One More Kiss For The Road
by jewle69
Summary: Kurt/Pietro pairing Pietrurt ? What happens when a white haired speedster and a blue furry elf fall in love? Will they give into the attraction between them? Will their teams approve? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Heya i'm re-posting all the chapters of this story as the wonderful noxlumen is going through them and editing them for me to fix all my crappy punctuation etc so things should be much better to read. I'll be sure to post each one as soon as i get them.**

**#**

Chapter 1

It had taken nearly a month before Kurt and Pietro clapped eyes on one another, just enough time for Evan to get to know Kurt's easy going nature and for the X-Men to observe Pietro's cool implacable calm during his many skirmishes with Evan. Kurt hadn't been there during all the X-Men's initial dealings with Pietro. They had accepted that he despised Evan and goaded him at every opportunity, meeting Evans blustering rage with cutting quips and a cool exterior.

So the X-Men were understandably surprised when, on Kurt and Pietro first meeting, both boys acted wildly out of the characters that the X-Men and Brotherhood had come to be used to. Pietro seemingly completely forgot his feud with Evan, immediately zeroing in on Kurt, much to Evan's and Toad's slight disappointment, both feeling that they had lost perfectly good adversaries.

The Kurt who everyone knew so well seemed to disappear within seconds of being subjected to Pietro's company. Gone was the happy go lucky joker, the gentle mannered fuzzy blue elf who forgave quicker than offence could be taken. In his place was the snarling savage demon he claimed he wasn't, spitting out poisonous words like acid.

They couldn't figure it out, but something about Pietro just seemed to rub Kurt's fur in the wrong direction. He was snappy and sarcastic, delivering cruel verbal blows to his opponent, and Pietro, who always seemed so cool and unruffled in an argument, would fall apart struggling for comebacks. They would all watch as his usually pale complexion would burn red with anger, his usual casual smug tones during an argument being replaced with frustrated yelling and screamed insults.

Their physical fights never seemed to do much damage to one another. The others put this down to the fact that both boys' powers were defensive in nature, but the arguments ran long and loud, both parties screaming and roaring at each other. The funny thing was even with how angry they got, most of the insults were kind of lame but oddly seemed to hit home.

Kurt had made fun of the way Pietro's hair had wings and Pietro had ended up wearing a baseball cap for a week. Pietro had told Kurt he was getting fat from all the Gut Bombs he ate and Kurt had then practically starved himself till Logan had to take him in hand. One time, Kurt had announced that Pietro had scrawny legs and both Evan and Rogue had sworn they saw him in the school gym using the leg weight machines. Another time Pietro had made fun of Kurt's girly long locks and Kurt had spent the next few days trying to persuade Rogue to absorb a hairdresser so she could give him a decent haircut without him having to explain away the fur.

It was silly things like this that seemed to be the base of their arguments. After a few months everyone just got used to it. Evan switched to Toad for their fights, and though the X-Men wondered what it was that turned their normally mild mannered friend so wild around Pietro, they became accustomed to the slanging matches that happened every time the two boys bumped into one another.

The X-Men and the Brotherhood weren't the only ones concerned. They may have been slightly confused but they were nowhere near as confused as Kurt and Pietro themselves.

Kurt couldn't understand what was wrong with him. They had all just come home from the Sadie Hawkins dance. He'd gone with Amanda. She was sweet, funny, pretty, and was attracted to him even knowing about the way he looked and she had kissed him.

He should be bouncing off the walls with happiness right? Wrong! He'd felt nothing. He kept telling himself that maybe Amanda simply wasn't his type, but how many people was he likely to come across that didn't mind the way he looked, and Amanda was amazing. He'd told her that maybe they should just be friends, and although she had been disappointed, she'd accepted that. Now he was wondering what the hell had possessed him to turn her down.

Evan had called him an idiot when he'd told the others. They had all been surprised. He'd tried telling them that he was doing her a favour. Mutants couldn't stay hidden forever, and when it came out and people realised how he really looked, then Amanda's parents for one wouldn't be very pleased that their daughter was dating a freak. They had all professed how there was nothing wrong with the way he looked, but they had accepted it as an explanation. Kitty was saying how noble she thought he was being.

They had then gone on to talking about the other people there. He'd listened to Kitty rhapsodize over how sweet Lance was. Then Evan had laughed about how Pietro had turned up with 4 girls on his arms, and Kurt felt the same rising annoyance he'd felt when he had seen Pietro at the dance with all those girls hanging off him.

Moronic bunch of bimbo's. Kurt scolded himself for his uncharitable thoughts. That was another thing that had been bothering him for some time. He hadn't met Pietro when the others had due to a rather lengthy grounding he'd received for a prank involving Wolverine and a bucket of water, but he'd heard about him from Evan and the others. He'd been prepared to dislike him, but he hadn't been prepared for the sheer uncontainable anger that seemed to consume him.

He knew that he wasn't acting like himself. This wasn't him yet he just couldn't seem to stop himself. It was like every time he saw the guy he just lost his mind and every barb Pietro threw his way seemed to be magnified tenfold. His stomach would flip and he could feel agitation filling him every time he even thought of the guy and thanks to the fact they pretty much saw each other every day, his thoughts were too often on the white haired speedster for his own peace of mind. He just couldn't figure out what it was about the other boy that could make him become unhinged so fast.

Pietro was also thinking about the dance. He'd caught the just be friends speech Kurt had given Amanda outside the school gym. He'd been out there avoiding the harpies he had come with; their brain dead twaddle was getting on his nerves.

He didn't know why he bothered, really. I mean, sure, he had a bit of a rep as a ladies' man, and they looked good on his arm, but they were just so dull. All the girls he dated, they were all the same, even the ones that weren't brainless valley girl twits.

He was always chatting up these girls and going on dates, but they just felt so pointless. He just wasn't really interested. He didn't know why it was so important to him to keep dating all these girls. Lance would say he just hadn't found the right one. He would then go on to rhapsodize over Kitty's kisses, like just holding her was the most amazing thing in the world. Is that what he was looking for?

He'd kissed plenty of girls. Hell, he'd gotten into more than a few groping sessions. He didn't feel anything like what Lance talked about. I mean, their kisses were pleasant enough; they were nice, just nothing special. The girls he dated thought he was such a gentleman because he didn't push them to do more. How could he tell them he just didn't really feel the drive to go further?

God, what was wrong with him? He was a supposedly hormonal teenage boy. Wasn't getting girls in the sack supposed to be the only thing he could think of? Hell, he spent more time thinking of ways to annoy the blue fuzz ball, which brought him back to what he had seen. He'd have thought fuzzy would have jumped at the chance to be with someone who wasn't freaked by his looks.

He remembered how Kurt had ported Amanda away to take her home before porting back to the gym to wait for the rest of the X-Geeks. How Pietro had just not been able to stay hidden and keep his trap shut and they had got into another one of their headache inducing arguments. He'd teased about Amanda and Kurt had retaliated against the bimbos Pietro had come with. Said bimbos, who had by then come outside to see what all the shouting was about, and had then promptly gotten offended and gone home when Pietro hadn't immediately leapt to defend their honour. He didn't see how he could have. The things Kurt said may have been mean, but they were true.

If only he'd been able to keep his mouth shut he and fuzzy wouldn't have gotten into another fight but he could never seem to stop himself. From the first second he'd seen Kurt it was like something just went off in his brain making him angry and unreasonable. It just wasn't like him. Ok, sure, he'd picked fights with Evan before but he knew exactly why he hated Evan. He had reasonable, valid reasons for his hatred and he'd been cool, calm and in control during their fights. It had actually amused him to watch Evan bluster and bumble around like an idiot, losing his temper and making himself seem even more of a moron than he really was.

But Kurt was different. With Kurt it was like all reason flew out of the window and he was the one losing his cool. He knew he wasn't the only one. Kurt would get all wild and start screaming too, and from what he had heard, that wasn't exactly normal behaviour for the fuzz ball.

He remembered, after the first time they had met, how shocked everyone had seemed on both teams. Toad had even said that he'd never seen Nightcrawler blow up like that and they had had their share of arguments.

Pietro couldn't understand it. If someone asked he wouldn't even be able to tell them what it was about the walking hairball that annoyed him so much, only that he seemed to spend most of his time thinking of ways to antagonize him further. He knew their fights were mostly his fault. He'd see Kurt and just wouldn't be able to stop himself.

He'd rile Kurt up till the guy was literally snarling and looking like something out of someone's nightmare, fur bristling, golden eyes blazing and deep primitive growls coming from behind gleaming white fangs. Any sane person should be terrified but Christ, there must be something wrong with him. He found it exhilarating.

His heart rate would go up his breath would come faster. His stomach would churn and hop. His brain would fizz and it was like the whole world would narrow down to focus on whatever argument they were having and nothing existed outside that sphere.

God, he had to get a handle on himself. He had to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. The bastard that called himself Pietro's father had given him a job. He was here for a purpose to spy, not to drive himself insane baiting the giant blue plush toy.

#


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a few warnings for you. The first warning is that I will be playing around with the time lines of the series and more noticeably the ages of the characters as I want Pietro and Kurt to be the same age. The second warning is that I'm going to take a few artistic liberties here and there with character backgrounds and history. Oh, and if you're a big fan of the brotherhood boys or Evan, don't bother reading any further as I don't paint them in a very nice light with the obvious exception of Pietro of course (gotta love the snarky little sod).**

Well that's all for now and enjoy the story and if you don't like it don't bother telling me as I won't appreciate being flamed. If you do like it by all means review, it'll help me figure out where to take the story, suggestions are always welcome.

#

Chapter 2

Pietro's teammates had decided it was a good idea to hijack the girls' soccer match and expose mutants to the world. Pietro snorted sarcastically to himself. What a great idea! They were getting pasted as usual. He'd gotten bored and stepped out of it and was now leaning against a set of bleachers, watching the proceedings, trying to decide if he felt like chipping in when he saw Kurt leap onto Fred only to be thrown back several yards, straight into one of the large metal support pylons under the bleachers on the other side of where Pietro was standing.

Kurt slumped down before staggering forward a few yards, shaking his head as if to clear it. Pietro had to give the guy props. If anyone else had bashed into the thing that hard they would have been out cold. He was just about to run over and tease him when he froze. He saw one of the huge metal seat props tumble and fall from off the top of the bleachers. Kurt hadn't noticed and it was going to land right where Kurt was standing, still trying to clear his head.

Oh god, if that thing lands on him it will kill him. Pietro's entire body ran cold as he screamed Kurt's name, trying to get him to recognise the danger that was seconds away from taking his life. Kurt raised his head as if searching for who had shouted his name, but still hadn't seen what was going on above.

Pietro's body unfroze and in a panicked terror he ran towards Kurt with a speed that seemed even beyond him. As he got close he saw Kurt finally look up, his gold eyes going wide as he saw the mass of metal hurtling down towards him. It all happened too quickly for him to even think about porting. In what seemed like an eternity to Pietro, he finally reached Kurt, throwing his own body at him, grabbing him and pushing Kurt back into the pylon behind him, the two ton heap of metal crashing to the ground behind them with micro seconds to spare.

Both boys were panting from the near miss, both looking over Pietro's shoulder at the twisted heap of metal that could have so easily ended Kurt's life.

"Zhat vould have killed me." Kurt said. Pietro shuddered as his brain started to come back online after his blind panic over Kurt's near miss. Pietro turned his head from over his shoulder to look at Kurt, face to face.

"You saved mein life. Vhy? You could have been killed." Kurt was looking at him, his already large eyes even wider like a deer looking down a semi-truck about to be hit. Pietro swallowed roughly as he got caught in those large golden orbs, trying to come up with an answer.

Kurt was an X-Man, the enemy. They'd been driving each other insane for months fighting. He should have been glad to see him go down but at that moment when he'd realised Kurt was about to be hit, his whole body had shook with a white hot flash of terror and a pain like nothing he'd never known had shot through him. He'd had to get to Kurt. He hadn't even thought about himself and god, he was still staring into Kurt's eyes, their chests still heaving from fright.

Suddenly he was acutely aware of just how close he and Kurt still were. Their chest's pressed close together where Pietro was still pushing Kurt up against the pylon behind him. Pietro's left hand was on Kurt's shoulder and his right was resting on Kurt's hip where he'd grabbed him to push him back. Both of Kurt's hands were gripping Pietro's waist where he had instinctively placed them when Pietro slammed into him pushing him back out of danger.

Pietro felt the strangest sensation pass through him, like slight pricking tingles. He felt hypersensitive, like every place he and Kurt touched was giving off tiny sparks of electricity. His stomach was flipping and bouncing similar to how it did when he and Kurt really got into their fights. His gaze flicked down to Kurt's lips and back up and he realized their faces were mere inches apart. He flicked his tongue out licking his own suddenly dry lips before closing the distance and pushing his lips onto Kurt's.

If you'd asked Pietro what he'd been thinking when he kissed Kurt, he'd have never been able to answer. It was like his whole mind went blank, everything zeroing in on Kurt's lips and body against his. Kurt's lips beneath his were still with shock for about a second before suddenly melting, becoming soft and unresisting, moving sensuously against Pietro's as he gave himself over to the kiss Pietro started.

Pietro couldn't stop himself from musing on the texture of Kurt's lips. They weren't really furry like you'd think, more like a really fine sparse peach fuzz which was tickling his lips in a very pleasant way, and the tingles from earlier intensifying as the kiss went on. He felt Kurt's lips part slightly under his and he wasted no time slipping his tongue into that hot moist cavern, some part of his mind vaguely noting how Kurt tasted of cinnamon. When Kurt's tongue reached out to tangle with his, thoughts were impossible as the tingles he'd been feeling exploded, sending electricity shooting through his bones and down his spine.

It was like every cheesy romance novel kiss he'd ever heard about. It was fireworks and electricity and explosions behind his eye lids with every movement of Kurt's tongue against his. The sensation was maddening and delicious he noted how Kurt's tongue was raspier than a normal persons, much like a cats, and the feel of it dancing with his own was like nothing he'd ever experienced and he couldn't get enough.

He realised his hands had been busy. While he was preoccupied the hand on Kurt's shoulder had moved up to grip the back of Kurt's head, tangling in his long silky black hair, drawing Kurt harder into the kiss. His other hand was still gripping Kurt's hip tensing and relaxing as if afraid to let go. He used it to pull Kurt's lower body closer into his, their groins bumping into each other causing them to let out twin moans as the electric tingles he'd been feeling suddenly seemed to concentrate in his groin.

Pietro felt Kurt's hardness against his own. He rolled his hips into Kurt's wanting to hear him let out another of those deep rumbling moans. Kurt didn't disappoint. Then he got an idea. He remembered how one of his foster parents had had a cat, how it would yowl when the fur on its back was rubbed the wrong way. He slipped a hand under the material of Kurt's suit and ran his fingers through the fur on Kurt's back straight up his spine whilst once more rolling his hips.

Kurt shuddered and arched his back, breaking the kiss and pushing their groins more firmly together and he let out the sexiest sound Pietro had ever heard, sort of somewhere between a gasp a growl a moan and a yowl. Pietro shivered with pleasure as he felt the vibration produced from Kurt's chest by that sound, the tremors passing out of Kurt's chest and into his as he gasped. Pietro only had a second to appreciated the way Kurt's golden eyes sparkled with lust and fire before Kurt swooped back down to continue the kiss his mouth hungrily devouring Pietro's and Pietro met it with a ferocity of his own.

He could go the rest of his life and never feel anything like this. His mind and body were a mess of contradictions. It felt like he was flying and falling, dying and bursting into life, he was melting and tense as a board, the world was spinning and slowing down. It was fire and electricity fireworks and lightning!

He felt like he was going to explode from the sensations running through him then somewhere far in the distance he heard a voice calling out Kurt's name and it wasn't his. The voice was getting louder and closer and suddenly it felt like he'd been drenched with icy cold water as the real world came rushing back in. He and Kurt finally broke apart, both panting like they'd run a marathon, eyes wide and locked with the others as they tried to process exactly what they had been doing and with whom.

Kurt reached up, his fingers resting across his lips where only seconds ago Pietro's had been against his. They felt puffy and swollen and slightly tingly. He hadn't been able to think when Pietro kissed him. At least he thought Pietro had kissed him. Maybe it was the other way round and he'd been the one who closed the gap. Either way he'd asked Pietro a question that he'd promptly forgotten as he'd realized how close they were and a funny feeling had started to go through him. He couldn't describe it exactly it was like butterflies in his tummy, like his nerves were twitching then the next second they'd been kissing. He'd noticed how Pietro's mouth was cool and tasted of mint the butterflies had gotten worse.

He'd felt a slow heat that seemed to become more rapid as he gave into the kiss before becoming a raging inferno racing through his veins as their tongues had touched and settling in his groin as they had rubbed up against each other. He'd felt Pietro's hand in his hair pulling him further into the kiss and he'd started exploring Pietro's back with his hands feeling the muscles rippling and tensing at his touch. Then Pietro had put his hand up the back of his shirt ruffling up through his fur and he had just about lost his mind. It had felt so good .It had made his whole body tense and shake like he'd been wired up to a battery and he'd thrown himself back into the kiss, trying to devour Pietro whole as feelings and sensations he'd never imagined had raged through his body, before being cruelly doused with the sound of Rogue calling his name and reality rearing its ugly head.

He and Pietro had jumped apart staring at one another. Pietro opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but he seemed lost for words, his eyes wide with fear, panic, amazement and a lingering trace of fire and lust. Kurt was suddenly hit with the notion that he wanted to pull Pietro back to him and pick up where they left off. He was seconds away from obeying his instincts when he heard Rogue's voice again, much closer now, and he was reminded why it was a bad idea.

"There ya're Kurt. Ah've been lookin' everywhere for yah. Tha fights all over. Tha professor wiped everyone's minds. They'all think it's a gas leak or sumthin'." Rogue announced as she caught sight of Kurt through the bleachers, stepping through to get to him. She stopped short as she saw Pietro, who was still standing there, apparently too confused to know what to do or say.

"What are yah doin' here? Quicksilver, shouldn't yah have run off with the rest of tha Hoods?" she stepped forward menacingly. Kurt put a hand out to stop her.

"Don't! He saved mein life. You see zhat pile of metal over zhere? Vell I vould have been under it if he had not pushed me out of zhe vay." Rogue looked at Pietro in surprise.

"Wha' would yah do that for? Ah thought yah guys hated each other." Pietro felt him self blush and shuffled his feet sheepishly as he tried to come up with a plausible excuse for what he'd done. He knew he probably looked like a rabbit trapped in headlights, panic at what they had nearly been caught doing spreading through him and oh god, Rogue was still waiting for an answer.

"Uummm...I...well-lets-just-call-it-my-good-deed-for-the-day-yeah?-gotta-go-bye." he said nervously, giving Kurt a despairing glance before disappearing in his signature burst of speed. He had to get away. He had to think. He needed to make some sense of what had just happened.

Before Rogue had turned up he'd been trying to think of something to say to Kurt, some way to explain his actions, but for once he'd been lost for words. He, the mighty motor-mouth Maximoff hadn't been able to think of a damn thing to say. He'd just been too caught in Kurt's eyes. He'd stood there with his mouth open, probably looking like an idiot, watching Kurt raise a hand to his lips, touching them lightly. They were swollen, puffed out from their kiss. Pietro had licked his own lips vaguely wondering if his looked the same.

He could still feel his tingling from the feel of Kurt's pressed against them and he wondered if Kurt felt that too. For a second he'd seen lust blaze again in Kurt's eyes and he looked like he was going to pounce on him for another kiss and in that second he would have given anything for Kurt to do just that. When Rogue had shown up she seemed about to rip into him for whatever when Kurt had stopped her, telling her how he'd saved Kurt's life. And then she'd asked that question, a question he feared. He'd not long ago found out the answer to but didn't feel ready to admit to. He'd felt his face heat up and nervously shuffled his feet. He'd blown her off with some half-hearted quip before sending Kurt a glance, trying to apologise for leaving him with Rogue's questions and disappearing.

Really, he should consider himself lucky. Both he and Kurt had still been half hard and his uniform in particular wasn't very good at hiding that sort of thing. They were both lucky she hadn't noticed.

It had only been a minute since he abandoned Kurt to Rogue but he had already arrived at the Brotherhood house. He had to get up to his room, he needed to process. He internally groaned when Toad caught sight of him over the back of the couch where the others had settled to watch TV.

"Hey, what's up, yo? Where you been? We got trounced again" he gave a Pietro a suspicious look, as if only now noticing how ruffled and shaken Pietro looked. The others were now looking in his direction too.

"What happened to you, yo? You look like ya seen a ghost." Pietro didn't have time for this. He needed to think.

"Got-into-it-again-with-nightcrawler-I'm-really-tired-now-im-going-to-bed-see-you-in-the-morning." the other boys nodded, seeming to accept this as Pietro sped up the stairs to his room. He hadn't really been lying. He and Kurt really had got into it. Man, had they got into it. He just hadn't said what 'IT' was.

He quickly changed into some comfortable sweats and a t-shirt before flopping down on his bed, closing his eyes, and hoping to make sense of his thoughts. What the hell had he been thinking? He'd kissed Kurt! He'd made out with the X-Geeks resident fuzzy blue elf and he'd loved it! He'd never felt anything like it. He must be out of his freaking mind.

God, what did this mean? Was this why Kurt had annoyed him so much? Had his body known something his brain hadn't been willing to admit to? And since when did he start referring to him as Kurt instead of fuzz ball or Nightcrawler? It felt weird referring to him like that now, whilst calling him Kurt just felt right. He said the name out loud rolling it over his tongue.

"K-u-r-t." it felt good. He really had gone insane. What was he doing? He felt guilty and excited his head hurt and Christ, but he was still half hard! He punched his pillow in frustration. He had to sort this out. Ok, Pietro, concentrate. He breathed deeply trying to sort out his muddled thoughts. First step: he kissed Kurt, Kurt was a guy, it had felt good really fucking good but that was not the point. Kurt was a guy, so did this mean he was interested in guys? Was he gay?

He couldn't be, could he? He'd have noticed before now, surely, and it wasn't like he was ever short of girlfriends, who he often shared kisses with. So he couldn't be gay, he thought stubbornly, when suddenly some small dark part of his mind he'd never heard before piped up reminding him how boring he found all those girls how their kisses, no matter how passionate, hadn't stirred him in the slightest, whereas Kurt glancing down at his still half hard cock definitely stirred something.

His mind flashed back to how Lance talked about finding the right one and how Kitty's kisses felt. Kurt's kisses had been like that and so much more. Uurgh, he couldn't think of this yet. He wasn't ready. Ok, ok, so the possibility exists that he could be gay, or maybe even bi, so he had to test this theory. He needed to think of a guy.

An image of a blue furry Kurt with a mischievous smile and lust filled eyes flashed across his mind's eye. No, no, no, not thinking about him yet he stubbornly argued with himself. Ok, need to think of a guy. He mentally flicked through all the guys he knew. Toad? Urgh, doesn't bear thinking about. Freddie? Hell no. Lance? He was a good looking guy but he didn't really do anything for him. Ok, so how about the institute kids. Evan? Hell no, a thousand times over. Scott? He was attractive in theory but he was too stiff. The guy looked like he had a permanent pole up his ass. Wolverine? Ha-ha, no. Berserker? No. Bobby? Too young. Sam? Hmm, not really. Roberto? He was good looking, in the year below Pietro, tanned skin and black hair. He tried to picture what it would be like to kiss him, their lips meeting, and running hands across a lean slender body.

Pietro felt a slight but definite tingle in his groin at his thoughts. It wasn't the fireworks Kurt produced but it was there. His eyes snapped open. Ok, so he was attracted to Sunspot. Anyone else?

He quickly ran through the other guys he knew at school. When he was finished he realized there were three guys, other than Kurt, he was attracted to and apparently he went after a certain type. He liked slender dark haired guys. There was Sunspot, a guy he knew on the baseball team who had dark hair pale skin and blue eyes and a Goth kid who was in his social studies class, again, pale skinned with dark hair and very dark brown eyes.

Each one of them had created suitable tingles to let him know he was attracted. Although, nothing like the sparks thinking of Kurt produced. No, no, not thinking about Kurt yet. So was he gay or was he bi? He quickly ran through all the girls he knew, and whilst he knew in theory that some of them were uncommonly pretty, he didn't feel a damn thing towards them. Shit, he was gay.

Damn it, what was he going to do? As if his life wasn't complicated enough, being a mutant and having an egomaniac for a father, he had to be this too. Which brought him to another thing: How would Magneto react to finding out his prodigal son was gay?

Pietro sighed heavily. Magneto might only give a shit when he needed something, but Pietro couldn't see any way of Magneto taking this news well, and what about the Brotherhood? How would the others react? He didn't know. The issue of gays had never come up but it helped explain his dislike of Evan better. He and Evan had been friends once upon a time until Pietro had found out that the guy was a homophobic bully. There had been a kid at school who had been stupid enough to let Evan know he was gay. Evan had gotten some of his other friends together and made the poor kid's life so miserable his parents had ended up moving and transferring him to another school.

Pietro had been disgusted and angry at Evan but hadn't said anything, letting it fester, till that stupid thing with the wallets. He'd known it was stupid while he was doing it, but he'd just wanted to see Evan thrown off his high horse so badly. He'd wanted to be Evans enemy and now he knew why Evans homophobia had affected him so badly. Maybe part of him had know he was gay even back then and he'd been angry knowing how quickly someone who he had considered his friend would turn on him if he found out.

Pietro shook his head to clear it of the crappy memories. He had way too much to deal with already without figuring out what had started his feud with Evan. Ok, so he was gay, so, how did feel about that within himself? He felt ok, a little scared, a little panicky, but as long as no-one else found out he could deal. So now he was onto the next big thing: KURT!

Kurt, he'd kissed Kurt and it had been amazing, mind-blowing. He found himself reliving the kiss. The softness of Kurt's fur like petting a mink, how those huge golden eyes had blazed with lust and the feelings Pietro had evoked within him. The sexy growling moans which made Pietro's whole body shiver with arousal, that raspy tongue massaging his and sending electric tingles all the way down to his toes and back up again.

Pietro let out a full throated moan. Caught up in the memory hearing the sound coming out of his throat had yanked him out of his memory as his eyes snapped open and he sat up slightly, breathing deeply. He cussed and glared at his erection which had been half hard ever since his and Kurt's kiss and was now hard as a rock and dripping pre-cum from the memories he'd been exploring. Shit, how am I supposed to think and sort things out with a hard on?

Pietro groaned and pressed his face into a pillow. He briefly considered giving his dick what it wanted and taking care of the problem. He let his hand wander down his stomach to the waistband of his pants when another image of Kurt with his head thrown back, making that wonderful yowling sound he'd made earlier, flashed into his mind.

He immediately halted his wandering hand. No, jerking off to thoughts of Kurt now would just confuse him more. He had to sort his mind out before he did anything else. Trying to ignore the problem in his pants he tried to once again focus his mind.

Ok, so Kurt. He'd kissed Kurt and loved it. He was attracted to Kurt, but why? They had been fighting for months. _But maybe that's why you were fighting. Maybe you just didn't want to admit how much you liked him, how badly he has got under your skin._

Pietro frowned. He was really beginning to hate that new little voice in his head. So, yeah, could he have been fighting with Kurt because he fancied him and hadn't been ready to admit it? He briefly remembered the past few months and how he felt when he and Kurt fought, how his whole body would tingle in anticipation, how he spent most of his time thinking of Kurt and ways to annoy him. Had he really wanted to annoy him or had he just wanted Kurt's attention and hadn't known any other way to get it?

Pietro felt like an idiot the last few months, the arguments, the headaches, losing his cool, saying cruel and stupid things, being hurt by those same types of things all because he was attracted to another guy and hadn't been smart enough to figure it out sooner. It was an eye opener. He should have figured it out sooner. I mean, yeah, there had been that indefinable spark of something that he hadn't recognised as honest to goodness lust right at the beginning. That's why he had started picking on Kurt but after that, how he'd watched him with his friends, the way he was with others. It was only now with hindsight that Pietro recognised the pang of sadness and longing in his chest in those moments, something he had previously excused away as irritation.

He sighed. Why Kurt? Was it just the way he looked, and what kind of guy was he that he found blue fur and fangs sexy? He pictured Kurt as he looked with his hologram on. So, yeah, he was attractive and kinda cute in human form too but he definitely found Kurt's real form more appealing.

He tried to put the image of Kurt's real form beside his human one when he suddenly realised something. Kurt's hologram didn't really look that much like him. Yeah it was similar in a lot of ways but it still didn't really look like him, and he didn't mean the whole fur and tail issue, but just general features. For a start, Kurt's cheekbones were a lot higher and sharper. His jaw line was more defined. his lower lip was slightly fuller and the hologram didn't show just how large Kurt's eyes really were. The nose was about right but the hair was actually a couple of inches longer and one thing Pietro had definitely noticed, what with the tight uniform the Kurt wore, was that Kurt was actually really well muscled. He was built a lot like Pietro himself, very slim hipped with quite broad muscular shoulders, and Kurt had a long lean gymnast type body with a very obviously toned abdomen which was something the hologram definitely didn't show off.

Pietro tried to picture the real Kurt without the blue fur, pointy ears and oddly shaped limbs and hands and it hit him like a jackhammer. Kurt was gorgeous! If his hologram had actually looked like him, he'd have had most of the girls in school, and probably quite a few of the guys, drooling after him.

Ok, so he was attracted to Kurt the way he would look if he looked normal, but what about his mutant form, the fur? He liked it. It was so soft and silky. He liked the feel of it running through his fingers and the way it looked. It was a sort of light midnight blue. It was a nice colour and with his fangs and oddly shaped limbs it kind of reminded Pietro more of a giant cat than a demon and his eyes were actually really pretty. They were unusually large and slanted up slightly in way that made him seem even more catlike and they were a really nice shade of gold. And his tail? His tail fascinated Pietro in a way he wasn't sure he was ready to explore yet.

So physically, he was very attracted to Kurt. He frowned down at the unrelenting erection his musings had caused. Make that extremely attracted to Kurt.

Was there more than that? Pietro groaned, throwing his arm across his eyes. Did he really want to open this can of worms? Wasn't it bad enough that he was gay and apparently panting after one of the enemy like a bitch in heat? Did he really want to know if there was more? Yes, he needed to know. Otherwise, how would he know what to do about it?

Ok, did he feel more than just physical attraction to Kurt? He thought about the many times he'd watched Kurt around school, in classes and with his friends. Kurt was smart, really smart. He was pretty much consistently in the top class for everything which is why they shared so many classes. Despite what people believed, unlike the rest of the Brotherhood, Pietro was actually pretty bright and did well in his classes. He was in a fair amount of advanced classes like Kurt, although Kurt was smarter. Unless something happened, Kurt was most likely going to be valedictorian when they graduated despite being home schooled for so long.

So he was smart, that was good. Pietro didn't have much patience for idiots. Although living at the Brotherhood, he was learning. Kurt was funny. He knew the guy had a wicked sense of humour. He'd often watched him regaling the other X-Men with some joke or another that caused them to fall about laughing. Kurt had a great laugh. It seemed to just burst out of him and it was so bright and carefree sounding. Pietro thought maybe he wanted to be the one that made Kurt laugh like that.

He shook his head, moving on. He knew Kurt could be really sweet and caring. He'd seen him with others. It was mostly little things that he did subconsciously and probably didn't even know he was doing and he had all these funny little quirks that were just so Kurt.

Pietro smiled, thinking about all the little things he'd noticed without even realising it. His smiled faded as it hit him where his thoughts were heading. He liked Kurt! Really liked him! Not just lust, he honest to goodness liked Kurt!

He wanted to talk to him. He wanted to really get to know him and spend time with him. He wanted to be the one making Kurt laugh. He wanted see that smile that Kurt only gave to the inner circle of people he cared about and he wanted to see it directed at him. He wanted to spend time with Kurt. He wanted to kiss Kurt. He wanted to hear Kurt's yowling growling moan sound when Pietro touched him. He wanted to do things with Kurt he wasn't even sure he knew the details of yet.

Shit, shit, shit! Somewhere along the line he'd developed a crush on Kurt Wagner, of all fucking people, the one and only fuzzy blue elf. So now he knew. What the hell was he supposed to do?

Well first, did Kurt feel the same? Emotion wise, he couldn't really find the answer out to that one without actually asking him, which he absolutely wasn't going to do. Physically? Yeah, whether or not Kurt had ever thought about guys that way before, he had definitely reacted favourably to that kiss.

He wondered if Kurt had ever liked a guy like that before. He flirted with all the girls at the institute constantly so Pietro didn't think so. Kurt was probably just as surprised as Pietro was.

So where did all this leave him? He had a crush on Kurt. If the way Kurt was filling his thoughts and (cough) other areas (cough, cough) then it was a pretty serious one and there was the possibility that Kurt might like him back, but Kurt was still an X-Man whilst Pietro was still the Brotherhood.

Kurt was still an enemy, and as for the whole gay issue, could he really risk it? He'd never known what an asshole Evan was until he was faced with someone who was gay. What if the Brotherhood reacted the same way? What if they were disgusted with him and kicked him out? What if Magneto found out and was angry or, god, Mystique? How would she react if she found out Pietro was lusting after her precious long lost son?

No, he couldn't risk it. He knew he liked Kurt now. There was no reason to cause arguments over nothing. He'd just steer clear of Kurt as much as he could and maybe these feelings would just fade away, because even if nobody cared about him being gay, or if Kurt actually really liked him back, what could they ever have together? They were on opposite sides, and besides, even if no-one else cared, Mystique would probably kill him on principle.

He rolled over pulling the covers over his body. He was so tired. He'd laid here for hours sorting his thoughts. He leaned over to switch off the lamp. His head was swimming with thoughts of Kurt and the kiss they had shared. He was still suffering from his earlier problem but he refused to jerk off while thinking of Kurt. He'd made his decision and getting himself off with lusty images of Kurt wasn't going to help him any.

He wondered if Kurt was having the same problems as he was. He knew Kurt had been acting irrational and out of character, too. He knew Kurt had been just as surprised to his response to that kiss as Pietro was. Was Kurt gay, too? Had he admitted it to himself?

If he was, Pietro knew Kurt was catholic, and he remembered that homosexuality was considered a sin and he knew Kurt believed in god and took his religion seriously. Was he as confused as Pietro? Was Kurt thinking about him, too?

Kurt, as it happened, was every bit as confused as Pietro. He'd shook off the others and their questions about his near miss and Pietro's having saved him. He ran up to his room to escape the girls fawning at having nearly lost him claiming he was tired and the shock had taken a bit out of him.

They had murmured their understanding and let him escape and now here he was, hours later, still laying on his bed thinking. His thoughts had, for the most part, run pretty close to Pietro's. To start off with coming to the conclusion that he was gay, which he'd struggled with, worried about what the others would think of him how they would react.

Unlike Pietro, Kurt had gone with the internet method to confirm his suspicions. He'd simply typed in '100 hottest guys' and scrolled through the pictures to see if any of them produced the same sensations he got while thinking of Pietro. The result: there were a few he was attracted to, some more than others, though none produced the level of feelings he got from Pietro.

There was a guy called James Marsters who was in a TV programme Kitty watched called 'Buffy: The Vampire Slayer'. She was always going on about how cute the guy was. He had never seen it before but he was half tempted to start watching. The guy had bleached platinum blond hair that was slicked back in a way that reminded him of Pietro's, without the wings. There was a picture of Orlando Bloom when he was in 'Lord of the Rings' with long blonde hair and elf ears that he found very attractive. There were also a few others. They all seemed a little similar, so Kurt surmised that his type was lean muscular blondes, although he wasn't sure if Pietro could be considered a blonde or not because technically his hair was white.

Coming to this conclusion had been hard for him. In truth, he'd never really considered his own sexuality. It was why he flirted with all the girls so easily, because he'd never really entertained the hope that anyone would want to be with him like that. It was why Amanda had surprised him so much. The idea that someone could be attracted to him despite how he looked astounded him and the whole being gay thing neatly explained why he had not reacted to her the way he thought he would have.

He'd struggled a little with his sexual preferences in regards to his religion. He believed in god, but in the end, the god his parents taught him about was all about forgiveness and acceptance. They had said god accepted him regardless of his appearance, so surely god would accept him regardless of his sexuality, too.

Besides, god and church was not the same thing. It was only the church that frowned upon homosexuality and, god forgive him, but the church needed to drag its ass into the 21st century. Too many of its ideas were antiquated. Its stand on same sex partners was one of those ideas. God would accept him and as for his parents, god rest their souls, they had accepted his demonic appearance, so he liked to think had they still been alive they would have accepted this too.

Thoughts of Pietro had been complicated. He was a little ashamed of himself for the way he had viciously fought with Pietro these last few months, all because he had been unable to admit that he was attracted to another male, and it was clear to him he was attracted to Pietro, very much so. He wasn't sure how much further that the attraction went.

He was aware that he had paid an undue amount of attention to Pietro, even when they weren't fighting. Even if it was just watching him from across the room, and also his thoughts had circled around Pietro pretty much constantly ever since he had met the guy. So he was forced to ask the question: did he like Pietro beyond the physical?

He knew Pietro was intelligent. They shared many of the same classes and he had heard him often in class. He had often seen him talking with other people around school and he'd noticed when he wasn't with the Brotherhood, Pietro could actually be a really nice guy. He remembered seeing him a month ago, how he'd been surprised to see him run off a pack of bullies who were tormenting one of the younger years. At the time he'd just brushed it off, but now he had to wonder how often Pietro did things like that and simply never took any credit for it.

Kurt decided he did like Pietro. The more he put things together the more he liked him but he wanted to know him more. He wanted to get to know him properly. He also wanted to indulge the physical sensations that were making him blush just to think about.

But no matter how much he wanted it, he knew he couldn't have it. There were his teammates to think about, not only their reactions to him being gay, but to him liking Pietro. Evan would have a particular problem with that because he knew how much Evan and Pietro disliked each other and at the end of the day he and Pietro were on opposite sides. It was never going to able to work. Kurt felt his own frustration and anger rise. He almost wished none of this had been brought to the surface, that he had continued happily along not knowing. There were too many issues. As if he didn't already have more than enough. As if it wasn't bad enough that he was a mutant, he had to be a demonic looking mutant. And as if that wasn't enough he was now a gay demonic looking mutant. But no, there's more, he's actually a gay demonic looking mutant with a crush on the enemy, who happens to be Magneto's son no less!

He snorted, trying to imagine how his own less than perfect mother would take the news. Ever since she had announced herself to be his mother and Magneto had failed to choose her for his stupid asteroid project, she had disappeared on a must-get-revenge-on-Magneto kick. It could be worth telling her, just to see the expression on her face. Kurt scolded himself for his uncharitable thoughts. He didn't know enough to judge, nor had he the right.

Kurt sighed and listened to the sounds of the institute with his sensitive hearing. Everyone had turned in for the night so there were a variety of soft snores. His mother's opinion wasn't important, the friends he had made here were. He had to bury whatever feelings he had for Pietro and move on. If only they were as easily forgotten. He buried his face in his pillow, drifting off to sleep, with visions of a blushing Pietro and passionate kisses dancing through his head.

**#**

Well that's my second chapter finished, if you like my ideas, tell me so I know to keep going and I'd like to apologize to all the Rogue fans I cannot write her accent to save my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I've taken some serious liberties with how Kurt's powers work here, so don't bother pointing it out to me as I already know.  
I've already warned you all before, but I figured I had better do it again cause we're starting to get into some of the naughty stuff so if you don't like hearing about guy on guy action go no further.  
P.S. it might actually be a good idea for you to read these little author notes bits I do as sometimes I use them to explain things I couldn't find a way of explaining as part of the story so I recommend casting your eye over them.**

#

Chapter 3

He felt soft blue fur covering lean hard muscles under his wandering hands. A hot hungry mouth was attacking his, a raspy tongue dancing and twirling with his, seeking out his most sensitive spots. A lightly furred three fingered hand was exploring his chest and abdomen with excruciating slowness before dipping into the waistband of his pants, causing him to gasp as those fingers rubbed across his sensitive hairless pubic area before firmly gripping his cock.

He moaned deeply as the person holding him growled sensuously into his mouth before starting to stroke his cock. The sensation of those lightly furred fingers created exquisite agony throughout his body as feelings he'd never felt before continued to rush through him. He could feel himself building up to his release, the sensation bubbling up inside him like never before.

Pietro bolted upright with a howl as his climax washed over him, his hands reaching out to his phantom lover, only to clutch at sheets and empty air. He was panting harshly. He looked around in confusion before his thoughts started to come back into order. He looked at his room in the early morning light.

He'd been dreaming. He groaned and flopped back down on his bed. It was all a dream. Kurt wasn't here. Pietro fingered his sticky sheets, wrinkling his nose. His body was still tingling and sated from his release. Just a dream…Shit, this wasn't good. He'd decided last night that he had to stop thinking about Kurt, and here he was having wet dreams about the guy. This wasn't a good start to his get-over-Kurt plans.

He pushed his sheets to one side. He'd have to wash them now. He closed his eyes, shifting his head so it was more comfortable. He knew he had to stop thinking about Kurt but, damn, that dream had been so vivid. He could still feel Kurt's hands on him and he found himself wondering if it would really feel like that to have Kurt's fur brushing against him.

Pietro was very unusual for a nearly 17 year old boy in the fact that he didn't have any body hair. Most people, even girls he knew, had at least a very fine layer of hair covering most of their bodies. Pietro didn't. Aside from his eyebrows and the hair on top of his head, he was completely bald. He'd just never grown any hair, not even under his arms or around his groin. There was no grass on the infield, as a doctor had once said.

He'd always assumed it was something to do with his mutation. Maybe it made him more aerodynamic or something. Whatever it was it made his skin more sensitive to sensation and he wondered how Kurt's fully furred body would feel rubbing up against his own. He shivered. He'd bet it felt good.

Then he was struck with the notion that he didn't really know if Kurt was fully furred. After all, just how far did the fur go down? What did it look like? What would it feel like under his palm? Did he have pubic hair or just fur? If the hardness he'd felt up against his when they kissed was anyway to judge then Kurt, like Pietro, was very decently sized (definitely nothing to sniff at) but he wondered how it felt. What it would be like to feel it twitching under his palm?

Pietro shook his head, mentally berating himself for his thoughts. He was off to a great start, he snorted with sarcasm. He was supposed to be trying to forget Kurt, not trying to guess what it would feel like to hold Kurt's dick.

He glared down at his cock, which had reacted to his thoughts, and returned to full hardness just waiting for Pietro to take it in hand. Pietro did his best imitation of one of Kurt's growls at his disobedient member. He'd just got off on thoughts of Kurt once. He wasn't going to do it again. Things were already bad enough.

No, he was going to have a shower, a very cold shower, then he was going to school and he was going to think about Kurt as little as possible. His cock twitched and bobbed with his thoughts as if laughing at him. Pietro groaned in annoyance before stomping off to the bathroom to try and keep to his plan.

Pietro wasn't the only one having problems with his errant thoughts. Kurt too had woke up to discover sticky sheets and fading images and sensations of Pietro's hands caressing him to climax. Unlike Pietro though, Kurt had immediately ported to the laundry room, bundling his covers and sleep shorts into the washer, not wanting any evidence to be found proclaiming the sexual nature of his dreams. He then ported directly into the bathroom, which luckily was empty at this early time of the morning, proceeding to wash the evidence off of his fur.

When finished he went to his room to get dressed. The others would be getting up soon and fighting over the bathroom. Once dressed, he ported to the kitchen. Only Rogue and Logan were there. Kurt wondered if they could tell just by looking at him, if they would just somehow know how much had changed for him since last night, but they didn't seem to notice.

Rogue wisely left Kurt alone, knowing how grumpy he was in the mornings, only proclaiming her surprise that he was up at all. Logan grunted slightly over his coffee cup and newspaper. Logan wasn't much for mornings either.

Kurt settled himself with a bowl of cereal, stirring it absent mindedly. For the first time ever he wasn't even really hungry. His mind was too twisted with thoughts of Pietro that kiss and his dreams. He felt the faint stirrings of arousal that came with thoughts of Pietro.

He saw Logan's head come up from his paper slightly and sniff before deliberately looking at Kurt. Kurt felt his face heat up as a mauve blush spread across his blue cheeks and he ducked his head to look down into his cereal, avoiding Logan's gaze. He tried to stamp down on his thoughts, suddenly remembering that Logan's senses were even more developed than his own, and he could smell Kurt's arousal. Kurt choked down a few more spoonfuls of his cereal before washing his dish and porting to his room, away from Logan's knowing gaze.

He had to get control of himself. Hadn't he decided just last night that things between Pietro and himself couldn't go anywhere? He had to stop these thoughts but he couldn't seem to stop himself. Every couple of seconds, he could feel his thoughts drifting to Pietro, remembering their kiss and the feelings it had evoked from inside him.

He found himself musing on silly things like the graceful way Pietro always moved or that smile that he'd sometimes seen when Pietro was talking to someone other than the X-Men or the Brotherhood, not a smirk or a sneer as they so often saw, but a real smile. Pietro had a beautiful smile. It seemed to light up his whole face and Kurt found himself wanting to be the one to put that smile on Pietro's face.

Kurt was unable to escape his musings and went through his day in fog. No matter how hard he tried, thoughts about the white haired speedster would keep popping into his mind. Everywhere he went, everything he did, Pietro was there in his mind, tormenting him with feelings and ideas that he shouldn't be having.

'Ahhh, verdamment.' he had to stop these thoughts or he was going to drive himself insane. He knew the others were concerned about him. He'd gone through the whole school day so far, jumpy and skittish, mumbling lame excuses for his behaviour. They thought he was just reacting to his near death experience the night before. Kurt didn't even want to know how they'd react if they knew what he was really thinking about.

He was just lucky that he hadn't run into Pietro yet. He had no idea how he was going to react. He was so caught up in his thoughts as he scampered away from Rogue's, Scott's, and Kitty's concerned gazes to get to class, he wasn't paying attention as he turned the corner and ran smack straight into another body, knocking them both on their asses. Books scattered everywhere. He looked up to apologise, only to have his eyes blink like saucers as he realised he just bumped into the very same person he'd been trying all day to avoid, and he was looking into the wide shocked eyes of Pietro himself.

Pietro was having a terrible day. It had started with his early morning Kurt induced orgasm and pretty much gone to hell from there. He'd been yelled at in every class because he hadn't been able to pay attention, his mind too distracted, thinking about Kurt. The other boys in the Brotherhood had noticed that something was up with him. He was too quiet and they were pressing him to know what was wrong. Pietro was too busy stressing to listen to their concern.

He'd successfully managed to avoid seeing Kurt all day so far, but they had the next class together, and he had no idea what he was going to do. He managed to shake off Toad and the others, striding quickly down the hall towards class. He glanced back at their concerned expressions, not noticing the body rushing round the corner as they collided together.

'Damn it.' he thought as he landed on his ass from the impact, his books flying across the floor. He should have been watching where he was going. He lifted his head to say sorry when his mouth ran dry as a bone and his eyes widened in surprise. It was Kurt, out of all the people in this rotten school. He had to literally run into the one who he'd kissed and been obsessing over all day long.

He saw Kurt's eyes grow large as their gazes locked. They were both still sitting there on the floor, mouths open and staring at each other like idiots. He vaguely heard the Brotherhood and Kurt's friends asking if they were alright. Their presence registered with his senses and he felt a blush creeping up his face and he watched as a similar blush made its way across Kurt's cheeks. He wouldn't have thought the hologram could show things like that. They both immediately scrambled to their feet, frantically apologising and trying to gather each other's books from their places across the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean... I wasn't watching where I was going." Pietro stammered out trying to control his blush.

"Nein, it was mein fault. I vasn't paying attention." Kurt immediately assured, his voice shaky and nervous as he reached for a book at the same time as Pietro did. They both gasped at the spark of electricity that tingled through their bodies at the contact, both jerking apart. Pietro cleared his throat nervously as Kurt gulped and licked suddenly dry lips.

Pietro's attention immediately focused on that pink tongue as it darted out of Kurt's mouth and lingered on his lips. He let out a shuddering breath, feeling his cock twitch as he was suddenly inundated with memories of how that tongue had felt massaging his.

Kurt felt that same slow heat from before creeping up on him and he felt his blush intensify as he realised where Pietro's gaze was placed and what he had done. He saw Pietro's eyes glaze over at the memories of the kiss that he knew Pietro was thinking about. He felt a tingling in his groin and he panted slightly as Pietro's heated gaze met his own.

"Traurig (translation: sorry)." he mumbled, trying to snap himself out of it as he handed Pietro his books, being careful not to allow their hands to brush. Pietro did the same, handing Kurt his. They both stepped back, trying to put some distance between them, and they noticed the surprised expressions on the faces of their separate team mates.

"Yo, you ok, dawg?" Toad asked Pietro, his face concerned and confused.

"Yeah I'm fine, just fine. I have to get to class." Pietro said stumbling over his words. God, if they hadn't been worried about him before, they were sure to be now. He could see the confusion on theirs and the X-Men's faces.

He understood it. Only a couple of days ago, if he and Kurt had bumped into each other like this, it would have immediately dissolved into a screaming match right here in the hallway, but instead he and Kurt had sat on their asses, staring at each other before turning into a pair of bumbling idiots, fumbling about and apologizing. No wonder the others were surprised.

Oh god, had they noticed how he and Kurt had looked at each other after they had touched? Had they recognised the feeling burning in both their eyes? Christ, he hoped not.

He wasn't sure he could cope with this. He was supposed to be forgetting about Kurt. Why was it so fucking hard? He gave Kurt one last glance before turning to walk down the hall. He saw Kurt turn in the opposite direction and doing the same.

"Umm, guys, don't you two, like, have the next class together?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, yo, and weren't you going to English? Which is that way?" Toad asked, pointing down the hall that neither he, nor Kurt, had been heading down. Pietro felt the heat in his face begin to rise again as he and Kurt both sent a panicked glance at the other. Damn, what was he doing? They definitely had to be getting suspicious now.

"Oh-yeah-thanks-i-forgot-for-a-second-the-fall-must-have-knocked-something-loose-see-ya-later-bye." Pietro rushed out before speeding off to class, wanting to get away before he said or did something else to make himself look like a fool. Kurt gave his friends a sheepish smile as they watched Pietro disappear in a blur.

"Ja, I'd better get going too. See you after school." he said before walking off after Pietro.

"What was that all about, yo? I mean, not that I miss the headache or anything, but that ain't normal." Toad said as the two departed. Lance shook his head.

"I dunno. Pietro's been acting weird all day."

Rogue, hearing their comments, decided to speak up. "They're probably both still a bit freak't after yesterday." she said. Toad, Lance, and Freddie looked at her.

"Yo, what happened yesterday, dawg?" Toad asked. Rogue looked at him, surprised.

"Didn' Pietro tell y'all? Kurt nearly got crush't by a heap uh metal and Pietro push't him out uh tha way. He probably saved his life. Ah guess that's why they'er both actin' so weird. Ah mean, somethin' like that has got t' change thin's, no matter how much they argued before." she said, nodding her head as she mused.

The Brotherhood looked at her, surprised. Pietro hadn't said a thing yet. It would explain a lot. Something like that would change how they saw each other and it would explain why they were both so awkward. After all, what do you say to the guy you've hated for months after he's saved your life, or in Pietro's case, after you've saved his?

The Brotherhood felt themselves relax. They had been worried at Pietro's behaviour, but now they knew he was probably just freaked over what he'd done. He'd be fine.

"Yeah, dawg, that's gotta be kinda awkward, yo." Toad said as the others nodded, walking off as the bell rang.

Kurt berated himself for allowing himself to get so ruffled in front of the others. Is this what he was going to be like around Pietro from now on? Verdamment, they were sure to figure things out. He needed to get his head straight. He chuckled absently at his unintended pun because that was the problem, wasn't it? He wasn't straight. He was gay and he wanted Pietro and now didn't know how to act around him and couldn't go two seconds without remembering their kiss and how it made him feel.

He walked through the classroom door just as the last bell sounded. He saw Pietro sitting at his seat by the window, three rows back. His seat was on the opposite side of the room, 2nd row back. They sat apart in all their classes together to avoid arguments in class. Kurt sat down and felt someone's eyes on him and he glanced over his shoulder at Pietro. He briefly caught Pietro's eyes before Pietro quickly looked away blushing. Kurt felt heat rise inside him. He bet Pietro didn't realise just how attractive he was when he blushed.

The teacher turned from the board as the last stragglers arrived.

"Alright, everyone, pick up your stuff and get up. Come and stand against the wall." everyone muttered in confusion whilst they did as the teacher said, picking up their things before walking over to the wall by where Kurt usually sat. When everyone was up, the teacher spoke again.

"Alright, it seems more than a few of you aren't giving me your full attention, so I've decided to shake things up a bit and reassign your seating." groans were heard throughout the room as people realised they were unlikely to be sitting near to their friends.

"Now I don't want to hear any moaning. The placements are totally random. I picked them out of a hat last night. Ok, we'll start in the far right hand corner by the wall. Melissa Edwards, congratulations, that's your new place. Ok, were doing this from right to left people. Next, Tobey Johnson, now I know how tempting it is to goof off in the back row, but remember I'll be keeping an eye on you Mr. Johnson." the teacher continued on, waiting for each person to get to their seat.

"Next Jason Freeman, Kurt Wagner, Pietro Maximoff. Congratulations, Mr. Maximoff, you get the window seat. I trust that you won't abuse it." the teacher continued as Pietro made his way to his seat.

He could see Kurt stiffen as the teacher had named his placement. He looked out the window, trying not to look over at Kurt, who was so close. He wondered briefly if the world was out to get him.

It was no good, he had to look. He looked down at his notebook, trying to discreetly observe Kurt out of the corner of his eye. He could see Kurt's long legs stretched out under the desk. Moving up he saw the slight lump that told him Kurt had his tail wrapped around his waist. Kurt's left elbow was propped up on the desk, while his other hand absently fiddled with a pen and Pietro found himself remembering how strong those arms were and how muscled that chest was under the hologram. He lifted his gaze higher, only for his eyes to meet Kurt's, who had apparently been watching him too. He felt that pleasurable tingle go through him that he was slowly getting used to and he forced his gaze onto the teacher, who was down to the last few students on his list.

Verdamment! Kurt thought Pietro had caught him looking. He hadn't been able to help himself. He'd tried to keep his eyes elsewhere, he really had, but in the end he'd given in.

He'd started playing with his pen as he tried to surreptitiously observe Pietro. He'd found himself admiring the tightness of Pietro's jeans, showing off his lean well muscled legs, leading up to his chest, and how his tight ¾ length sleeve shirt clung to his muscles in such a flattering way as he began to feel that now familiar heat rise within him. He'd raised his gaze to Pietro's face, only to be caught when their eyes met and he'd quickly looked away, feeling himself blush and wondering if Pietro had seen what else Kurt had been observing.

The whole lesson went on like this. Needless to say, neither of them had paid the class much attention, their gazes wandering back and forth observing the other. By the time the lesson finally came to an end, both boys were fit to burst, having worked themselves up with hot admiring looks and knowing that the object of their thoughts was only a meter away. Both were looking resolutely ahead, their gazes glazed and miles away with memories, their jaws tense as they both desperately tried not to give in and look at the other.

Pietro was going insane. He had locked his eyes on the clock, counting down the seconds till the bell would ring. He had to get away. He had to get out. He wasn't even looking at Kurt, but it was like he could feel him such a short distance away, like standing next to a furnace and feeling it's heat radiating out onto you.

His brain was rebelling on him, his intentions of last night to ignore his feelings obviously not working, his brain tormenting him with images of him simply pouncing on Kurt right here in the middle of class and just giving in to the desires waging war inside of him. He gave a sigh of relief as the bell rang, signalling the end of class, and he only just managed to stop himself from using super speed to get his things together as the teacher spoke.

"Alright everyone, that's all for today. I want you to read chapters two and three for next week's lesson. Mr. Wagner, Mr. Maximoff may I have a word with the two of you?" he said, gesturing to them as they had started to file out. Both boys looked to each other with the same slightly panicked expression.

Kurt was freaking out. The teacher wanted to talk to them. Why? Oh gott, had he noticed something? What had he noticed? Did he know that Kurt had been sitting there for the last 10 minutes imagining throwing Pietro to the ground and molesting him right there in front of everybody? Kurt shook his head.

He was being silly. Mr. Murray couldn't possibly know that but he'd obviously noticed something. Kurt swallowed thickly. He had to stop thinking about these things. What happened to his plans to forget about Pietro? He watched anxiously as the last person left the room, leaving him and Pietro alone with the teacher.

"Alright you two, I held you back because I wanted to discuss your behaviour today." Kurt and Pietro both stiffened waiting to hear exactly how much the teacher had noticed.

"Now you're two of my brightest students, but I sensed a marked lack of attention from both of you today. I would think it was the seating shuffle, but I didn't notice either of you saying a word to the other." both boys held in a sigh of relief. He hadn't noticed their preoccupation with each other, just that they weren't paying attention to him.

"Now I'm going to assume this was a temporary distraction on both your parts, one that you will have both gotten over in time for my next class. You're both now free to leave. Have a nice evening and don't forget to read those chapters for your next class. You may like to also re-read the chapter we were doing today to make up for your lack of attention." Mr. Murray said kindly, ushering the two boys out of his classroom.

Pietro and Kurt both heaved identical sighs of relief as they were pushed out into the deserted hallway, the door closing behind them, before looking at each other and freezing, neither really sure what they were supposed to say.

"Vell I guess I vill see you tomorrow, ja?" Kurt said shakily, trying to sound normal. Pietro looked up at him and gave a nervous smile. He had to get out of here. It was too tempting to just grab Kurt and kiss him here with nobody to see them.

"Yeah-tomorrow-well-I-gotta-go-bye." Pietro said quickly before running off with his signature speed. If he cut across the sports field by the car park, he could tell the other Brotherhood boys to go home without him. He needed to run. He thought the most clearly when he ran.

Kurt watched the blur as Pietro ran off. He sneakily looked around. Seeing no-one, he ported out to the field by the car park where Scott and the others were probably waiting for him.

The professor had developed a theory while trying to explain Kurt's powers. It went under the understanding that it may actually be possible for Kurt to port to a person and not just a place. That if he thought hard enough about a specific person in the same way he thought about a place when he ported, he would be able to appear beside them. They had tested this theory enough to come to the conclusion that there was some truth in it, even though Kurt had found it difficult not to simply land on the person, so maybe it was this theory that led to what happened next. Maybe between intending to port to the sports field and having Pietro constantly running through his thoughts it affected Kurt's port.

Rogue and Kitty were standing beside Scott's car as Evan played with the radio and Scott fumed about how Jean had caught a ride home with Duncan. They were waiting for Kurt. They had been absently discussing Kurt and Pietro's odd behaviour and how traumatic it must have been to almost be crushed.

Rogue stared out across the field as she listened to Kitty jabber on. She saw a brief blur that had to be Pietro running across the field before suddenly, her eyes widened as she saw Kurt pop out of nowhere on the far side of the field directly in Pietro's path.

"Oh mah gawd they're ganna crash!" she didn't have time to even get the words completely out of her mouth before she and Kitty watched that exact thing happen, the two of them slamming together, losing their footing and rolling a few feet away from Pietro's momentum.

"Ooh, that's, like, gotta really, y'know, hurt, and stuff." Kitty said as they stood in shock for a couple of seconds before springing into action and running across the car park and field to reach their fallen team mate.

Pietro was running across the field to the car park, trying to clear his thoughts of Kurt, when suddenly, bamf! He saw that Kurt had ported only a few yards in front of him. He tried to stop, really he did, but he was going too fast and he hadn't been expecting someone to suddenly appear out of thin air. He saw Kurt's eyes widen in surprise, less than a second before Pietro lost his footing and ploughed into him, the force of his momentum sending them both tumbling head over heels a few times before they rolled to a stop.

Pietro lifted his head dazedly to look at Kurt, whose face he realized was just inches from his. Their eyes locked together and Pietro was immediately hit by the irrepressible urge to pull Kurt's face that little bit closer and kiss him. Pietro was painfully aware of their position, the way they had landed with Pietro lying on his back and Kurt was straddling his hips with their chests crushed together. He felt his blood rushing downwards, straight to his cock as Kurt shifted slightly, rubbing his ass against Pietro's crotch. He saw Kurt's eyes widen further and glaze over as he realised the effect he was having on Pietro and he felt it as Kurt's own member began to fill in response, pressing into his stomach.

Pietro reached a hand up, fingers tangling with the hair on the back of Kurt's head, fully intending to pull Kurt's face that last little bit down to his, when he registered shouting and out of the corner of his eye he saw some of the X-Men running across the field towards them, Kitty and Rogue in the lead. He felt a flood of disappointment fill him as Kurt seemed to have noticed them too. Kurt gave him an apologetic longing glance before abruptly sitting up where he was straddling Pietro, causing Pietro to bite back a pleasure filled moan as Kurt's motion caused his ass to grind itself even closer into Pietro's groin. He was panting and Kurt seemed to realise his mistake because he blushed and shuddered slightly before porting off to stand beside him, offering him a hand up.

Kurt didn't know what had happened. One second he'd been in the hallway, the next he'd been out on the field with Pietro's surprised face coming towards him at 100 miles an hour. They had collided. He'd closed his eyes and he was knocked straight off his feet. They tumbled before coming to a stop. He was starting to think god hated him. That was it! God had taken offence at his newly discovered homosexuality and was now punishing him.

He opened his eyes, getting caught in Pietro's heated gaze. He could feel how close they were. He was hyper aware of how Pietro's hips felt cradled between his thighs. He shifted slightly and fought back a gasp as he felt Pietro's hardness digging into his ass.

Mein gott, he was really sitting here straddling Pietro, his ass pressing against Pietro's rigid cock and he could feel the material of his trousers become taut as heat built in his groin from the sensation, causing him to harden too. He felt Pietro's hand go round the back of his head, drawing him closer. Oh gott, they were gonna kiss!

His heart was thundering in his ears, his body alive with anticipation, when Pietro seemed to become distracted by something. He followed Pietro's gaze seeing his friends running across the field towards them and reality snapped back into place. What was he doing? He had been this close to making out with Pietro in the middle of a field right in front of his friends!

His eyes snapped back to Pietro's, easily reading the disappointment and frustration in them, knowing that Pietro could probably see the longing in Kurt's own eyes. He sat up straight trying to get some distance between them. Oh gott, big mistake, he thought, as he realised the movement had caused him to press his ass more firmly against Pietro's hardness, making it twitch and Pietro to raise his hips slightly. Kurt felt his own cock throb in response as he saw Pietro bite his lip and arch his neck, eyes rolling back into his head as he probably fought back his body's response.

Ok, ok, god, he couldn't think straight. No more shifting about. He was only making things worse. Then it occurred to him he could just port off. With a puff of smoke he was beside Pietro. He offered him his hand.

Pietro took the offered hand, standing up beside Kurt. He shuffled awkwardly, turning his back to the approaching X-Men, standing slightly oddly, and Kurt realised that Pietro's tight jeans were not nearly as conductive to hiding his body's predicament as Kurt's own baggy combats were. Pietro swallowed thickly, turning his gaze back to Kurt.

"I'd better go. Sorry I hit you, and sorry to leave you with all the questions again." Kurt smiled reassuringly.

"It's no problem. It vas as much mein fault. I came out of novhere. You couldn't have stopped." Pietro licked his lips, nodding as he let Kurt's hand fall from his grip. He gave Kurt one last longing look before disappearing, just as Kurt's team mates reached them.

Kurt sighed as his friends reached him and he tried to adjust his shirt as much as possible to discreetly cover himself. He waved off their concern saying he was fine, it was just bad luck. ja, bad luck, he thought, his body still on fire from Pietro's closeness and what they had almost done. He found himself wishing desperately that his friends hadn't been there and hadn't seen them so they could have done, gott, he didn't even know what. Maybe he really was losing his mind. He wasn't sure he could go on like this. He obviously wasn't going to able to ignore his feelings for Pietro.

Pietro ran all the way home, not quite as fast as he usually would, after all, he was still hard as a rock from having Kurt pressed up against him, having Kurt's ass grinding into his crotch. Oh-god-oh-god-oh-god-oh-god, this was it. He really was going to lose his mind. He couldn't do it. He couldn't cope. He wasn't going to be able to let things fade.

He wanted Kurt too much and it was killing him. His cock was aching from frustrated desire. He ran through the front door and up to his room, not even waiting to see if the others had gotten home.

He lay back on his bed and unbuckled his jeans, pulling down the zipper and releasing his throbbing erection, sighing a little in relief as his cock was relieved of the tight confines of his jeans. Why did he have to wear such tight fucking pants again? Maybe Kurt had the right idea with the baggy combats, even if they did hide his tight firm ass. Pietro groaned, wrapping his hand around his dick as he thought of that ass and how it had felt grinding down on him. He imagined what would have happened if the X-Men hadn't been there, if they had been alone.

He stroked his cock with a firm fast rhythm, rolling his palm over the head as he imagined Kurt's lips once more on his, hot and hungry, Kurt's furred hands under his shirt, caressing his chest and sides, Kurt's delectable rear, bucking and undulating, pressing into Pietro's swollen length. He felt his body tingle as he imagined Kurt's raspy tongue licking its way up his neck in a strong sure stroke. He could feel how Kurt's erection had dug into his stomach as if it was still there. He imagined Kurt thrusting his hips, rubbing across Pietro again and again.

Pietro let out a howl, his back arching as his orgasm hit him, seemingly out of nowhere, his cum spilling across his fingers and the front of his jeans. He collapsed back in a sated sticky mess, panting harshly as if he was a normal person who had just ran a marathon. He wiped his cum covered hand on his jeans, they were already a mess anyway, and he tried to pull himself together enough to wriggle out of them, finally kicking them off and using them to wipe the cum off of his body where some of it had splattered up his abdomen.

He couldn't go on like this. His feelings weren't going to go away. Hell, if anything, it was getting worse. He was going to have to do something. Maybe it was time he actually talked to Kurt about what was going on. He had to try because if he went on as he was now he really was going to go crazy.

He wondered how Kurt was doing. Had the X-Men noticed how long it had taken them to untangle themselves? How closely they had been pressed together? The whole thing probably hadn't taken more than a minute, but his thoughts had been moving so fast, time had seemed to slow down and for once, he hadn't minded.

He'd want time to go slowly. He'd wanted it to stop right there with Kurt sitting on top of him, their lips centimetres apart. Christ, had it really only been one day since he and the rest of the Brotherhood had crashed that football game? Since he'd had his eyes opened and his mind blown apart by that first world changing kiss?

He knew he was being sappy and melodramatic but he just couldn't seem to help it. That's how he felt, like his entire world had fallen apart and been remade over that one single kiss. All the stress and soul searching that he'd spent the last day wading through all came back to that moment when he'd first pressed his lips to Kurt's.

He could remember rolling his eyes and laughing when Lance described Kitty's kisses, but now he got it. He more than got it. The kisses Lance talked about seemed tame in comparison to the feelings Kurt stirred up within him.

He heard the downstairs door slam and Lance and the others calling his name. He sighed, getting up and pulling on some clean jeans. He had better go down there and spend some time with them, let them know that despite his odd behaviour today, he hadn't in fact lost his mind....yet! He would speak to Kurt tomorrow, he had to. He just needed to get by till then. He sighed, he felt a sort of peace that he wasn't going to try denying his feelings anymore, that he was in fact going to talk to Kurt, but it didn't stop visions of shiny blue fur and golden eyes dancing across his mind.

Kurt had a hell of an evening. First, his friends fawning over him to make sure he was alright after his latest literal run in with Pietro. Luckily, they hadn't noticed anything odd, like the fact it had taken so long for him and Pietro to separate, and he'd convinced them he was fine but he was going to port home, he had some things to do and he was sorry for making them wait for him, and then he'd ported away before anyone could notice that he had still been so hard it hurt. He'd ported in to the mansion's foyer, where, upon seeing Logan, he had immediately panicked and ported up to his room, hoping the smell of brimstone had covered up anything else the Wolverine may have had time to smell. He'd had a lucky escape. Gott, he could just imagine if Wolverine had smelled him right now, the scent of raging hormones and Pietro all over him.

He collected his wash things. He was going to have to shower before dinner. He couldn't risk Logan picking up on anything. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, shutting himself in and turning the shower on as hot as he could handle it. He disrobed and stepped into the steaming spray. Gott, even now he was still hard. He'd never been so out of control with his body's responses in his life and, of course, he still had the feeling of his and Pietro's almost kiss running around his mind and sending shivers through his body.

He looked down at his erection. It was starting to ache. His idea to ignore his feelings in the hopes that they would fade away had backfired spectacularly as he'd just found himself more and more unable to push the silver haired speedster from his thoughts or to tame his body's reactions to him. Maybe it would be ok to give in a little, just this once, to take care of the problem. I mean, it couldn't make things any worse, right? He was already coming apart at the seams.

Kurt reached down, encircling his hardened member, closing his eyes. He pictured himself and Pietro, how they had been just a little while ago, the sensations still so real and vibrant he was able to feel them spreading through his body even now, as he set his hand in motion, pumping his shaft in a firm languid movement as he let his mind go where it pleased, Pietro pinned, spread underneath Kurt's body. He could still feel Pietro between his thighs, the rush of fire he'd felt as he'd felt Pietro's erection poking him. His ass clenched now, remembering the feeling, the way he'd felt Pietro's crotch twitch under him, his own cock twitched now in response.

He imagined himself rolling his hips against Pietro's, his strong hands pulling him down for that kiss Kurt so desperately wanted. When they had kissed before, he'd noticed how Pietro had tasted of mint and ever since then he'd been acutely aware of how Pietro always smelled slightly of mint. Would he still taste like that? Kurt groaned and sped up his hand's motion slightly, imagining Pietro's taste and the sensations that would wash over them, how it would have felt if he had changed his position, sliding back slightly, feeling Pietro's hard cock against his own.

He saw himself covering Pietro and thrusting against him. The grip around his erection tightened and he got lost in his fantasy of Pietro writhing and bucking underneath him, sharing more of those body shattering kisses, hot and fierce, Pietro pushing his groin up into Kurt's, his head thrown back, his neck arched, biting his lower lip like he had done when Kurt had sat up, but this time letting out the full throated moan he had been fighting back. Kurt broke out in shivers imagining that sound he bucked into his hand once, twice, three times more, before biting back a strangled howl, spraying his release against the showers tiles. His knees gave out beneath him and he slowly slid down the showers wall to the floor panting, his body feeling weak and shaken.

Kurt sat there for a few minutes, the spray of the water hitting his face. He closed his eyes in resignation. He was going to have to do something about this. He couldn't continue on the way he was. Maybe if he actually talked to Pietro about what was going on, it was clear that he was as caught up in all this as Kurt, maybe he had some answers.

Kurt stood up and began washing the evidence of his actions off his fur. It was decided. He was going to talk to Pietro tomorrow first chance he got.

Vhat ze hell am I going to say to him? Kurt thought, shaking his head. He had no idea what to say, how he could even go about broaching the subject. Kurt sighed. He was just going to have to hope that something came to mind at the time.

e

#

Well that's it folks another chapter down, shall I continue

**Rogue's accent should be a lot better now as the wonderful noxlumen has been helping me a lot to make it more realistic, so three cheers for her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok watch out people because the really raunchy stuff is about to start happening and also I've taken huge artistic liberties with the ways Kurt's powers work because I'm the writer and I can.**

#

Chapter 4

Pietro was nervous, really fucking nervous. He was standing in the hall, around the corner from Kurt's first period class, watching the people file out. His day had, once more, started with him waking up from his own body's climax and erotic dreams of Kurt, and now he was going to talk to him. He didn't even know what he was going to say exactly. He just wanted to drag Kurt off somewhere private where he could get all these feelings out in the open.

Pietro's head jerked up. There he was! He watched as Kurt walked out into the hall, waving goodbye to someone as he walked in Pietro's direction to his next class. Pietro stepped out in front of him as he got close.

"Kurt." he said, trying to put some confidence into his voice. Kurt looked up. Pietro was right in front of him. He'd said his name. This was the chance he'd been waiting for, right? To talk about what was going on.

"Oh, hi Pietro." smooth, Kurt, real smooth. Any chance zhe guy didn't notice how nervous you sound? Kurt scolded himself.

Pietro gulped. This was it. No backing down now, it was now or never.

"Do you think, umm, maybe we could talk?" Pietro said, looking Kurt in the eyes, trying to convey his meaning. He saw Kurt's eyes widen a little in understanding before raising his chin in a determined way.

"Ja, talking vould be good." Kurt answered and Pietro looked around at the other students.

"Yeah, somewhere a bit more private, though." the silver haired boy suggested, Kurt nodded at Pietro's words as he observed the other students around him. He really didn't want to have this conversation in front of everyone.

"Ja, private, but vhere?" he asked. Pietro smiled, grabbing his wrist.

"Try to keep up." Pietro said with a smirk before hauling Kurt halfway across the school at super speed, neatly dodging students and other obstacles. Kurt blinked, a little dizzy as they zoomed into a small dark room, the door closing behind them.

"Vhere are ve?" he asked into the darkness. He had excellent night vision and watched as Pietro scrambled to find something on the wall before he was nearly blinded as the lights came on. Pietro turned and saw Kurt blinking at the sudden light.

"Sorry about that. It's an old janitor's closet. No-one ever comes in here."

"You put us in a closet?" Kurt asked, arching his brow and trying not to snigger at the irony. He saw Pietro's lips twitch as he obviously appreciated the joke.

"Yeah, I know it's kinda ironic with what's been happening lately, but like I said, no-one ever comes in here. They use it more for storing junk than anything." Pietro said leaning back against a dust covered shelf as he watched Kurt glance around the confined space, nervously shuffling his feet. Now that he'd gotten Kurt here he wasn't quite sure what to do. Actually that's not true. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to push Kurt up against those shelves and.....no stop it! This was no time for indulging in fantasies. He brought Kurt here to talk and damn it, they were going to.

Kurt looked around the tiny room they were in, trying hard not to look at Pietro, who was so close. Why weren't they talking? That's what they were here for, right? He glanced up, catching the hint of lust in Pietro's eyes. Gott, it would be so easy to give in, to just let his desires run loose here, where nobody was watching them. Kurt took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. No, they were going to talk. They had to.

"So, you vanted to talk?" Kurt said, hoping to lead Pietro's mind back to why they were here. Pietro snapped out of his thoughts, hardening his resolve. He was going to do this, even if it meant going first.

"Yeah, about what happened at the football game and what's been happening since. I....." Pietro trailed off, not knowing the words needed to explain what he wanted. Kurt looked at him expectantly before seeming to come to a decision.

"You mean vhen ve kissed." Kurt said locking his eyes with Pietro's, determined to get through this. Pietro was panicking. What to say, what to say. What the hell was he supposed to say? He was meant to be saying something and then it was like his mind just crumbled and all the thoughts and emotions of the last two days came spilling out.

"Yeah, that kiss...you-see-the-thing-is-that-it was-really-good-no-scratch-that-it-was-fucking-amazing-and-I-haven't-been-able-to-think-about-anything-else-since-and-I've-really-been-screwing-up-the-last-few-months-because-I-don't-hate-you-I-like-you-really-like-you-like-a-lot-more-than-I-should-and-not-in-a friend-way-and-since-that-kiss-I've-kinda-discovered-that-I'm-gay-and-I-was-probably-being-so-mean-'cause-I-was-attracted-to-you-and-I-wasn't-ready-to-admit-it-and-I-can't-stop-thinking-about-you-and-we-keep-bumping-into-each-other-literally-which-is-making-it-worse-'cause-I-can't-stop-wanting-you-I-tried-I-really-did-and-oh-god-tell-me-you've-been-going-through-this-too-that-you've-been-feeling-these-things-and-I'm-not-loosing-my-mind-or-making-a-fool-of-myself-in-front-of-someone-who-despises-me..." Pietro trailed off as his babbling was cut short by Kurt kissing him, his brain immediately slowing down again to savour the sensations. Pietro looked up with dazed eyes as Kurt pulled back from the kiss, his brain starting to function properly again, despite the tingles running up and down his body.

"You kissed me. Why did you do that?" Pietro asked furrowing his eyebrows wishing they could do it again.

"It vas zhe only vay I could zhink of to make you stop talking." Kurt said, giving Pietro a mischievous smile. He'd stood there, listening to Pietro, slowly deciphering what was being said. He'd felt his heart soar at finally having confirmation that Pietro felt the same way as he did. He'd waited for Pietro's panicked spiel to end before he'd ran out of patience and decided to take matters into his own hands, acting on impulse and kissing Pietro to stop his words.

Pietro snorted out a laugh as a blush appeared on his cheeks. He had kind of gone off on one.

"Sorry, I guess I started to panic a little." he said giving Kurt a self depreciating smile. Kurt smiled back.

"It's ok. Do you vant to hear mein response?" Kurt said, preparing himself so as not to let everything spill out as Pietro had just done. Pietro nodded in response, not really trusting himself to speak.

"You're not zhe only vun to be a little confused. Zhat kiss it opened up feelings inside of me zhat I had never expected. Realizing zhat I vas gay and zhat I vanted you so badly vas difficult for me, especially considering zhe terrible vay I have been acting tovards you since ve met. I vas disappointed in meinself at first, I thought I vould be able to forget mein feeling tovards you as I couldn't see zhat anything vould be able to come of it, vhat, vith us being on opposite sides and all, but zhat has not happened, I cannot forget! Zhe feelings are becoming stronger, not veaker and I'm not sure vhat I'm supposed to do about it." Kurt opened himself up, trying to calmly let Pietro know how he had been feeling. He looked to Pietro, still a little nervous of what the other boy's reaction would be.

Pietro listened as Kurt echoed his own thoughts and feelings of the last couple of days. Knowing that Kurt felt the same way about him made a warm glow start developing in his chest, a happiness he hadn't really expected, but it was still getting them no closer to knowing what they should do about everything.

"So we like each other. It's good to know I'm not alone with the whole attraction thing, but what are we supposed to do now? You said it yourself, we're on different teams. Even if people don't mind us being gay, I still doubt they would be happy about us being together. You would want us to be an us, right?" Pietro said, suddenly feeling slightly insecure, despite Kurt admitting that he was attracted to him.

"Ja, I vould vant it. I do vant it, I just don't know how zhere could ever be anything between us, zhe vay zhings are between our teams." Kurt said, sighing. He wanted Pietro so badly and clearing the air between them was wonderful, but it still didn't change the fact that they couldn't be together. He looked at Pietro, their eyes meeting, solemn and longing. It wasn't fair. With how he looked, he may never find someone who could accept him and evoke these feelings within him ever again. He wanted to kiss Pietro again. He wanted to be with Pietro.

Damn it, I want to kiss him again. Pietro looked Kurt over. He was finally admitting to himself how beautiful he found Kurt to be. Kurt had switched off his hologram when Pietro had turned the lights on, obviously wanting to face Pietro as he really was, and now Pietro was free to admire that well muscled form, his usual baggy shirts looking much tighter now as they were stretched across his well developed chest, his tail was waving about behind him, swinging back and forth in a slightly hypnotic rhythm. His golden eyes were looking at Pietro, and could he see a trace of lust there? He felt the tingles spread across him once more. Kurt wanted this. Pietro wanted this. They both did, so why couldn't they have it? God, he wanted to kiss him so much. The brief kiss Kurt had given him earlier had only lit a stronger yearning within him to be kissed again.

"Can I kiss you?" Kurt was surprised by Pietro's question. He shouldn't have been, considering his thoughts had been running in a similar direction, but surely kissing each other now would only make their situation worse.

"Vhy?" he asked Pietro frowned, trying to think of a good excuse when a thought crossed his mind.

"Because maybe it won't even feel the same as before and we'd both be able to move on with our lives." Kurt gave him a sceptical and amused smile. Pietro winced. Yeah, he didn't really believe it either. He was just so desperate that any excuse would do. To his surprise, Kurt nodded.

"Alright, ve can kiss." Kurt had listened to Pietro's excuse to kiss. It was highly unlikely to be true, but at this point he wasn't sure he cared as long as he got another kiss.

At Kurt's answer, Pietro stepped forward, closing the gap between them. He reached up, lightly caressing Kurt's jaw, feeling the soft fur beneath his fingers before leaning in and joining their lips once more.

God, it was so good, just like he'd remembered, tingles starting at his toes, slowly spreading up his body as he and Kurt got closer, Kurt's hands sliding up his shoulders and around his neck. His own hands had reached around Kurt's back, pulling them flush against one another. He could feel Kurt's furred fingers playing with the curl of hair at the nape of his neck, making him shiver. He pressed his lips harder to Kurt's, parting them slightly. Kurt immediately took advantage and Pietro moaned into Kurt's mouth as Kurt pushed his tongue through Pietro's lips, massaging the slippery appendage he found there.

Pietro basked in the sensations and taste of cinnamon. Electricity raced up his spine. His grip around Kurt tightening as his cock began to fill. His hands starting to explore the planes of Kurt's back. He felt Kurt's arms pulling him deeper into the kiss. It was addictive, everything he'd imagined.

They broke apart slightly to draw breath. Kurt leaned his head back slightly, panting and Pietro zoomed in, planting little nipping kisses along Kurt's jaw line up to his ear. He heard Kurt gasp and felt him shake in his arms before Kurt forcefully drew their lips back together.

He licked Pietro's bottom lip before nipping it slightly. Pietro shivered as their lips smashed hungrily back together. This is what he wanted, what he'd been dreaming about. How was he supposed to give this up?

He felt his cock harden further as their kisses became deeper and more passionate. He let one of his hands travel down Kurt's back. Should he stop it there? Hell no! He'd been dreaming of this for two nights now. He stepped forward, bringing their hips into alignment, cocks rubbing up against one another and pushing Kurt back against the shelves. They both moaned at the contact. He let his hand travel further, cupping Kurt's ass, caressing the firm flesh he found there.

Kurt growled in pleasure, the sound thrumming through Pietro's body, spurring him on as Kurt attacked his lips with abandon. He let his other hand wander down, briefly cupping the other cheek before gripping the back of Kurt's thigh and lifting him up. Kurt followed the movement, his legs coming up to lock around Pietro's waist, the pressure he was using holding Kurt against the shelves, and Kurt's arms around his shoulders holding him up as the position brought their lower bodies that much closer together. Both let out twin groans as the movements pushed them to greater heights of sensual sensation.

Pietro broke the kiss, burying his face in Kurt's fuzzy neck, inhaling Kurt's scent. It was slightly musty with cinnamon and the slightest hint of brimstone from his porting. It reminded him of when you lit a match then blew it out. He had always liked that smell, now he couldn't get enough of it. That scent, the soft growls and moans from Kurt, the way Kurt's body felt writhing against his, it was overwhelming and wonderful. He felt dizzy with it.

He looked up from his place, nibbling at Kurt's neck. Kurt's back was arched, pushing their lower body's closer as they moved together. His head was thrown back, his mouth slightly open, emitting small gasping pants and whimpers. He was shivering from the pleasure they were creating together. His eyes were closed with bliss and Pietro thought he'd never seen anything so sexy in his life.

He knew they should have probably stopped before this. They were making things worse but he was way too far gone now. He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him, that slow erratic build up of electricity in his groin, telling him he was close. God, it was all too good, better than he'd been able to imagine, the way Kurt looked in the throes of pleasure. He managed to look innocent and wanton at the same time, the amorous sounds he was making even as he tried to hold them back in fear of being heard by someone walking past. The feel of Kurt moving against him so deliciously was just too much.

He felt Kurt's body become rigid in his arms, his back arching even further as Kurt cried out his completion, still grinding their erections together. He felt his own release wash over him as he followed Kurt over the edge, muffling his cries of pleasure into Kurt's shoulder. He could feel Kurt's soft fur and silken hair brushing delicately across his cheek, he sank to the floor, still holding Kurt against him, and panted gently into Kurt's neck as he came down off his high. He could feel Kurt's breathing steadying out, sending puffs of air against his ear softly, blowing his hair. It sent another erotic shiver through him.

He lifted his head, looking into Kurt's eyes, which were heavy lidded from pleasure. God, he looked good enough to eat. He caught Kurt's lips in another kiss, this one slow and languid as their tongues almost lazily sought each other out, their body's acclimatising to the pleasure they had just experienced.

He didn't want it to end. He knew they'd taken things too far. It was supposed to have been just a kiss but they couldn't go back now and he couldn't truly find it within him to regret what they had done.

He wanted to do it again. It crossed his mind that now he'd truly given into his desires he'd never be able to go back, never be able to get enough of Kurt. He was addicted and he couldn't truly bring himself to care. He couldn't give this up, he wouldn't. They had to find a way to make this work.

Kurt was sitting in Pietro's lap, their arms still tightly wrapped around each other, sharing slow lingering kisses, and for the first time in his life he felt truly at peace, his body still humming pleasantly from his release. When he'd agreed to Pietro's kiss he hadn't intended on letting things go this far, but once he'd started he couldn't seem to stop, too caught up in the sensations Pietro was inspiring within him, the kisses drugging and delighting his senses, setting him on fire.

When Pietro had grabbed his ass, moulding it within his hands, the fire had raged out of control. He couldn't stop. He couldn't slow down. He had to see it through to its inevitable end.

When Pietro had lifted him up, he'd been acting on instinct, linking his legs round Pietro's back, his hips thrusting and swivelling as if they had a mind of their own, stoking the fire within him higher and higher. He'd panicked a little when he realised how much noise they were making, Pietro's, soft cries and moans. He'd tried to hold back his own noises in fear of being heard but it was like Pietro was reaching deep down inside of him and pulling them directly to the surface, making him whimper and moan in ecstasy. It was beyond any fantasy he could have hoped to imagine, Pietro's dark blue eyes heavy with lust, holding him captive.

Pietro was so beautiful in the throes of passion. His eyes would sparkle and shine, the slight pink blush would travel up his neck and across his sharp cheekbones, the way his chest would heave as if fighting for breath. It was like some erotic dream.

For a second he'd wondered if he really was dreaming, if he and Pietro really were here touching one another, like he so desperately wanted, if he was going to wake up any second to sticky sheets and an empty bed. He'd shaken the thought away. His dreams had never been so real. They couldn't compare to the reality of having Pietro in his arms, every touch and sensual caress magnified a hundred times over, making him soar, his release erupting out of him in an explosion of ecstasy he could never have found at his own hands.

He couldn't give this up. Gott help him, he had to find a way to make this work, to keep them together. He prayed for help to keep the peace he'd found in Pietro's arms.

Both boys drew back from the kiss, their foreheads lightly touching as they looked into one another's eyes, watching the emotions held within. Kurt opened his mouth to speak.

"Vell, zhat vent a little further zhan I had planned." he grinned to show he wasn't at all upset by the idea. Pietro responded with a lazy smile.

"Yeah, it really did. I know we probably shouldn't have let it go that far but I can't even pretend to regret it." he said thinking it best to lay his feelings out honestly.

"Me eizher. Zhe question is: Now vhat do ve do? Zhe issues of us being together are still zhe same." Kurt said a little sadly. He needed a way for them to be together. He just couldn't find an answer.

Pietro thought desperately. Being apart was no longer an option. He'd never felt like this before and there was no way he was letting it slip away now.

"Maybe if we just didn't tell them, if we kept it a secret." he said. He knew it was too simple a plan and they would get found out eventually, but he wasn't sure if he even cared about that anymore.

"A secret? Zhey vould still find out eventually. Ve couldn't hide it forever." Kurt whispered, half to himself. Did it really matter anymore? He knew he was well past the point of being able to walk away.

"Yeah, but we don't even know how long this will last. Hell, by the time they even came close to getting suspicious, we could have burned each other out of our systems." Pietro knew he was grasping at straws. He had a terrible feeling once he fully gave himself over to Kurt, he'd never be able to let go. His system would never be clear of him, like a disease he didn't even want to find a cure for.

Kurt looked up hopefully. It was ridiculous, of course. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of Pietro, of this thing between them, but it was an excuse and right now he'd take whatever excuse he could get if it meant keeping Pietro.

"Ja, zhat sounds like a good plan." he smiled at Pietro, kissing him lightly. Pietro reached up and ran his thumb across Kurt's lips and over his jaw line.

"Meet me tonight?" he half asked, half commanded. Kurt nodded shyly.

"Ok, I have training at 6, so how about 7 o'clock?" Kurt offered. Pietro mulled it over for a second.

"Sevens good. Meet me at Hunters Lane Park, just inside the gate. People don't go there much anymore. It will pretty much just be us, and I doubt either of our teams are likely to spot us there by accident."

"Ok, zhat sounds good." Kurt agreed. Pietro felt the happiness bubbling up inside him.

"So it's a date, then?" he pushed, smirking wickedly. Kurt smirked back raising his left eyebrow in an equally wicked manner.

"Ja, it's a date and ve had better be going our separate vays now. Ve have already missed most of 2nd period." Kurt said, quickly kissing Pietro on the nose before rising to his feet and offering Pietro a hand.

Pietro let Kurt pull him to his feet, wincing at the sticky wetness in his boxers. Damn, he was going to have to run home and change before 3rd period. He noticed Kurt hips shifting awkwardly, obviously suffering from the same problem.

"What will you say if they noticed you missed 2nd period?" Pietro asked, curious and not quite ready to let Kurt out of his sight.

"If anyvun at zhe institute noticed my absence, I vill just tell zhem zhat mein holowatch vas kaput and I had to hide until I could fix it. I have to port back to the institute anyvay to change. If zhey see me zhere I can just use zhe same excuse and say I came back for mein spare vatch." Kurt said, his mind picking the most easily believed excuse. Pietro furrowed his brows.

"How will you get away with that with two telepaths in the house? For that matter, how are you gonna keep us a secret when they can read your mind whenever they feel like it?" Pietro asked, the thought only now occurring to him. Kurt smiled easily, obviously not in the least bit worried.

"It vill not be a problem. I actually have some small mental abilities as part of mein powers." he said assuringly. Pietro's eyes grew wide.

"What? You're a telepath? Since when? How come I didn't know about this?" he wondered. Surely someone would have mentioned it to him at some point if Kurt was telepathic. He blushed when he thought of some of the thoughts and fantasy's he had entertained over the last two days, suddenly wondering if Kurt had been privy to his thoughts. Kurt saw Pietro's blush and guessed what he was thinking, starting to blush himself as he wondered just what he would have seen in Pietro's mind. He caught Pietro's eye, thinking he had better set the facts straight.

"Nein, I am not telepathic, exactly. I can't read anyone's mind. It's all part and parcel vith mein teleporter powers." Pietro gave him a curious look urging him to continue.

"It's a bit difficult to explain. Have you ever seen zhe movie Daredevil?" Pietro nodded. He hadn't been impressed but he had seen it.

"Vell, you know vhen zhe guy knocks something vith his stick and sees vibrations around zhe object like a vhite outline or a blueprint? Vell, when I think of somewhere to port, it is a little like zhat. I get a sort of blueprint of zhe area and all zhe objects vithin it, including zhe people moving about. Zhat's how I avoid porting inside of something by accident. I can sort of see everything for about 3 miles in every direction. Zhat's my limit. I can also sort of sense people so I can port directly to zhem. Zhe professor is still vorking vith me on zhat vun." Kurt tried to explain. Pietro nodded, astounded. He'd always wondered how Kurt managed to port all over the place without landing inside a wall or something.

"Wow, that's amazing. But I still don't get it. How does that stop Jean and the Prof from reading your mind?" he asked, still not understanding.

"Vell in order to do all zhat, to port, I already had to have some pretty strong psychic talents, and whilst mein mental gifts are not strong enough to read someone else's mind or project mein thoughts, it is strong enough to block most psychics. I can block Jean out entirely. Zhe professor is more difficult. He could break through, but not unless he vas very specifically trying to, and he vouldn't be able to do it discreetly. He vould have to literally fight to get past mein mental valls."

"I never realised how much there was to your powers. Wait a second; you said you could sense where people are. Do you mean like that Cerebro thing?" Pietro questioned. Kurt wrinkled his nose thinking of a way to explain.

"Nein, it's not really zhe same. Cerebro picks up on any random mutant anyvhere zhat uses zhere powers. I don't vork like zhat. For a start, like I said, mein limit is only 3 miles and I vould have to know specifically who I vas searching for to concentrate on zhem." Pietro nodded starting to understand.

"So could you be able to tell me where the rest of the Brotherhood was right at this minute?" Kurt nodded. Pietro gave him an expectant glance, like a little kid expecting to be entertained, causing Kurt to smile in amusement before focusing his senses out to find the other Brotherhood boys.

Pietro watched as Kurt's eyes suddenly seemed to go flat, like a cat doing it's thousand mile stare. He had seen this expression on Kurt's face before, but now he knew what he had been doing. He watched, curious as Kurt seemed to come back to himself.

"Blob and Toad are 2 floors up 8 rooms to zhe right in class and Lance has snuck out to have a cigarette under zhe bleachers." Kurt said smugly to Pietro's wide eyes.

"Cool." Pietro said admiringly. He'd never realised Kurt's powers extended in so many different directions.

Kurt smiled, pleased that Pietro seemed so impressed with his gifts. He glanced down at his watch. Verdamment, there was only 10 minutes left to 2nd period and he still needed to get home and change.

"Ve had better go. Ve have already missed 2nd period, ve shouldn't miss 3rd, too." he said, loath to leave. As he turned to glance at the door Pietro reached out, fingers running along his jaw, making him shiver and turn back to face Pietro, who was close enough for Kurt to feel Pietro's breath ghosting across his lips.

"One more kiss for the road?" Pietro smirked, leaning in kissing him sweetly, their mouths opening and their tongues brushing gently before they pulled apart, both knowing they couldn't afford to raise suspicion by missing another class. Besides, they had the next class together anyway.

"See you in a few minutes." Pietro winked before speeding out of the door and home, leaving Kurt alone in the closet. The blue furred boy shook his head good humouredly. What had he gotten himself into? He wondered before he concentrated and ported to the mansion, where he was luckily able to change his boxers without running into anyone.

His main concern had been Wolverine, because no mental talents in the world would have been able to help him out of that one. Smells don't lie and he reeked of Pietro's and his own release and he honestly couldn't have been happier about it. He felt a bit silly but he was practically bouncing as he cleaned up, knowing that Pietro felt the same as he did and that they were really going to try and be together was making him ditzy.

He wanted to laugh. Oh, if the others could only see him now. They'd probably be wondering what the hell was going on.

Pietro sped home, the stickiness of his pants really beginning to bother him, although he had swung by the bleachers confirming what Kurt said and snatching the cigarette out of Lance's mouth as he went past, laughing as he heard Lance swear about him being back to his old self. He couldn't help it, though. He just felt happy, really genuinely joyful, in a way he never really had before.

He knew that he and Kurt had serious problems ahead of them. Hiding a relationship between the two of them wasn't going to be anywhere close to easy, but just knowing that Kurt felt the same, that he didn't have to fight the way he was feeling anymore, made him feel sort of giddy. He knew he probably looked like some idiotic schoolgirl with a crush but he couldn't stop smiling and thinking about what had just happened as he quickly washed himself up in the bathroom before rummaging through his draws for replacement boxers.

They had moved a bit fast. Getting one another off in the closet was the sort of thing that should have waited a while. Frottage is what he thought it was called, but it couldn't be helped. They'd worked themselves up too much to hold back. It would probably be a little easier now to restrain himself, knowing that he could touch, that there were going to be many kisses ahead.

He felt himself stir as he recalled what they had just done before he chuckled to himself, excitement filling him. He was going to see Kurt again in a few minutes and tonight they had a date, a real honest to goodness date! Ok, so they weren't going to be able to go to the cinema and make out in the back row like a normal couple in case they got caught, but they were going to be able to spend some real time together and that's all that really mattered.

He pondered on how easy it had been to talk to Kurt afterwards, how he hadn't felt awkward at all. He looked down at his watch. He had a couple of minutes left till his next class and he could see Kurt again. He grinned and his eyes lit up as he had an idea, speeding off to put it into action.

Kurt walked down the hall to his class. He'd ported into the boys' bathrooms after getting changed, once again getting caught by that kid who ran off, screaming about the Bayville Demon. He snorted, usually that would have put him in a bad mood, but he was going to see Pietro again any second now. He knew he was being silly, that they had just been together 10 minutes ago, but he couldn't stop his grin at the thought, knowing that he wouldn't have to force his gaze away anymore, that it would be ok to look.

He felt a little guilty about how far they had gone together in the closet. It wasn't the most auspicious start to their relationship because he didn't want a relationship just based on sex but things between them had been so relaxed afterwards. Just talking with him had been nice, not difficult or embarrassing at all, just easy, like they often talked like that.

Kurt tried to smother the smile on his face, anticipation filling him as he walked through the door of his next class, only to feel disappointed when he saw Pietro's seat was empty. He turned round to make his way to his own desk, only to be surprised when he saw Pietro had somehow managed to claim the desk next to his. He sat down giving Pietro a shy smile. Pietro grinned back, eyes sparkling

"Zhat's not your usual seat." Kurt teased. Pietro leaned back, placing his hands behind his head. Kurt admired the way the position afforded a good view of his muscled chest.

"Yeah, well, I thought it was time for a change. Also, the view from here is better." Pietro said giving Kurt a genuine smile, making sure to flex his muscles as he did so. He'd caught the admiring glance Kurt had shot him and he allowed his own eyes to obviously roam over Kurt's form, leaving no doubt about what he had meant, tingles shooting through him as he watched Kurt blush prettily, ducking his head shyly and shifting under Pietro's gaze.

Kurt shifted in his seat and felt heat go through him as Pietro looked him over in admiration before meeting his eyes. He felt himself blush before giving Pietro a bashful smile. He knew they shouldn't really be smiling at each other and flirting like this. If someone saw them they'd be sure to figure out something was going on but it just felt so nice. His stomach was fluttering and he was finding it hard to wipe the smile off his face. A little teasing couldn't hurt, could it?

"Zhe vindow is on zhe other side of zhe room. I can't imagine vhat you could find to look at over here." Kurt announced, stretching his long legs out and deciding to play dumb as he looked at Pietro through his bangs and leaned closer to the other boy's desk. Pietro followed his movement, leaning over so he could whisper in Kurt's ear.

"I think you know damn well what I'm looking at, you little tease, and if you continue to sit there looking all coy at me, I might have to do something about it." Pietro whispered, smirking wickedly, feeling a buzz go through him at Kurt's teasing.

Kurt grinned unabashedly, feeling a shiver go through him at the promise in Pietro's tone.

"Ja? And vhat do you zhink you are going to do about it?" he challenged, curling his tongue round his teeth saucily, raising his left eyebrow and giving Pietro a hot look.

Pietro cursed the fact that they were in class and he couldn't just grab Kurt and kiss the saucy smile he was giving him straight off his face. He felt his cock twitch at the wicked look Kurt was aiming his way. He opened his mouth to tell Kurt in great detail exactly what he was going to do about it when he was interrupted by the classroom door slamming closed as the teacher strode into the room, causing both boys to sit up straight in their seats as they were reminded of the fact they had been flirting in a very public classroom. Luckily, they didn't share this class with any of their team mates.

"Sorry I'm late, class. I got a little caught up in the principal's office. Right, where were we? Oh yes, advanced algorithms, everyone turn to page 74." the teacher said, turning to write on the board.

Kurt sighed and opened his math book. He looked across from him, catching Pietro's eye. Pietro's eyes danced as he smirked and gave Kurt a wink. Kurt smiled and discreetly winked back, wondering what Pietro would have said if they hadn't been disturbed. Both boys turned their attention to their notebooks as they copied down what the teacher was writing.

Kurt bit his lip. They really needed to be more careful. Anyone could have overheard what they were saying or noticed how close they had been leaning to each other, and in a school like this, if anyone had realized what was going on the rumour mill wouldn't take anytime at all to reach their team mates.

Kurt started in surprise as a piece of folded paper landed on his desk. He discreetly unfolded it, reading what it said.

#Can you ditch the X-Men at lunchtime and meet me?# Kurt chewed his lip. He could always tell the others he had a project to work on. He'd brought a packed lunch today anyway, so there was no reason to stay in the cafeteria and besides, he really wanted to go with Pietro. He scribbled an answer, glancing at the teacher to make sure he was distracted as he tossed the note back onto Pietro's desk.

Pietro unfolded the sheet of paper to read Kurt's answer.

#give me 10 minutes to give them an excuse and I'll meet you round the back of the old science building, ok?# Pietro looked up, catching Kurt's eye and giving him a nod so that he knew it was fine. Kurt smiled warmly at him before turning his attention back to the teacher.

Pietro smiled happily to himself, a warm feeling spreading through his chest at the way Kurt had smiled at him. He remembered how he'd wanted to be on the receiving end of the smile that Kurt only gave to his close friends, but this was so much better. His smile was a little softer somehow and his eyes sparkled. It was a smile he hadn't ever seen before. It made him feel special, like it was just for him and only him. He'd bet the X-Men had never seen that smile. He focused his attention on the teacher, reminding himself that this was the last class before lunch. He only had to get through this before he could meet Kurt and enjoy more of those smiles without a bunch of people watching them.

Kurt watched as the clock counted down the last few seconds till the bell rang. He'd actually been able to pay attention and get some work done, despite the small smiles and glances he and Pietro had been giving each other throughout the lesson. He listened as the bell rang and he gathered his books together before joining his classmates in leaving the room. He needed to find one of the others to let them know he wouldn't be staying with them for lunch. He walked out into the hallway, knowing Pietro was right behind him. He looked back, giving him a smile.

"I'll just find zhe others, zhen I'll meet you, ok?" he said keeping his voice low so as not to be overheard. Pietro gave him a soft smile that made Kurt want to kiss him.

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you in a minute and don't think I've forgotten about your teasing, either. It might be time for some payback." Pietro said leaning over and whispering seductively in Kurt's ear, reminding him of what they had been saying at the start of class. Kurt snorted dismissively.

"Ja, vhatever, just try not to stare at mein ass as I valk avay." Kurt said giving Pietro a cheeky grin as he very deliberately walked off down the corridor, adding a little extra sway to his hips as he went. He looked back over his shoulder and tried not to laugh as he realised Pietro was in fact still standing there admiring his ass as he walked away.

Pietro nearly choked at Kurt's words, not really expecting him to say something so obviously enticing, and he'd felt his groin tingle at Kurt's cheeky grin before he walked off. He'd very nearly called out a retaliatory remark when he had in fact become mesmerised by Kurt's ass and the seductive swaying of his hips as he'd walked away. He shook his head as Kurt rounded the corner out of sight.

Damn tease did that on purpose. Oh, he is sooo gonna get it, Pietro thought admiringly, trying not to laugh as he went out to the bleachers, where Lance would have gone for a cigarette the second class was over. He had some excuses to make and an incorrigible fuzzy flirt to meet.

Kurt appeared behind the old science building in a puff of blue smoke. He'd managed to catch Scott at his locker and make his excuses for not sitting with them today. Scott had accepted Kurt's words easily, saying he'd let the others know. Kurt had grabbed his own lunch before porting to meet Pietro. He walked down the side of the building, wondering if Pietro had managed to get away, when suddenly he saw a blur out the corner of his eye and Pietro appeared right in front of him.

"Hey, you." Pietro said before he leaned in kissing Kurt softly. He kept his lips closed as he didn't want this to escalate into a heated session like they had enjoyed less than two hours before or at least not yet anyway. He enjoyed the sweetness with which Kurt returned his kiss. He felt that same pleasant tingling sensation that Kurt's kisses, no matter how small, always seemed to produce. He savoured the feel of Kurt's lips on his before pulling away, giving Kurt a wide smile.

"Vell, zhat vas a nice hello." Kurt said returning Pietro's smile with one of his own, feeling suddenly a little shy as his tummy fluttered pleasantly.

"Yeah, I know we shouldn't probably be doing things like that out here in the open, but hey, what can I say? I couldn't resist." Pietro smirked.

"Ja, vell, zhat is vhy I thought ve could meet here. Nobody comes round here all zhat much and if ve vanted even more privacy I could just port us down to Forge's old lab. I know zhat zhey haven't even bothered to clean it out." Kurt explained. Pietro gave him a quizzical look.

"Who's Forge?" he asked.

"You remember vhen I vas in Middleverse? You and zhe other Brotherhood saw us. He and I came out of a portal in a car?" Kurt prompted. Pietro's eyes widened a little in recognition.

"Oh yeah, I remember, and that was his lab, wasn't it?" Pietro said. Kurt nodded in confirmation before his right ear twitched slightly and he cocked his head as if he was listening to something.

"What is it?" Pietro asked.

"Zhere are some people on zhe other side of zhe building. It sounds as if zhey might be coming zhis vay." Kurt answered. Pietro sighed. They needed some privacy.

"Well, how about we do what you suggested and port down to the lab? Unless you don't think you'd be able to control yourself, all alone with my hot sexy self." Pietro said, giving Kurt a suggestive leer. Kurt laughed, giving Pietro a seductive look through half lidded eyes.

"Maybe it is not meinself zhat I don't trust. After all, who vas it staring at whose ass earlier?" he said, leaning into Pietro's personal space, cocking an eyebrow challengingly. Pietro blushed at having been caught.

"Oh come on, you did that on purpose. How was I supposed to avoid looking with you slinking away all sexily?" he said, closing the gap further between them and backing Kurt into the wall behind him. Kurt smirked wickedly as Pietro cornered him against the wall.

"So you zhink mein ass is sexy zhen?" he asked, biting his bottom lip and giving Pietro a coy glance. Pietro felt his body tingling with the looks Kurt was giving him and the husky tone he was using. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of Kurt's body, trapping him in as he leaned his face in close so that their lips were almost brushing.

"Very sexy. Give me half a chance and I'll show you just how sexy I find it." he purred against Kurt's lips.

"Hmm, zhat sounds like a promise. In fact, it sounds like further proof zhat you vill be zhe vun unable to control himself vhen ve are alone." Kurt said teasingly and Pietro barked out a laugh as he realised that Kurt had just managed to trap him with his own words.

"You really are a tease. I can't believe I walked into that one." Pietro said laughing; Kurt smiled widely, not in the least bit offended at being called a tease. He felt a fluttery feeling in his chest as he listened to Pietro laugh. He'd never heard Pietro laugh before, not genuine laughter. He was struck by how nice it sounded and he liked the warm feeling developing in his chest at being the cause of Pietro's amusement, but he was brought back to the present by his sensitive ears picking up the sound of some kids heading towards the corner, around which they would see Pietro and himself. Maybe they should port inside. He wrapped his arms around Pietro's waist holding him close, ready to port.

"Zhey are getting closer so I'm going to port us inside now. Prepare yourself." he whispered into Pietro's ear before concentrating on where he wanted to take them. The boys disappeared in a puff of brimstone.

They reappeared inside Forge's lab. Pietro stumbled a little as they parted.

"Woah, you know I've never been a passenger on one of your ports before. It's a weird sensation" Pietro mused. Kurt gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about zhat. I know some of zhe others don't like zhe sensation. It makes zhem feel sick." Kurt shrugged, ducking his head. Pietro caught Kurt's chin in his hand, bringing his face up to meet Pietro's eyes.

"Hey, I didn't say it was bad, exactly. It's kinda like being on a rollercoaster when it hurtles downwards and leaves your stomach behind. Besides, I happen to be very fond of rollercoaster's." he said giving Kurt a reassuring smile which Kurt shyly returned as Pietro leaned, in giving him a quick light peck on the lips before laughing as he heard Kurt's stomach let out a growl.

"Was that your stomach, or have I inadvertently pissed you off?" Pietro teased good-naturedly as Kurt blushed.

"It vas mein stomach. I haven't had time to eat mein lunch yet. Damned fast metabolism." Kurt grumbled sheepishly.

Pietro fought back another laugh before leading Kurt to sit beside him on an old futon that had somehow managed to survive the room's explosion.

"Well, I guess we had better get you fed then." Pietro grinned. Kurt smiled back before reaching into his bag and pulling out his lunch. He offered Pietro one of his sandwiches.

"Would you like vun? Zhey are chicken and lettuce on mayo." Pietro shook his head before reaching into his own bag.

"No thanks. I stopped by the vending machine on the way here. I got plenty." he assured. Kurt's eyes widened as Pietro pulled out a bag of chips and a wide selection of chocolate bars and other candy products.

"Zhat is your lunch? Do you eat like zhis often? If so, it's no vunder your often so hyper." he exclaimed, watching as Pietro downed a bag of Skittles at high speed, barely stopping to chew. Then it was Pietro's turn to duck his head sheepishly.

"I've got kind of a sweet tooth." he admitted through his blush. Kurt forced back a laugh.

"Kind of?" he teased, eyeing the many candy bars sceptically. Pietro's blush deepened before he laughed good naturedly.

"Ok, make that one hell of a sweet tooth. I don't have a metabolism quite as high as yours, but I do have wicked sugar cravings. The way I'm going, I'll be lucky not to have false teeth by the time I'm thirty. It does make me a little hyper. You should see me on Pixy Stix. Apparently, I'm truly scary. The Brotherhood has banned me from eating them." he laughed, flashing his perfect white teeth. Kurt laughed with him as he started chewing his 2nd sandwich, the first already having been devoured in a few bites as he assuaged his grumbling tummy.

"I zhink maybe I'd like to risk seeing zhat sometime. It sounds amusing. It can't be any vorse than me on Pop Rocks and soda. Zhe professor banned those zhings from the institute after zhe last time." Kurt confessed to a suddenly curious looking Pietro.

"Why? What did you do?" he questioned. Kurt snorted at the memory of a few months ago.

"Vell vunce I started, I couldn't stop. I downed about 50 packets in the space of an hour. I vas porting around zhe mansion like a pinball, literally bouncing off zhe valls and vith all of the soda I drank, Kitty swears I vas literally foaming at zhe mouth." Kurt said laughing. Pietro started sniggering, trying to imagine a hyper Kurt bouncing all over the place. He snorted as he imagined what would happen if they were both hyper at the same time.

"Oh god, imagine if we both got hyper together. We'd probably end up destroying the town. The people of Bayville would probably never be the same again." they both laughed heartily together, seeing all the damage they could end up doing between them on a sugar induced high.

"I don't zhink ve should risk it. Ve vouldnt be able to afford all zhe lawsuits." Kurt said chuckling, that familiar warmth spreading through his chest at the easy way they were conversing with each other and the sound of Pietro's laughter. It felt good hearing Pietro laugh, really laugh, not the sarcastic sniggering he had heard before when he was around the Brotherhood. He found himself fighting back a happy smile as they finished their lunch in companionable silence.

Pietro was basking in the glow from their laughter and the special just-for-Pietro smiles he kept receiving from Kurt as they ate. This easy way of being with each other was the proof he needed that it wasn't just lust he was feeling towards Kurt as he sat, just enjoying the other boy's company.

When they had finished eating, Pietro leaned over, wiping a bit of chocolate pudding from Kurt's upper lip. Kurt watched as if mesmerized. Pietro let his hand run down Kurt's arm to his wrist where he pressed the button on Kurt's holowatch revealing his true form.

"Do you mind? I kinda like seeing the real you." he said. Kurt's cheeks turned slightly mauve under his blue fur and he smiled his acquiescence as Pietro leaned in, lightly kissing Kurt. He shivered as Kurt's tongue slipped out, swiping across his bottom lip. He obligingly opened his mouth, letting his own tongue come out to play with Kurt's raspy one. Tingles travelled up his body as the kiss continued deepening and they drew closer to each other. Their knees pressed close together as they let their hands begin to explore the others body. After a few minutes, Pietro broke away as he felt his arousal rising. He leaned his forehead to Kurt's as they both panted for breath. His arms were wrapped around Kurt's back and Kurt was half sprawled across his lap.

"I don't want to take things as far as we did in the closet. I want this to be about more than just that, if you know what I mean." he said tentively to explain why he had pulled back hoping Kurt understood.

Kurt did understand. In fact, he felt the same. As good as Pietro's kisses felt and despite how easily he could stoke Kurt's own arousal, he wanted to be able to take things slow and really get to know Pietro before becoming too intimate.

"Ja, I understand. I feel zhe same. I vant more too." Kurt reassured Pietro. Pietro sighed his relief that Kurt hadn't taken offence.

"But that doesn't mean we have to stay away from kissing each other, right?" Pietro questioned, giving a Kurt a cheeky smirk, letting his hands roam under Kurt's shirt, ruffling the fur. Kurt bit back a moan at the sensation, his cock twitching. If Pietro kept doing things like that he wasn't sure how well he was going to be able to control himself. He leaned his face in close, giving Pietro's ear a lick, making the other boy shudder and gasp before smiling seductively.

"Nein, I zhink zhat kissing vould be ok, and maybe a little touching vould be acceptable." he very deliberately purred, letting the vibrations dance across Pietro's skin as he nibbled the other boys ear.

Pietro pulled Kurt tighter to him as shivers ran through him from Kurt's ministrations to his ear. He had no idea that Kurt was capable of actually purring the way a cat did. It was incredibly sexy and if Kurt kept doing things like that, Pietro's resolve not to go too far was going to get chucked straight out the window.

He turned his face to the side catching Kurt's lips for kiss after drugging kiss. He felt himself slump backwards on the small couch, pulling Kurt down on top of him and he revelled in the feel of Kurt's strong muscular arms propping him up and Kurt's lean frame pressing into his own. His body shuddered with pleasure as Kurt licked his way up Pietro's neck with that raspy tongue and his furred hands tickled teasingly as he explored Pietro's abdomen and sides. Pietro's own hands roamed, stroking through the fur on Kurt's back, feeling the muscles ripple and jump at Pietro's caresses.

The two boys spent the rest of their lunch break like this, hot needy kisses interspersed with bits of conversation and teasing, only just managing to keep to their rule about not going too far. Both boys were uncomfortably hard as they gave each other a passionate kiss goodbye at the distant sound of the first warning bell, signalling the end of lunch, both loathe to leave the other as they knew they wouldn't have another class together till last period. They finally managed to untangle themselves, both calling goodbye and rushing off to their separate classes so as not to get caught by the second bell.

Kurt was sitting in his last class of the day. He had walked in to find Pietro at his usual desk. This time he had been the one to walk over and claim the desk beside him. He'd gotten annoyed when some kid had walked over and decided to argue the ownership of the desk. Kurt had kept his patience for about a minute before letting out an honest to goodness growl, causing the kids eyes to widen and for him scamper away in fear, grumbling that 'Fine, Kurt could keep the damn desk if it was so important to him.'.

He raised his eyebrow warningly as Pietro burst out laughing, sniggering about how he could swear Kurt's eyes had actually flashed gold when he growled and how the kid had looked like he was about to pee his pants. Kurt had kept his annoyance for about a minute before breaking down and laughing too, not feeling the slightest bit guilty. After all, who the hell did the kid think he was? The desk police? He'd totally deserved a good scare. Besides, seeing Pietro laughing like that was worth it.

Pietro glanced over at Kurt for the hundredth time during class. Seeing him trying to keep his new desk had been hysterical. He'd watched as Kurt had tried to keep his patience in check with the kids whining before slamming his hands down on the desk with a growl and fiercely glaring the kid down. The whiny brat had wisely run away, taking a seat on the other side of the classroom. Pietro tried to muffle his sniggers as he watched the kid shooting the occasional fearful glance in Kurt's direction. Despite how gentle natured Kurt was, he could come off as downright scary when he wanted to. It was just lucky Kurt hadn't been in his real form. The poor kid would have probably had a heart attack.

Pietro gathered his things slowly as the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. He watched Kurt doing the same. Pietro brushed against the other boy as he walked past, briefly caressing the other boys hand with his, feeling the fur through the hologram as he quickly leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"See you in a few hours, Blueboy." he winked, enjoying the wink and small smile Kurt gave him in return before he walked out the door to meet the Brotherhood. He knew he was going to have to try and spend some time with them before going off to meet Kurt. The revelations of the last day helping him to act more like his normal self and assure his teammates that he was fine.

**#**

Sorry that the actual date isn't part of this chapter but if I'd included it the chapter would have been too long.  
Don't forget to review if you like my work suggestions are always welcome and they help me write better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok folks, so here's the big first date, I hope you enjoy it.**

##

Chapter 5

Kurt was in the shower washing up after the intense danger room session Logan had just put them through. His teammates had been happy to see the return of the happy smiling Kurt they were used to. There were even a few comments on just how good a mood he was in as he laughed and joked with abandon.

After that he had tried to restrain himself a little, but it had been hard. He'd just felt so good. A sense of anticipation and excitement was filling him as the time drew nearer to his date with Pietro. He'd already come up with a story to cover himself, telling the others that he was going to the library to work some more on the same project he was doing at lunch. It wasn't entirely a lie. He would hopefully be doing some of the same things he had done at lunchtime.

He felt a prickling sensation in his groin as he thought about Pietro's touch, the passion he felt rising inside him from Pietro's kisses. He looked down, seeing his erection starting to respond to his thoughts and he debated on whether or not he should give himself some relief before he went to meet Pietro or whether he should just ignore it till it went away. With a small amount of disgust with himself, he decided to take care of the problem, placing his hand around his hardened shaft and firmly pumping it to memories of Pietro's hands and body moving against his own.

He wondered what it would be like to properly touch those areas that he had, till now, only rubbed up against. Honestly, for someone who hadn't even given any of this stuff all that much thought before, he was turning into a complete horn dog. He sped up the force of his hand's motion, sliding his thumb over the sensitive head on every upstroke, imagining Pietro to be the one doing this to him, Pietro's pale slender hands working to push Kurt over the edge. He felt the electric spark at the base of his spine and tail that preceded his coming orgasm before he bit down on his lip, smothering his impassioned cries as he milked his body of its release, shooting his seed against the shower wall.

As he washed the wall down and re-soaped his own body he was reminded of how he had done this exact thing only last night, but how the feelings surrounding the act were so different now, the shame and desperation gone, knowing that he and Pietro were an item even if nobody else knew about it. He snorted, thinking about how many times he had cum in the last day, three times so far, once when he woke up, once in the closet with Pietro and again just now. He really was becoming insatiable. He found himself wondering if Pietro was having this much difficulty controlling himself.

As it happened, Pietro was having similar problems as he struggled to make himself sit to watch the TV with his friends. His excitement at meeting Kurt making him want to bounce about, forced instead into having to restrain himself to constant chattering. It was ironic really, for guys who had been so worried over his recent quietness they were now grumbling and complaining because he was back to his usual annoying behaviour. He had finally annoyed them so much that they didn't complain when he went upstairs to shower, where the erotic thoughts he'd been having of Kurt all day caused him to decide to get himself off now in the hopes that he would have more control when he finally met up with Kurt.

He let his mind wander as he stroked himself, replaying their meeting in the closet, remembering the sensations of Kurt moving so sensuously against him. He closed his eyes, seeing the way Kurt looked during his release, his body wild with passionate abandon. The image of Kurt in that moment was enough to pull him over the edge into his own release. He muffled his howl of completion into his forearm as he continued to stroke the last dregs of his orgasm out of his pulsating member.

Once out the shower, he was dithering over what to wear. He'd been on plenty of dates before, but never with a guy. Was he supposed to dress up? They were only going to the park, after all. In the end, he decided on a clean pair of his usual tight jeans combined with a new ¾ length sleeved sweater in a soft shade of dark blue that reminded him of the indigo shade of Kurt's hair and also brought out the blue in his own eyes.

He hadn't bothered with coming up with a complicated explanation for the others as he walked out the door, casually waving a goodbye and saying he was off on a date. He just didn't tell them that the date was with a guy and that that guy was Kurt. The others boys didn't question him, they were used to him going out on dates and as he never seemed to go out with the same girl more than twice. They'd stopped asking about who he was going with.

Pietro looked at his watch as he walked down the street. It was 3 minutes to seven. He shifted to super speed, running across town, dodging people and traffic with ease, knowing that they wouldn't have even seen him, the only evidence of his presence a brisk breeze.

He stopped just inside the park gates. He checked his watch. He'd arrived with one minute to spare. He rolled back and forth on his heels, bouncing slightly on his toes as he anxiously waited for Kurt to arrive, his body alive with anticipation. He didn't have long to wait as he saw a puff of brimstone above him, the smoke clearing to reveal Kurt sitting on the wall by Pietro.

Kurt immediately graced him with a warm smile before slipping off the high wall to land gracefully beside Pietro. He looked Kurt over admiringly. He was wearing black cargo pants and a fairly tight short sleeved burgundy shirt, for once forgoing the usual long sleeved t-shirt under his shirt and leaving his arms exposed so Pietro was able to appreciate Kurt's lean muscular arms.

Without waiting, Kurt immediately walked over and claimed Pietro's lips in a sizzling kiss.

"Heya, I vas vorried I vas going to be late. I had a hell of a time shaking off Keety." Kurt announced as they broke the kiss.

"Well, you're right on time. Good job, too, or I may have gone off on this date without you." Pietro teased running his hand up and down Kurt's uncovered arms enjoying the feel of the fur under Kurt's hologram. He wished he could turn it off and see the real Kurt, but although the park was pretty much deserted, it was still a public place and they couldn't risk someone catching sight of Kurt's real form.

"Hah! It vould have been a pretty boring date if you vere zhe only vun on it. Besides, you know you vould miss mein sparkling personality." Kurt teased back confidently, giving Pietro one of his trademark cheeky smiles. Pietro pulled Kurt closer and pretended to consider his words.

"Hmm, I'd definitely miss something, not sure if it's your personality, though. I wonder what it could be?" he said, leering at Kurt before nibbling and blowing lightly on Kurt's ear as Kurt squirmed in his arms at the sensation.

"Maybe I could help you find an answer to zhat." Kurt said breathily before catching Pietro's lips for another drugging kiss that sparked his senses and made him tingle. When they finally broke apart, panting for breath, Kurt smirked wickedly.

"Does zhat help you answer your question?" he purred. Pietro laughed.

"Ohh yeah, I think that pretty much answers it." Pietro said huskily, about to pull Kurt in for a repeat when he heard a bunch of guys jeering out of their car windows as they drove past and he realised they were still standing in the entrance of the park. He let Kurt go and started to walk away down the path before looking back over his shoulder at Kurt, still standing in the entrance.

"You coming?" Pietro said, continuing to walk Kurt smiled cheekily.

"I don't know, maybe I vill just stay here and enjoy zhe view." Kurt said teasingly, tilting his head to one side and pointedly watching Pietro's ass as he walked in front of him, causing Pietro to laugh.

"Hey! I thought I was meant to be the one that did that." he called back as Kurt jogged to catch up with him.

"You are, but zhere is no reason vhy I can't enjoy zhe same pleasure and it is such a nice view." Kurt smiled, giving Pietro's body a very obvious once over.

"Well, far be it for me to deny you such a privilege." said Pietro, feeling himself blush with pleasure. Ok, yeah, he knew he was a good looking guy, but having Kurt affirm that he liked Pietro's looks made him feel like a giddy schoolgirl getting her first compliment.

Kurt was walking along side him now and he felt unaccountably nervous as he reached over, slipping his hand through Kurt's as they walked. He let out a sigh of relief as Kurt looked down at their joined hands before giving him one of those shy smiles that he was quickly coming to love.

It was different to holding a normal persons hand. For a start, he could feel Kurt's soft fuzz underneath his fingers and because of Kurt's oddly shaped hand, they couldn't link fingers the same way you would with a normal person. So Pietro was sort of holding Kurt's left hand with his right, his thumb between Kurt's first finger and thumb and his index finger between Kurt's two fingers and his others digits curling round the side of Kurt's hand. It was unusual but nice.

He knew that most people wouldn't have him pegged for a hand holder but he liked the simple pleasure of it. He gave Kurt a shy smile in return before they started talking about mundane things as they walked along, enjoying the feel of Kurt's hand in his and the sense of rightness that washed over him.

Kurt was starting to feel a little dippy. When Pietro had reached for his hand he'd been surprised but pleased, not really expecting Pietro to be the type to go in for that sort of thing, but it felt so nice. It was such a small thing, really, but it felt so special to him.

He'd had to go most of his time since he arrived at the Institute avoiding peoples' touch in case they felt his fur and even the ones who knew about how he looked avoided touching him. He recalled sadly how even Kitty still cringed away slightly whenever he got too close. Maybe it was because of how he looked that he found the small simple touches people gave each other so important and even though he and Pietro had touched a lot during the last few days and Pietro had confirmed that he found Kurt attractive, fur and all, this simple holding of hands felt so special. It felt like a confirmation that Pietro liked his touch and really didn't mind the way he looked, not as part of a passionate embrace, but just for the simple pleasure of having contact. It made him feel giddy.

The boys spent the next few hours this way walking round the park, hand in hand, talking about anything and everything, simple mundane things, really, each other's favourite colours, favourite movie, least favourite movie, favourite foods etc, etc, stopping every so often to kiss. They'd even sat on the park benches for a while, engaging in a heated make-out session, blushing furiously when they had gotten caught by some old guy out walking his dog, who'd started grumbling as he walked away about youngsters and public acts of indecency, which made them laugh.

They had only been kissing. Ok, so maybe Pietro had been straddling Kurt, who was sprawled across the benches seat, but it was still only kissing. They had managed to restrain themselves from going any further, their kisses getting more and more passionate as the clock started to roll around to 10 o'clock, both knowing that they would have to go home soon and wouldn't be able to see each other till the next day.

Pietro was drowning in Kurt's kiss. He didn't want the date to end. It had been simple, but perfect; exactly what he'd always thought a first date was supposed to be like. Conversation had flowed easily but they had been perfectly comfortable in their occasional silence and the kisses, oh man, the kisses! Stopping himself from going further with Kurt was going to be harder than he thought as every little thing Kurt did seemed to spark his arousal so easily.

He knew they should be leaving now, Kurt had a curfew to keep, but every time he pulled back from a kiss and saw Kurt's face flushed and his eyes sparkling with arousal, he'd end up pulling him back for more. Finally, Kurt put a halt to their kisses, stepping back and putting some distance between them, smiling and eyes alight with passion. Pietro had to physically stop himself from pulling him back to continue.

"Ok, I really do have to go now. If I get caught, zhere vill be hell to pay, literally. If Volverine catches me and smells you all over me…" Kurt panted, laughing as he avoided Pietro's insistent hands.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish we could stay out longer and just so you know that whole smelling people thing Wolfie does is kinda gross." Pietro said wrinkling his nose as he forced himself to keep his hands off Kurt's body.

"Yeah, I know it's a pain because I'm spending most of mein time showering so he doesn't smell you on me and please never call him zhat to his face. I don't vant to deal vith a sliced and diced boyfriend, thank you very much." Kurt said laughing. Pietro's eyes lit up at Kurt's words. They hadn't used the word boyfriend before, both being unwilling to say it first and put a name to what they were doing.

"Is that what I am, your boyfriend?" Pietro asked shyly. Kurt gulped, suddenly nervous, realizing what he had just said.

"I zhink so. I mean, if you don't mind, if you vant to be." Kurt whispered, suddenly self conscious. Pietro smiled bashfully.

"I don't mind. I want that. I think boyfriend sounds pretty good." Kurt's eyes lit up happily at Pietro's admission.

"Zhat's good. Vell, I had better go now. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." he said, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to gear himself up to leaving. Pietro nodded sadly before grabbing Kurt's wrist, pulling their bodies close once more.

"How about one last kiss for the boyfriend?" Pietro grinned hopefully. Kurt laughed.

"Ok, but zhis really has to be zhe last vun ozhervise I vill get into trouble." Kurt said before giving into Pietro's demanding lips.

It was 15 minutes later that Kurt ported directly into the Institutes bathroom, using his powers before he ported to tell that it was empty. He was nearly 20 minutes over curfew. He turned the shower on, stepping into the spray, hoping that if anyone heard him that they would think he had gotten back in time and was now just taking a shower. He allowed the water to soak into his fur. Showering so often was becoming a nuisance but it was necessary if he wanted to avoid being found out by Wolverine.

He soaped himself up as he fondly replayed their date. It had been amazing. He'd never actually been on a date before, unless you counted the Sadie Hawkins dance with Amanda. It had been everything he could have hoped for even though his body was frustrated with the release that it kept being denied when he and Pietro were together, but they were both determined to take things slowly.

He wondered how long you were supposed to wait before becoming more intimate in a relationship. It wasn't like they couldn't talk to each other. They had proved they could. He liked talking to Pietro, seeing him smile hearing him laugh.

He was quickly learning there was a lot more to Pietro than most people probably realised. Quite a few people knew that Pietro was smart but how many of them knew that Pietro's favourite subject was English literature and that he wanted to go to university and study to be a writer? That he'd already written a few stories that by his own admission weren't very good?

He had asked Pietro to let him read one of the stories. They could well be better than he thought they were but Pietro said he wasn't really ready for anyone else to read them yet but he'd promised the second he was that Kurt could be the first one to read them. He doubted many people knew that. It was something Pietro had only shared with him. He knew he hadn't even shared that information with the guys he lived with.

Kurt had told Pietro about how much he loved to draw and paint but how his real fascination lay with computers, how he would like to work with them for a living but how it was unlikely to happen as the shape of his hands made operating a standard keyboard too difficult. He knew things were happening fast between them but everything just felt so right he found himself easily trusting Pietro with his secrets, things he hadn't even told his friends at the Institute, and the feel of being in Pietro's arms it was thrilling and wonderful and at the same time he found a peace there that he'd never really felt before. As he got ready for bed he found himself musing on the feelings Pietro inspired inside of him, hoping he'd be able to hold onto what he'd found for as long as possible and he wouldn't be forced to lose it when they were finally caught.

It was over two weeks later and the two boys had gotten into a pattern of making excuses and sneaking off to be together as often as possible. Between them they had switched seats so that all the classes they had alone together they sat beside the other. They shared small smiles and brief brushes of their hands between classes and, when they couldn't sneak off together at lunch, they watched one another whenever possible across the cafeteria when they though no-one was watching. They'd had to forgo seeing each other some evenings so as not to cause suspicion over the fact that neither of them was ever around. The toll of constantly lying to everyone was starting to lay heavily on them, especially Kurt, but neither could bring themselves to stop what they were doing and both were still too afraid to risk everyone's reactions to the truth.

They had both worried what they were going to do the next time the Brotherhood and the X-Men had a skirmish but they had neatly solved that problem with a simple game of 'catch me if you can'. Kurt would port to the far reaches of the fight and challenge Pietro to catch him, whereby Pietro would immediately give chase and Kurt would port further and further away, seemingly just beyond Pietro's reach till they were well out of sight, where they would simply wait and maybe share a few kisses as they waited for the fight to be over, being careful not to let their ardour carry them too far as it was one of the only times Kurt could get away with smelling of Pietro as everyone would assume the two had been wrestling. It was quite ingenious, really, and they were proud of themselves for coming up with it.

The best day had been last Sunday, though. Kurt had skipped out of the mansion early, saying he wanted to spend some time to himself, and they had been able to spend the whole day together. Kurt had done several ports in quick succession, taking them into the city, where they had been able to relax and were able to be with one another openly without worrying about anyone they knew seeing them.

Their first port of call had been to get something to eat as all Kurt's porting to get there with a passenger in tow had drained his energy reserves, but after a large meal he'd been wide awake again. They'd walked hand in hand through the streets of the city and Central Park, talking and laughing with each other, sharing the occasional sweet kiss, and nobody had even batted an eyelash. They had found an ice-cream parlour and shared one of those giant ice-cream explosions that had about 22 different flavours and was meant to be shared by four people, teasing each other with bites from the others spoon and playing footsie under the table as Kurt offered Pietro the cherries, which were his favourite, and Pietro feeding Kurt the sugar waffers, which was his. It was sickeningly sappy and neither had ever been happier in their lives.

They had even gone to see a movie and promptly missed the whole thing as they spent the entire thing making out in the deserted back row of the cinema. As the time came round for them to go home they hadn't been able to take their hands off each other, neither wanting to go back, knowing it could be quite some time before they were able to have a whole day together like that again, but in the end Kurt had ported them back and they'd gone their separate ways, promising to go into school early the next morning and sneak off to spend some more time together.

**# #**

Please, please review if you like what you read as it helps encourage me to write more.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's a nice long chapter for you and I'm also getting into the sexy fun stuff but no actual sex yet sorry.

Chapter 6

It was Friday evening and Kurt was bored and frustrated as he finished up his homework. He hadn't been able to sneak off to see Pietro tonight and they hadn't had the chance to arrange anything so he wasn't even sure when he would see him next, what, with it being the weekend and to top it all off he was sure some of the others were starting to get suspicious of his constant absences. He'd been giving the old school project excuse, telling them he just had a lot on his plate at the moment, which they had pretty much accepted, knowing that being in as many advanced classes as Kurt was made the workload higher, but he wasn't sure how much longer that excuse was going to work before they figured out that he was up to something.

He hated lying to them but there was no way he could tell them the truth and there was no way he could give up Pietro. It was a no-win situation. He pushed those thoughts away as he so often did, leaning back in his chair as he put the finishing touches on his essay. He was distracted as a breeze blew across his room and he looked up at the open balcony door. Funny, he didn't think he'd left the door open.

"BOO!" someone whispered in his ear from behind, tapping his shoulder, causing Kurt to leap up in the air, clinging to the ceiling in shock. He looked down in surprise at Pietro's sparkling eyes as he tried to hold back his laughter at Kurt's reaction.

"PIETRO! You scared zhe hell out of me. Vhat are you doing here? You could have been caught." Kurt hissed, landing gracefully back on the ground and trying to get his heart rate under control. Ok, sure he was glad to see Pietro, but still, anyone could have seen him coming in and if anyone caught him with Pietro in his room, well, there would just be no way of talking themselves out of that.

"I didn't see you much today and I missed you." Pietro shrugged, not in the least put off by Kurt's scolding expression. He really had missed Kurt. It was getting harder and harder saying goodbye every time they were together. Kurt shook his head in fond exasperation.

"Pietro, you could have been seen. Zhe sensors could have picked you up." Kurt explained, trying not to smile with the pleasure that always came with having Pietro with him. His nerves were buzzing with the thought that this was the first time Pietro had been in his room.

"Aww, come on, Kurt, you know I'm way too fast for those sensors to pick up anything and I'm definitely too fast for the human eye to see. Beside, is that anyway to greet your boyfriend, who's gone to all the effort of breaking into a heavily fortified mansion just to see you?" Pietro said as he stepped up close to Kurt with such melodramatic flair that Kurt burst out laughing.

"I very much doubt you did much breaking to get in here. You probably just ran straight across zhe lawn and up zhe vall to mein room and if I had half a brain I vould kick you out before somevun finds you in here." Kurt said, crossing his arms in amusement at Pietro's posturing.

"You wouldn't kick me out, not without a kiss goodbye. That's all I want, just one kiss." Pietro's voice turned sickeningly sweet as he stepped even closer, looking up at Kurt and giving him the dreaded puppy eyes of doom. Kurt felt his resolve melt looking in to those large blue orbs.

"Ach no, not zhe puppy eyes. You know I can't say no to anyzhing vhen you do zhat." Kurt pleaded, loosening his stance as Pietro closed the gap, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Hmm, I know. Come on, one kiss. You know you wanna." Pietro said, ghosting his lips lightly over Kurt's before pulling away for Kurt's response, smirking cheekily, knowing he had already won. Kurt sighed heavily.

"Fine, but just vun, zhen you go before someone catches us." Kurt mumbled in defeat, pressing his lips to Pietro's, revelling in the sensations that immediately ran through him. In all honestly, he wasn't disappointed to lose their argument. He'd wanted to pull Pietro into a kiss from the second he'd arrived. He was just scared of getting caught was all, but now Pietro's lips were on his. He immediately forgot about the possibility of someone walking in on them as he granted Pietro's tongue access to his mouth, pulling the other boy in closer, their bodies pressing together, quickly causing the now familiar fire to build up inside of him.

Pietro broke off the kiss to place little nipping licks across Kurt's jaw line and down his neck before travelling back up again to nuzzle the space behind Kurt's ear. The sensations were driving him out of his mind so that he barely noticed as Pietro backed him up till his bed hit the back of his knees. Pietro pushed him down onto the bed as Kurt pulled Pietro down with him.

Pietro had worked his way back over to Kurt's mouth to smother any protests Kurt might of made as they lay there, writhing together and caressing each other's bodies. Kurt worked his hand down the back of the waistband of Pietro's jeans, slipping it under the material to caress the bare plump flesh he found there, the action causing Pietro to buck into Kurt with pleasure, making them both moan, when they suddenly stopped as they heard an explosion a few rooms down and Scott's voice screaming at Bobby and Ray to watch what they were doing and to try and go one hour without destroying some part of the mansion.

Pietro shifted on top of Kurt, seemingly willing to just carry on where they left off, but Kurt had been reminded of just exactly where they were and what they were doing as he heard Logan's voice added to the shouting and he realised that even if Pietro left now, the distinct scent of both of their arousals would still be heavy in the room. He sighed sitting up and gently pushing Pietro away.

"I'm sorry, but you know ve can't do zhis sort of zhing here. If ve don't stop now, Volverine vould be able to smell us even through zhe closed door." Kurt explained apologetically, trying to be responsible even though all he wanted to do was drag Pietro back down and finish what they started. It had been getting harder and harder recently to stop with just kisses as their make-out sessions got hotter and heavier all the time. He knew it wouldn't be long before they went at least a bit further, if not all the way, yet because neither of them were really ready to go that far, but they were definitely more than ready to go further than simple kisses and groping.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean for it to get that heavy. I just got kinda caught up in the moment, y'know? Anyway, down to what I actually did come here for: the guys are going to some game convention thing tomorrow. They've been talking about it all week. They'll be gone pretty much all day and I was planning on conveniently not feeling up to attending. I was wondering if you would be able to get away from the mansion and come over, seeing as we'd have the place to ourselves for the day." Pietro said in resignation, running his fingers through his white locks, which had been ruffled by Kurt's wandering hands, and giving Kurt a hopeful look.

"You mean to say you didn't come here for vun of mein kisses? I'm insulted!" Kurt laughed, feigning disappointment. Pietro grinned mischievously.

"Oh no, I came over for that too. I wasn't going to leave without at least one, but I also came over to ask you about tomorrow. The guys will be leaving about 10 o'clock, so what do you think?" Pietro said, laughing before giving Kurt another hopeful look. Kurt smiled, trying to think what excuse he could give the others for being gone, probably most of the day.

"Vell, I have a training session at 10, but I could probably get to yours by a little after 11, half past at zhe latest" Kurt said. Pietro smiled widely.

"Perfect, I guess I had better get out of your hair now. One last kiss before I go?" Pietro said, giving Kurt his most inviting smile. Kurt didn't bother answering and just pulled Pietro into another deep kiss which, was only stopped as another explosion went off in the hall, causing them to come up for air, panting slightly.

"Right, zhat's your lot, now get out." Kurt announced teasingly, pointing at the balcony doors as Pietro gave Kurt his best pout.

"Charming, is this how you treat all your boyfriends?" Pietro whined, pretending to be indignant. Kurt laughed before leaning in to pinch Pietro's ass.

"Nope, you're special. All zhe others get treated much vorse." Pietro huffed at Kurt's words.

"You had better be teasing, 'cause if I catch you with anyone else, there will be hell to pay, mister." Pietro threatened, trying not to laugh.

"Ach, I suppose I had better call all zhe others and let zhem know I am no longer available, zhen. I vill see you tomorrow, now out." Kurt grinned once more, turning Pietro in the direction of the balcony door and giving him a gentle push in that direction. Pietro spun round at high speed, pulling Kurt close for a fierce kiss before just as quickly letting go, giving Kurt a cheeky grin.

"Last-one-for-the-road-bye-see-ya-tomorrow." he said by way of explanation before instantly disappearing in a blur and a gust of wind before Kurt could tell him off. Kurt sat on his bed shakily before laughing fondly at Pietro's antics. Say what you like about being with Pietro but it was never boring. He got up and immediately went about opening all the windows, trying to let the air blow through, thanking god for his fur as the frigid late January air consumed the room.

He hadn't been kidding when he told Pietro about Logan smelling them. The room reeked of their arousal. He even sprayed some of the air freshener that had been bought to cover up the smell of his porting. He knew the spray would irritate and confuse Wolverine's senses as much as it did his own. He sneezed as the spray's smell tickled his sensitive nose and he was going to have to shower again just in case. He sighed as he heard more explosions and yelling, now right outside his room.

The next day, Pietro was on the couch, tapping his foot impatiently. It was now 20 past 11. He'd successfully ushered the rest of the Brotherhood out the front door more than an hour ago. They had been disappointed that he wasn't coming but had believed him when he said he wasn't feeling very well and just didn't feel up to it. They had left, promising to bring him back some souvenirs as he jokingly told them to just not get into a fight and wreck the joint and he'd be happy.

He glanced down at his watch again. Now he was just stuck, impatiently waiting for Kurt, who technically wasn't late yet, but he just felt a sort of nervous thrill knowing that Kurt would be here in his home for the first time. He remembered how he had been in Kurt's room last night, how he'd looked around memorizing the inner sanctum. It was surprisingly messy. He'd have pegged Kurt for being a bit of a neat freak like him but it was a bit of a mess, not unclean, just untidy with books and C.D. s stashed haphazardly all over the place and stuff strewn across every surface.

He snorted at himself. He was more than a bit of a neat freak, 'anally retentive obsessive compulsive' is what Lance had called him. He'd even done a quick run around while he was waiting, trying to straighten up the rest of the house like he was some sort of Suzy-fucking-homemaker, and surely that should have clued him in earlier to the fact he was gay. A normal teenage boy who liked things neat and tidy? Yeah, forget the whole being-attracted-to-guys thing. That alone should have helped him figure it out sooner.

He and Kurt had been getting steadily more intimate over the last two and a half weeks. Was it wrong to hope that today they went a little further than usual? Not all the way, because he still wasn't ready for that yet, and some small sappy side of him wanted to be in love before making love and as amazing as Kurt was, it had only been a few weeks. He wasn't even nearly close to saying that he loved Kurt. But he was ready to take things a little further.

He was starting to get a permanent case of blue balls as they constantly worked each other up then had to leave it, partly in fear of getting caught as they were usually restricted to meeting in places that, though deserted, weren't able to guarantee privacy. He was more than ready to go a bit further and he thought maybe Kurt felt the same. Maybe today he'd actually be able to get a look at what Kurt was packing, to touch it. Would it feel odd to hold someone else's? He was reminded of the fact that he still didn't even know how far down the fur went. Pietro was pulled out of his thoughts as Kurt bamfphed right in front of him.

"Hey, sorry I am a little late. Herr Logan vas in a bad mood and zhe training session ran over." Kurt said apologetically before walking over to where Pietro sat, immediately being pulled down to sit by the white haired speedster.

"Doesn't matter, you're here now." Pietro dismissed, pulling Kurt in for a deep kiss which Kurt happily complied with, the two boys tangling them selves together on the couch while their tongues duelled and their hands started to wander. After a few minutes, they pulled apart, panting for breath.

"Do you want to take this up to my room where it's more comfortable?" Pietro purred in Kurt's ear as he rubbed his hand up the fur on his sides, looking into Kurt's glazed golden eyes for an answer. Kurt nodded.

"Ja, it's only fair. After all, you saw mein room last night. Now it's mein turn to snoop." Kurt teased, gently nibbling a path up to Pietro's ear. Pietro leaned into the sensation before pouting at Kurt.

"What makes you think I snooped?" he said, pretending to be indignant. Kurt smiled lazily.

"Pietro, I know you. You probably snooped in half mein stuff at high speed before you even announced your presence." Pietro huffed. Damn, Kurt really did know him too well, apparently.

"Ok, maybe I did but it's not like I would even be able to find anything in that dump you call a room." Pietro threw back blushing. Kurt simply raised his eyebrow, giving Pietro an amused look.

"Mein rooms not zhat bad. I suppose yours is better, is it?" Kurt asked challengingly. Pietro smiled seductively at the opening Kurt gave him.

"Well you won't know until you look, will you? It's the 2nd room on the left of the stairs." Pietro smirked as he ran his hand teasingly up the inside of Kurt's leg, stopping short of actually touching anything naughty. Kurt didn't even bother to answer as he gave Pietro a hot look before porting them both in the air, directly above Pietro's bed. The two boys landed with a bounce. Pietro laughed from his position under Kurt.

"Now this is much better." Pietro announced before pulling Kurt's face to his for another scorching kiss, his tongue immediately searching out Kurt's and running along lips and teeth as Kurt melted into his touch. He shifted slightly under Kurt before putting his hands around Kurt's waist to pull him in closer. Kurt let his weight rest fully along Pietro's as they rolled onto their sides, legs tangling together.

Pietro attacked Kurt's lips with new fervour. He was already painfully hard and he could feel the evidence of Kurt's own arousal pressing into his hip. He ran his hand down Kurt's t-shirt covered chest. It was no good. He wanted to feel skin, damn it!

He rolled them again till he was on top of Kurt. Leaning back slightly, he placed his hands at the hem of Kurt's t-shirt, pushing it up to reveal Kurt's toned fur covered abdomen. He continued pushing until his path was blocked by the material, getting caught up under Kurt's armpits. He pulled away from their kiss sucking on Kurt's bottom lip as he went.

"Can I?" he questioned huskily, looking into Kurt's lust dazed golden eyes, tugging the shirt slightly to let Kurt know what he wanted. Kurt licked his lips nodding and pulling his upper body up slightly, raising his arms, allowing him to quickly whip the offending garment over Kurt's head, throwing it to the floor.

He sat back a little from his position straddling Kurt's hips. He let his lustful gaze travel across Kurt's toned furry body, immediately following his eyes with his hands, letting his fingers dance lightly over the firm planes of Kurt's chest. Kurt had started purring at his caresses and damn, if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever heard. He allowed his hand to wander across to Kurt's nipple, pinching it lightly. He felt Kurt arch into the touch, hips raising slightly, pushing his hardness into Pietro's ass as he let out a deep rumbling moan. Encouraged by the reaction, Pietro shifted again over Kurt's hips, sealing his mouth back over Kurt's, making sure to rub their erections firmly together as he went and emboldened by his success so far he began to play with Kurt's nipples, rolling and pinching them between his fingers.

He panted dazedly as Kurt broke the kiss, looking him in the eye, golden eyes burning with lust and a question? He was just about to ask what Kurt wanted when he felt a gentle tugging on his t-shirt and he realised that Kurt wanted Pietro to do the same. He leaned back letting Kurt pull off his shirt sending it flying through the air to meet Kurt's on the floor. He was just about to continue his ministrations on Kurt's nipples when Kurt flipped them over with a growl that made his spine shiver and his cock twitch within the confines of his jeans.

Kurt seemed to sit back, admiring his bared chest for a second before pressing their bodies tightly together. The feel of Kurt's silken fur against his bare skin was making his skin break out in tingles. He gasped and writhed underneath Kurt as Kurt's fur brushed against his nipples, sending them into tight little nubs.

Kurt then did something he'd only dreamed of, dipping down and running that wonderfully amazing raspy tongue over his nipple, twirling around it before moving across to the other. He felt electricity shoot through him at every pass of that raspy tongue before Kurt raised his head back up moulding his lips to Pietro's immediately, switching to teasing and rolling the hardened nubs, paying Pietro back for his attentions earlier. He writhed and mewled in a lust induced haze as Kurt played with his body, the fur against his skin feeling so good, even better than he'd imagined.

He clutched blindly at Kurt's fur covered back and shoulders, shifting his hips impatiently as he tried to get more friction between their lower bodies. He felt Kurt's furred hand travel down his stomach to his waistband, where their touches would usually stop. He let out a shuddering moan when, to his surprised pleasure, Kurt's hand didn't stop its journey, instead travelling further down to cup his throbbing erection through his painfully restrictive jeans. He bucked, pressing his hardness further into Kurt's hand, letting out mindless lustful moans and gasps as Kurt massaged him.

He whimpered pitifully, consumed by his lust as he felt Kurt's hand leave his pained bulge, travelling back up, stopping at his belt. He looked into Kurt's eyes and nodded his permission, his body thrumming with electricity as Kurt quickly unbuckled his belt, popping the button of his jeans open and far too slowly for Pietro's sanity, pulling down the zipper. His breath caught as Kurt reached into his boxers, a velvet covered hand enclosing around his pulsating member and pulling it out. He let out a strangled gasp at the sensation.

God, he could almost come right this second. He knew he was shaking like a leaf, his body trembling with the sensation of having Kurt holding him. No fantasy could ever match the reality of how it felt. He desperately tried to get his body under control, not wanting it to be over so soon.

Thankfully, Kurt asked him a question about his hairless state, his German accent thick and husky with lust. Pietro stammered about how he thought it was part of his mutation. Kurt seemed to accept this and Pietro nearly rocketed up off the bed at the first sweep of Kurt's firm velvet grip stroking up his length.

"Oh-god-oh-god-oh-god Ku-u-urt I'm-I'm not going to last, oh Christ, so good." he stuttered out mindlessly, his hips twitching and following Kurt's rhythm as his cock was pumped with a firm languid motion that was sending his mind and body into an ecstasy induced frenzy. He was panting and shaking as he felt a flush rising up his chest and a steady hum of electricity building in his balls. Kurt was kissing him and working his swollen cock, brushing his furry thumb over the leaking head on every upstroke. He couldn't last any longer. He screamed Kurt's name, his back bent like a bow and his body convulsed violently as he came, shaking and trembling as Kurt's hand continued to milk the last dregs of his orgasm from his body. He lay there panting as he came down from his high before meeting Kurt's awe filled eyes.

Kurt was in heaven. That's it he'd died and gone to heaven! He'd arrived at the Brotherhood house to be met by some of Pietro's soul stealing kisses. They'd quickly taken the action up to Pietro's bedroom, where they had allowed themselves to fall completely into the kisses, for once, not having to worry about being caught or seen by the public, where Pietro had proceeded to divest him of his shirt. Feeling Pietro touch him like that was extraordinary. The sensations caused by Pietro playing with his nipples had been like something he'd never dreamed and was quickly melting his brain.

He motioned for Pietro to lose his own shirt. He'd looked a little confused for a second before complying and leaving them both shirtless. He grabbed Pietro around the waist, growling as he rolled them so he was once again on top.

Pietro was so beautiful like this. He took a second to admire the view before claiming Pietro's nipples to play with. The taste of Pietro's skin against his tongue as he licked the tight little nubs was incredible. He could so easily become addicted to Pietro's taste. He leaned up to take Pietro's swollen parted mouth in another hot needy kiss and continued to play with Pietro's body. Gott, he loved the delicious way Pietro was squirming underneath him, making those sexy little keening sounds as he rolled his hips for more contact.

He brushed his hand lightly down Pietro's abs to his waistband. They would usually stop here but maybe he could take this further. He knew they were both ready for more. He let his hand wander lower before cupping Pietro through the other boy's jeans. He'd never deliberately touched Pietro like this before. He liked it, he thought as he massaged the twitching bulge and if Pietro's full throated groan was anything to go by he didn't mind it either. He brought his hand back up dithering at Pietro's waistband. Should he? He thought uncertainly, looking to Pietro for confirmation.

Pietro's face was flushed with pleasure, his chest heaving. His lust dazed eyes slowly seemed to realize what he was waiting for. At Pietro's nod he began to unbuckle the other boy's belt and undid the button. He pulled the zipper down slowly, anticipation filling him, before guiding his hand through the folds of Pietro's boxers and finally closing his hand around Pietro's stiff rod.

He heard Pietro let out a strangled sound of pleasure and he felt it as Pietro's body started shaking as he pulled it out to look. He'd never seen anyone else's before. Just holding it was so different to holding his own. He knew he was probably torturing Pietro with his perusal but he couldn't stop looking.

It was smooth and pale, a similar size to his. He regarded it thoughtfully. He wasn't an expert, but didn't most guys usually have pubic hair at this age? He couldn't really use himself for comparison as his entire body was covered in fur and always had been.

"Pietro, how come you don't have any hair down here?" he asked huskily, the feel of Pietro within his hands and the delicious sounds Pietro was making stoking his own lust. He scolded himself. What was he doing, sitting here, holding his boyfriends dick and stopping to ask stupid questions?

"I-I-I dunno, it's just like that. I-I-I think it's part of my mutation. My whole body's hairless." Pietro stuttered. He decided to take pity on him as he stroked his hand up and down Pietro's thick length. He smiled wickedly as Pietro arched into the air and professed his inability to hold out much longer.

He set up a steady pumping motion, paying particular attention to the head which was streaming with pre-cum making the motion of Kurt's hand more fluid as the slickness eased the friction of his actions. He felt heat building up inside as he watched Pietro in the throes of sexual sensation, that beautiful body arching and writhing and trembling under Kurt's touch, the erotic sounds he was making as Kurt sealed their mouths together, continuing to bring Pietro to the edge. He broke away and a flash of red hot heat went through him as Pietro screamed his name, arching into his release and trembling as he continued to work every last drop of pleasure out of him. He cleaned Pietro up with some tissues on the nightstand before he held Pietro close as he felt him trembling and panting from his completion. He met Pietro's pleasure glazed blue eyes, the pupils dilated till those beautiful orbs were almost entirely black.

"Wow, that was just, wow." Pietro breathed, still trying to catch his breath as he lay cradled in a warm furry embrace.

"Ja, I take it zhat you enjoyed it, zhen?" Kurt teased, running his fingers down Pietro's bare back, causing the other boy to shiver.

"It was fucking amazing and you know it. I don't have words." Pietro whispered snuggling into Kurt's neck, inhaling the warm scent of cinnamon that always seemed to surround the other boy. He felt Kurt's erection dig into his hip and he grinned devilishly into the soft fur. It was time for some payback. Pietro let his hand glide through the fur on Kurt's stomach before quickly covering Kurt's cock and giving it a firm but gentle squeeze.

Kurt gasped bucking into Pietro's hand. His all but forgotten erection that had been mostly ignored as he enjoyed his exploration of Pietro's body was suddenly brought back into sharp relief as it throbbed painfully at Pietro's touch.

"Vhat? What are you doing?" he panted, pulling his head back to see Pietro's mischievously sparkling eyes.

"Returning the favour." Pietro said with a smirk, continuing to mould Kurt's bulge with his hand.

"Oh gott, you-you don't have to do zhat if you don't vant to." Kurt stuttered, wanting Pietro to know that he hadn't touched Pietro so intimately just to get reciprocation.

"I know but I want to I've been thinking about this pretty much constantly for the last two weeks. It's been killing me to wait." Pietro announced smiling wider as Kurt writhed and moaned at his touch, he was so fucking hot like this, all needy and at Pietro's control.

"Zhen by all means, far be it for me to deny you anything." Kurt joked, trying to keep his control. Pietro smirked before rolling Kurt onto his back and positioning himself so he was kneeling over Kurt, straddling the blue mutant's thighs. He leaned in giving, Kurt a deep passion filled kiss before pulling back to sit on his heels.

He carefully undid the button of Kurt's combats and slowly lowered the other boy's zip following the zippers path with his finger. Instead of simply pulling Kurt out the way Kurt had done to him, he lifted the waist band of Kurt's boxers, pulling both them and Kurt's pants slightly down his hips until Kurt's throbbing erection was uncovered, bobbing gently against his abdomen. He ran his fingers lightly over Kurt's quivering cock, marvelling at the texture. Kurt, like Pietro didn't have the usual mass of wiry pubic hair common to most guys, instead, simply having a soft layer of peach fuzz covering his blue skin that became sparser as it covered his cock and balls. He was uncut and a single drop of pre-cum had gathered at the slit.

Kurt was going insane, Pietro's feather light touches were driving him nuts with anticipation, his body shaking with pleasurable tension as Pietro brushed his fingertips lightly up and down the shaft, feathering over his balls. Kurt felt himself blushing at the way Pietro was regarding his private parts with lustful fascination.

Pietro looked up at Kurt's face. The way he looked, his head was leaning back eyes squeezed shut, jaw tense and biting his bottom lip to keep it from trembling was so erotic. He continued his light teasing touches on Kurt's cock, watching the mauve blush that had appeared across Kurt's sharp cheekbones. He decided not to torture Kurt any longer and wrapped his hand round Kurt's cock, giving it a firm squeeze. Kurt moaned, bucking up into the pressure, eyes snapping open only to roll back into his head as he began panting.

Pietro transferred his gaze back down to Kurt's weeping erection. He licked his lips, staring at the bead of pre-cum that was still settled at Kurt's slit. Should he do what he was thinking about? He'd thought about it quite a few times over the last few days, what it might be like to take Kurt's cock into his mouth. He'd gone on the internet, reading some very erotic descriptions of the act, but should he do it? Were they ready for that? Screw it, he thought. They had gone this far, what was a little further.

He shifted further backwards and bent over, breathing gently onto Kurt's cock before quickly whipping his tongue out and licking up the slit, gathering up that bead of pre-cum, tasting it before lightly suckling the head. He was surprised to find that it tasted like cinnamon. He'd been led to understand that a man's cum had a salty bitter taste to it, but no, this was sweet and slightly spicy and tasted exactly like cinnamon, he thought, exploring the flavour.

Kurt's entire body arched as if electrocuted the instant Pietro's soft wet tongue had touched his aching member. Lights were flashing across his eyes as he struggled to pull himself together.

"Vhat-mein gott, vhat are you doing?" he asked, panting heavily, not quite believing that Pietro was really there, suckling his cock like out of one of his dreams. Pietro removed his mouth from the head of Kurt's now heavily leaking member, giving one strong lick from root to tip that made Kurt shudder before he glanced up meeting Kurt's eyes boldly.

"Well I was planning on sucking your cock, but I can stop if you want me to." he said, holding Kurt's eyes as he moved back, stretching his lips over the head and wriggling his tongue into the slit, his actions seeming to rob Kurt of any reservations he might have had.

"Oh gott, please don't stop, glaubt also gut ich kippen standplatz es (translation: feels so good I can't stand it)." Kurt devolved into German as the sensations took over his brain.

Pietro's eyes sparkled with wicked pleasure as he listened to Kurt's babbling. He loved it when Kurt forgot himself because of whatever Pietro was doing and started babbling in German. It was so fucking sexy!

He moved his hand down firmly, gripping the base of Kurt's cock as he tried to take more into his mouth. His other hand was pushing Kurt's hips down into the bed to stop him from involuntarily bucking up, causing Pietro to choke. He pushed his lips further down over Kurt's cock, feeling the downy softness and it glided across his tongue before hitting the back of his throat, causing him to pull back up, licking and sucking as he went, delighting in Kurt's whimpers and moans and occasional outbursts of German. He started a gentle bobbing motion, moving his hand up and down in rhythm to stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

Kurt was falling apart. He'd never imagined something could feel so good. He'd leaned forward, propping himself up on his elbows so he could watch. Electricity was shooting up and down his spine and tail, causing sparks to light up behind his eyes, obscuring the incredibly hot vision of Pietro's lips stretched around his pulsating erection. It was just so erotic. His fantasies really hadn't done the reality justice.

Some small part of him questioned if this was maybe a little faster than they had planned, given that they had only been together for nearly three weeks, but he ruthlessly thrust those thoughts aside, refusing to let anything get in the way of the pleasure he was experiencing at Pietro's talented mouth and hands. So what if it was fast, sometimes maybe it was just like that. He and Pietro, once they had realised their feelings, had simply clicked, all the pieces easily slotting into place. It was stupid trying to not do things together just because they were trying to follow some imagined time line. He let out a full throated groan as Pietro started to bob, his pace over Kurt's cock increasing.

Kurt's cock was now slick and slippery across his tongue. He sucked hard as he lifted off before licking the underside of Kurt's rigid shaft like a popsicle. He was thoroughly enjoying the power he felt in this position. He didn't know why girls complained. It was fantastic, listening to Kurt's growling moans, the taste of Kurt's seed sweet and spicy on his tongue as he once more engulfed the erection in front of him, pushing down till the head hit the back of his throat.

He closed his eyes trying to concentrate on ignoring his gag reflex as he pushed down further, trying to open his throat. He slid slowly down further and further onto Kurt's cock until he felt Kurt's fur brush against his nose and lips and he realised he'd done it, he was deep-throating Kurt, who, if the tremors and whimpering were anything to go by, was seriously enjoying it. It was difficult to maintain. His instincts were still telling him to gag. He tried swallowing which got a very favourable reaction as Kurt's fingers tangled in the bed spread and his body shuddered. He tried to keep up his actions with his tongue as he pulled off choking ever so slightly on the way back up.

He figured his actions were a little slow and awkward but it was the sort of thing you'd only be able to do easily with practice. Besides, Kurt wasn't complaining at his technique. He laughed internally as he tried to begin bobbing again, this time including the deep-throating action, swallowing every time he got to the base and sucking hard on the way up.

He started caressing Kurt's balls with his spare hand adding even more sensation to Kurt's already overloaded senses. He felt it as Kurt's fuzzy orbs started to draw up closer to his body. Was he supposed to pull away now? That seemed a little cruel and it's not like Kurt tasted bad, he thought, deciding that he was going to try and swallow it.

"Oh gott, Pietro, I'm so close. I'm going to, oh gott, PIETRO!" Kurt roared in an almost animalistic way as he came. Pietro started swallowing rapidly as he felt Kurt's body tense then shudder spastically, trying to suck out every drop that he could, but it filled his mouth too fast and some leaked out the corners. He waited till Kurt was sprawled bonelessly back on the bed, spent, before once more sucking hard, causing Kurt to whimper at the feeling on his overly sensitised cock as Pietro licked his way up before suckling gently on the crown, swiping up every last drop of Kurt's release and licking his lips clean before slinking his way up Kurt's body to wrap his arms around him.

"Do you know that you taste like cinnamon?" Pietro said absently as Kurt looked on dazedly, apparently not yet up to coherent speech as he lay there insensate, his body only capable of producing a deep rumbling purr that was vibrating pleasantly against Pietro's chest.

"Here, I'll show you." he said, sealing his lips over Kurt's, pushing his tongue through into a slightly parted mouth and coaxing the raspy appendage he found there back to life. Kurt slowly felt his brain begin to function again as Pietro's tongue danced with his. He could taste the familiar mintyness of Pietro's mouth and hey, what do you know? He did taste like cinnamon, he thought, as he tasted his own release mixed with Pietro's unique taste which brought him back to what had just happened.

God and all the heavens above, he'd never imagined anything like it! Of course he'd thought about blowjobs before and had even researched a little as he thought about he and Pietro doing it but he'd never realised how good it would feel. His four toes were still tingling slightly from the sensations. He suddenly couldn't wait to do the same for Pietro. He wanted to give him that sort of pleasure, he thought, as they pulled their lips apart.

"Zhat vas amazing." Kurt whispered, kissing either side of Pietro's lips. Pietro smirked.

"It was only a kiss." Pietro teased, smiling giddily, causing Kurt to snort out a laugh.

"Not zhat moron, before zhat. It vas incredible. You have to try it. I can't vait to return zhe favour. Ve could do it now." Kurt murmured huskily, nuzzling the space behind Pietro's ear and letting his hand wander down Pietro's side.

"Hmm, that sounds good, but not right now. Nap first, then maybe later?" Pietro said, snuggling his body closer into Kurt's, burrowing his head into that spot between Kurt's shoulder and neck that he had claimed as his own.

"Ja, ok, later." Kurt said, giving Pietro a sweet kiss before closing his eyes and resting, nuzzling the top of Pietro's head, inhaling the other boys scent.

"Kurt?" Pietro questioned lightly, not moving from his comfy position.

"Ja?" Kurt answered, fighting back a yawn despite it only being around 1 o'clock in the afternoon he was exhausted.

"You know that you don't have to do that back to me if you don't want to. That's not why I did it." Pietro said not wanting Kurt to feel pressured.

"Dummkopf (translation: fool), I know zhat. I vant to do it. It felt amazing and I vant to be able to give zhat to you." Kurt laughed fondly, musing on how it hadn't been all that long ago that he had been the one telling Pietro that he didn't need to reciprocate Kurt's actions.

"Ok, good, glad we got that straight //YAWN// god, you won't believe this, but I think you actually tired me out." Pietro said, smiling lazily into Kurt's neck.

"Zhen go to sleep. A small nap von't hurt and ve have zhe whole afternoon ahead of us." Kurt said, pulling Pietro further into his embrace, continuing to purr as the two boys drifted off to sleep.

As it happened they only slept for about an hour before Kurt woke up to find Pietro shifting slightly against him. He regarded the paler boy carefully, deciding that he was obviously still asleep. He vaguely registered the fact that he was still purring, only much more softly. He smiled, he'd never purred so much in his life till he and Pietro got together. It was mostly an involuntary reaction, although he could force a purr and sometimes did as he knew how much Pietro enjoyed the sound, having heard him comment on it several times.

"Mmmm, Kurt." Pietro breathed, his hips shifting slightly. Kurt looked down, listening to Pietro's breathing and heartbeat. Nope, he was still asleep. Then he noticed how Pietro's hips were shifting gently against his and he felt Pietro's newly awakened erection. He smiled wickedly, realizing that Pietro was probably having a naughty dream. Oooh, now this could have definite possibilities.

"Pietrooooo." he purred long and hard into Pietro's ear, blowing against it softly, smirking as Pietro shuddered.

"Yes, god, Kurt, again." Pietro whined, pushing his hips against Kurt a little more forcefully. Kurt lowered his head to Pietro's pale bare shoulder and began sucking gently, pushing a deep hard purr out to dance through Pietro's body, causing the other boy to shudder and moan. And then Kurt got a wicked idea as he manoeuvred Pietro onto his back. Kurt slid down the other boy's body till he slipped off the edge of the bed pulling Pietro with him till Pietro's legs were hanging off the side of the bed, his thighs cradling Kurt's chest, Pietro's groin perfectly positioned to get the full benefit of Kurt purrs. He took a deep breath before letting loose a long loud and particularly deep rumbling purr sending vibrations dancing straight through Pietro's groin. Pietro shot to wakefulness with a gasp at the sensation.

"Oh, Jesus, god, Kurt, what huh?" he gasped inarticulately his brain starting to wake up making him moan as he realised that Kurt was between his thighs and purring steadily. Oh, and not to mention that he was as hard as a fucking rock.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Kurt purred mockingly, with a devious smile.

"Jesus, Kurt, what a way to wake up." Pietro laughed sitting up slightly, his hands spread out behind him to help prop him up, wide awake now and enjoying the sensations caused by Kurt's purrs.

"Vell, it is only fair. After all, you did wake me up. You seemed to vant something from me but it didn't seem appropriate to give it to you vhile you vere still asleep." Kurt said as he continued to purr teasingly. Pietro blushed he'd obviously been dreaming about Kurt. Now that he thought about it, he could hazily remember a few erotic images. Kurt suddenly grabbed Pietro's chin, drawing him closer to Kurt's face, causing they're eyes to meet.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are vhen you blush?" Kurt questioned, making Pietro's blush deepen before pulling Pietro's face down into a succulent kiss. Kurt suddenly disentangled their tongues as he licked and nibbled his way across Pietro's jaw and down his neck, causing the other boy to shiver before moving down Pietro's chest to his nipples. He started wetly laving one while he twisted and rolled the other between his fingers making Pietro moan as he switched sides. He then began kissing and licking his way down Pietro's toned abdomen, pushing Pietro back till he was leaning up on his elbows staring lustfully down at Kurt as the blue furred boy played his body like a finely tuned instrument, making his whole body quiver.

Kurt paused for a while at Pietro's belly button swirling and darting his raspy tongue in and out of the small indentation, making Pietro shake and gasp. He continued his journey down, grasping the sides of Pietro's jeans and boxers, which they hadn't bothered to do back up from earlier, and starting to slide them down his hips. Pietro suddenly caught his wrist, halting his progress.

"Kurt, are you sure you know what you're doing? I mean, really, you don't have to do this if you're not ready." Pietro said shakily, seeing where Kurt was headed and obviously struggling with his arousal. Kurt gave him an impatient look.

"Ja, and I already told you earlier zhat I vant to do zhis. Having you do it first just made it a little easier to pluck up zhe courage is all." Kurt assured. Is this what they were going to be like from now on? Every time one of them tried something different, taking them forward, the other being assured that reciprocation wasn't necessary? He wanted to do this and damn it, he was going to.

"Ok, just checking, just watch the fangs, ok?" Pietro smiled, indicating Kurt's sharp white canines Kurt snorted and gave Pietro an incredulous look.

"Vhat, you zhink I just grew zhese zhings yesterday? I can be careful, now shut up and let me get on vith it." Kurt demanded bossily, smiling to let Pietro know he wasn't upset. Pietro laughed, slumping back on his elbows for support.

"Ok, ok, I know when I've been told. The show's all yours." he grinned. Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics before once more starting at Pietro's belly button, torturing the small hollow till Pietro was once again suitably gasping and moaning. He once more hooked his hands under Pietro's jeans and boxers, half expecting to be stopped again, only to be left to his own devices this time. As he slid the garments down, Pietro raised his hips slightly, making the movement easier as Kurt followed the materials path with licking kisses down to Pietro's pubic area, until Pietro's swaying cock was revealed, but Kurt didn't stop pushing the garments down until they were bunched around Pietro's calves.

Kurt let his eyes wander, enjoying the sight of a pretty much naked Pietro, miles of milky white skin with a hint of olive tan, his lean sculpted muscles, the faint flush of pink across his chest and cheekbones from his arousal. It made for an incredibly sexy picture. Then he looked down at Pietro's eagerly twitching erection, the smooth pale shaft with its pink flushed plumy shaped head framed by equally smooth hairless balls. He hadn't gotten to appreciate the sight properly before, having only pulled Pietro's cock out through the gap in his boxers but he was making up for it now.

He remembered how Pietro had said he always tasted and smelled of cinnamon and how he had even gone on to prove that even Kurt's semen tasted vaguely of cinnamon. Pietro always tasted slightly of mint, smelled a bit of it too. He found himself wondering if Pietro's semen would be minty too.

He stroked the shaft lightly, watching as a bead of pre-cum appeared. He immediately dipped down, licking his tongue broadly across the head before rolling the taste around his mouth as he heard Pietro groan loudly. It wasn't minty, but it was sweet extremely sweet, like candy, like vanilla. That was it, he tasted of vanilla. He eagerly began licking the shaft with long sweeping strokes like a kid with a lolly pop, causing Pietro to thrash about and moan wildly, before engulfing the head and suckling it.

Oh-my-god-oh-my-god-oh-my-god, he's trying to kill me. That's it, he's trying to kill me with pleasure! Pietro thought, clutching desperately at his sheets, knowing if he put his hands on Kurt's head, he'd end up pulling some hair out, which would probably cause Kurt to stop giving him these sensations, these blissful wonderful sensations.

He'd appreciated Kurt's raspy tongue when they kissed. He'd been driven out of his mind by it when Kurt licked across his skin and nipples but nothing could have ever prepared him for the sheer unadulterated ecstasy of having that sandpapery tongue licking his cock. It was earth shaking and when Kurt engulfed the head he honestly thought he might die from sensations.

Kurt was slowly working his way down Pietro's slippery shaft. He'd decided he was going to try deep-throating like Pietro had done to him. He had a slight advantage over Pietro as he didn't have a gag reflex and had often entertained the other kids at the Institute by gulping hotdog sausages down whole. Logan had once compared him to an anaconda devouring its prey and while Pietro was a bit longer and thicker than the hotdogs he usually swallowed, that skill was going to come in handy now, he mused, sucking lightly on the head before suddenly engulfing Pietro whole, straight down to the root, causing Pietro to jerk up and scream in surprised pleasure, shaking and babbling as Kurt swallowed several times in succession, massaging Pietro's engorged flesh with his throat muscles.

"Oh-my-god-Kurt-oh-jesus-oh-shit-kurt-so-good-I-god-I-dont-I-can't-oh-fuck-Kurt-don't-stop-please-don't-stop." Pietro babbled mindlessly caught up in a tidal wave of sensation at the way Kurt had taken in his entire length without even a trace of difficulty. Where the hell had he learned how to do that? And the swallowing, Jesus, fuck, Pietro thought as he desperately tried to stamp back the orgasm he could feel starting in his toes and trying to rise up through his body. Not yet, not yet, he thought desperately, wanting to keep feeling this for just a little while longer.

Kurt was thoroughly enjoying Pietro's high speed incomprehensible words. Knowing that he could reduce Pietro into a babbling mess so quickly filled him with pleasure which only increased as Pietro suddenly seemed to lose the ability to use words at all, just letting out high pitched keening sounds and low guttural moans and whimpers as Kurt worked his way effortlessly up and down Pietro's cock with a easy flowing speed, swallowing at the root and sucking hard on the up, paying careful attention to the tip. He could tell Pietro was getting close so he decided to try out an idea he'd had to push him over the edge.

He concentrated, letting a low deep purr build up inside him. He saw Pietro's eyes become impossibly large as he registered what Kurt was doing and the vibrations from Kurt purrs travelled through Kurt's chest up his throat and directly into Pietro's swollen length. Pietro let out a broken cry, trying to last just a little longer, but Kurt was determined to push him spectacularly over the edge and simultaneously increased the depth of his purr and the strength of his suction. Pietro immediately hit the pinnacle of his desire letting out an impassioned scream, his body snapping taut and his eyes rolling back in his head as he blacked out from the overdose of sensation.

Kurt swallowed every last drop of Pietro's release, taking his time to lick Pietro's cock completely clean, savouring the overly sweet taste of Pietro's seed before pulling Pietro's jeans back up over his hips, not bothering with doing them up. He then climbed up onto the bed lying back and pulling Pietro's limp body into his arms. He was excessively proud of himself, first time giving a blowjob and he'd managed to successfully render his boyfriend unconscious with pleasure, although he was becoming a little concerned as Pietro wasn't quickly waking up.

"Hmmm." Pietro purred, slowly coming back to consciousness.

"Pietro, are you alright?" Kurt asked, concerned as Pietro's blue eyes blinked dazedly at him.

"Oh yeah, more than alright. What did you do to me? I can't feel my toes." Pietro questioned sluggishly, slowly coming back to his senses.

"Vell I know you haven't had vun before but I vould zhink you vould recognise a blowjob vhen you receive vun." Kurt teased happy, again now that he was assured that Pietro wasn't permanently brain damaged. Pietro huffed weakly cuffing Kurt's ear.

"I know what a blowjob is. I just want to know where in the hell you learned to give one like that, or wait, do I not want to know?" Pietro laughed teasingly, although he was a bit curious about the answer to that one. It was Kurt's turn to huff lightly, smacking Pietro's arm for his insinuation.

"Novhere like vhat you're zhinking, I don't have a gag reflex so I often swallow hotdogs whole for zhe entertainment of zhe others at zhe mansion. As for zhe rest, zhat vas just improvisation." Kurt said, chuckling proudly at Pietro's astounded look.

"Hot dogs and improvisation? Christ, I'm not sure if I wanna know what else you can do. I may not survive it." Pietro laughed as the feeling came back into his legs.

"Are you sure you don't vant to know? It vould be a pity for you to miss out." Kurt said, curling his tongue around his teeth and giving Pietro a blatantly scorching leer. Pietro groaned.

"Oh god, you really are going to kill me. Ok, I want to find out what else you got, but I don't think I'm up for it today. I might not survive it." Pietro said resignedly before laughing at Kurt's look of mock disappointment. He leant in, pressing his lips to Kurt's, kissing the pout off his boyfriend's face, slipping his tongue out to root out all of Kurt's most sensitive spots. He rolled his tongue against Kurt's savouring Kurt's taste. He frowned as he realized there was something different. A really sweet taste lingered in Kurt's mouth. Had Kurt been sitting there eating candy while he was unconscious?

"Did you raid my secret candy stash after you knocked me out?" Pietro asked, preparing to be amused as he broke the kiss.

"You have a secret candy stash? Vhy vasn't I told about zhis? And I thought you cared." Kurt said joking, not really knowing what Pietro was talking about.

"Come on, Kurt, be serious, did you?" Pietro asked, curious. He didn't really care if he had, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up for a tease if he had.

"Nein." Kurt said baffled with Pietro's line of questioning.

"Then why do you taste so sweet?" Pietro asked. Kurt looked surprised for about a second before clasping his hands together under his chin and sighing girlishly.

"Aww, Pietro, you always say zhe nicest zhings to me." he said, fluttering his unnaturally long and thick for a boy's eyelashes dramatically. Pietro burst out laughing.

"No, you idiot, I mean it there's a really sweet taste in your mouth, like vanilla or those really sugary candy canes." Pietro laughed, trying to explain. Kurt's eyes widened in sudden recognition before he burst out laughing.

"Zhat's not me, its you." he announced through his laughter.

"Huh? What do you mean it's me?" Pietro asked, confused. Kurt tried to stifle his laughter so he could explain.

"Ja, it's you. Do you remember when you said I always tasted and smelled of cinnamon and zhen vhen you showed me zhat even mein, er, release tasted of cinnamon?" Kurt said, stumbling a little over his words. Pietro nodded, trying to follow what Kurt was saying.

"Vell, you always taste and smell of mint so I thought maybe you vould taste of mint, the same vay I taste of cinnamon, but you didn't. You just tasted extremely sweet, like vanilla. Zhat sweetness you can taste is you." Pietro's eyes widened as he processed what Kurt was saying.

"No way, your joking. I mean, not like I have any line of comparison, but I've been given to understand that guys taste salty and bitter. I can accept that you taste of cinnamon 'cause its only slightly sweet and kinda spicy, but what I can taste on you is really sweet, almost sickeningly, so like syrup or something." Pietro said, not quite ready to believe Kurt wasn't playing some kind of trick on him.

"It's true, I svear it. I think it's somehow part of your mutation. You do eat a ridiculously extreme amount of sweets. All that sugar in your system has to go somevhere." Kurt said, professing his honesty. Pietro still didn't look convinced. Kurt sighed. Fine, he knew how to settle this. He reached out, pulling Pietro closer to him, taking his lips in a passionate kiss. Pietro quickly melted into Kurt, putting aside the issue, but he did squeak and squirm slightly when Kurt reached into his boxers, pulling out his cock and pumping it to full hardness. Pietro panted. He'd just come down from one body quaking orgasm, was he really up to another one so soon?

"Kurt, oh god, Kurt, what are you doing?" Pietro panted as his body automatically responded to Kurt's actions. Kurt smiled cheekily.

"Proving a point." Kurt said. Pietro's eyes widened.

"Proving a point? What point?" Pietro gasped out. Kurt waited till pre-cum bubbled up out of Pietro's slit before swiping it off with his finger, holding it out in front of Pietro's lips.

"Taste." Kurt commanded. Pietro gave him an incredulous glance.

"I'm not tasting that." he announced stubbornly. Kurt rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"You don't believe me, so taste." he repeated, holding the cum covered finger close to Pietro's mouth. Pietro sighed with resignation.

"Ok, fine." he said before wrapping his lips around Kurt's peach fuzz covered digit and sucking off his own pre-cum. His eyes widened as the incredibly sweet taste exploded on his tongue. Oh-my-god it really had been him!

That's just not normal, he thought, before catching the lustful expression on Kurt's face, how he was apparently enraptured with the sensation of Pietro sucking on his finger, obviously reminding him of something Pietro had done not all that long ago. Pietro smirked inwardly. He could have some real fun with this, he thought, as he continued sucking on Kurt's finger, making sure to keep his eyes in contact with Kurt's as he ran his tongue over the pad before swirling it around the length of the digit. He watched the heat grow in Kurt's eyes at his actions.

He nudged Kurt's crotch with his knee, causing Kurt to moan, his softened cock quickly filling to full hardness at Pietro's ministrations. Pietro allowed Kurt's finger to fall from his mouth with a wet sound as he pushed Kurt onto his back, settling his body over Kurt's, pushing their mouths together for a hungry kiss as he ground his newly awakened hardness down into Kurt's. He felt it as Kurt's hands roamed across his bare back before dipping down under the waistband of his pants, cupping and caressing the cheeks of his ass.

He moaned, drawing back, using his super speed to pull both their trousers down and off before covering Kurt's naked body with his own and sealing their mouths back together. They both moaned at the sensations, writhing against one another, their exploring hands becoming more forceful and needy as they were able to stoke and caress every inch of each other's body's without any barriers to stop them.

Pietro had his eyes closed. He felt high on sensation and he thanked god for his and Kurt's hormonal teenage bodies that allowed them to experience this passion again so soon. The feel of Kurt's fur erotically tickling every inch of his naked body was extraordinary, both of them eagerly exploring all the new things they had discovered only today.

The barriers between them truly had been cast aside. He knew this wasn't going to lead to full sex. They still weren't ready. What they were already doing was probably farther than they should have gone but hell, it felt so good, why should they stop? There was still plenty that lay ahead of them to experience.

Pietro broke the kiss, gulping in a few lungfulls of air before plunging back in. He felt one of Kurt's hands stroking and fondling his ass, the other was dancing across his chest, working his nipples into hardened peaks. Kurt's tail had wound itself around his bare right thigh and was rhythmically squeezing and releasing.

His own hands were far from idle. One slid up Kurt's thigh, hooking underneath it and pulling it up. Kurt instinctively wrapped the slender limb round Pietro's waist. He possessively grasped Kurt's ass before letting his hand travel up and under Kurt's back, fondling the base of Kurt's tail, something that he knew drove Kurt wild, Kurt having once admitted during one of their make out sessions how sensitive his tail was, then letting it continue up, ruffling the fur over Kurt's spine. His other hand stroked down Kurt's stomach, quickly caressing Kurt's balls with a light touch, rolling them within his palm, causing Kurt to growl and thrash with desire and clutch desperately at Pietro's ass.

He let his weight rest more fully onto Kurt, bringing their swollen leaking cocks into alignment. He started to rock gently, Kurt's fuzzy member sliding against his own hairless one. They were both panting hard now, caught up in their body's desires as they undulated and thrust more aggressively against one another, Kurt swivelling and raising his hips up against Pietro from below as Pietro ground down from above.

Pietro let his hand leave Kurt's swollen balls, wrapping it around both their pulsating lengths. He began to jerk them off together. He felt the hand Kurt had been using to play with his nipples come down and close over his pumping fist.

The contradictive sensations, between Kurt's furry cock and hand and Pietro's smooth hairless ones, was amazing. He could feel his orgasm rising from deep inside as they both thrust with mindless ecstasy into their entwined hands. He felt Kurt's body tense in preparation of release just as his own began to wash over him.

They both howled and they rode out their completion together. Pietro collapsed across Kurt's chest, boneless and content. He could feel the stickiness of their combined fluids. He sighed happily as their lips met for a sweet relaxed kiss.

Kurt knew they should move before they stuck together, something that would be particularly painful, what, with him having fur and all, but he just couldn't bring himself to move Pietro's reassuring weight off his chest. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, he groaned rolling them over so he could grab the tissues off to the side. He tenderly wiped the cum off Pietro's stomach and abs before roughly scrubbing at the sticky mess which had started to dry into his fur.

"Dummes storrisches material (translation: stupid stubborn stuff)." Kurt muttered in irritation as his efforts only seemed to make things worse as the tissue started to break up, peppering his dark blue fur with white bits. Pietro cracked one eye open to observe what Kurt was doing. He started to laugh as he watched Kurt scowling down at the mess on his stomach.

"I think your making it worse." he said, unsuccessfully trying to hold back an amused smile. Kurt narrowed his eyes at Pietro.

"Don't you dare start laughing. It's impossible to get zhis stuff out of fur once it starts to dry." Kurt threatened with a pout. Pietro choked back a giggle before deciding to take pity on his grumbling lover.

"Don't fret, it's nothing a nice hot shower won't fix. The bathroom's just next door." Pietro said placatingly. Kurt smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Ja, a shower vould be nice, but vhat if I get lonely?" Kurt questioned suggestively. Pietro smirked, following Kurt's thoughts perfectly. After all, he was in need of a shower himself, their activities having left him with a fine sheen of sweat.

"Hmm I suppose I could always keep you company. It wouldn't do to let you get lonely. Port us in there. I don't feel like walking." Pietro purred cheekily, stroking Kurt's fuzzy cheek. Kurt snorted at Pietro's laziness.

"Charming, vhat, did your last slave die of?" Kurt questioned with a grin.

"Nothing, you're not dead yet, now get porting." Pietro shot back smartly, causing Kurt to laugh.

"Yes master, as you wish master, three bags full master." Kurt joked before gathering Pietro in his arms and porting them into the bathroom. They landed a little unsteadily. Pietro walked over to the bathtub leaning over to turn on the shower. Kurt walked over and hugged him from behind, nuzzling the back of his neck. He stood there for a minute, enjoying the sensation before stepping into the tub pulling Kurt with him.

They set about soaping up each other's bodies. Kurt was tempted to start something. He'd had more than a few Pietro-in-the-shower fantasies but he decided to lay off. They had exhausted themselves enough for one day and besides, there would be other chances, he thought hopefully, as they stepped under the shower head to rinse, stealing the occasional soft kiss as they went.

They stepped out of the shower after being careful to rinse every speck of soap out of Kurt's fur. Pietro gave out a squealing laugh as Kurt immediately shook like a dog, spraying Pietro and every other surface with water. He stood there hands on hips as he attempted to glare at Kurt without laughing. Kurt grinned sheepishly.

"Traurig, sorry about zhat. Its involuntary sometimes." Kurt offered, looking up at Pietro with wide eyes, begging forgiveness. Pietro shook his head in fond exasperation before grabbing some towels and leading Kurt back to his bedroom where, after drying himself, he proceeded to help Kurt dry the dampness out of his fur, enjoying the purrs that rewarded his efforts when suddenly he heard a loud growling sound.

"Did you just growl at me?" Pietro asked cocking an eyebrow in amusement.

"Sorry, it vas mein stomach. I haven't had anything to eat in hours. Feed me!" Kurt demanded, gazing at Pietro piteously. Pietro laughed.

"Wash you, dry you, feed you, I'm starting to think your taking advantage of my good nature." Pietro mock whined.

"Ach, maybe a little. Besides, you know I'm vorth it." Kurt announced with a dazzling smile.

"You wish. Come on, I doubt there is anything in the fridge. Is pizza good for you?" Pietro snorted in amusement as he pulled on a clean shirt, watching Kurt pull on his clothes from earlier.

"Ja, pizza vould be fine as long as there's no anchovies or olives on it. Uurgh." Kurt said with a grimace of distaste. Pietro laughed. He wasn't fond of those things either so it wasn't a problem. He led Kurt downstairs as he phoned the pizza place, asking for an extra large ham and mushroom with extra cheese. They sat on the couch and watched a little TV, comfortably wrapped up in each other's arms as they waited for the pizza.

They returned to Pietro's room when the pizza arrived, figuring it would give them a little more warning when the Brotherhood came back. They lay on Pietro's bed, talking and eating pizza whilst sharing the occasional kiss for a few hours when they heard the front door slam shut and Toad calling Pietro's name.

"I guess they're back. You'd better get out of here before they catch you. I don't suppose I'll be able to see you tomorrow, will I?" Pietro said sadly after shouting out to Toad that he would be down in a minute.

"Ja, I had better spend some time vith zhe others, especially seeing as I have been gone all today. Zhey'll start to vunder vhat's up, besides, I know Logan has scheduled some extra training for tomorrow. Maybe I could port by for a few minutes in the evening." Kurt said, standing to leave, giving Pietro a longing glance. It was getting harder and harder to leave him every time. Pietro stood up with him.

"One last kiss for the road?" he questioned hopefully. Kurt didn't answer, merely pulling Pietro in for a deep slow kiss. They broke apart at a commotion on the landing.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Auf weidersehen, silber (translation: goodbye silver)." Kurt said, rubbing his thumb across Pietro's cheek.

"Till tomorrow, bye." Pietro sighed. Kurt caught his eyes in one last affectionate glance before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Pietro sighed again and sat down on his bed. It was getting harder to say goodbye and whatever time he spent with Kurt, while wonderful, was never enough. They had taken a new step forward in their relationship today, sexually speaking, at any rate forging an even deeper sense of intimacy between them. It would have been nice to have longer enjoying their new ease with each other's bodies and the sense of closeness it brought, but it couldn't be helped.

They couldn't tell anyone they were together, which meant they had to hide and Pietro was really starting to hate the hiding. He wanted to be able to be with Kurt openly, to be able to spend entire days together without anyone questioning them. He wanted to be able to walk into the Institute and announce he was there to see Kurt without anyone batting an eyelash like it was just accepted but he wasn't going to be able to do that. The likelihood of them being accepted was slim to none. The risks were too high.

He groaned as he got up. He had better go down and tell the other boys he was feeling better. He knew he was going to have to listen to them rave about computer games for the next few hours. He hoped Kurt would be able to get away to see him tomorrow.

Hey, you might have noticed that whenever I use any German, unless it's something obvious, I always write the translation there and then. I do it like that because it annoys the hell out of me when people write something in another language then you either have to wait till you get to the end of the chapter or you have to keep flicking back and forth for the translation.

Also I fully admit that I don't speak a word of German so if there's anything wrong with my translations, blame the online translator I used.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya, ok I'm warning you now I've taken serious artistic license with Kurt's past and most importantly his parents here, it should tie into something much later in the story but if it doesn't just regard it as a small point of interest.  
Sorry that the chapters a bit short but the next chapter should be longer, and there's no sexy fun in this one either, sorry guys!**

#

Chapter 7

Kurt was not a happy elf as he walked up to his room. It was nearly 11:30 and he had promised Pietro that he would drop by. He'd been trying all evening to sneak off but every time he went to leave someone else had grabbed him. He was starting to wonder if they knew where he was planning to go and were deliberately trying to stop him.

First Evan had grabbed him insisting that he watch some new skateboard trick Evan had perfected. Then Kitty had decided she needed help with her algebra homework and apparently Kurt was the only one smart enough to help. Then Scott had distracted him and nearly bored him to death with a long lecture about leading a good example for the new recruits. Next Beast decided it was time for him to have a check-up, he really had tried to run from that one but Wolverine had caught him and dragged him to the medical bay.

Then just to make his day complete Rogue, the one person he could usually depend on to understand that he wanted to be left alone, had cornered him. Apparently, she had accidently got a few of his clothes mixed up with hers in the wash and one of her black tops had run, staining his stuff with black and grey patches. She had then gone off on one about how he should really consider updating his wardrobe, how the Goth look would really suit him. She'd actually got really into the idea.

He was surprised. He'd thought makeovers were really more Kitty's kind of thing. Apparently not, apparently it was just a girl thing. In his desperation to get away, he'd ended up promising to go shopping with her tomorrow after school so they could replace the ruined clothes, he'd even promised to let her give him a makeover.

"Was die holle I war, das I'm gehend, herauf das aussehen wie ein deliquent zu beenden denkt (translation: what the hell was I thinking i'm going to end up looking like a delinquent)" Kurt grumbled to himself. He looked at his watch sighing. It was exactly 11:30. Pietro had probably given up on him and gone to bed. Kurt pondered whether he should port over or not.

On one hand he had promised to come over, but on the other it was late and he didn't want to wake Pietro up if he was asleep, but, again on the first hand, he was stressed out and really wanted to see Pietro, but with the way the day had gone so far it wouldn't be surprising if someone actually came into his room looking for him, which would lead to questions when he got back. Screw it! He thought angrily, he hadn't seen Pietro all day, his friends were getting on his last nerve and he just really wanted to see his boyfriend he decided, disappearing in a puff of blue smoke.

Pietro lay on his bed looking at the clock. 11:15, he sighed as he got up and got changed for bed, Kurt wasn't coming. Pietro understood something had probably come up and he hadn't been able to get away but still he felt a bit depressed. He hadn't seen Kurt all day and after everything that had happened between them yesterday it was a little disconcerting to have no word.

He pulled back the covers and curled up in the bed, drawing the covers over him. He looked over at his mobile phone that was sitting on his desk. He wished he could call Kurt. The problem was he'd have to call the mansion and whoever answered would wonder why he was calling Kurt and they would probably stand there listening to every word Kurt said.

He was going to have to persuade Kurt into purchasing a cellphone. He couldn't understand why Kurt didn't already have one. Even little kids had cellphones but then Kurt had grown up out in the-middle-of-nowhere in Germany. Who was he going to have called? He resolved to nag Kurt about getting a cell the next chance he got. It would make things a lot easier.

He hugged his pillow to him, wishing it was Kurt. He wondered what it would be like to be able to curl up next to each other and drift off, to spend a whole night together. He closed his eyes smiling slightly, imagining it was Kurt's warm furry body pressed up against him.

He felt his groin tingle as his thoughts continued to drift, thinking about all they had done the day before. It had been amazing and perfect. He only wished Kurt had been able to stay the night.

He'd missed him today. He'd spent most of the evening in his room so that he'd know when Kurt ported in. He huffed irritably, but that hadn't happened. He wondered what had happened to keep Kurt away. Pietro shot bolt upright in bed and his eyes snapped open as he heard a loud bamf. He smiled widely as he saw Kurt standing there, waving away the lingering smoke, his eyes apologetic.

"I'm sorry if I voke you but I really needed to see you. I've been trying to get over here all afternoon but zhe others kept pestering me. I couldn't get away." Kurt said, walking towards the bed.

"Hey, it's no problem. I figured it was something like that and I wasn't even asleep anyway. I'm glad you came." Pietro said happily, pulling Kurt to sit on the bed beside him before leaning in for a kiss. The two boys seamlessly came together for a deep searching kiss, they broke apart gasping for air.

"Gott, I've been zhinking about zhat all day." Kurt purred, holding Pietro close.

"Hmm tell me about it. I hate not seeing you." Pietro mumbled, nuzzling Kurt's neck as Kurt purred happily.

"So what you been doing all day?" Pietro asked.

"Other zhan missing you? You don't vant to know." Kurt huffed, thinking about his rotten day. Pietro looked up, curious now.

"Why what happened?" Pietro asked. His curiosity piqued.

"Just zhe others at zhe mansion, Evan's skateboarding, Kitty's homework, I got a lecture off Scott. I svear zhat guy could bore zhe hind legs off a donkey." Kurt moaned. Pietro snorted into Kurt's neck as he saw Kurt's eyes glaze over with boredom as if he was reliving Scott's, no doubt, long winded speech.

"Sounds awful." Pietro consoled. Kurt snorted as he started to get in to his topic.

"Zhat's nothing Volverine caught me and made me have a check up vith Herr Beast, zhen to top it all off Rogue catches me. Apparently she accidentally destroyed some of mein clothes in zhe wash. Zhen she started insulting mein vardrobe choices and now she's got it into her head zhat I need a makeover. I had to promise to go shopping vith her tomorrow just to escape and now I'm stuck shopping vith her after school tomorrow and she's going to end up turning me into a Goth." Kurt complained despairingly as the full weight of what he'd let himself in for finally hit him. He frowned as he felt Pietro shaking.

"Don't you dare start laughing." Kurt threatened dangerously, recognising the sparkle of laughter in Pietro's eyes. Pietro was in trouble. He'd listened to Kurt lament his day and he'd been sympathetic but the idea of him being dragged around the mall by Rogue and being gothed up was just too funny to resist.

His stomach hurt with trying to hold in the laughter, his shoulders shaking with the effort. It was too much when Kurt threatened him. He just couldn't contain it any longer as the laughter came bubbling out. Kurt growled, pinning him to the bed, but Pietro couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's not funny, I know, but at the same time it really is. I just never pictured Rogue as the kind of girl to crawl malls and do makeovers. Kitty, yes, Rogue, no way." Pietro said, trying to console Kurt. The blue furred boy kept his dangerous glare for a second more before chuckling with exasperation.

"Ja, I know, it's pretty funny. If it had been happening to somevun other zhan me, I vould be falling about laughing too. It's just, vhat am I going to do? She vas talking about going through mein closet and throwing avay everyzhing. She didn't like vhen I finally managed to escape." Kurt groaned helplessly.

Pietro bit back his laughter and started to consider. He'd been tempted to talk about Kurt's fashion choices himself. Under Pietro's prompting, Kurt had started fiddling with his hologram so that it looked more like him, something that he hadn't really cared about before. He'd already adjusted it to show his toned physique and high cheekbones and he was gradually adjusting the length of the hair so it was more like his real length. They had decided that Kurt shouldn't change everything at once because it would look odd to people who didn't know about the hologram.

Pietro was very pleased with the results so far as it allowed him to admire Kurt's muscular body even when they were at school and whilst it showed how tightly some of his clothes clung to his body, most of his clothes were still too baggy and tended to fall into a sort of preppy surfer/skateboarder look, which didn't really suit him. He tried to picture Kurt all in Goth gear after Rogue had gotten through with him. An image of Kurt in tight black jeans with a tight black ripped t-shirt showing off all his muscles flashed through Pietro's mind. He felt his cock twitch as he considered Kurt might actually look really good with the Goth look.

"You know, it might not be so bad. I mean, your wardrobe does kind of need updating and the Goth look might actually suit you as long as you don't let Rogue go overboard." Pietro said tentively. Kurt raised his eyebrow in indignation. He was about to rip into Pietro when he stopped to think about it. He had been thinking about changing his look for a while now. It was just hard to pick out clothes that fit him right and covered enough skin to stop people feeling his fur, not to mention finding colours that went well with blue.

He thought about what Pietro said. As long as he didn't let Rogue go too far, the Goth thing might actually work. After all, every colour goes with black and Rogue had the same issues with having to cover her skin all the time. He looked into Pietro's anxious expression as the other boy waited for Kurt to blast him.

"Maybe your right." Kurt conceded to Pietro's surprise. He sighed in relief, oh good, he wasn't in trouble.

"Really, you're not mad?" Pietro asked. Kurt shook his head smiling.

"No, you vere right. I have been zhinking about buying some new zhings anyway. I don't really like most of vhat I've got." Kurt admitted.

"If you didn't like them why did you get them?" Pietro asked curiously.

"I didn't buy zhem." Kurt defended himself. Pietro looked puzzled.

"Huh? What do you mean you didn't buy them? They're your clothes. Who else would have got them?" Pietro questioned as Kurt chuckled at his confusion.

"Scott and Jean chose zhem." Kurt laughed as Pietro's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline.

"What!?!? Ok, I think this definitely needs an explanation." Pietro said, trying to understand.

"Vhen I came to zhe Institute, I didn't have much. Most of mein belongings vere destroyed in zhe fire zhat killed mein parents. Zhe professor gave zhem mein size and sent zhem out to get some clothes for me until mein inheritance came through." Kurt said a little sadly at the reminder of his parents.

His inheritance had come through months ago. His parents had been very thorough in adopting him. His father had paid for papers to be forged declaring him the legal heir. He'd not only received his parent's considerable fortune but also his father's title. None of the other kids at the Institute knew that he was technically a Baron but he had told Pietro. He'd spilled the whole sad tale when they were in New York.

Sometimes he missed the castle. He still owned it but the fire had done a lot of damage. He swallowed down his sorrow at the senseless loss of his parents.

They had been a very religious noble couple that were unable to have children. They had found him when they were out riding their horses by the river and they had claimed him as their own. They had always told him that he was god's way of answering their prayers.

The castle where they lived was extremely isolated and the most of the staff were from families that had served his father's family for generations. They had watched the sadness caused when his mother and father were unable to have children, so when his parents returned with him, they had all welcomed him with open arms despite his appearance and had sworn their secrecy.

He'd actually had a really happy childhood which had been cruelly destroyed. One of the stable hands had been a drunk. He'd passed out late at night and accidentally started a fire. It had consumed the old castle.

Many people had died in the blaze, including Kurt's parents. Kurt had only been saved because of his powers. He'd woken up at the smell of smoke and the sound of screaming. He'd ported to his parent's room, but his room had been in another section of the castle, the fire had got to them first.

He'd managed to port his parents outside. His father was already dead from smoke inhalation. His mother had died two days later from her burns. He'd always blamed himself for not waking up sooner, for not being able to save his parents. He knew it all sounded like something out of a historical novel but it had been his life and he'd been happy.

Xavier had contacted his parents with the idea of him coming to the Institute a couple of months earlier. They had been considering it. The professor had arranged everything once he knew what had happened. Kurt had still been in shock and hadn't given a thought as to the technicalities of claiming his inheritance or finding a way to live out in a world that would be afraid of the way he looked. He owed the professor so much.

"God, Kurt I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up those memories." Pietro said, hugging Kurt tightly to him, recognising the glazed look of pain in Kurt's eyes as he became lost in the memories. He searched for a way to help pull him out of it.

"It does explain the way you dress though, with those two preps picking your clothes, and I wouldn't exactly call Scott a snappy dresser." Pietro said pulling back and giving Kurt a gentle smile. Kurt shook his head, clearing his memories as he let out a chuckle, appreciating Pietro's attempt to pull him out his melancholy.

"Ja, I know, zhey vere never really vhat I vould have chosen. I just never got around to getting much else. I've bought a few things here and zhere but most of vhat I have zhey chose." Kurt admitted, giving Pietro a genuine smile to let him know he was ok.

"You know, while we're on the subject of shopping, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Pietro said, remembering something he had thought of earlier.

"Vhat's zhat?" Kurt asked, curious.

"You seriously need to buy a cellphone." Pietro announced. Kurt looked surprised. He'd never even thought of getting one of those things before.

"Vhy?" Kurt asked. He'd never really needed a phone before. If he wanted to speak to someone, he could just port to them.

"Because that way I could call you without having to go through the Institute. Like tonight, you could have sent me a text or something, letting me know you'd been held up. Plus it might be nice to be able to at least talk to you on the days we can't see each other." Pietro prompted. Kurt's ears pricked up. That did sound like a good idea. He hated it when he couldn't see Pietro. Sometimes he lay there at night just wishing he could hear the sound of Pietro's voice. When you thought about things like that, it suddenly seemed really silly not to own one.

"Ja, zhat sounds good. I vill get vun while I am out vith Rogue tomorrow." Kurt promised, grinning at Pietro's blinding smile.

"Thank god, do you have any idea how irritating it can be trying to catch you when nobody else is around, never knowing when I'm gonna be able to speak to you next? Trust me, this is a wonderful idea." Pietro said smugly. Kurt smiled devilishly as ideas ran through his head.

"Are you sure you vant me to get a phone? I could end up calling you at all hours." Kurt teased. Pietro smiled.

"Good, then you can't be annoyed when I'm pestering you constantly with naughty texts." Pietro teased back, winking saucily. Kurt's eyebrows raised.

"Naughty texts? Vhat kind of naughty texts?" Kurt smiled, getting into the idea and running his fingers teasingly up and down Pietro's leg.

"Hmm, you know, words, maybe a few pictures." Pietro purred, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and leaning into Kurt's touch.

"Vhat kind of pictures?" Kurt questioned, intrigued as he began nibbling up Pietro's neck, his arousal starting to rise.

"Hmm, I don't know if I should tell you. I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Pietro grinned cheekily, enjoying Kurt's ministrations on his neck. He gasped in pleasure as Kurt began to suck hungrily on his neck.

"I'm impatient, tell me now." Kurt joked huskily, sucking a little more on Pietro's neck before kissing his way up to Pietro's mouth, holding his lips teasingly back so they only brushed Pietro's lightly.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait." Pietro smirked before sealing his lips over Kurt's, not willing to wait any longer to feel Kurt's lips on his. His body tingled pleasurably as Kurt pushed him back into the bed, looming over him. He parted his lips in invitation.

Kurt's tongue slipped quickly through the gap and tangled with his own. He moaned into Kurt's mouth as he got more and more into the kiss. He could feel his cock hardening. He raised his hips into Kurt's, causing Kurt to growl and attack Pietro's lips more forcefully as they moved sinuously against each other. Pietro could feel Kurt's hardened member grinding into his own.

They were both panting as Kurt broke the kiss to move back down to Pietro's neck nibbling and sucking across to his collar bone. Pietro pushed up so that he was sitting up. Kurt sat with their chests pressed close and his legs either side of Pietro's hips.

Kurt wasted no time before pulling off the white wife-beater that Pietro wore to bed. He felt it as Pietro's hands scrambled to pull his own shirt off, allowing their hands to roam, caressing each other's bodies as they got more and more lost in their passion. He felt Pietro's hands running sensuously through his fur.

He growled deeply as Pietro's hand ran down his back before massaging the base of his tail. Gott, he didn't think Pietro realized just how good that felt. It wasn't quite as sensitive as his dick but it wasn't far off and he loved the feel of Pietro fondling his tail.

Pietro was lost in a haze of sensation. Kurt's fur against his skin was a sensation he couldn't get enough of. He dipped his hand down to fondle Kurt's tail. He loved the feel of it in his hands and the growling moans it produced from Kurt.

He let his body fall backwards onto the bed, pulling Kurt with him as he fell deeper into the pleasure being caused between them as they moved together. He let out a particularly loud moan as Kurt's hand dipped under the waistband of his pyjama bottoms, firmly squeezing his bare ass. He felt Kurt's body freeze at the same time as he heard a toilet flushing next door.

Shit, he'd gotten so caught up in his lust he'd forgotten that his teammates were in the house, probably in their own beds. He panicked, wondering who it was who had gone to the bathroom. Had they heard him and Kurt?

"Kurt?" Pietro whispered holding his breath. Kurt had his head cocked to one side and his eyes closed, obviously listening.

"Shh." Kurt said as he let his senses out, using his powers to see outside the room, something he realised he should have done when he first arrived to determine where everyone was. Lance and Freddie were both in their beds, fast asleep if their heartbeats and Freddie's vaughnarian snoring were any indication. It was Toad who had been in the bathroom.

He watched, unmoving as Toad stumbled back to his room and crawled back into bed. He waited, listening to Toad's breathing and heartbeat slow into sleep before he let out a relieved breath. That had been close. They needed to be more careful, he opened his eyes looking into Pietro's wide frightened ones.

"It's ok, it vas Toad. He's gone back to sleep now." Kurt assured. Pietro let out the breath he'd been holding before chuckling weakly.

"Well that put a crimp in the mood." Pietro joked, allowing the tenseness to flow out of his limbs. His erection had gone down somewhat at the prospect of getting caught. Kurt laughed softly.

"Ja, I had better go. Zhat vas close. Ve are going to have to be more careful. Any vun of zhem could have heard us." Kurt said, ruefully pulling away. Pietro sighed, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched Kurt search for his shirt.

"Yeah, I know. We can't do these things when our teammates are so close. I just got a bit caught up in the moment." Pietro said, running his fingers through his snowy hair in frustration.

"Ja, me too. Maybe it vasn't such a good idea for me to port over when zhey are all at home. I just thought it vould be better for me to be in your room zhan you in mine. At least here we don't have Volverine to sniff us out." Kurt said, sighing regretfully as he finally found his shirt. He felt Pietro's hand close over the wrist holding his shirt.

"Hey, it is a good idea. I wanted to see you and we have to take what we can get. We just have to be a bit more careful is all." Pietro said, leaning in to softly kiss Kurt's lips. Kurt returned the kiss, being careful not to forget where he was again.

They broke apart, resting their foreheads together as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"You had better go. It's nearly 1 o'clock. If anyone realizes you're missing, we'll have trouble." Pietro sighed regretfully, wishing Kurt could stay with him. Kurt nodded, giving Pietro a sad smile.

"Ja, I'm going. I'll see you at school tomorrow silber (translation: silver). One last kiss before I go?" Kurt smiled hopefully. Pietro smiled and gladly pressed his lips to Kurt's, wondering at the softness of Kurt's lips and the pleasurable tingles that showed no signs of ever dispersing as he savoured Kurt's taste. He begrudgingly broke the kiss, knowing he had to let Kurt go.

"Come into school early tomorrow and meet me in our closet?" Pietro asked huskily, remembering the closet where they had gone to talk when they first decided to be together. It had since become a regular meeting and make-out spot for them, along with Forge's old lab.

"Ja, I vill come in an hour early. See you zhen." Kurt agreed, pulling on his shirt as he got off the bed. Pietro grasped Kurt's wrist, pulling him into one last fierce kiss that left them panting as they broke apart.

"Bye, fuzzy. Sweet dreams." Pietro smirked wickedly, loosely running his hand down Kurt's tail from base to spaded tip. Kurt groaned in pleasure at the sensation.

"Vell zhey vill be now! You're incorrigible, do you know zhat?" Kurt laughed in exasperation. Pietro grinned broadly.

"Yeah, I know, but you know that's what you like about me." Pietro said confidently. Kurt shook his head.

"I must like somezhing to put up vith you. Goodnight, Pietro." Kurt said, giving Pietro a wink before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Pietro lay back on his bed, pulling the covers over him, smiling as he prepared to go to sleep with visions of Kurt dancing through his head as they so often did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya as promised a longer chapter and there's even some fun sexy stuff, enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Kurt was in the seventh level of hell, affectionately known as the mall, trailing after Rogue, leaded down with carrier bags. True to her word, when he had come upstairs after school to his room, he had opened the door to find Rogue rummaging through his closet systematically shredding a large selection of his clothes and dropping them on the floor with comments of disgust. There was a minute pile of clothes lying safely on his bed which had apparently gotten Rogue's approval. Amongst them were the black combats and the burgundy shirt that he had worn on his first date with Pietro.

Kurt had stood there gob smacked, he hadn't actually expected Rogue to go through with her idea to cull his wardrobe, if fact, when she hadn't mentioned it all day, he'd half hoped she had forgot and he wouldn't have to go shopping. A notion that was smashed to bits when Rogue had finally looked up and noticed his astounded presence. She hadn't even given him a chance to bemoan the loss of over half his clothes before she'd grabbed him, forcefully hauling him downstairs to the X-Jeep so they could drive to the mall with a constant stream of happy chattering about how much he was going to like his new look and all these great new stores he was going to love.

Kurt's terrified whimpering hadn't fazed her in the slightest as she had continued talking, questioning whever he'd look better with a pure Goth kind of look or maybe something a bit more punk rock. Kurt had nearly ported out of the car in fear. In the entire time he had known Rogue he'd never heard her talk so much or seem so cheerful. It was bizarre. He wondered whever she had accidentally absorbed Kitty again, which led him to the predicament he was in now.

Kurt knew he was being a little churlish, it's just he wasn't particularly keen on shopping at the best of times. He did have to admit though that Rogue had a good eye and though most of the items were a little heavy on the Goth or punk rock sort of look, each thing she had nagged him into trying on and buying had really suited him and for the most part met his needs perfectly. Right now though, they were discussing or rather arguing the wiseness of Kurt getting piercings.

"Nein, Rogue, I can't get anything pierced. How vould I explain ze fact zhat zhey could feel fur under mein hologram?" Kurt argued stubbornly. Rogue pouted before giving him a calculating look.

"But yah would get some if they wouldn't notice yah're fur, rhaight?" Rogue questioned a suspicious gleam in her eye. Kurt sighed. It wasn't that he objected to piercings exactly, he wouldn't mind getting his ear pierced or something, but it was just too much trouble and he had a feeling that Rogue wouldn't let him stop at just a pierced ear.

"Ja, if zhe fur vasn't an issue, I vould do it." Kurt consoled Rogue, thinking that to be the end of the argument, but the fur on Kurt's neck stood up in warning as he noticed Rogue's beaming smile.

"Then no problem. Ah know ah guy here in thah mall that can do it." Rogue smiled, pulling him towards the escalator.

"Nein, vhat about mein fur?" Kurt begged, resisting Rogue's tugging on his arm.

"Thas easy tah fix. Mah guy's always high as a kite. He won't even notice yah're fur." Rogue said triumphantly as she dragged Kurt onto the escalator. Kurt's eyes widened in fear.

"HIGH!! You vant me to get piercings off somevun who spends half his life in hippy heaven? Are you geisteskrank? (translation: insane)" Kurt squeaked, visions of himself with thousands of vicious holes in odd places running through his mind. Rogue frowned.

"Hey, ah absorbed yah, remember? Ah know what that means and don't worry so much, Kurt, this guy might be high but he's still good at his job. Ah've never heard of him screwing up yet." Rogue reassured, dragging him to the tattoo and piercing shop before going off on a tangent about the many different piercings he could get, including body piercings! A subject that caused Kurt to try and make a break for it as they walked through the shop's door, but Rogue had obviously been expecting an escape attempt and had slipped her glove off when Kurt wasn't looking and as he broke away to port out of there, she had quickly brushed her bare fingers across his cheek. It wasn't enough to completely knock him unconscious, but it was enough to muddle his mind enough for her to get him through the door and into the piercing guy's chair. Kurt groggily came back to his senses just in time to stop Rogue from completely mutilating his body and face with numerous piercings.

They walked out of the shop an hour later, having reached a compromise. Kurt now had a simple garnet stud through his left earlobe. They had bought a sapphire one to switch it with, depending on what Kurt was wearing, and he had allowed another platinum stud with a platinum engraved ear cuff just above it through his upper left ear.

He also had a platinum bar through his left eyebrow and a stud with a ball bearing on it through his tongue. Kurt found himself fascinated with the vibrations it produced as he rolled his tongue. He smirked wickedly. Rogue hadn't understood Kurt's uncontrollable giggling when he had chose the vibrating one, but he couldn't tell her the reason he was laughing was because he was imagining Pietro's reaction to that particular accessory.

After 20 minutes of arguing, Kurt had even allowed Rogue to pierce the left upper part of the spade on his tail. It had a simple platinum hoop with a ball through it. The two teenagers fell out of the shops doorway, laughing uproariously.

"I cannot believe ve managed to get mein tail pierced. He must have been really flying." Kurt laughed. His humour had returned as each piercing was done perfectly despite the man's obvious doped up state.

"Ah know, he actually thought yah were pink instead of blue and did yah hear him complement yah're wings?" Rogue snorted.

"Ah still think yah should have gotten some body piercings too, though." Rogue announced stubbornly. Kurt shook his head at this. They had spent half their time arguing about this. Kurt had refused absolutely all body piercings, mostly out of fear. Some of the ones Rogue had suggested had sounded downright painful. Having his tail pierced had been a huge concession on his part to appease Rogue. Although he had been curious about getting his nipples pierced, he had, in the end, chickened out.

"Maybe some other time, Rogue. Is zhere anything else ve need here or can ve go home now?" Kurt asked. Rogue stood back, looking Kurt up and down critically.

"We really need tah do somethin with yah're hair." Rogue announced. Kurt sighed. He'd been expecting this.

"Fine, do you know a hairdresser who's high as vell? Cause othervise ze fur vill be a problem." Kurt questioned, knowing that this was the reason he'd let his hair get so long in the first place. His hair had already been quite long, brushing his shoulders when he arrived at the Institute and it hadn't been cut since. It had now reached nearly to the bottom of his shoulder blades, his long bangs a couple of inches below his chin. He'd been slowly adjusting his hologram to match, he was only a little more than an inch off its real length now. He'd been thinking about cutting it, but Pietro had said he liked it long. He could always pull it back in a band or something, he'd thought.

"Don't worry about that. Ah can cut it for yah." Rogue said, running her hand through Kurt's hair, testing its length under the hologram.

"Vhat? I asked you to absorb a hairdresser for me months ago. Don't tell me you actually did it?" Kurt questioned, mouth agape, remembering a time before he and Pietro had got together and Pietro had made fun of his long hair and he had been determined to cut the whole lot off. Of course he knew better now. Pietro liked his hair.

"Not on purpose, ah didn't. Ah bumped into one by accident last week. She touched mah face as we fell down. It was just fah a second. She wasn't unconscious but ah got enough memories tah cut yah're hair for yah." Rogue defended herself, giving Kurt a glare as if daring him to disbelieve her.

"Hey, I believe you. Does zhis mean ve can go home now?" Kurt smiled, raising his hands palm out in front of his face placatingly, making the new studded black leather bangles and chunky silver bracelets around his wrist jangle and slip down his arm a little. He obviously needed to do them up a little tighter.

"Yeah, we can do yah're hair at home. Come on, let's go, all this stuff is kinda heavy." Rogue said, shaking some of Kurt's bags that she was carrying as she proceeded to lead Kurt out to the car park. They had actually bought a lot.

Kurt was pleased, it meant he wasn't going to have to go shopping again for quite some time. He also managed to pick up the cell phone Pietro had requested he get. He couldn't wait to start playing with it. It was silver and a little larger than some of the models he'd seen, but he had chosen it because it had quite large keys which would be easier to use with his slightly thicker than normal fingers.

When they got back to the mansion, Rogue had persuaded Kurt to port her and all the shopping directly up to Kurt's room. She didn't want any of the others seeing him before he was finished. He was now sat in a chair with the hologram off. Rogue had sent him to the bathroom to wash his hair whilst she snuck downstairs to steal some of Beast's medical scissors, which she had dubbed suitably sharp enough for hairdressing.

"Yah're hair has gotten really long. Ah noticed yah have been changing yah hologram to match, but ah didn't realise how long it was." Rogue said as she combed Kurt's parting slightly off to one side rather than in the middle as he usually wore it.

"Ja, I know. It hasn't been cut since I got here. Vhat vere you planning to do vith it? I don't really vant to go too short." Kurt responded, purring slightly, enjoying the feel of someone playing with his hair. Rogue stepped back, considering for a moment.

"Ah don't think we should cut it short. Ah think it goes with the look better long. It just needs messing up a bit. Maybe some layers and feathery bits and yah're bangs need cutting, that way yah can just tie it back in a band most of tha time. It would look good like that." Rogue decided. Kurt nodded his permission with relief that he wasn't going to end up with something too radical, like a Mohawk or something. Rogues ideas were, thankfully, not too different to what he had thought about doing himself.

Kurt sat back and let Rogue go to work. By the time she was finished, Kurt had nearly fallen asleep from the soothing sensation of her fingers running through his hair but he was startled awake with a frigid blast of cold air from the hairdryer. Rogue had giggled as Kurt nearly jumped off the chair in shock, she had placatingly apologized, turning the hairdryer onto a warmer setting.

Once done, she had brushed Kurt's hair into place and had tied it back with a black leather band. She had covered the mirror on the back of Kurt's closet, refusing to let him see himself yet and started rummaging through the bags of clothes they had brought before handing out a bunch of clothes and turning to face the wall, demanding he get changed so she could see the full effect.

"Rogue, I am not getting changed vhile you are in zhe room, get out!" Kurt exclaimed embarrassed. Rogue huffed irritably.

"Don't be silly, Kurt, ah'm not even looking." Rogue argued, still turned away.

"Vhy can't you just go outside?" Kurt whined, still holding the clothes and looking at the back of Rogues head.

"Cause ah don't trust yah not tah take a peek at yah'reself while ah'm outside and ah want tah see yah're face when yah see yah self for tha first time. Now stop being a baby and git changed. Look, ah'll even cover mah eyes." Rogue placated, covering her eyes, still facing the wall. Kurt went to stand behind his open closet door, giving himself even more cover as he started getting changed, grumbling viciously in German all the while.

"Kurt, ah absorbed yah, remember? Ah know exactly what all that means, now yah ready yet?" Rogue said, smirking to herself from her position facing the wall. It was all she could do to stop herself giggling at Kurt's quite bad tempered moaning and his squeak of surprise as he remembered that Rogue really did understand German and knew that he had been calling her a bossy control freak.

"Ja, just a second. Ok, now I'm ready." Kurt said weakly, damning Rogue's powers that allowed her to translate his irate spiel as he stepped out from behind his closet door. Rogue was smiling widely so obviously she was pleased with what she saw.

"Oh mah gawd, Kurt, yah look perfect. Do yah want tah see yah self now? No, wait, there's one more thing." Rogue said, plunging back into the shopping bags, pulling out a couple of leather armbands which she tied around his upper arms and a necklace she had persuaded him to buy that he actually quite liked. It was a leather thong with some silver engraved beads on it and a silver fang hung down from the center of the beads. She tied it around his neck before pushing him to stand in front of the sheet covered full length mirror on Kurt's closet. She pulled the sheet off with a dramatic flourish, finally revealing Kurt's transformation to him.

"Tah dah!" Rogue sang proudly. Kurt stood still in shock, taking in his altered appearance. He was amazed, but it really did suit him. He was wearing a pair of black combats with dark blue trimming that clung tightly to his hips and ass as he moved to observe himself before flaring out slightly at the knee, allowing extra room for his unusual legs. A thick silver chain linked belt was threaded through the hoops of his pants, the excess chain swaying a couple of inches down the front of his left hip.

He was wearing a slim fitting tightly netted black short sleeved top that clung to his muscles flatteringly. He knew he wouldn't be able to wear it out much as not only were his arms uncovered but you would be able to feel his fur through the holes. Rogue had said when he bought it that he could always wear it over something else. Apparently layering was the secret to Goth/punk wear. The embossed black leather arm bands sat high on his biceps accentuating the muscles there nicely whilst his wrists were decorated with a variety of studded leather and thick silver bracelets along with his usual chunky holographic watch.

The piercings Rogue had insisted on suited him too. They gave him a slightly harder wicked look, especially when he smiled, which he found he liked. She had in fact left his hair long, the cut was kind of choppy, making it look stylishly messy, letting plenty of strands work their way loose of the band she had used to tie it back and parted slightly off center. She'd cut his bangs much shorter and thicker than he'd had them, even when he first arrived at the Institute, the thick strands falling into his eyes at their shortest and graduating down at the sides to just below his sharp cheekbones.

Kurt hated to admit it but Rogue had done an amazing job. He looked good. He couldn't wait to see Pietro's reaction, especially to his tongue piercing, but he knew he was going to be made to parade around in front of the others at the Institute first. He smiled as he realised he'd also be able to complete the changes to his hologram tonight. If anyone noticed how different his features were they would assume it was due to his new look.

He looked over at Rogue's expectant face. She looked like she was ready to burst. The biggest smile Kurt had ever seen her wearing graced her face. Kurt gave her a wide smile in return.

"You vere right. It does look good. Danke, Rogue." Kurt admitted gracefully, considering all the complaining he had done while they were actually at the shops.

"Ah knew yah'd like it. We've gotta show tha others. Ah can't wait tah see their faces, oh wait it just needs a little tweaking." Rogue announced, hugging Kurt before once again rummaging through their bags pulling out yet another studded black leather bangle.

"Rogue I don't zhink I need any more bracelets. Mein wrists are already covered in zhem." Kurt protested. Rogue just smiled before grabbing the scissors and cutting a large length off the bracelet before stabbing a new hole through the seriously shortened scrap of leather and studs.

"It's not for yah wrists, it's for yah tail, here look." Rogue said, buckling the shortened bracelet around the bottom of Kurt's tail above the spade. Kurt swished his tail experimentally. Rogue had cut it short enough that the bracelet stayed in position, Kurt smiled again.

"Danke, anyzhing else?" Kurt asked amused. Rogue regarded him sneakily.

"Well I bet yah could do with some black eyeliner, just tah finish the look off." Rogue said hopefully. Kurt grimaced. Eye liner? Now that was going a bit too far. Girls wore eyeliner, not guys.

"Nein, I don't zhink zhat vould be a good idea. Besides, I doubt it vould stick to mein skin properly vith zhe fur." Kurt said in explanation. Rogue pouted.

"Oh come on Kurt ah was right so far, wasn't ah? It would look really good and besides the fur around yah're eyes is really fine. Ah bet it would stick." Rogue pleaded. Kurt sighed, it couldn't hurt to let her try. Besides, if he didn't like it, all he had to do was not put it on again.

"Ok, fine." Kurt conceded. Rogue ran to her own room to retrieve the eyeliner quickly before Kurt could change his mind.

In the end, Rogue had managed to get the eyeliner to stay on Kurt's eyes. She had also suggested mascara, but Kurt had absolutely drew the line at that, although he did admit that the eyeliner was ok. It made his already large eyes seem even more vibrant.

He was now sitting on his bed, fiddling with his new phone while he waited for Rogue to gather everyone downstairs so she could reveal her creation to everyone at once. He followed the instructions to program it carefully. When he was satisfied, he got the scrap of paper Pietro had given him out of his wallet and programmed in Pietro's cell phone number to send his first text.

Hi guess who's finally got a phone  
Wait till you see what rogue's done to me  
I'll port by later when the others have finished with me  
Your favourite fuzzy elf xx

Kurt sent the message. He had barely put the phone down when it bleeped, signalling an incoming message. He chuckled, realising Pietro probably used super speed to answer him back so quickly.

Hey blue missed u  
What did Rogue do?  
Does it look awful? Lol  
Txt me L8r so I can be upstairs when you cum by  
Silver xxx

Kurt was confused for a second, trying to work out some of Pietro's text language. What the hell was lol? He fumbled a little with the buttons composing a reply.

Ok I'll txt u when I get away but what's lol?  
Blue x

He waited patiently for an answer, scooping up the phone when it beeped.

Lol means laugh out loud  
L8r sexy ;)

Kurt nodded his understanding to himself and smiled as he turned the screen on its side, seeing the little winking icon. His right ear twitched as he listened to what was going on downstairs. Rogue had almost got everyone together. She would be coming for him in a minute.

Ok till L8r  
Ur in for quite a surprise lol :D  
Bye xxx

Kurt put the phone on the dresser, quite proud of him self for adapting so quickly and figuring out how to use short hand back. He just hoped Pietro didn't start sending him any really complicated text talk. He still hadn't perfectly grasped normal English. He stood up looking in the mirror taking one last look at his new look as he heard Rogue coming up the stairs. He smirked wickedly. The others were in for quite a shock.

Kurt was right. The others had been shocked. Evan had started laughing. Kitty had complained, saying that he and Rogue were making fun of her, something Kurt couldn't wrap his head around. Scott had been appalled and had asked him what the hell he had done with himself. Jean had looked surprised, but like Beast and Storm and the Professor, she had diplomatically said he looked nice. Logan had raised an eyebrow and smirked, which was obviously the most they were going to get out of him. The new recruits had, amidst a few giggles, heartily approved, so overall he considered his new look a success.

There had been a few exclamations about his piercings as people examined him. He and Rogue had barely been able to explain about the drugged up piercing artist through their laughter when he was asked how he managed to get his tail pierced. Some of the new female recruits had started blushing when Rogue had told them his tongue piercing vibrated.

Kurt had been forcing back a smirk as they clamoured in, asking him to stick his tongue out so they could examine it, all the while still blushing and looking slightly too intrigued. Kurt snorted to himself. Obviously some of them weren't as innocent as they pretended to be, something that was proven as Tabitha let out a truly scandalous comment about what the piercing could be used for, causing the others girls to blush harder and start giggling as they looked at Kurt speculatively. The younger boys' eyes bugged out at the comment, some of the others gasped.

Kitty was bright red, her eyes wide in shocked silence. Scott, who was now even more appalled, started lecturing Tabitha, who quite obviously wasn't paying Scott the slightest amount of attention as she continued to examine Kurt's piercings. Evan had started laughing even harder, causing Bobby and Ray to do the same. Jean and Storm looked as if they were trying to politely contain their laughter, the odd snort or quirk of their lips giving them away.

Logan, whose mind was always on business, had pointed out that it would be a good idea to take the piercings out in battle, especially if it looked like they might be going up against Magneto. Kurt shivered as he thought about Magneto using his powers to rip out his piercings in the way Logan had described. He was suddenly glad he hadn't agreed to any body piercings, ouch!

After about an hour Kurt walked up the stairs, saying he was tired, leaving Rogue to proudly entertain the others girls with knowledge of what else she had persuaded him to buy. The adults and most of the other boys had wandered off already to their own devices. Only Scott and Evan had remained, Evan still letting out the occasional burst of laughter and Scott fuming about Kurt's new look and Tabitha's scandalous commentary and how nobody ever listened to him leaving Jean to try and comfort him.

Kurt looked at the clock as he sat on his bed. It was nearly 11 o'clock, people would be going to bed soon. They didn't have a lights out time as such but everybody had sort of gotten into a routine of going to bed early. The younger kids would probably stay up in their rooms talking for a while but the rest would soon be fighting over the bathrooms as they got ready for bed.

He picked up his new phone. Should he text Pietro now and port over? Or should he wait a while for people to actually go to bed? He had locked his door but that wouldn't stop someone like Kitty if they decided they wanted to see him.

He lay on his back, letting out all his senses to locate people. Storm, Beast and the Professor were already in bed. Logan was getting ready for bed. Jaime, Cannonball and Sunspot had also gone to bed. Berzerker and Evan were yelling at Bobby, telling him to hurry up in the bathroom. Scott was still downstairs with Jean. Kitty was in the bathroom getting ready for bed and Rogue was pounding on the door impatiently waiting her turn.

The rest of the girls had gone to Tabitha and Amara's room. They had obviously decided to have an impromptu sleepover. Kurt left out a bark of laughter as he used his enhanced hearing to listen in on their conversation, they were discussing Kurt's new look in more detail now that they didn't have Scott or the adults censuring them. Some of the things they were saying would have made Kurt blush if he hadn't been entertaining using similar ideas on Pietro when he chose the piercing.

He watched as Kitty left the bathroom and went to bed and Scott finally came upstairs and joined in the queue for the bathroom. He waited for Scott to be finished and go to bed before he started to text Pietro. It was 11:30 now and the two people he'd been most worried about coming in had gone to bed. Kitty because she never knocked and would just walk through the door to find his room empty and Scott because he might have decided to come and give Kurt a lecture and would be unlikely to take Kurt's lack of answering his knocks as a deterrent.

Hey u still awake?  
Blue xx

Kurt waited for a reply hoping Pietro hadn't gone off to bed yet.

Yep i'm awake  
Give me a minute to get upstairs  
Silver xx

Kurt let his senses out to concentrate on the Brotherhood house. They were all downstairs in the living room watching TV. He watched the unusual white outline of a figure that he knew to be Pietro stand up and dither for a minute before racing upstairs. Once he saw Pietro in his own room sitting on the bed he ported.

Pietro taped his fingers excitedly on the bed. He'd been waiting all evening for this. The others were downstairs. They planned to stay there all night to watch some stupid kung fu movie marathon. They had the sound up so loud that he could hear all the action, even up here in his room.

He'd made some excuse about being tired. The others had complained, asking him to stay, but he'd pointed out that they had school tomorrow and whilst it was ok for them to sleep through their classes, Pietro actually had decent grades to protect. They had grumbled but let him go.

He wondered what Kurt looked like. He'd been delighted when he had gotten his first text from Kurt earlier, happy in the knowledge that he could now speak to Kurt whenever he felt like it, but the curiosity was killing him. He saw Kurt appear in front of him, enshrouded with smoke. His jaw dropped as he got his first clear view of the blue furred boy's new look.

"Vell, vhat do you zhink? Do you like it?" Kurt asked, projecting a wicked smile as he gave a slow twirl. Inside he was nervous as hell. He really liked his new look but what if Pietro didn't? What if Pietro thought he looked stupid?

What did he think? Pietro couldn't think. A bolt of pure lust had shot through him depriving him of speech and thought. Jesus fucking Christ, Kurt looked like a wet dream come to life, he thought, as Kurt twirled for him, showing off how snugly his trousers clung to his shapely ass, the chain at his hips swaying hypnotically with his movement. And was that a piercing on his tail?

He licked his lips as he silently appraised the delicious way Kurt's finely netted shirt clung to his muscles and allowed tantalising glimpses of Kurt's blue furry chest. He looked up to Kurt's face, noticing the new piercings that gave Kurt's face a sexy, almost dangerous look. Did he like it? Hell fucking yes! If he liked it anymore he was going to come just from looking.

He saw the worried expectant look on Kurt's face as he waited for his opinion. He didn't think he was capable of speech right now as he let his gaze wander back down Kurt's tightly clad body. He suddenly jerked up using his powers to grab Kurt and yank him into a searing desperate kiss as his answer.

He pushed his tongue roughly into Kurt's mouth and nearly fainted with shock and arousal as he felt smooth metal against his tongue. Kurt had pierced his tongue?!?! 10,000 bolts of electricity shot straight to his cock as he realised the piercing was vibrating as their tongues viciously did battle. His head was suddenly filled with all the things they could do with that new piercing. A deep moan worked its way all the way up from his toes as he forcefully twirled Kurt round and pushed him back on the bed, their bodies pressed close as he frantically ran his hands all over Kurt's body.

Kurt was writhing and moaning. He had been a little worried when Pietro had sat there for so long, just staring at him, thinking Pietro didn't like the way he looked but his fears had been blasted away at the fierce lust he'd seen in Pietro's eyes before the pale boy had become a blur, grabbing him harshly and kissing him with such unrestrained passion. Kurt had immediately responded, his own lust rising as he felt Pietro's rock hard cock against him. His own cock had filled out in record time as Pietro roughly pushed him to the bed.

His body was on fire as they desperately clawed at each other, grinding their cocks together. Kurt yowled with pleasure when Pietro reached back and began fondling his tail, ruffling the fur deliciously against the grain. Kurt arched into Pietro, pushing their aching shafts more firmly together. Pietro broke the kiss, both boys panting harshly.

Kurt had less than a second to appreciate the fire blazing in Pietro's blue eyes before Pietro started giving biting nibbling kisses down his neck and behind his ear, nibbling his sensitive spot, letting his tongue out to run and twirl around the new piercings Kurt had there then making his way back down Kurt's neck. Kurt was lost in sensation, any insecurities he may have had about his new look were completely gone with Pietro's very obvious approval. He couldn't care less what anyone else thought if this was the kind of reaction he got from Pietro.

He roughly began yanking Pietro's shirt off. Pietro followed his movements, pulling off Kurt's shirt, trying to be careful of Kurt's new piercings. Kurt bucked and growled as Pietro bit his shoulder whilst at the same time twisting one nipple and squeezing his throbbing member through his pants. It felt so good. He wasn't sure how long he could last.

He dipped his head down, wetly laving Pietro's nipple with his tongue, twirling it, letting his new piercing dance and vibrate, Pietro's gasping moans spurring him on as he let his tail come up and wriggle under the back of Pietro's pants, massaging the firm globes. He let his hand wander around Pietro's side as he fumbled with the button on Pietro's jeans. He had to get their clothes off now!

His hands were having difficulty as they continued to move wantonly against one another. He finally got the zipper down and felt Pietro's hands flipping the clasp on his chain belt before moving to the button on his pants. He used his tail to roughly pull Pietro's jeans down his legs and off, nothing impeding his actions as Pietro had a habit of wandering around barefoot, especially in his own room.

Pietro was becoming unhinged, his lust clouded brain struggling to accomplish simple tasks as he fumbled with Kurt's pants, everything Kurt did pushing him further towards the edge. He couldn't think past the electricity consuming his body and the sensations Kurt was causing. Kurt's raspy tongue was an amazing thing all by itself and probably had the capability of making him come just by having his nipples licked, but with the combination of the smooth metal and vibrating from Kurt's piercing, it was body shaking and he moaned wantonly as he felt Kurt fiddling with his trousers.

He'd began to make his own attempts to disrobe Kurt, but the incredible sensation of Kurt's tail wiggling down the back of his pants was erotically distracting. He felt his jeans forcibly yanked off about the same time he finally got Kurt's trousers undone. He shivered in pleasure, whimpering as he felt Kurt's tail curl up his bare leg and thigh, the spaded tip flicking his balls and running up and down his quivering length, spreading the steady stream of pre-cum over his steel shaft.

He was shaking, trying to keep some control, desperately biting his lip trying to keep back his own body's sounds of pleasure. He tugged at Kurt's pants, pulling them down. Kurt helped him by kicking them the rest of the way off as Pietro let his full weight cover Kurt.

He began thrusting and rolling his hips against Kurt's, taking back possession of Kurt's mouth as their bodies came together in sinuous lust fuelled movement, their hands grasping and caressing as they rolled together, their engorged cocks sliding against one another as they thrust and writhed mindlessly, panting, growling and moaning into each other's mouths. They rolled till Kurt was on top. Pietro let his hands grasp at Kurt's ass, fingers digging in as he aided Kurt's movement, bringing their bodies forcibly together again and again.

Pietro was close. He could feel his heart thundering in his veins as his body strained towards its release.

They moved together with a fast hard unrelenting pace. Kurt was panting into Pietro's mouth, their tongues warring fiercely for dominance. He could feel the spark of lightning at the base of his tail that signalled his coming orgasm.

He jerked, continuing to buck into Pietro as his climax washed over him. He broke the kiss and bit the junction of Pietro's neck and shoulder hard, only just avoiding breaking the skin as he growled his release into Pietro's neck. He felt Pietro arch underneath him and he heard Pietro's own muffled cry of release.

Kurt licked the mark on Pietro's neck soothingly, causing Pietro to shiver as he rolled onto his side, pulling Pietro with him, feeling boneless. He shifted till they were eye to eye. He met Pietro's glazed dilated orbs, his own eyes half lidded and hazy with pleasure.

"Vell, I take it you like zhe new look." Kurt joked, chest heaving, still trying to catch his breath after the almost feral way they had come together. Pietro snorted weakly.

"I //pant// think that's a bit of an understatement but yeah, I like it and I notice you got piercings." Pietro panted, his body still tingling from his orgasm. They had really outdone themselves this time. He knew he had all but attacked Kurt but seeing him standing there looking so sexy, Pietro had pretty much lost control.

"Ja, you noticed zhem zhen?" Kurt laughed.

"Oooooh yeah, especially the tongue piercing. You have no idea how hot that is. I knew Rogue was gonna Goth you up, but I never expected you to agree to piercings. They suit you though." Pietro laughed, shivering as his body remembered the sensations caused by said piercing. Kurt smiled lazily. He used his tail to grab the tissues from the bedside table and clean them up, it was the only part of his body capable of movement. When he was done he let his tail curl around Pietro's leg.

"Ja, it took some persuading. You should of heard some of zhe piercings she suggested. If she had gotten her vay zhere vould not be an inch of mein body zhat vasn't pierced. I zhink it's because she was disappointed zhat I couldn't get any tattoos because of mein fur. She even suggested piercing mein nipples." Kurt laughed remembering Rogue's disappointment when he explained that he couldn't have a tattoo, because even if they did shave his fur off to do it, the fur would grow back and completely hide anything they had done. Pietro bit his lip, a look of lustful consideration on his face.

"You know that might not be a bad idea." Pietro purred, picturing himself tugging and playing with Kurt's pierced nipples, maybe even ones with ball bearings on them, like the one in Kurt's tongue. Kurt cocked his eyebrow, giving Pietro a look, knowing exactly where Pietro's mind had gone.

"You can take zhat look off your face. I'm not getting it done." Kurt smirked as he burst Pietro's little fantasy bubble.

"Not even if I got mine done too?" Pietro offered teasingly. It would be worth the pain if it persuaded Kurt. Kurt's ears pricked up at Pietro's offer. He knew how sensitive Pietro's nipples were. He imagined himself playing with a pierced Pietro, making him writhe and moan. It was definitely worth considering.

"Hmm I'll zhink about it. Maybe in a few weeks, let me get used to vhat I've already got first." Kurt offered. Pietro's eyes lit up knowing that he had already won. In a few weeks, after he had worn Kurt down, they would both be going home with new piercings.

"Ok. By the way, how did you manage to get your tail pierced?" Pietro asked, remembering the piercing on Kurt's tail as he felt it shifting against his thigh.

"Zhe guy Rogue found to do zhe piercings vas high." Kurt laughed at Pietro's astounded look. He explained how the guy had thought he was pink with wings, making Pietro laugh loudly. Kurt was suddenly reminded that they were not alone in the house as he heard the sound of machine gun fire on the TV downstairs.

"I can't believe zhat none of zhe Brotherhood came up here. It's not like ve vere zhat quiet." Kurt said, suddenly worried about having been heard. They had both totally lost themselves in their passion. They hadn't been in the least bit careful. Pietro shook his head, an unconcerned smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it. They've got that TV on so loud they wouldn't have heard it if a bomb exploded up here. There's a movie marathon on. They'll be down there all night." Pietro assured snuggling into Kurt and sighing happily. Kurt relaxed at Pietro's words, after all, if anyone had heard them they would have come up and barged in long before now so they were obviously safe for the moment, he thought as he wrapped his arms more firmly around Pietro, their bodies fitting perfectly together. He used his tail to pull the covers up over them before returning it to its placed, wrapped around Pietro's thigh as he nuzzled the top of Pietro's head, the comforting scent of mint, hair gel and Pietro's vanilla shampoo filling his nose.

Kurt knew that he really should think about leaving. He was too comfortable. In fact he was close to drifting off to sleep. Gott, it was tempting though, to just stay here and drift off in Pietro's arms but they would almost certainly be caught if he did that, if not by one of the Brotherhood barging in on them in the morning, then by one of his own teammates finding his empty un-slept in bed.

"Pietro?" Kurt said, nudging the other boy slightly. The white haired boy mumbled intelligibly, half way towards sleep before burrowing his face deeper into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled in amusement. Pietro was absolutely adorable at times like this but he knew Pietro would act all indignant if Kurt told him so he nudged him again.

"Pietro?" he repeated louder. This time he got a result as Pietro yawned, lifting his head and blinking sleepy eyes at him.

"What's up?" Pietro asked, trying to smother a jaw cracking yawn. Kurt suppressed the urge to say aww at Pietro's sleepy movements, knowing that Pietro would be annoyed and honestly he was no better. Pietro had once told him how cute he was when he was tired, all sleepy and kitten like, which had forced him to protest that he was a guy and guys weren't cute or kitteny as Pietro put it.

"You know I'm going to have to leave now, traurig." Kurt said gently, Pietro sighed.

"Yeah I know. It's too dangerous for you to fall asleep here. We'd get caught. No-one around here has any respect for privacy. They just walk in whenever the hell they feel like it." Pietro said resignedly. He really did understand. He hated that Kurt had to keep running off but it was necessary. He loosened his hold around Kurt, allowing the dark haired boy to slip out of his arms and start searching for his clothes.

He sat up in bed, the covers pooling in his lap as he watched Kurt get dressed by the light of his beside lamp, the only illumination he'd bothered to put on when he had first come upstairs. He watched fascinated as Kurt's muscles rippled sinuously under his fur as he moved around, the muscles in his ass flexing as he bent down to pull on his boxers and pants. Pietro licked his lips as he admired the muscles in Kurt's back as he pulled on his t-shirt smoothing the material down over his abdomen. It was sort of like a reverse strip tease.

"Your beautiful, you know." Pietro said softly before he could stop himself. He watched as Kurt turned towards him with his words, his head ducked down shyly, a purple blush gracing his features, something that made Pietro think he was even more beautiful.

"I'm really not. Your zhe beautiful one. I'm zhe freak. I still can't understand how you could find yourself attracted to me, looking zhe vay I do." Kurt replied quietly, not meeting Pietro's eyes as he sat on the bed. Pietro shifted over nearer to Kurt, the sheets still covering him as he reached out, gently guiding Kurt's chin so he could look in Kurt's eyes. He hated the society that made Kurt afraid and ashamed of the way he looked.

"Hey, I don't want to hear you talk about yourself that way. You're not a freak. The fur, the ears, the tail, they're unusual, yes and exotic, but still beautiful, incredibly so and I am attracted to you. I love the way you look. I think you're hotter than hell, so if you're a freak, what does that make me?" Pietro challenged, forcing Kurt's gaze to stay locked with his.

Kurt swallowed roughly at Pietro's words. He'd always been bothered by the way he looked, even back home in Germany, despite the acceptance he received from his parents and the people under their employ. He'd always been acutely aware of his appearance, of how different he was to everyone else, how he had to stay within the land his parents owned and couldn't go into the village or towns further on in case he was seen.

This insecurity had only been compounded as he came to the Institute and even though people tried to be kind, they hadn't been able to hide their shock and sometimes fear at first seeing him. He recalled sadly how long it took Kitty to stop shrieking every time he came too near. He knew people thought he'd had a crush on Kitty. He actually hadn't ever felt that way towards her. He'd fawned over her because her fear and shrieks hurt him. He'd wanted to be accepted, to show her he wasn't a demon.

Having to be so careful all the time to make sure none of the humans he met found out about him only made it worse. He hated having to hide but he was terrified of people's reactions. He could still remember when he was younger and he'd gotten too close to one of the villages surrounding his parents land and he'd been seen by some local kids. He remembered how some of them had thrown rocks at him, screaming demon and devil and other hurtful things, how he'd tried to run but a mob had formed as more people came, drawn out by the shouting and had seen him.

They had chased him through the forest. He could still remember their screams of fear and angry taunting, the feel of rocks hitting his body as he ran in terror, listening to them threatening to burn him at the stake and send him back to the hell he came from. When he had finally escaped and gotten home, battered and bleeding, he'd had nightmares for months, dreaming that the villagers had caught him and carried out on their threats.

Needless to say, he never went anywhere near any of the villages again after that day. He'd truly known that he was a freak and now here was Pietro, the most gorgeous person he'd ever met, telling him that he was beautiful. He couldn't understand it but could he dare hope to truly believe it?

He'd felt his heart warm at Pietro's sincere words. He'd seen the proof of Pietro's attraction to him. He looked deep into Pietro's eyes. He could see the honesty there and it floored him.

"I don't know zhat I'll ever be able to consider meinself beautiful. It's enough for me zhat you zhink of me zhat vay. Your zhe handsomest person I have ever met, all zhat pale flawless skin..." Kurt said, brushing his hand lightly up Pietro's bare arm as he spoke.

"...and your eyes, zhey are such a beautiful shade of blue. Everyzhing about you is flawless. I just have some difficulty sometimes understanding vhat you see in me." Kurt murmured, startled slightly as Pietro caught his hand in his.

"Kurt, my eyes are the same shade of blue as your fur. How can you think my eyes are beautiful and not think the same about yourself?" Pietro laughed softly, shaking his head. Kurt let out a quiet chuckle. Pietro was right, they were the same colour. He was being silly. For all the confidence he projected, he was still so insecure. Pietro thought he was beautiful so maybe he was, even if it was only to Pietro and that was enough for him.

"Ja, I'm being silly. Ignore me and danke for the compliment." Kurt said, smiling cheerfully before giving Pietro a sweet kiss.

Pietro returned the kiss. He knew Kurt wasn't as confident about his looks as he often acted. He tended to go through phases. Sometimes he was ok with it and others it just seemed to nag at him. Pietro wanted so badly to be able to rid Kurt of those insecurities but unfortunately it was something that could only come with time, he thought as they pulled apart.

"You'd better go. It's nearly one in the morning. You're gonna need your sleep if you're gonna keep up with all the fawning masses your new look is gonna produce when you walk into school tomorrow." Pietro said, half joking to lift Kurt's spirits. He was successful as Kurt gave him a genuine smile.

"Ja, you're right. After all, who can resist zhe fuzzy dude, especially vhen he has a new look?" Kurt laughed, his usual teasing nature returning.

"Hmm not me, that's for sure." Pietro joked, remembering the way he had attacked Kurt when he first arrived. He was rewarded with one of those just-for-Pietro smiles that always made a warm feeling settle in his chest.

"Ja, and I hope you never do. See you tomorrow, silber (translation: silver)" Kurt smirked, pulling back so that he could port away. Pietro wrapped his hand around Kurt's neck, pulling him in for one last deep kiss before pulling away.

"Bye, blue." Pietro smiled, happy with the wink Kurt gave him before he was enshrouded in smoke and disappeared.

Pietro sighed and leaned back in bed, feeling the sheets against his skin. He was still naked. He didn't usually sleep this way but he couldn't be bothered to get changed. He sighed, thinking about what tomorrow would bring. He really had only been half joking when he teased Kurt about the fawning masses. He knew Kurt would make all the final changes to his hologram tonight, ready for tomorrow, and everyone else was going to finally get a really good look at just how attractive Kurt was.

He had already persuaded Kurt to gradually change the hologram to look more like him and he'd noticed the looks that Kurt had been starting to draw from other people at school but Kurt was going to take the opportunity given him by the makeover to complete the changes and everyone was going to see just how gorgeous Kurt truly was, something that until now only he seemed to be aware of and now everyone was going to know, especially with Kurt's new Goth/punk look making him even hotter than ever.

Pietro rolled over, hugging his pillow to him. Was he going to be able to handle it? He was possessive and he knew it. The few looks that Kurt had received so far were already enough to annoy him. Was he going to be able to stop himself from doing something stupid if someone started moving in on his territory?

He huffed, it wasn't as if he didn't trust Kurt, he really did. He knew for a fact that Kurt wasn't the type to stray, secret relationship or not. It was just that Kurt could be just so damned naive sometimes. He really didn't know how fucking gorgeous he was.

When Kurt looked at himself Pietro knew Kurt saw what was under the hologram. That's why he'd left it alone for so long and whilst Pietro appreciated Kurt, fur and all, most people wouldn't so he didn't even think about how other people saw the hologram. Now though, that hologram was going to actually look like a normal Kurt and people were going to come flocking and Kurt, being as naive and innocent as he still sometimes was, was just going to think people were reacting to his new look. It wouldn't even occur to the guy that people were attracted to him, unless someone did something overt. Kurt wouldn't read the signs, which Pietro knew meant that he was running the risk of becoming a green eyed monster and saying or doing something that would make others suspicious.

Pietro groaned once more, turning over. He had to stop thinking about these things and get some sleep. There was no point torturing him self with what might happen. He nuzzled his pillow trying to get more comfortable. Maybe he was blowing things out of proportion. It might not even be that bad. Kurt didn't really have any actual friends outside of the Institute kids, always afraid of letting people too close and them finding out about him, so it's not like Kurt would have a bunch of people chasing after him. Kurt wouldn't let them get close enough for that, Pietro consoled himself as he drifted off to sleep.

**#**

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: OC alert, but don't worry too much as he's only there to progress the plot and there's a bit of trouble on the horizon.**

Enjoy.

#

Chapter 9

Kurt had in fact changed his hologram the night before, so as he got ready in the morning, the hologram showed all his features as they truly were. Well, as they would be if he looked like a normal human. His new haircut and piercings were also on display. He'd woken up early so he could use the shower before anyone else got up. He'd had to make do with a strip wash the night before, afraid of waking anyone up with the noise from a shower. He was now almost poking his own eye out as he tried to apply the eyeliner the way Rogue had the day before.

He slammed the pencil on the counter as he roughly scrubbed off the mess he had made of his eye with a damp cloth. What the hell had possessed him to try doing this? He shook his head before making his way to Rogue and Kitty's room. He knocked quietly on the door, still aware of the slightly early hour. He knew Rogue would be up, but Kitty would still be asleep and he didn't want to disturb her. He waited patiently as he heard shuffling noises from inside before the door opened to reveal an already fully dressed Rogue and a softly snoring Kitty proving him right.

"Hey Kurt, what yah doin' up? Yer usually one of the late sleepers but y've been getting' up early an awful lot lately." Rogue smiled, speaking quietly.

"I've had a lot of extra vork on lately. Can you help me vith mein eyes? I can't get zhe hang of using zhis stuff." Kurt whispered, holding out the eyeliner pencil. Rogue nodded and came out the room taking the pencil from Kurt's hand and shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Sure, come on, we'll do it in yer room. Her highness gets real bitchy when she's woken too early." Rogue scoffed, leading him down the hall. She and Kitty actually got on ok for the most part but the room arrangements were a constant source of disagreement between the two. They were just too different. Kurt followed Rogue into his room and sat in the chair she motioned him into.

"Ok, hold still and keep yah eyes lookin' up." Rogue instructed leaning over and quickly accomplishing what Kurt had spent the last 10 minutes messing up.

"Now look down." Rogue added a little to Kurt's upper lids before gently smudging the line.

"Ok, all done." Rogue said proudly. Kurt smiled as he absentmindedly flicked his hologram back on, Rogues face fell.

"Damn we forgot about tha hologram. It doesn't show tha eyeliner." Rogue exclaimed. Kurt turned to look in the mirror. Damn, it really didn't. He'd forgotten about that. He'd have to fiddle with it again to fix that.

"Don't vorry I can fix zhe hologram to show eyeliner. It vill just take me a few minutes. I should have thought of doing zhat first, really." Kurt assured Rogue who nodded her head before looking him up and down. He was still in his usual t-shirt and baggy knee length shorts that he wore to bed.

"Yah change't yer hologram more. It really does look like yah. Now wait till people at school see. They're gonna wonder who yah are." Rogue laughed good naturedly. Kurt laughed with her.

"Ja, I thought whilst I vas changing it to reflect mein new look I would make it actually look like me too. Zhat way if anyvun noticed I could just say it vas your makeover zhat makes me look so different." Kurt explained, Rogue nodded her head in understanding.

"That's a good idea. So what were you plannin' ta wear today?" Rogue asked eagerly. Kurt rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn't actually had anything picked out.

"Um, I don't know. I haven't really thought about zhat yet." Kurt admitted. Rogue's eyes lit up and Kurt knew he was going to end up being dressed by Rogue again today.

"Oh, ah'll help yah. I know just what yah should wear to really blow people's minds." Rogue said, not even waiting for Kurt's reply as she began to root through Kurt new clothes, which were already hanging up in his wardrobe. She threw a few items of clothing to him, along with a heavily studded black leather belt that had delicate chains hanging on it.

"There y'are. Those'll look good, get dressed. Ah'm gonna go get some breakfast, see yah in a bit." Rogue said as she strolled out the door leaving Kurt to get changed.

Kurt shook his head in amusement as he pulled on the clothes Rogue had picked out. Not everything they bought had been heavy Goth gear. The outfit she had chose for today was actually one of the tamer ones. A pair of very tightly fitting low slung faded pale blue jeans with rips and tears artistically placed all over them. He threaded the thick belt through one loop on his jeans, allowing it to sit on his hips at an angle the way Rogue had showed him to do it, the chains swaying as he moved.

He pulled on the black shirt with the thin silver stripes and did up the buttons. He kinda liked this shirt but didn't think it was all that Goth like and so had been surprised when Rogue picked it. He flipped the cuffs back as he had been instructed. They were meant to be exposing his forearms. He was going to have to be careful about anyone getting to close to feel that.

He added his variety of bracelets and bangles along with his fang necklace. He looked in the mirror and smiled. He looked good. The tight jeans had caused him a moment's difficulty as he usually let his tail wrap around his waist and there just wasn't room for him to do that. He'd neatly solved the problem by lying his tail flat and tucking it up and under his body. There was just enough room to let it lie along his thigh before curling around his calf.

He shifted about a bit, yes it was comfortable enough. He sat gingerly on the bed but the position on his tail was still comfortable even if it did create a slightly noticeable bulge on the inside of his thigh, running downwards. He decided it wasn't too obvious and set about fixing his watch to show him wearing eyeliner.

Pietro was bored. He was standing with the rest of the Brotherhood. They had actually arrived pretty early today, thanks to Pietro, who had also persuaded them to stand close to the entrance where they could observe people arriving. Pietro smirked to himself. He was the only one who knew the real reason they were here this early was so he could watch Kurt and people's reactions to him as he came in.

"Oh my god, would you look at him?" Lance exclaimed in surprise.

"Yo, is that the fuzz ball? What the hell happened?" Toad added with his own surprised tone. Pietro's head shot up, eyes immediately seeking Kurt out. He saw him walking up to the school amidst the other Institute kids, chatting happily. Pietro let his eyes burn over Kurt's form hungrily, taking in Kurt's outfit, the tight jeans giving him a great view of Kurt's ass as he spun around obviously goofing off, the tears giving him tantalising glimpses of Kurt's holographic human skin, the chains on his belt swaying hypnotically with Kurt's movements. The piercings that could be seen with the messy long black hair giving him a subtly sexy dangerous kind of a look and the black and silver shirt clung tightly to Kurt's sculpted body in a way that both delighted and annoyed as he became aware of all the other people giving Kurt assessing looks. Shit, he'd been right!

He quickly scanned the crowd. He found the hot looks many of the girls were giving Kurt didn't bother him in the least, in fact he actually found it kinda amusing, seeing all those girls wanting Kurt and knowing that he was the only one that got to have him, but he felt a slight tingle of jealously at the hungry looks a couple of guys sent Kurt's way. Kurt, as Pietro had predicted, was completely oblivious to all these looks.

He smiled softly as he watched Kurt, resisting the urge to shake his head, aware he was still standing with the Brotherhood as he tried to discreetly observe Kurt, who was dancing around chattering in his usual happy manner. The dark haired boy looked up as they drew closer spotting Pietro and catching his eye. Pietro winked imperceptibly and Kurt sent back a small meaningful smile, careful to not let the others see as they walked up towards the entrance where the Brotherhood was standing, Kurt still holding his eye as they passed by through the schools doors.

"What the hell was that, yo?" Toad exclaimed. Pietro's smile dropped from his face. Shit, had Toad noticed the way Kurt had been looking at him or the way he'd been smiling?

"I mean that was the Nightcrawler, right? Did he always look like that or am I going crazy, yo?" Pietro breathed out a soft sigh of relief. Toad hadn't noticed anything, he was just commenting on the fact Kurt's hologram had changed with his look. He listened to the other boys discuss the differences in Kurt.

"I guess, maybe he already looked like that. I dunno, what do you think Pietro?" Lance asked, rubbing his chin in thought. Pietro cocked an eyebrow.

"No, the holograms changed a bit. It looks more like him now. He probably just took the opportunity of changing it caused by his makeover. Anyway why are we even talking about this? Haven't we got better things to talk about than Kurt's latest fashion choices?" Pietro said scathingly, the other boys shuffled a little as they realised how girlish they had been acting, talking about makeovers and clothes. Pietro smirked as Lance coughed deeply before launching into a more manly topic.

The rest of the week went on in the same manner, every morning Pietro would discreetly cajole the other boys into turning up early and hanging out by the schools entrance so he could watch Kurt's arrival and appreciate the outfit Rogue had helped him pick out that day, some of her choices actually left him panting Kurt looked so good.

Pietro spent the days at school caught between sneaking off to meet Kurt and being irritated and jealous as his predictions turned out to be all too true as guys and girls alike that Kurt had never even spoken two words to before were now going out of their way to catch Kurt in conversation, trying to capture Kurt's interest. Kurt was, as always, clueless, not even noticing the flirting and small touches people kept lavishing on him. When Pietro teased him about it, he genuinely thought that people were just reacting with surprise at his new look, never noticing the hints that people dropped all over the place or realising the attention they gave him was because they were attracted to him. The more insistent ones made him blush and stammer as he slowly clued in and tried to politely let them down.

Pietro couldn't understand how someone as sensual as Kurt could be so blind to other people's desire. And Kurt was sensual, their exploration of each other's bodies the Saturday before last having truly broken the damn as they continued to explore, becoming more and more familiar with each other's sensitive areas and responses. Pietro dreamily remembered the evening after Kurt had revealed his new look in school.

The other Brotherhood boys had decided to go to a movie. He had of course opted out and immediately rang Kurt to invite him over for a couple of hours. He still had the teeth marks in his forearm from where he had bit himself, breaking the skin to muffle his screams as Kurt had given him his first blowjob since Kurt's tongue had been pierced. The slight vibrations and feel of smooth metal added a whole new layer of sensation to Kurt's already body shattering skills in that department.

It probably wouldn't be that long before they lost control of themselves and actually screwed, the last week in particular having done so much in opening up Kurt's sexual side. He was standing taller and was capable of saying things that were guaranteed to make Pietro rock hard in seconds and drag him off to their closet or Forge's lab during school hours to satiate themselves.

It was Monday morning now, nearly a week since Kurt's makeover. Pietro was as usual now, standing with his friends waiting for the appearance of Kurt. He let his mind drift at his team's inane prattle. His eyes glazed over, remembering the steamy goodnight kiss Kurt had given him the night before. Kurt, with Pietro's prompting, had taken to the habit of porting into Pietro's room after everyone was asleep for an hour or so to say goodnight every evening that they weren't able to spend together.

Pietro's eyes snapped up as Kurt and the others approached, lustfully taking in today's outfit. Damn, Kurt was wearing those damn tight pale jeans with the tears in them again. Pietro had a feeling Kurt was wearing them on purpose, knowing how hot those jeans got him. He'd admitted last night how well they showed off Kurt's muscular biteable ass, the tantalising feel of Kurt's furry legs through the rips drove him nuts. Today he'd teamed the sinful jeans with the thick silver chain link belt, the excess chain swaying down his hip as he walked and a tight long sleeved black muscle t-shirt with the legend '100% Wicked' in white lettering on the front and black and white striped sleeves that showed off every sinuous muscle.

Pietro frowned slightly as he noticed the black leather studded fingerless gloves on Kurt's hands. he wondered how Kurt and Rogue had accomplished that with Kurt's unusual hands. He shrugged. Maybe Kurt wasn't even wearing gloves and had just programmed the hologram to make it look like he was. Pietro gave Kurt a sizzling look as their eyes met on the way in, letting Kurt know how much he appreciated the outfit. Kurt gave him a saucy wink before disappearing inside the school's main doors.

Pietro didn't get a chance to see Kurt again properly till lunch, although they had sent each other text messages throughout the day. Pietro had once again teased Kurt about all the looks and attention he'd been getting off people. Kurt had, as usual, laughed that off, saying they were probably just amazed about his change to Goth and the piercings. Pietro had shaken his head, chuckling at Kurt's naiveté. He was now sat in the cafeteria with Toad and Freddie, discreetly watching Kurt with the other X-Men. He frowned as he watched Rogue walk over with some Goth boy in the year above them who promptly sat down next to Kurt as space was made for him and Rogue.

Pietro could tell by the occasional look that Rogue was giving the boy that she was interested in him. He felt a little sorry for her really, even if the guy had liked her back, it wasn't like she could ever even touch him. Any pity for Rogue was immediately wiped from his mind as he watched the hungry looks the older boy was giving Kurt as he tried to engage him in conversation. Kurt, as always, was oblivious, eating his food and talking happily, not noticing the hot looks or occasional fleeting touches the older boy was giving him.

Pietro could feel his stomach churn jealously. He wanted to walk over there and tell the asshole to keep his paws off but he couldn't do a damn thing. He watched seething as the guy stood up to grab something from the other side of the table. When he sat back in an obviously choreographed move, he had arranged himself so he was much closer to Kurt than before. Pietro could see their thighs and hips connecting under the table. He had sat so close their shoulders were brushing with every movement.

By the slight frown on Kurt's face, Pietro could tell that Kurt was starting to clue into what was going on and was becoming uncomfortable, blushing slightly as he tried to shift away, only to find that he was packed in too tightly by Kitty on the other side of him. The older Goth boy gave Kurt a predatory look that no-one else on Kurt's table seemed to be noticing as they continued on talking and laughing as they ate their food.

Pietro had to do something, but what? He couldn't go over there, people would begin to suspect something. He saw Lance walking over towards him and the other members of the Brotherhood and Pietro was struck with a brilliantly wicked idea. Lance was totally into Kitty and was fiercely protective of her and Kitty was sitting right beside Kurt. From the right angle it would almost look like the Goth guy who was leaning into Kurt's personal space was actually leaning over to flirt with Kitty, or at least that's what he was going to tell Lance.

"Hey Lance, you're just in time to see your pretty Kitty get snapped up by a hound." Pietro said as obnoxiously as he could. He needed to get Lance riled up and fast. He watched as Lance's head snapped around to look at the X-Men's table.

"What!!!" Lance nearly shouted, slamming his tray on the table, the vein on his temple already starting to throb. Pietro smiled inwardly his plan going perfectly so far.

"Oh yeah, some Goth friend of Rogue's has been putting the moves on your girl, pretty heavy too. If the crawler wasn't sitting in the way, he'd have been feeling her up by now." Pietro announced blithely examining his nails. He watched as Lance's face turned red, time to hammer the last nail in the coffin.

"But hey, maybe you're not interested in her anymore. I mean, she does seem pretty keen. I think she might really be into the guy." bingo, Pietro thought as he could almost see Lance blowing his metaphorical top. The brunette boy strode angrily across the cafeteria to the X-Men table. And not before fucking time too! Pietro thought, quivering with anger as he saw Kurt's eyes widen impossibly large as that bastard actually had the gall to place his hand on Kurt's upper thigh, sliding it inwards. Kurt looked as if he was going to have a panic attack.

The Goth boy's molestation of Kurt was thankfully cut short as the guy was yanked forcibly out of his seat by Lance on the warpath. Lance didn't listen to the boys protestations of innocence where Kitty was concerned, instead dragging him outside to settle things. Kitty and the rest of the X-Men, except Kurt, leapt to their feet to stop Lance pounding on the supposedly innocent guy.

Kurt hadn't followed, he had just slumped over in relief his forehead resting on the table. He lifted his head and Pietro caught his eye. Pietro whipped out his cell phone and sent Kurt a text comprising of one word: 'closet'. After a few seconds he saw Kurt pull his phone out reading what Pietro had sent. Kurt looked back up catching his eye and nodding his understanding as he pushed aside the remains of his lunch and left the room.

Pietro followed Kurt's example but left by a different exit. When he was sure nobody was watching him, he shifted into super speed and raced to the closet shutting the door behind him and turning on the light. The room was empty. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Kurt. He was rewarded when Kurt arrived with a bamf and he immediately pulled the black haired boy into his arms.

"Danke for sending Lance over. I know you must have seen vhat vas happening. I didn't know vhat zhe hell I vas gonna do." Kurt sighed into Pietro's neck. Pietro pulled back so he could see Kurt's face.

"It's no problem. I had to do something. I hated seeing that son of a bitch pawing you." Pietro said, looking at Kurt meaningfully, still seething slightly at the memory of where the other boy's hand had wandered. Kurt blushed as he realised exactly how much Pietro had seen.

"I can't believe he did zhat. I mean, did I look even zhe slightest bit interested?" Kurt said, shaking his head wonderingly at what had just happened. Ok, it had taken him a while to realise the guy was flirting with him, he hadn't noticed till the guy had sat back down and he'd realised how close their bodies were pressed together. He'd tried to shuffle away but he had been trapped. The guys brief discreet touches had made him extremely uncomfortable. The older boy was good looking and all, but he wasn't interested, he had Pietro! It had been all he could do not to announce right there that he already had a boyfriend and to back off.

He'd nearly jumped out of his seat when the guy had caressed his thigh, he'd watched as the guys eyes lit up as he slipped his hand further inwards, feeling his tail. It would almost have been funny as the delight in the guys eyes made it obvious that he thought Kurt's thick tail was a completely different part of his anatomy, one that strangers had no business touching. He'd been seconds away from fleeing in panic when Lance had walked over, hauling the guy off, hurling accusations about Kitty and distracting everybody. He'd nearly collapsed with relief. When he'd looked over and seen Pietro's self satisfied expression, he'd quickly connected the dots and realised that Pietro had observed his problem and had somehow tricked Lance into coming over to deal with it.

"No, actually, you looked kinda terrified." Pietro laughed, the indignant outrage in Kurt's voice helping to soothe his ruffled feathers.

"I VAS terrified!!! Vhere does he get off touching up innocent people. He couldn't have known I vas gay. For all he knew he could have been groping a perfectly heterosexual guy. I could have been traumatized. I hope Lance beats zhe hell out of him." Kurt muttered bitterly as he realised just how inappropriate the older boys actions had been. He gave Pietro a vicious glance as the white haired boy started laughing heartily.

"Doesn't zhis bother you at all? I'm YOUR boyfriend and I just got felt up by someone else." Kurt said, cocking his eyebrow incredulously at Pietro. Pietro pulled his laughter back, it wasn't funny and he had been furious but Kurt was just so naive sometimes and his blustering had caught Pietro as funny. He shook his head, trying to control himself.

"Yes it bothers me. Hell, when it was happening I was livid. I was this close to leaping at the guy and beating the crap out of him myself but I couldn't and I hate that I couldn't just walk over and let him know just who you belong to." Pietro said, more serious now that his laughter had subsided. Kurt sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply zhat you didn't care. I was just so shocked is all and I vasn't expecting you to be able to just laugh about it." Kurt apologized, knowing that he had been acting a bit pissy. Pietro smiled at him, letting him know no offence had been taken.

"It's ok, I get it and trust me I wasn't laughing at the time. You've got to improve your instincts though. You're a good looking guy and you don't seem to realise just how good. Maybe now you'll believe me when I tell you people are checking you out." Pietro said, gently placing his fingers under Kurt's chin, raising his ducked head back up and looking into his eyes, appreciating the slight blush that had appeared across Kurt cheekbones.

"I just didn't imagine zhat anyvun could be so forward." Kurt mumbled embarrassed at Pietro's praise and his own naiveté. He could have gotten out of that situation a lot earlier if he had just recognised the signs. Pietro smiled as he pulled Kurt into a deep kiss, holding the dark haired boy close. After a few minutes of exploring each other's mouths they broke apart panting.

"You had better go. Lunch is almost over and the X-Men will be wondering where you went." Pietro said, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"Ja, ok. I'm sorry about all zhis. I'll be more wary in future, I can promise you zhat." Kurt chuckled.

"It's not your fault. Besides, you were right. That dickhead had no right to touch you like that, I mean, some stuff is just not acceptable behaviour, especially from a stranger. I feel kinda sorry for Rogue though. I think she liked him." Pietro said, feeling his earlier sentiments regarding Rogue's problems return.

"Ja, I thought she did too. Do you think I should say somezhing to her? Maybe I could break it to her gently before she gets too keen." Kurt asked, his browns furrowed as he considered what he should do. Pietro chewed his lip thinking.

"No you should probably keep quiet about it. Nobody but me noticed anything and she could think you were lying and if Lance really did give him a beating then her sympathy is already gonna be with him. Let her find out on her own. If they really are friends it might not take her too long to notice or maybe he'll tell her himself." Pietro reasoned. Kurt nodded.

"Ok, vell I'm going to go. I had better find zhe others." Pietro nodded, giving Kurt a smirk and a quick forceful kiss before he could leave.

"Ok, I'll see you in class. Later, Blue." Pietro announced, giving him one last peck before speeding out the door. Kurt smiled to himself and let his senses out to find the others. He spotted Rogue outside in a deserted area. He concentrated and ported to her.

Rogue jumped back in surprise as Kurt appeared in front of her with a loud bamf before she flung herself at him, hugging him tightly much to Kurt's surprise.

"Oh mah god, ah'm so sorry Kurt. Ah didn't know he was like that. Ah don't blame you for takin' off nor do the others." Rogue apologised frantically. Kurt's mind raced. What was going on? How much did Rogue know? Had she noticed what the guy had done? But then why hadn't she said anything earlier?

"Um, its ok, Rogue. Vhat happened vhen I left?" Kurt asked, carefully trying to get as much information as he could without giving anything away. Rogue ducked her head, blushing slightly.

"Well yah know how Lance dragg't Adam outside? He was yellin' some nonsense about him movin' in on Kitty. We were tryin' tah stop him when Adam announce't that he hadn't done a thin' tah Kitty as he'd been too busy tryin' tah score with YOU! Lance dropp't him like a sack a potatoes and call't him a liar and Adam shouted about he was tellin' the truth and how he had been doin' pretty well too till Lance butted in and he made a comment about you not stoppin' him as he touched your, um, y'know, thin'." Rogue said, blushing bright red now. Kurt could feel his own blush heating his cheeks.

"Ah really am sorry Kurt. Ah didn't even know he was gay or that he'd start molestin' you. Why didn't yah say somethin'? Ah would have told him tah back off." Rogue said pleadingly. Kurt was mortified. That arschloch (translation: asshole) had said that in front of everyone? Shit, now everyone was going to think, hell, he didn't even know what they were gonna think.

"It's ok, Rogue, it vasn't your fault. You veren't to know. Ja, I didn't say anyzhing because I didn't realise vhat vas going on at first and vhen he touched me I was too shocked to speak and zhen Lance came over. I have to admit I have never been so glad to see Lance before in mein life and don't vorry too much. Adam didn't even touch vhat he thinks he did. It vasn't mein, er, zhing he felt, it vas just mein tail." Kurt said, feeling it best to stick as close to the truth as possible. Rogue sighed in relief, her lips quirking slightly at the bit about Kurt's tail.

"That makes sense. Yah must have been pretty shock't and it all did happen kinda fast. Ah really am sorry, Kurt." Rogue said, apologizing yet again, Kurt smiled wickedly.

"Not zhat sorry, though. I saw you smirking because he only got mein tail." Kurt teased. Rogue snorted out a laugh.

"Ok, maybe that bit was kinda funny. He'd be so disappointed if he knew. Ah'm glad you're not too upset though." Rogue admitted grudgingly. Kurt smiled widely.

"Nein, I am fine, I am over it. So what happened next?" Kurt asked curiously. Rogue had gone on to tell him how Lance had backed off in surprise and Evan and Scott had started yelling at Adam, telling him how Kurt wasn't gay and he had no right to go around molesting people who were too innocent or polite to tell him to back off, how he had probably scared the crap out of their friend.

"Evan got really into it. He call't Adam, well, he call't Adam some really not politically correct thin's. He kinda took it too far, which made us look like the bad guys. Adam called us all homophobic assholes and stalked off. Scott and Jean took Evan away, probably to lecture him about his language and how he shouldn't take thin's too far." Rogue said shaking her head. She didn't like being labelled like that. Evan had been way out of line with some of the things he had said, but at the same time Adam had been out of line with what he'd done to Kurt. She had actually held a small torch for Adam but today's events had neatly taken care of that. She was just glad that Kurt didn't seem to be too upset. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard the bell signalling the end of lunch.

"Come on Kurt, we'd better get to class. If ah see the others ah'll let them know you're ok." Rogue promised, steering Kurt back into the main building.

Kurt was lost in his thoughts. Rogue's words about Evan going too far with his insults had reminded him of the story Pietro had told him about when he and Evan were still friends and how Evan had tortured some poor kid just because he was gay. He hadn't wanted to believe it. Evan was his friend but he knew Pietro wouldn't lie to him, especially not about something like that. He just hadn't been able to picture Evan that way. He felt a sick feeling crawling up the inside of his stomach. He was suddenly immensely glad that he hadn't stuck around for the floorshow.

Pietro was sitting at his desk, anxiously tapping his foot, waiting for Kurt to arrive. He was worried about him. He'd overheard Evan in the corridor telling some of the younger Institute kids how some gay freak had molested Kurt. They had obviously found out at least some of what had happened. His words had been extremely derogatory but their fire didn't seem to be aimed at Kurt so Pietro was reasonably sure that Kurt hadn't been found out.

He watched as Kurt came through the door, head down and walking quickly to his seat. He caught Kurt's eye giving him a concerned glance. Kurt shook his head slightly and returned it with a reassuring one. Pietro relaxed a little into his chair, trying to concentrate on the teacher as the lesson began.

Kurt was studiously listening to the teacher. He'd seen Pietro's worried look when he entered and had tried to convey with a glance that he was fine. He started slightly when a folded piece of paper landed on his desk and he opened it up, knowing Pietro had tossed it over.

#Hey are you ok? What's happened? I heard Evan talking in the hall. How does he know what that guy did?# Kurt scribbled a reply, waiting for the teacher to turn away before passing the paper back to Pietro. Pietro opened the sheet of paper to see Kurt's reply.

#I'm fine but that asshole Adam told the others what he did to stop Lance from beating him up over Kitty. They all know that he thinks that he managed to cop a feel of my dick. Thank god it was only my tail. I already told Rogue. She said she'd tell the others if she saw them first.# Pietro clutched the note tightly. That jackass! As if it wasn't bad enough that he'd felt Kurt up in the first place, he then had to go and tell everyone about it. He wrote something else on the note before passing it back to Kurt. Kurt discreetly unfolded the paper and looked at what Pietro had written.

#That bastard I hope your teammates beat the hell out of him.# Kurt smiled to himself. He'd half wished the same thing when he had first heard. He quickly wrote a reply, tossing it back to Pietro. Pietro opened the paper, keeping his eyes on the teacher. It wouldn't do to be caught and have this conversation read out to the whole class.

#No they just shouted at him a lot and apparently Evan went over the line with his insults. I'm a little scared. I remember what you told me and if he's as anti-gay as you say then he's not going to let this rest. He's been my friend for a while now and I know he used to be your friend too. I just find it so hard to picture him that way and I don't know how I'm going to handle it if I have to listen to him saying abusive things and knowing he could just as easily be saying them about you or me.# Pietro gritted his jaw as he read. It wasn't fair. Kurt shouldn't have to have worries like this on his shoulders. He shouldn't have to put up with Evans homophobic ranting but Evan was like a dog with a bone, especially over this sort of thing. There was no way Kurt was going to escape without having to listen to at least some of it.

He chewed his lip thoughtfully as he composed his response, passing the paper over when he was done. Kurt opened the paper carefully. They were going to have to make sure they disposed of it properly once they were done. If someone found it, it would be damning. He glanced down to read Pietro's words.

#I'm sorry I wish I weren't right but you're going to have to listen to some of it. Try and stay strong. Txt me later and let me know how you are. Do you think you can sneak out tonight to meet me?# Kurt thought carefully. If he told the others he needed some privacy, they would think that he was just understandably upset over what had happened and just needed some alone time. He thought he could get away with a few hours at least. He wrote quickly before passing the paper back to Pietro. Pietro opened the sheet quickly scanning Kurt's words.

#Yes I think I can get away. I'll just tell them I'm a little freaked by what happened and I want some time to myself. I'll call you later to arrange the details.# Pietro smiled lightly. At least he was going to be able to spend some time with Kurt tonight away from prying eyes and ears. Whatever else happened, at least he had that, he thought, nodding his understanding to Kurt and carefully stowing the piece of paper in his bag to be properly disposed of later. The two boys turned their attention back to the teacher for the remainder of the class, discreetly saying goodbye to each other as people filed out of the room, both heading out to go to their respective homes.

#

Sorry to cut it off there but the chapter would have been really long if I didn't so the next chapter should be up soon and it will be a nice long one.

There's also some angst coming up oh no, don't worry I'm not the best at writing angst so there shouldn't be too much of it.

If you like please review, it inspires me and makes me feel all snuggly inside :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kurt was in hell. He'd neatly avoided listening to Evans rants by telling Scott he was gonna port home after assuring Scott that he was fine. luckily Rogue had already talked to him assuring him that Kurt was ok. He'd ported up to his room before calling Pietro, who he knew had decided to run home. He'd arranged to meet him in the woods out near the school at 7 o'clock after his danger room training. It was a good deserted area and the chances of them seeing anyone they knew or in fact anyone at all was practically zero. As always he was looking forward to seeing Pietro but right now he was in hell! Evan had come upstairs to see him the second he got home Kurt had been unable to make an escape and he'd sat and listened, sickened by his friend's words.

"Hey bro you alright? You gotta be freaking after what that fag at school did. Fucking freak should have kept his hands to himself. Rogue told us how he didn't manage to touch anything important but still you gotta feel pretty sick with it. I know I would. I wanted to kick the shit out of him, teach him a lesson for you but Scott wouldn't let me, just kept banging on about how we have to be more PC like he doesn't get how disgusting it is. We should have taught that fucking queer a lesson so he didn't try his revolting luck on with anyone else, send out a message to the all the other homo's, let these people know were not gonna put up with their sick shit..." Evan ranted on not, seeming to notice the way Kurt shook slightly as he tried to keep a tight rein on his emotions.

_Mein gott, the zhings he is saying. He doesn't even realize how much he's hurting me, that he's talking about me too. If he only knew zhat I vas gay too I'd be one of THOSE PEOPLE. I'd be zhe sick freak who needed putting in his place, _Kurt thought, fighting back tears as Evan's venomous spiel of horrible hurtful words seemed to have no end.

Pietro had warned him but he hadn't been able to picture Evan like this. Well, now he'd seen it with his own two eyes. Evan's harsh merciless words were being branded on his brain. He felt like he was going to throw up.

Is this how the others thought, deep down inside? Is this what they would think of him if they knew? He felt a hollow feeling start deep down inside of him. The others had corrected Evan but they didn't seem offended by the things Evan said. They just lectured him on being politically correct. Maybe that was all they cared about, being seen to be nice. Maybe they all thought like this. Maybe they would all despise him if they knew, just like he now knew Evan would. Kurt lurched to his feet needing to get away from Evan's poisoness soul destroying words.

"I need to go to zhe bathroom. I don't feel very vell. I'll see you at dinner." Kurt announced rudely, cutting off Evan's speech. Evan looked at him.

"Yeah, ok man, you do look kinda ill. It was probably being touched by that freak. I know that would be enough to make me sick." Evan offered in what he thought was a comforting way.

Kurt forced a pained smile before porting straight to the bathroom, retching into the toilet bowl. He chuckled weakly. Evan's words actually had made him physically sick. He was shaking in fear. He and Pietro could be found out so easily no matter how careful they were. They could be caught at any moment by anyone on their teams. Over the last week they had already had a couple of really close calls and had only just got away with their secret.

Was this what was going to be waiting for him when people found out? Would they all look at him with such seething hatred and disgust in their eyes, revolted by him and his body's sinful yearnings?

He felt another wave of nausea wash over him as he retched violently into the bowl, bringing up what had been left of his lunch along with acidic bile that tasted foul in his mouth. He'd gone into this thing with Pietro because he didn't feel that he could deny himself what he wanted so badly. He thought he had gone into this with his eyes open.

He remembered how their excuse for getting together was that they might burn each other out of their systems but it had been a month now and he hadn't burned Pietro out, he'd just burned him more firmly in. He thought about him all the time, he loved talking to him, hearing his voice, his laugh. He loved seeing him, seeing his smile and the way his eyes burned. He loved the things they did together the sensations thrilling him and yet at the same time, bringing him a peace and a sense of closeness he'd never known with another person.

Kurt wasn't ashamed to admit he was terrified as he lay on the floor, Evan's words echoing through his head. He loved all these things about Pietro and a thousand more. He felt connected to Pietro in a way he'd never dared hope for, but was he in love with him? He was risking a hell of a lot, his entire world if he wasn't. They hadn't even gone all the way yet. It was only 10 days ago that they had taken the next step forward sexually.

Could he love Pietro? Yes he could, he knew without a doubt that he was capable of loving Pietro and it terrified him. He couldn't help but wonder if the two of them should get out now and forget about each other whilst there was still some time, whilst they still could. He lay there damning his own fear.

The fear of being rejected had always been strong in him, partly to do with being abandoned by his real mother, who he had always believed tossed him aside, scared of the way he looked. The fear had only grown over the years as he lost his foster parents and so many of the people he grew up beside. He wasn't sure if he was strong enough.

Could he take it if the family he had found with the X-Men rejected him, casting him away in fear and disgust? He wasn't sure and it was laying on him like a 10 ton block of lead weighing him down. He needed to stop this. He'd made his choice when he and Pietro had stood in that closet so many weeks ago. It felt like an eternity ago he'd chosen to follow his desires, his feelings. He'd chosen Pietro. He couldn't go back on that choice now, could he?

Pietro was unfortunately in a similar position to Kurt. After Kurt's call he had waited for the other boys to come home. He'd figured he should spend a little time with them before he ran off to meet Kurt. He'd listened as they trooped into the house, chattering away.

He frowned slightly. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he could hear the tone of their voices and something about them sent a cold feeling of dread through his spine. He remained lying in his position on the couch as the other boys put their things away. Pietro watched as Lance walked over, leaning his elbows on the back of the couch to look over it at Pietro. Toad hopped in beside him, jumping into the armchair at Pietro's feet.

"Yo, dawg, you ain't never gonna guess what's happened." Toad announced with malicious glee, bouncing slightly in his seat. Pietro felt uneasy but projected a nonchalant uncaring demeanour.

"Am I likely to care?" he asked, giving Toad a haughty look. Toad grinned broadly, showing of his greenish yellow teeth.

"Oh yeah, man, you'll flip when you hear. It all went down after you bolted at lunch." Toad said eagerly. Pietro didn't know whether he should relax or not. It was obviously going to be gossip about what had happened with Kurt. Was he going to be able to sit through it? He schooled his face to show no emotions as he watched Freddie come into the room, settling in the armchair by Pietro's head. He glanced up at Lance with a bored expression on his face, taking in Lance's cruelly amused grin.

"Yeah, it seems you were wrong about that Goth kid going after my property." Lance smirked, Pietro shrugged.

"Whoops, sorry, it really did look like that from where I was sitting, the way he was leaning across to flirt with Kitty I thought I was doing you a favour." Pietro said airily. Lance's eyes lit up in a way Pietro found he didn't like.

"Nah man, that's fine. You were just looking out for me, beside the guy WAS moving in on someone. It wasn't Kitty, though. Guess who it was." Lance said, thinking he was dangling the proverbial carrot in front of Pietro's nose. Pietro just rolled his eyes before fixing Lance with another bored look.

"Not like I really care, but who was it?" Pietro asked, already knowing the answer and preparing himself to look appropriately shocked when he was told. Lance opened his mouth to answer but Toad beat him to it.

"It was the fucking Nightcrawler, dawg. That guy wasn't leaning OVER Kurt to flirt with Kitty Kat, he was leaning into Kurt to make a pass at Kurt and from what I heard later, the guy was real handsy, if you know what I mean and what do you think, yo? Fuzzbutt just sat there and let the fag grope him." Pietro let the look of astonishment cross his face, trying hard not to wince at the word fag. Lance scowled at Toad.

"Hey, I thought I was meant to be the one telling him." Lance said menacingly. Toad foolishly waved him off, a dangerous thing to do with someone with a fuse as short as Lance's but he seemed to have gotten away with it this time as Lance settled.

"Sorry, dawg, but you were taking too long. I wanted to see his face." Toad shrugged in apology. Lance just shook his head.

"Ok, so where were we? Oh yeah, so this queen is fucking feeling the fuzzball up and putting all the moves on him. The sick bastard even manages to feel up the blue gremlins cock and Nightcrawler doesn't say a word. He just sat there and took it, let the sick freak feel him up. He probably liked it. He's probably a fucking homo too, perverted bastards." Pietro's heart sank as he listened to Lance talk, his words reminding him of Evans so long ago. He'd obviously been fooling himself by thinking his friends would stand by him if he got caught.

He listened, feeling the pain wash over him with every word and they were ragging on Kurt too. He couldn't say anything though. If he did defend Kurt, they'd figure out something was wrong and they wouldn't stop till they knew exactly what and then they would turn on him like a pack of rabid dogs. He could be homeless, they could tell Mystique.

Oh god, they could tell his father! He felt a cold shiver of fear creep up his spine. He had no illusions as to Magneto's affection for him as a son. He'd seen what Magneto was capable of. It was becoming increasingly clear as he listened to the homophobic slurs and opinions coming out of his so called friends' mouths that they would despise him. They would almost definitely kick him out of the Brotherhood and quite possibly worse.

He made his excuses after a while and went up to his room, burying his face in the pillow letting out harsh panicked breaths. Oh-god-oh-god-oh-god-oh-god, it was Evan all over again, only so much worse. He knew now that he was gay and he was dating a guy on the other side. It was only a matter of time before they got found out. It was inevitable. They couldn't hide forever and the second people knew, his friends were going to turn on him.

He remembered his panic two days before, when Lance and Kitty had come so close to catching them. He and Kurt had risked going to the cinema together on a Saturday night. It was foolish, really. They had been sitting there in the back row, watching the adverts for upcoming features, waiting for the lights to go down so they could make out when Kitty and Lance had walked in, obviously on a date.

They had both immediately hit the deck and Kurt had ported them out of there. They had been so lucky not to be seen, and that wasn't even the only occasion they had almost been caught. Any day now, they were going to get found out and his friends would hate him. It hurt so much, even more that he had expected.

The Brotherhood boys might be idiots but they were the closest thing he'd had to a family in so long. Ever since his dad had tossed his sister in a loony bin and dumped him with social services, throwing his own children away like so much trash. If he was capable of that, he could be capable of anything.

He hadn't even told the others that he had a sister. Kurt was the only one he had told the full story to, how his twin sister had been yanked away from him when they were six years old. How his father had left her to rot in that hellhole, promising Pietro it was just for a little while, till she got control of her powers. Pietro had asked constantly when Wanda was coming back. He'd asked the people at social services, his numerous foster parents, even pleading with his father to bring her back on the rare occasions that he saw him. After a few years and many punishments, he'd learned not to ask anymore.

When he was 12 and finally had full control of his powers, he'd started actively searching for her himself as he ran everywhere, searching for the place. A year later, he'd finally found the disgusting dump, but Wanda wasn't there. He'd broken into the offices. He found some vague references to a girl that could have been Wanda being moved to another asylum but nothing else, nothing to tell him where to look next. There weren't even any official records to say she had been there in the first place. He'd ran up huge phone bills, calling every mental hospital he could find but had just hit endless brick walls.

He'd finally been forced to give up the search. He may never know what happened to Wanda. He didn't even know if she was still alive. He'd always hated himself for allowing her to be taken. It didn't matter that he had only been a child and there hadn't really been anything he could do about it. He still blamed himself. He had failed her, he'd failed her when he allowed his father to send her away and he'd failed to find her again so many years later.

Pietro felt the dampness from his tears soak into the pillow. What the hell was he doing? He was in enough pain and trouble without dragging up those old memories.

He knew all of this was his fault. He'd baited Kurt every time they had met at the beginning. He was the one who had kissed Kurt, starting this whole mess. He was the one who came up with stupid excuses so that he could give into his bodies desires. It was all him and now it was his choices that were coming back around to bite both of them in the ass.

He wasn't sure how he was going to cope. He was so afraid of what the future had in store, if, or more precisely, when they were caught. Was he strong enough for what lay ahead? He didn't think so. When had he ever been strong enough? Never, he'd always been weak and he was going to lose the little he had when they were found out.

Was it worth it? He knew he wasn't worth it, not worth the risks Kurt was taking to be with him. Kurt had quickly become so incredibly important to him. Was it love? Did he love Kurt? And deep down inside, he knew the answer was yes he did! Somehow, despite how short a time they had been together, he had fallen in love with Kurt and that terrified him even more.

He was putting both of them at so much risk. The horrifying future he couldn't bear to dwell on lay ahead of them when they were caught. He would be forced to run. Could he, in good conscience, ask Kurt to run with him? Could he stand it if they had to spend the rest of their lives running from their parents?

He felt so scared and unsure, more like that 6 year old boy he once was than the nearly 17 year old young man he was supposedly becoming. He wanted to see Kurt. He wanted Kurt to wrap those warm comforting furry arms around him and let all his fears wash away. Pietro lay there like a stone, watching the clock as it ticked down the seconds till he was due to meet Kurt.

Kurt was a bag of nerves. It had been all he could do to get through dinner and the training room session. He'd avoided Evan as much as possible. He didn't even want to be anywhere near the guy. The spike throwing boy was still ranting, his words filling Kurt with pain.

He'd barely touched his dinner, telling the others that he didn't feel very well when they commented. Rogue had heard him retching in the bathroom and had suggested that he sit out the training room session. Kurt had said he was ok. He needed to be in the session. He needed some way to release all the anger and pain, something that could occupy his mind till he could get to Pietro.

Logan had watched approvingly as Kurt destroyed half the training room single handed, displaying a ferocity unusual to his character. He'd walked out the training session, his body ached and the pain and fear was still there. He'd gone for a shower before telling the others that he wanted some time to himself. They had all nodded their understanding.

Kurt had felt his insides wither as Evan gave him his own special brand of understanding. Kurt had ended up porting to their meeting spot, a small clearing in the middle of the woods, a full 10 minutes early. He'd had to get away from the mansion. He let his senses out as he waited for Pietro to arrive.

Pietro jogged to his and Kurt's clearing at a normal human speed. He knew he was a good 5 minutes early but he hadn't been able to stay where he was any longer. He had lay there, letting his fears eat away at him, till he couldn't take it any longer and he'd decided to walk to meet Kurt. He waded through the bushes that protected their clearing. He stopped as he saw a figure standing there in the moonlight. He sighed with relief as he realised it was Kurt.

"Kurt." Pietro called as he pushed through the bushes, needing to get to Kurt, needing to know everything was going to be alright. He saw the solemn pained look on Kurt's face. He guessed Kurt's evening had gone as badly as his own. They flung themselves at one another, each holding the other to them with all their strength as they shared a desperate kiss before hiding their faces in each other's shoulders, both savouring the comforting embrace.

"Gott, Pietro." Kurt choked, shaking slightly, allowing Pietro's arms to soothe away his pain. Pietro looked up, meeting Kurt's eyes which were glistening with unshed tears.

"It was Evan, wasn't it!" Pietro stated more than asked, recognising the pain and fear in Kurt's eyes, the feelings that so closely matched his own. Kurt sniffled nodding slightly.

"Ja, you were right about him. The zhings he vas saying, he vas insulting and degrading me right to mein face and he didn't even know it and zhe others, zhey just told him off for not being more PC..." Kurt spat sarcastically as Pietro listened sadly.

"...zhey didn't even seem to be really offended by zhe zhings he vas saying, just embarrassed. Vhat if zhey all zhink zhe same vay, Pietro? Vhat if they hate me? I'm so scared." Kurt trailed off with a whimper. Pietro bit his shaking lower lip. He didn't know how to help Kurt. He was dealing with the same fears after all.

"I don't know what to say to help. I hope for your sake that the others aren't like that, that its just Evan but I'm not sure if that's something that you can guess at. People have a horrible way of surprising you sometimes." Pietro said shakily, his eyes misting over as he remembered what had happened earlier, having his fears confirmed. The Brotherhood would turn on him when they found out.

Kurt wiped his eyes, seeing the tears in Pietro's, knowing instinctively that something else had happened to hurt the other boy.

"Vhat has happened?" Kurt asked softly, hopping that whatever it was would be eased by giving Pietro the opportunity to talk about it.

"The Brotherhood, god, Kurt, it was like Evan all over again. I'd really hoped that they would be able to accept me when they found out about us but they're not gonna. They'll hate me. They were talking about you and that Goth kid. The things they were saying made it pretty clear that they would despise me if they knew. I'm scared too, Kurt, really scared. We can't keep this a secret forever. Someone is going to find out about us and then what? I know the Brotherhood is a pretty crappy family but it's all I got and they're gonna hate me. Maybe we should just go our separate ways now and save ourselves some pain." Pietro let it all spill out unthinkingly as he sobbed into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt stiffened in Pietro's embrace. Hadn't he, not so long ago, thought the same thing himself? But it still hurt to hear Pietro suggest such a thing.

"Is zhat really vhat you vant? To break up?" Kurt asked, his voice cracking painfully. Pietro's head shot up, realizing what he had said.

"No! I didn't mean that. I don't want that I'm just scared. We've both got so much to lose and the future isn't looking too good right now." Pietro said, frantically wishing he could pull back his words, at the same time terrified that it was going to be the only solution to their problems.

"I don't vant to lose you, Pietro, but I'm scared. I'm so afraid of vhere all zhis is heading. Do you love me, Pietro?" Kurt asked, his voice husky and dry, knowing how important the answer to that question was. Pietro gaped. Oh shit, here it was. He could either tell Kurt the truth and admit his feelings or he could lie knowing what it might lead to. He had to answer Kurt. Yes? Or no?

"I don't know Kurt. It's too soon. How am I supposed to answer that?" Pietro pleaded, wincing inwardly at his lie, the calmly desolate look on Kurt's face scaring him.

"Your right, it is too soon. It's too soon for me too but I do know that I could love you and once zhat happens there will be no turning back for me, no second chances. The pain of losing you vould kill me but right now ve have a choice. Like you said, ve could part now before we fall any deeper. Nobody vould ever have to know. It would hurt, gott, it vould hurt so bad but ve vould get through it. It is as you said, we are both risking so much, too much if it is not love. We have a choice here and now. We can go back to our lives and our teams, be as ve vere before or we can actively choose against zhat and take zhe chance zhat vhat ve have between us would be love, would be vorth zhe pain of everyzhing ve vould loose." Kurt's voice wavered and cracked as he spoke, the sobs threatening to overtake him at what he was suggesting.

Pietro's eyes were brimming over with tears. He understood the choice that lay before them. Kurt wasn't suggesting anything that he himself hadn't thought about. On one hand he could choose the Brotherhood. He'd be safe from Mystique and his father and he'd get to keep the brothers he had found but he would lose Kurt. On the other hand he could choose Kurt, who he loved and the possibility of something amazing that he knew existed between them but he would lose his home and his friends and he and Kurt would both be in danger from his father's and quite likely Kurt's mother's wrath.

They would be forced to run. Could he really live his whole life running away? It wasn't love yet for Kurt. The knowledge that Kurt could love him gave him a warm feeling despite his pain. He loved Kurt but he was too afraid of the future they would have together.

Pietro looked up at Kurt's reddened tear stained eyes, knowing his own were puffy and swollen from sorrow and he suddenly knew, just knew this was going to be it. As far as Kurt knew, it wasn't love yet which meant they were going to turn back because they still could. He could see the pain and heartbreak in Kurt's eyes that told him Kurt had reached the same conclusion.

"So I guess this is really it. This is really goodbye. One more kiss for the road?" Pietro sobbingly laughed as he uttered the phrase that had become a bit of a trade mark with him where Kurt was concerned. Tears were running down Kurt's cheeks in streams, soaking into the fur. He knew that this was the right choice, the only choice, but god, it hurt so much. They were really saying goodbye. He was really going to say goodbye to Pietro. It had only been a month and already they were over.

"Vouldn't that just make zhis harder?" Kurt whispered weakly amidst his tears as he watched Pietro.

"Maybe, but all this started with a kiss. Don't you think it should end on one?" Pietro sobbed brokenly, knowing this was the end and needing that one last kiss before he let go of the one person he'd ever truly loved. Kurt sniffled and nodded his head before leaning forwards. Their lips met in an achingly sweet open mouthed kiss. Kurt could taste the salt from his and Pietro's tears intermingled with Pietro's own unique minty taste. He inhaled deeply, trying to commit the taste and Pietro's scent to memory. He pulled back. This was it! He got shakily to his feet, choking back his emotions.

"Auf weidersehen, silver." Kurt said hoarsely, looking deep into Pietro's tear swollen eyes.

"Goodbye, blue." Pietro sniffled, his body trembling from the intensity of his emotions. Kurt closed his eyes, preparing himself to port, knowing if he looked at Pietro now he wouldn't be able to leave. It hurt so much. How could it hurt this much? He thought as he ported back to the Institute.

As he watched Kurt disappear, Pietro let the full force of his pain burst out of him, his body wracked with sobs, shaking with the effort. His throat burned and stung, he couldn't see through his own tears as he curled up in a miserable ball on the grass as it truly hit him exactly what he had just given up.

Kurt was gone! No more secret meetings, no more kisses that made his toes curl, no more of those just-for-Pietro smiles, no more of Kurt's jokes and teasing, no more listening to Kurt's happy laughter or kissing the cheeky smile off Kurt's face, no more being held by strong furry arms, no more secret looks, no more playing with Kurt's tail just to hear him moan. No more petting that luxurious fur and listening to Kurt's purrs, no more working each other's bodies into ecstasy.

It was all gone, never to be his again. He'd just lost the first person he'd ever loved. He felt like someone had reached into his chest and yanked his heart out, leaving nothing but a large angry gaping chasm. He felt empty, completely hollow of anything other than pain. He'd never felt anything like it, more than anything right now he wanted to run to Kurt, tell him that he'd changed his mind, to tell him he'd lied, to tell him the truth, anything to make the hurting stop but he couldn't. He'd just lost something precious and there was no going back. He had to get through this. The pain would fade, it had to, he just needed to wait it out.

Pietro lay there on the grass, shivering and letting out the occasional heart rending sob for over an hour before he hoisted himself up, wiping his sleeve roughly across his eyes. Staying out here wasn't doing him any good. He started to trudge home. He didn't feel like he had the energy to run. He barely felt like he had the energy to stand.

He huddled in on himself as the chill February winds wrapped around him. He felt cold and dead inside and he knew it had nothing to do with the wind as he slogged his way home. Everything hurt and his eyes constantly glazed over with tears.

Eventually, after what felt like forever, Pietro approached the Brotherhood house. He forced his body into a single burst of super speed to get him past the others' prying eyes to his room. It was just gone 9 o'clock but Pietro was exhausted. He lifelessly pulled off his clothes and crawled into bed, curling up tightly under the covers, smothering his pain filled cries into his pillow till he drifted off to sleep.

Kurt had arrived in his room. He'd checked the lock on his door before throwing himself onto the bed and howling piteously into his pillow. Gott, but he hadn't been prepared for it to hurt this much! He felt like someone had reached deep down inside him and torn out something precious, something he desperately needed, maybe even his very soul.

He gave in totally to his heartbroken sobs, soaking his pillow with the tears that ran like a never ending torrent from his eyes. He panted and gasped, he couldn't breathe, his chest hurt. He shuddered, continuously cursing himself for his decision. Pietro may have been the one to first suggest the idea of breaking up but it had been him who had offered it as a plausible choice. His body, heart and soul hurt in ways he wouldn't have thought possible and he deserved every second of the pain, even if he couldn't stand it.

He could still picture Pietro's face, smiling and happy as it had so often been when they were together, so beautiful. He'd done Pietro a favour. He deserved so much more that what he had to offer. What was he after all? A freak, a demon, a beast, that's what! Yeah, Pietro deserved better but Kurt's heart still wrenched at the thought of never being with Pietro again, never kissing him, never laughing together, never having anymore of those deep meaningful conversations. No more sharing their days, their pasts, their secrets or their bodies. He'd lost it all and it felt like he was dying from the pain but it was too late now. They had made their decision. This pain was his and he had to suffer it alone. Pietro was gone!

They said time healed all wounds. Kurt could only pray that time could heal this one. The salt of his tears were burning his eyes. He wanted to curl up and die. He couldn't understand how it could hurt so much. It hadn't been love yet! They had only been together a month. It was such a short amount of time really. He told himself that the pain would fade. He just had to take this day by day. Tomorrow would be better he assured himself. It wouldn't hurt as much tomorrow. He prayed as he drifted off into an exhausted sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya so sorry it's taken so long to update but my house got robbed and the bloody bastards took my laptop. I've lost a lot of the work i had done but hadn't posted yet mostly on three's company so i'd just like to let everyone who was following that story know that i'm really sorry but it may be a while before i get my act together and re-write what i've lost. Don't fret though my pets because i promise that all my stories will be updated and continued i refuse to let those tossers that took my stuff win and spoil something i enjoy doing so much. I'm an Eastwood and Eastwood's never know when to bloody give up! So if you'll just have some patience with me i will be back with updates three's company and my other works will continue i swear it!**

**Ok now i've finished with my rant i hope you all enjoy the new chapter beware angst alert!**

**#**

Chapter 11

Pietro cracked one red swollen eye open, blearily looking at a shaft of pale morning light. His whole body ached and something deep down inside felt like it was missing and he suddenly remembered why! He and Kurt had broken up, apparently for the best.

It didn't feel like the best. He felt like he was dying as he woke up, a fresh wave of pain hitting him. He groaned and burrowed back under the covers. He was so tired still.

He looked over at the clock. He would usually be up and about already. His view of the clock blurred as fresh tears stung his eyes. The pain was every bit as real and strong as it had been last night as a heavy shroud of desolation wrapped around him. How was he going to find the strength to do this? To just carry on like everything was normal, as if he and Kurt never happened, as if he'd never fallen in love?

The hole where his heart used to be flared in pain as he thought about how he would see Kurt at school but wouldn't be able to talk to him or do any of the other things they usually did. He knew he should be getting out of bed now. He could hear the other boys moving about but he didn't feel capable of movement. His limbs felt like they weighted a ton. He heard Lance shouting that everyone who wanted a lift had 5 minutes.

Pietro sluggishly forced his body to move, walking to the bathroom like a zombie. He brushed his teeth and splashed cold water onto his face. He gazed at his own face as if it was a stranger's. His eyes were red and swollen. His already pale complexion was almost chalk white and he had deep dark hollows under his eyes. He looked awful. His hair was dull and lank looking. The bangs that he was always so careful to gel back perfectly into place were falling limply into his eyes, the long strands ending just above his jaw brushing his cheeks.

Pietro turned around as he heard Lance shouting a two minute warning. He decided to leave his hair. What did it matter? What did anything matter anymore?

He shuffled into his room and pulled on whatever clothes were at hand before gathering his books and making his way downstairs. He knew that for someone who usually took so much pride in his appearance he looked a wreck. His clothes were rumpled from being on the floor, his hair was a mess. He looked like crap but he just couldn't bring himself to care. He hurt too much to give a rat's ass about something as meaningless as his looks right now. He noticed the other boys' surprised gazes on him as he got into the car.

"Yo, dawg, you look like shit!" Toad squeaked without thinking.

"Thanks." Pietro croaked hoarsely, the effort of adding the appropriate amount of sarcasm not worth it.

"Yo, sorry dawg. I didn't mean it like that. Are you sick or something? You look really ill. Maybe you shouldn't be going to school." Toad offered placatingly.

"I'll be fine, thanks anyway." Pietro croaked emotionlessly, not even looking in Toads direction. Toad gave him a concerned look before glancing at Lance, who just shrugged his shoulders, turning to start the car. Luckily, the other boys wisely chose not to bother Pietro for the rest of the journey into school.

Kurt began to come awake to an extreme sense of dread. Something awful had happened. What was it? His body was hit by an intense wave of pain as his memories of the day before came flooding back.

An agonised gasp escaped his throat. Mein gott, he had been wrong. The pain hadn't gotten better with the new day. It was worse. He felt his eyes spill over with a fresh bout of tears, washing the sleep from his eyes in a stinging salty wave.

His enhanced senses could hear the other kids of the Institute, everybody already up and raring to start a new day. Their happy laughter and talking made them feel a world away from the endless depths of Kurt's misery. He found himself hating them for being so happy while he was caught in a prison of despair.

He immediately felt ashamed of himself. It wasn't their faults he was hurting. He had chosen this. He was the one who had chosen to suffer this pain rather than risk being caught. In his entire life he had never hated himself more than he did right now because of that one decision.

He roughly scrubbed his face with his blanket. He didn't deserve tears. His body stiffened as he heard the door to his room being flung open and Rogue strolled in happily.

"Hey Kurt ah thought ah'd make sure yah got up. Ah figured yah could use some help pickin' an outfit for today...Oh mah gawd! Kurt, are yah ok? Yah look awful. Are yah sick?" Rogue questioned, suddenly concerned, coming to sit by Kurt on the bed. Kurt forced a watery smile onto his face, not wanting Rogue to know how upset he was.

"I'm fine. I'm probably just coming down with somezhing. I'll be ok. Danke for caring." Kurt said huskily, his voice raw from his pain and tears. Rogue reached up and laid her palm across Kurt's forehead.

"Yah don't feel warm but yah look real sick. Do yah want me to tell tha Professor that yah can't go to school today?" Rogue offered, looking him over, worried for her friend. Kurt was one of the few people here that she really genuinely liked. Kurt shook his head.

"Nein, zhat's ok. I'll be fine, danke." Kurt said regretfully. He had been tempted by the offer. He wanted nothing more than to crawl up back under the covers and be alone in his misery but he knew he had to keep moving. He needed something to distract himself from the pain, besides, he was going to have to see Pietro eventually and putting it off wasn't going to make things better. Rogue still looked concerned.

"Ok, if yah're sure. Why don't yah go shower? Tha bathroom should be free now. Ah'll pick yah out somethin' tah wear. Ah can't believe yah wore yesterday's clothes tah bed. Ah'll see yah down at breakfast ok?" Rogue said, giving him a comforting hug before standing up and walking to his closet. Kurt forced himself off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Danke, Rogue. I'll see you in a vhile." Kurt said gratefully before heading to the bathroom. Once there, he shrugged off the rumpled clothing. He had been too upset last night to even think about changing and had just fallen asleep in what he wore. He looked at himself in the mirror. He did look awful, the bags under his eyes so heavy that they could be seen through the fur. His usually sparkling gold eyes were red and bloodshot. His usually shiny fur was dull and lifeless.

He turned away from his dour reflection and got into the shower, letting the hot spray wash over his face. He thought about how he would no longer have to shower constantly to avoid Pietro's smell on him and a fresh burst of tears sprang out his eyes to mingle with the showers spray and down the drain as he sobbed, falling to his knees. He stayed there so long the water ran cold.

He eventually pulled himself up and got out of the shower, shivering. He roughly rubbed his fur dry and proceeded to do all his other grooming rituals, like an automaton, too busy trying to gear himself up to facing the others and acting like his heart hadn't just last night been smashed into a thousand pieces. Gott im hiemle (god in heaven), he wasn't sure if he could do it. He found himself praying for the strength to just get through this day, something he didn't do much of anymore.

He made his way back to his room and pulled on the clothes Rogue had chosen, a pair of tight black jeans with a heavy studded black leather belt, a tight long sleeved maroon muscle t-shirt with a simple tight black short sleeved t-shirt with an silver skull on it over the top. He replaced his heavy jewellery and switched on his hologram and examined himself.

The hologram didn't show the redness of his eyes or the bags under them or his dull fur. He looked completely normal, the only indication of his pain the flat lifeless look in his eyes, making him look like a corpse. He shivered at the emptiness he saw in his own eyes before switching the hologram off and taking a deep breath. This was it. It was time to face the others. He sighed, a low pain filled sound, before porting downstairs.

The dining room was full of chattering kids fighting over the food on the table. He saw Rogue waving at him and he walked over to where Rogue was sitting, taking the empty seat between her and Kitty, who looked him over with friendly concern.

"Like, woah, Kurt, are you sure you should be going into school? Rogue told us how you were sick and you do like look kinda bad." Kitty announced, fussing over him. Kurt tried to put a bright smile on his face but only managed to upturn the corners of his mouth slightly.

"I'm fine, katzchen. Don't vorry about me." Kurt said hoarsely, his throat still feeling raw, ducking his head so Kitty wouldn't see the pain in his eyes. He looked up as a plate of food was pushed in front of him and he saw Rogue giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Here, yah had better eat up. Scott will want tah leave in a few minutes and yah should keep yah're strength up." she said as she pushed the plate in front of Kurt.

"Danke." Kurt mumbled, trying to give Rogue a grateful smile before picking up his fork and scooping a bite into his mouth. It made him feel nauseous. He forced himself to swallow the morsel to appease Rogue. For the first time in his life, he wasn't hungry. The food sickened him as he mournfully pushed the food around his plate. He managed to choke down a few more bites before getting up to leave, not wanting to worry the others with his lack of appetite, something he knew would concern them far more than how he looked, what with him being famous for polishing off every bit of food he could get his hands on and then some.

Kurt noticed the concerned looks Kitty and Rogue kept giving him as they walked out to meet Scott for a ride to school. He knew they meant well but it was starting to annoy him. He just wanted them to leave him alone with his pain and misery. He grit his teeth irritably as he sank into the backseat of Scott's car. Scott was moaning because Duncan had come by a bit earlier and given Jean a ride to school.

Kurt saw Evan run up and hop into the backseat, on the other side of Kitty, who was in the middle. Kurt felt a roll of anger and pain run through him at the sight of his supposed friend. He was still hurting from all Evan's words the day before, something that was actually minor now compared to the pain he was feeling at the loss of Pietro.

Kurt found himself hating Evan and, unlike he had with the others, he didn't feel the slightest bit guilty. Evan was the reason he was so scared of being found out as gay. Evan's homophobic bigotry was the reason Kurt had been so terrified and ashamed that he had broken up with Pietro! The agony he was feeling now was his own fault for giving into his fear but Evan was the one who had caused so much of that fear, unknowing or not, and Kurt despised him. Kurt tried to keep the hate out of his eyes as Evan smiled widely at him.

"Hey man, I heard you were sick. You don't think you caught something off that fudge packer yesterday? He might have infected you with some freaky gay disease or something." Evan said scornfully. Kurt's eyes widened in shock. Was Evan really that stupid and prejudiced? He looked at Evan's open cheerful face. Obviously he was. Kurt felt a white hot burst of fury run through him and couldn't stop the angry words from spilling out of his mouth.

"All he did vas touch me. Are you zhat fucking retarded? Gott, Evan, you can be such a schweinhund (translation: pigdog, on of the worst german insults posible)" Kurt seethed. He saw Scott and Rogue spin round, eyes wide with shock at such language from their usually softly spoken friend. He heard Kitty's gasp and saw Evan's surprised face. He was lucky that Kitty was sitting between the two of them or he might have just lunged at Evan in his anger. Kurt stared down at his feet. Shit, he'd let his emotions get the best of him. What if the others suspected why he had gotten so angry?

"Woah, sorry bro, I didn't mean to upset you." Evan said placatingly. Kurt didn't even look up to acknowledge him, just continuing to stare down at his feet, mortified by his outburst.

"I hope Kurt gets over his illness soon. I never knew he was so bad tempered when he was sick." Kurt heard Evan whisper in Kitty's ear, obviously not realizing the real reason behind Kurt's distress. Kurt almost found it funny how blind Evan could be but he was grateful for the other boy's obtuseness. He could feel Kitty inching across the seat away from him as she nodded, agreeing, he felt like crying but he forcibly stopped the tears from forming as the entire ride to school was intersped with looks of slight fear from Kitty.

Pietro was miserable. It was nearly lunchtime and he had caught a brief glimpse of Kurt between classes. He'd hidden himself behind some lockers, avoiding letting Kurt see him as he resisted the urge to throw himself at the other boy, begging Kurt to take him back. His heart had felt as if it was being sent through a mincer. Kurt looked so good, the hologram hiding any effects that might have been there from their breakup, the only clue to his distress being the vacant desolate look in his eyes, his face unmoving and solemn as his friends had laughed and joked around him.

Pietro had struggled to breath as he watched Kurt from his hiding place, the pain eating him up inside as he told himself repeatedly that he had done the right thing, Kurt would get over him and he would be happy without the danger that being with Pietro brought him, as if by saying it enough times would convince him it was true. He'd felt tears mist his eyes as he'd gazed longingly at Kurt. He'd looked amazing as always, the gothic style clothing perfectly accentuating his dark sultry looks. Pietro had been pained as he thought about what a mess he was in comparison. If Kurt had seen him then he'd have probably been wondering what he'd ever been doing with him in the first place. He'd felt his heart breaking all over again as he'd turned away and walked towards class, where he now sat unenthusiastically waiting for the bell to ring.

He felt the tears threatening to fill his eyes as he thought about all the times he'd sat in wild anticipation of the lunchtime bell so he could go and meet Kurt in some secluded spot to enjoy each other's company and more of those knee shaking kisses and the occasional orgasm when they had teased and worked each other too much to leave it at just a kiss. Pietro suddenly couldn't stand the idea of sitting with the rest of the Brotherhood at lunch, seeing Kurt across the cafeteria and trying to hide the pain he was in, pretending to be chipper so the others wouldn't realise there was something wrong.

Pietro heard the bell and gathered his things. He was going to have to find one of the others and tell them he had a project or something, then he was going to find a nice quiet private little spot and he was going to bawl his heart out. He hated that he felt this way, that every little thing brought him to tears like some sissy little girl, but he couldn't help it. The pain was just more than he could bare and as each minute went by he could feel himself sinking further and further into the depths of depression, a dank pain filled cavern that he feared he may never be able to claw his way out of.

"Oh mah gawd, is that Pietro? He looks awful. Do yah think he caught tha same thin' Kurt's got?" Rogue asked Kitty as she, Kitty, and Kurt walked down the hall towards the cafeteria. Kurt's head snapped up at the mention of Pietro. His heart wrenched painfully as he got his first look all day at the other boy. Pietro looked like a mess; it was heartbreaking to see in someone who was usually so vain about his appearance. His clothes were rumpled and creased. His face was even paler than ever, the slight olive tan having disappeared completely, his white hair messy and limp, not gelled back in his usual neat style, deep purple marks under his eyes. He looked like a ghost but despite all this he was still achingly beautiful.

Kurt's whole body begged him to walk over there and scoop Pietro into his arms. He hurt even more seeing the state Pietro was in, a sign of the other boy's pain, knowing he was partly responsible for it. He watched Pietro share a few quick words with Lance before disappearing in a blur. He felt his heart crack even more.

He felt sick with his grief as he followed the girls into the cafeteria lifelessly. He didn't even notice as Rogue manoeuvred him into the lunch queue, handing him a tray and filling it with food, jabbering on about how he needed his sustenance as he'd hardly touched his breakfast. He didn't even see the tray in his hands until Rogue had led him to the X-Men's table pulling him to sit beside her.

He placed the tray on the table, staring at it blankly. He looked at the food on his tray. He didn't want it. He felt sick. He felt weak and lifeless. He knew his body needed the food, his high metabolism probably rebelling at the absence of nutrients, but he just couldn't bring himself to eat any of it. He felt Rogue nudging him, encouraging him to start eating.

He picked up an apple, biting into it chewing mechanically. It tasted like cardboard. He kept chewing, much longer than was necessary, before forcing himself to swallow his mouthful. A wave of nausea hit him. His throat hurt as he swallowed. He placed the apple back down on the table, unable to stand the thought of another bite. He listened to the others concern as he sat there, staring unblinking at his uneaten food. After a few minutes Kurt stood up.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not hungry. I'll get something later, when mein stomach settles, I promise. I need to go. I have some work to do." Kurt said in a monotone, not waiting for his friends to respond as he turned and walked out of the cafeteria, needing to be alone with his pain.

He let his powers out, searching the school for a private spot. He saw the figure of Pietro down in Forge's old lab. He ached to go to him but he knew he couldn't. He looked for somewhere else to go, in the end settling for the schools basement, where he sought out a dark corner and sank to the floor, drawing his legs up tight into his body, resting his forehead against his knees and wrapping his arms tightly around himself as he trembled and quaked, letting the tears fall, waiting for the bell forcing him back to class.

The two boys went through the whole school week in this manner, every night telling themselves the pain would be better tomorrow, only to be proved wrong as each new morning only brought even more pain. Kurt's friends were beside themselves with worry as Kurt only seemed to get sicker each day. When Kurt hadn't appeared to get better after the first day, Beast had given him a thorough examination. Kurt hadn't been the least bit surprised when Beast had been unable to find anything physically wrong with him other than a bit of malnutrition. He knew he wasn't sick unless you counted heartsick.

He'd known he'd been worrying his friends. He barely ate. He was weak and shaken, opting out of all the danger room sessions and avoiding everyone. He was irritable and snappish, his attitude becoming more vicious by the day. He'd had several fights with Evan. Thankfully nobody had been able to figure out the true source of Kurt's anger. He'd even snapped at Kitty, throwing a spiel of insults at her in German when she had been trying to force him to eat when all he wanted was to be left alone to rot, something that had sent her running from him in tears.

Pietro, on the other hand, was disappearing inside himself becoming more and more of a ghost as each day passed, raising concern with the other members of his team as he drifted through the days, not caring about anything, his friends, his school work, his appearance nothing mattered. He stopped speaking and spent all his time in his room where he could weep in peace and loose himself to the depression swallowing him whole.

**#**

**Sorry sorry please don't kill me they will get back together soon i promise.**

**Don't forget to review if you liked it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya i'm really sorry about all the mistakes with the chapters being all wonky i honestly don't know what happened but i think it's all fixed now so thank you to everyone who pointed out the chapter screw ups to me and please let me know if anything like that happens again.**

**Ok next chapter up i hope you guys enjoy and always a million thankyou's to my wonderful beta noxlumen.**

**#**

Chapter 12

Pietro woke to the sound of the alarm clock beeping. He weakly leaned over to switch it off, lying back in his place as blessed silence once more filled the room. Every day had hurt more and this morning was no exception. He lay there, his entire being aching and in pain as he listened to the other boys in the house move about, fighting over the bathroom, over their breakfasts and anything else they could think of to fight about. After a little while he heard Lance shouting at him, telling him to get a move on, they were ready to leave. He waited and heard Lance shout for him again. When he was met with no response he must have realised something was wrong and came back up the stairs. He opened Pietro's bedroom door, poking his head thought the gap.

"Pietro, we're gonna be late for school. Why aren't you up? Are you still sick?" Lance asked, concerned as Pietro lay there under the covers in the same position he'd been in for the last half hour.

"I'm not going." Pietro said, his eyes closed so Lance couldn't see the pain there. He heard Lance shuffle over and he felt Lance's warm calloused hand rest on his forehead.

"You're still not running a fever. It's been nearly a week though. Maybe we should get you to a doctor." Lance said, unsure, not really knowing what to do.

"I don't need a doctor. I'll be fine. I just want to stay in bed. Go to school. I'll be ok, I just need to sleep." Pietro said in a monotone, just wanting Lance to go away. Lance pursed his lips as he stood back up, preparing to leave, trusting Pietro to know what was good for himself.

"Ok, if that's what you think is best. I'll let the school know you're not coming in. I'll see you later, I guess." Lance said leaving the room and running downstairs to the car, telling Toad and Blob Pietro wasn't up to coming with them today as he drove off.

Pietro gratefully heard the slam of the front door as Lance left. He opened his eyes, staring sightlessly at the ceiling, unmoving. He didn't have the strength or the will to move. He hadn't been able to make himself get up for school. He just couldn't face it seeing Kurt. Every day hurt too much, even if their contact was at a minimum.

By silent but mutual agreement, they had gone back to sitting away from each other in all their classes. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since the breakup. God, had it really only been Monday night that they said goodbye? It was only Friday now, not even five full days had passed but it felt like an eternity, every moment filled with agony, loss, and regret.

Suddenly he remembered it was the fourteenth. Today Valentine's Day! He felt tears spill down his cheeks. He didn't know how he had forgotten. The school had posters up everywhere for the dance they were having tonight. The rest of the Brotherhood would be going, mostly so Lance could try his luck with Kitty yet again. Pietro wasn't going though. He wasn't going to move from this spot.

He wondered if Kurt would go. What would he and Kurt be doing if they had still been together? He felt the pain rob him of breath as he mused. They probably would have attended then snuck off early to find a quiet spot all to themselves. Pietro might have told Kurt he loved him tonight if he had been able to summon the courage. Whatever they would have done they would have been happy. He hated himself for not telling Kurt the truth that day, for not admitting the love he felt, for his own cowardice. He was dying inside, the pain too much to fight anymore as he lay there and just let it take him.

Kurt went through his morning routine in a fog as he showered and completed his other morning rituals. He came back to his room. If he hadn't felt so miserable, he would have smiled at the clothes laid out neatly on his bed waiting for him by Rogue. She was the only person who wasn't upset with him after the foul mood he'd been in for the last week.

He knew he wasn't being fair. None of them deserved his vile temper, except maybe Evan! Kurt didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt there, but the others didn't deserve it. He remembered guiltily how he had screamed obscenities at Kitty the day before, making her cry. He'd tracked her down and apologised but she hadn't risked coming near him since. In a way, he was glad. He wanted to be left alone. He couldn't stand the others fawning over his supposed illness. He just hurt too much to be polite, each day hurting worse than the one before, introducing him to new realms of pain.

He missed Pietro so much. He sat more times than he could count with his phone in his hands, trying to stop himself from ringing Pietro just to hear the sound of the other boy's voice. He didn't understand how it could hurt this much when it wasn't love. He'd thought he had been ready for the pain, prepared for it, but he hadn't been and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to stand it before he broke apart completely. He was holding on by a thread and he knew it.

He reluctantly pulled on the trousers Rogue had picked out for him. She'd taken to picking out his clothes every morning. This morning's selection was a pair of black combats with zippers everywhere teamed with a thin studded black leather belt and a deep wine coloured ¾ length t-shirt a Celtic pattern in black going down the arms and sides.

He winced as he did up the button, the trousers not nearly as form fitting as they had been when he and Rogue bought them. He hadn't been eating and it showed, his already lean frame starting to look gaunt. His muscles were thrown into even sharper relief than before. In just under a week his fast metabolism had shown its disapproval of his sketchy diet by consuming every last bit of spare fat on his body, not that he'd had much to spare to begin with.

He knew without his hologram people would be able to see his ribs clearly. His muscles would be the next thing to go as his body ran out of fat stores to feed itself with. He knew the others were worried. They had noticed his deteriorating appearance and had been trying to get him to eat. He'd nearly managed a whole sandwich the night before as even Logan had become concerned and had practically force fed him, leaning over his shoulder and glaring as he watched every bite Kurt took, growling every time it looked like Kurt was going to push the sandwich away. The food had lain in his stomach afterwards like a slug, weighing him down even further.

He'd stopped porting, trying to conserve what little energy he had. He knew he had to shape up or he was going to end up killing himself. Kurt slowly put on the rest of his clothes and accessories before going downstairs, bypassing the dining room, deciding he didn't want Logan forcing anymore food down his throat as he went to the garage and sat in Scott's car, waiting dejectedly for the others to finish breakfast and come out.

Kurt was curious when he walked past the principal's office on his way to his locker to get his books for his first class of the day and saw Lance in there talking to the secretary. He couldn't have got into trouble this early in the day, could he? Kurt wondered and stood by the door, listening carefully, his sensitive hearing picking up every word as he heard Lance explaining that Pietro was sick and wouldn't be coming in today. He felt his heart aching at the mention of Pietro. He wondered if the other boy was actually sick as he continued down the hall way, trying to ignore the explosion of pink and red that covered the walls, heart and streamers everywhere as the school had decorated for Valentine's Day.

He'd been dreading today ever since he and Pietro broke up. He hadn't been able to forget it was coming as he had been forced to listen to his friends discussing the dance later tonight, who they were going with and what they would wear, the girls giggling in groups and dropping hints to the boys that they wanted to ask them to the dance. He'd know it was going to be torture coming in today and he was right as everywhere he looked there were happy couples kissing and exchanging cards and gifts. It was a completely fake commercial holiday made up by the card and candy companies, Kurt thought bitterly, conveniently forgetting that he had been looking forward to said fake holiday until he lost Pietro. Now though, every kissing couple and garishly coloured heart broke his just a little bit more.

He'd only just arrived and already he was exhausted with the effort of keeping up appearances. He glared meanly at the few girls who were foolish enough to approach him, hinting heavily that they wanted him to ask them to the dance. Each time one approached he was coming closer and closer to cracking and telling them in no uncertain terms to 'fuck off!' each one causing a fresh flare of gut wrenching pain as he was reminded over and over that the only one he wanted to go with was Pietro and he couldn't.

He heaved a sigh of relief as he reached his locker. He spun the lock and blinked owlishly as a large pile of cards spilled out onto the floor at his feet. Once upon a time this would have delighted and amused him. Now it just left him empty inside as he bent down, gathering the many cards in his arms to put them back in his locker, resisting the urge to throw them in the trash.

"Woah, bro, nice haul. Wish I had gotten this many." Evan walked up behind Kurt, placing his arm companionably around Kurt's shoulders, obviously hoping Kurt's bad mood had finally lifted. The fur on the back of Kurt's neck stood on end, his hackles rising as he violently shrugged off his once friend's touch.

"You vant zhem? Here, zhey are all yours." Kurt snapped, shoving the mound of cards into Evan's arms before grabbing his books and slamming his locker shut, stalking off down the hallway, not once looking back at Evan's shocked face as he grumbled irritably under his breath in German, damning everything under the sun, most especially himself as he made his way to class.

Thankfully he had calmed down a bit by the time lunch came around, his anger replaced by a desperate melancholy. He walked out of class to find Kitty and Rogue waiting for him. They both gave him wide smiles. He forced himself to smile back. It was good of Kitty to wait for him, especially considering the way he had snapped at her. He felt guilty. She had said she had forgiven him but he still felt bad about it.

"Hi, we thought that yah could use an escort tah lunch today. Evan says yah were kinda upset earlier. Must be hard having all these girls chase after yah." Rogue said teasingly, hoping to finally break through the pissy mood Kurt had been in for days now. She knew it sucked to be sick but Kurt had been acting really out of the character. She really hoped he got better soon.

"Danke, Rogue, Kitty. I could use zhe two of you to protect me. You know how chicks can not resist zhe fuzzy dude." Kurt said, trying to assuage the worry in his friends eyes with some of his old humour. It obviously worked as the two girls smiled wider, pleased by the brief glimpse of the old Kurt. Each girl looped an arm through one of his, escorting him down the corridor as they began to chatter happily, encouraged by the first sign of their fuzzy friends usual humour in nearly a week.

Kitty complained about how boneheaded Lance was being, how he hadn't even asked her to the dance but had just assumed she would be going with him. She would have said no just to teach him a lesson if anyone else had asked her. Rogue offered to go stag with her but Kitty waved her off, saying that maybe Lance had something special planned to make up for it. Kurt was skeptical. Lance was a Neanderthal. He honestly didn't know what Kitty saw in the guy. Everyone but her seemed to know Lance was only after some booty but Kitty was oblivious.

Kurt didn't like the way the older boy looked at her sometimes, as if she was a possession. He shook his head looking at the floor. There was no point saying anything. Kitty had been warned by pretty much everyone that Lance was bad news but she seemed to think that there was something more to him than what people saw. Maybe she was right, after all, hadn't he seen things in Pietro that nobody else had? Everyone else thought he was an arrogant, vain, self serving hoodlum but Kurt knew better. He knew how sweet Pietro could be, how most of the sarcasm and the arrogance was a defence mechanism. Kurt looked up as he felt the two girls stiffen and stop walking, letting go of his arms.

"Adam?" Rogue asked in surprise as the Goth boy walked straight up to them. Kurt regarded the friendly expression on the older boys face suspiciously. He hadn't seen Adam since the guy had felt him up in the cafeteria five days previously and he didn't like the smile the guy was giving him. Despite everything that had happened, the look was almost predatory.

"Hi Rogue, Kitty, Kurt…" Adam said, nodding at each of them briefly before settling his gaze back on Kurt. Kurt shifted awkwardly as Adam continued to regard him, giving him an obvious once over, the gleam in his eyes telling Kurt that he was pleased with what he saw.

"What do yah want Adam?" Rogue said, breaking the silence, her voice hard, seeing the way the way the guy was looking at her blue friend and the way Kurt was shifting nervously.

"I just wanted to apologise for the other day. I'm sorry Kurt, I guess I was a bit forward and I wanted to ask you if you would go to tonight's dance with me." Adam said smiling, giving Kurt a hungry look through veiled eyes. Kurt seethed at the insincere apology. Rogue stepped in, saving Kurt from answering.

"What is wrong with yah. Kurt's not gay. Why can't yah see that?" Rogue almost shouted, her annoyance rising as Adam didn't even deign to look at her. Adam sniffed haughtily, sparing Rogue a brief glance before resettling his eyes on Kurt in a way that made Kurt's fur bristle.

"Why don't you let Kurt answer for himself?" Adam suggested sarcastically, the arrogant look on his face suggesting he genuinely believed Kurt was going to say yes.

"Rogue said all you needed to hear. I am not interested." Kurt spat through gritted teeth. A brief look of shock crossed Adams face before settling into annoyance.

"I've never been wrong about this kind of thing before. Maybe its time you stepped out of de Nile. You wanted it, I know you did." Adam remarked arrogantly. Kurt was gobsmacked. Just where the hell did this guy get off? So yeah, Kurt was gay and he was hiding it but that was his business and even if he did come out he wouldn't want Adam touching him. The only hands he wanted on him like that were Pietro's. He stood there seething with anger as he heard Rogue start shouting.

"Who tha hell do yah think yah are? Kurt's straight. He doesn't want anything like that, especially not from you!" she yelled. Adam didn't take his eyes off Kurt as he answered her.

"I think he does. Maybe he just needs a little encouragement." Adam stated before abruptly reaching for Kurt, grabbing him and pulling him forward. Kurt felt it as one of Adams arms wrapped around his back pulling him close, his other hand groping his ass, using it to force Kurt's body to his. Kurt heard Rogue and Kitty's outraged gasps before Adams mouth forced itself on his, an insistent tongue trying to push through his tightly clenched lips. It made him feel sick, nothing like Pietro's kisses. Every inch of his body was screaming in outrage and disgust.

Kurt felt a white hot wave of fury engulf him. He put his hands on Adams chest, pushing him forcefully away. He saw Rogue moving to help him out the corner of his eye, but before she could get close or Adam could recover Kurt put all his considerable strength into throwing a fist straight into Adams face, enjoying the satisfying cracking sound that let him know he'd broken the guys nose as Adam flew backwards to the floor from the force of Kurt's punch.

Adam was howling in pain on the floor as Kurt turned to his two friends noticing their shocked expressions, the slight quirk of approval tugging the corner of Rogue's mouth assuring him that he hadn't over reacted and suddenly it hit him. He really didn't want Adam's hands on him or anyone else's. He only wanted Pietro!

He'd been wrong when he said that he could get out of his and Pietro's relationship before it was too late and he fell in love. It had already been too late when he suggested it. He had already fallen, he loved Pietro! He was totally head over heels in love with Pietro and it was tearing him apart to stay away. It was like a lightning bolt had struck his mind. Every day the pain of their separation had just kept getting worse. He'd been dying inside. He couldn't take the pain. It was too much. He loved Pietro!

He gazed at his two friends. He loved them, he loved all his friends at the mansion, but not nearly as much as he loved Pietro and he knew, just knew that despite how much the Professor had done for him and how much he loved his friends, if it came to a choice between them and Pietro, he would always choose Pietro.

It was a revelation. He felt like he was truly seeing things clearly for the first time ever. He loved Pietro and he couldn't be without him. He didn't care anymore if the others found out and rejected him. It would hurt but it was nothing compared to the agony he'd spent the last few days slowly being eaten alive by. He needed Pietro. He had to get to him now. He needed to tell him how he felt. Even if Pietro didn't feel the same he had to tell him. He'd never be able to forgive himself if he didn't. Even if Pietro wouldn't take him back, the idea breaking his heart anew, he had to try. He had to tell him.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." Kurt whispered to his friends before running away down the hall, ignoring their shouts to come back. He let his powers out, seeing the Brotherhood house and Pietro's form huddled in bed. As he rounded the corner, seeing the corridor deserted, he ported, turning off his holowatch as he did so, wanting to face Pietro as himself no matter what happened.

**#**

**Ooh im such a git to leave it there mwhahahahaha (thats my evil laugh by the way, seriously i have a great evil laugh) sorry but you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see the our two lovely boys reunited, i promise to curb my cruelty and get straight to work on it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok heres the next chapter and i hope you all enjoy it. Warning: slight fluff alert!**

**#**

Chapter 13

Pietro had laid in bed all day drifting in and out of sleep. True to his promise, he hadn't moved from this spot too busy torturing himself with his thoughts. He jolted upright in bed as he heard a loud bamf, his muscles protesting the first real movement that he'd made all day. He stared blankly as he saw Kurt standing at the foot of his bed.

"Kurt?" Pietro croaked in amazement, not believing his eyes. Oh god, was this it? Had he finally gone over the edge and lost his mind? Kurt couldn't actually be there could he? Pietro thought, almost hoping the fantasy was real and not some illusion. It couldn't be an illusion he reasoned as he looked Kurt over. It was the first time in days he'd seen Kurt without the hologram.

He looked even worse than Pietro, swollen bag laden eyes, his usual glossy fur dull and matt and Christ, but he had gotten thin! He still had all those muscles that Pietro loved, but it was like every last inch of fat had been sucked out of Kurt's body, his cheeks almost concave, his hipbones showing prominently over his low rise pants. Kurt hadn't had much fat to spare anyway, but now he looked almost gaunt. How could this have happened in less than a week? Hadn't Kurt been eating? He reached his hand out towards Kurt as if he could touch.

Kurt gazed down at Pietro, his eyes tearing at the other boy's appearance, chalky skin, lank lifeless hair and puffy pain filled eyes. He'd done that to Pietro, all because he'd been too stupid to realise that it had already been too late for him turn back, that he'd already fallen in love with Pietro. He felt the words he wanted to say burst out of him in a torrent as he rushed forwards, kneeling down beside Pietro's bed, grabbing Pietro's pale slender outreached hand and grasping it between his as tears ran unheeded down his cheeks.

"Pietro, I'm so sorry. I can't stand being without you. It hurts so much. I realised somezhing today. Somezhing happened and it showed me how stupid I've been. I vas vrong, Pietro. I couldn't get out before I fell in love with you. It vas already too late. It is too late for me. I love you. I am in love vith you and I can't stay away. I can't pretend I don't feel like this. I understand if you don't feel zhe same vay and I von't blame you if you don't vant me back. I know I hurt you but I just needed to see you. I needed to let you know zhat I love you." Kurt gasped out desperately, his chest heaving erratically with emotion and clutching Pietro's hand for all he was worth. Pietro felt warmth explode inside of him as tears sprang to his eyes and the pain diminished for the first time in days.

"God, Kurt, of course I want you back. I've hated myself for letting you walk away in the first place. I've been dying without you. It's been agony just trying to get through each day. I love you too, Kurt. I love you so much." Pietro choked, not even trying to stop the tears, knowing they were now tears of happiness instead of misery. Kurt was really here, back with him. Kurt loved him back.

"Really? You really love me too?" Kurt questioned pleadingly, needing to hear the words, barely hoping to believe it was true. Pietro smiled through his tears as he pulled Kurt up onto the bed beside him.

"Yes, really I love you Kurt. I lied to you. I knew I loved you five days ago, before we split up. I'm so sorry Kurt." Pietro sniffled, ashamed of his actions. He should have told Kurt the truth that day. Then they wouldn't have had to suffer the pain of the last week needlessly.

"You knew? Why didn't you say anything? I asked you if you loved me. You said you didn't know." Kurt questioned not understanding. Pietro hung his head in shame.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry I hurt you. I was a coward. I was scared. I knew I loved you and I was terrified of what that meant. Can you forgive me?" Pietro sobbed brokenly. Kurt pulled Pietro's body into his, hugging the pale boy tightly his body, sighing in happiness at the contact as his heart demanded he wipe away Pietro's pain. Pietro clutched Kurt desperately, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"Of course I forgive you. I put you on zhe spot. I shouldn't have done zhat. You vere scared. I vas too, it's why I suggested zhis stupid idea in zhe first place. I love you, Pietro." Kurt cried, nuzzling the top of Pietro's head, inhaling that wonderful unique scent that he had missed so much.

"I love you too." Pietro hiccupped, lifting his head and taking Kurt's lips in a desperate kiss. Kurt let the kiss wash away his pain. He opened his mouth granting Pietro's tongue access as they kissed deeply, holding each other tight as if afraid to let go. They eventually pulled apart, resting their foreheads together, looking deep in each other's eyes, seeing the wealth of emotion held there.

"I love you." Pietro whispered, the pain from the last few days melting away at Kurt's embrace.

"I love you too, mein liebe (translation: my love)" Kurt whispered back smiling gently, the first genuine smile he'd worn in days. Pietro sighed in happiness, loving Kurt and knowing Kurt loved him back was an amazing feeling, like the last pieces of the jigsaw puzzle were snapping into place. For the first time in his life he felt complete but they still had issues they had to deal with.

"What about the reasons we broke up? They're still there. What are we going to do?" Pietro asked, loath to spoil the peace of the moment but knowing they had to discuss this. Kurt closed his eyes, sighing sadly before meeting Pietro's eyes.

"I know ve still have zhe same issues ve had before. Our teams may not accept us. I don't know how to tell them about somezhing like zhis so I guess ve just go on as ve did before. Someone vill catch us eventually and it vill all be out in zhe open and if zhey reject me zhen zhat vill be zhat. It will hurt but I love you and I won't give you up and if zhey demand zhat I choose between you or zhem, zhey are going to find themselves very disappointed in mein answer. I svear it." Kurt announced bravely, completely secure in his decision. It would hurt him to leave the X-Men but the pain of losing Pietro would be so much worse. He wouldn't ever be stupid enough to let Pietro go again.

Pietro listened in amazement, sensing the honesty and conviction in Kurt's words. His body filled with happiness. He felt honoured at the strength of Kurt's love. Knowing that Kurt was willing to give up everything for him made him feel humble and gave him the strength to face down his own fears.

"Vhat about you vhen zhe Brotherhood finds out? Vill you be ok?" Kurt asked, concerned for Pietro's safety, especially when his mother and Magneto found out. Pietro met Kurt's eyes solidly. Kurt's words had given him the strength he needed to be true to himself and what he really wanted.

"I love you too much to let you go again. If the brotherhood kick me out when we're discovered then fuck them. You're more important to me than they could ever be and as for Magneto, I won't be bullied by him into giving up the one thing that means anything to me. If I have to I'll run as long as you're with me. If I have to, I'll fight. I'll do anything if it means keeping you. I can promise you that." Pietro said strongly, letting Kurt see the truth of his words in his eyes. He meant what he said. There was no going back. He'd see the world burn to ashes before he let anything take Kurt from him now.

Kurt's eyes misted over at the passion of Pietro's speech. He lunged forward, stealing Pietro's lips in a searing kiss, no more words needed between them.

Pietro let himself fall backwards amongst the covers, pulling Kurt with him as he gave himself over to the fury of Kurt's kiss, joy spreading through him in a warm wave at having Kurt back with him, at knowing he was loved. They eventually broke apart, gasping for breath, holding one another close. They lay there peacefully, enjoying the simple pleasure of each other's arms for several minutes before Pietro spoke.

"You said something happened today that made you realise how you felt. What was it?" Pietro asked, recalling Kurt's earlier words. Kurt blushed, remembering what had happened. Should he tell the truth? He didn't want to upset Pietro but he'd probably find out when he came back to school anyway.

"Um, promise you von't get mad." Kurt said shakily. Pietro grew suspicious at the look on Kurt's face, looking caught somewhere between embarrassment, shame, and anger.

"I'm not going to like this am I? I won't promise but I will try my best not to get mad." Pietro conceded, bracing himself for whatever Kurt might say. Kurt sighed. This was it. He just hoped Pietro didn't blow his top. It's not like any of it was Kurt's fault after all.

"You remember Adam, Rogue's Goth friend who groped me on Monday?" Kurt said. Pietro nodded warily.

"Vell, he came up to speak to me today. I vas valking to lunch vith Rogue and Keety. He said he wanted to apologise and..." Kurt trailed off at the already annoyed look in Pietro's eyes. Gott, if Pietro was pissed now, what was he going to be like when he heard everything?

"Go on, and what?" Pietro prompted, teeth clenched. He knew by the look on Kurt's face it was going to be bad. He couldn't believe that asshole had come up to Kurt after all the trouble he'd caused. Kurt took a deep breath and sped through his next words as quickly as possible before Pietro could lose his temper.

"Vell he asked me to zhe dance but Rogue got angry vith him and zhen he said I should speak for meinself I told him no, I didn't vant to go vith him and he got a little pissy saying how it vas time I came out of zhe closet and how I had wanted his hands on me and Rogue started yelling at him telling him I didn't vant zhat so he tried to prove it by grabbing me and kissing me..." Kurt was abruptly cut off as Pietro exploded.

"WHAT?!?!? THAT SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE HE? I'LL KILL HIM! THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" Pietro yelled, jumping off the bed and pacing in fury, mumbling all the things he was going to do to Adam under his breath. Kurt leapt up too, grabbing Pietro's shoulders and shaking him to stop his tantrum.

"PIETRO! PIETRO, STOP! LISTEN TO ME! It vas only for a second I pushed him off and hit him. I broke his nose." Kurt said, desperately trying to calm his irate lover. Oh well, at least Pietro wasn't angry at him, he thought as Pietro started to calm.

"You broke his nose? Really?" Pietro said, calming, his lips quirking slightly at the corners, thinking of Kurt slamming the bastard in the face. Kurt let out a breath of relief as Pietro seemed to be cooling down.

"Ja, you should have heard zhe lovely cracking sound it made. He vas lying on the floor vailing vhen I left." Kurt placated, trying to draw a smile out of Pietro.

"Good, the asshole deserved it. I hope he's disfigured." Pietro said grinning, mollified. Kurt laughed before becoming more serious.

"I hated his lips on mine. It made me feel sick. Zhe only vun I vant touching me is you, only you. I love you." Kurt said, stroking Pietro's cheek as he gazed into the other boy's deep blue eyes. Pietro melted, his anger washing away at Kurt's heartfelt words.

"I love you too, but if anyone touches you again, I'm going to kick the shit out of them." Pietro said, only half joking, making Kurt smile before he pushed his lips to Kurt's in a deep passionate kiss. The kiss became hotter by the minute, both boys swept away by the day's emotions, from misery to joy to anger and then relief as their bodies entwined, battling fiercely with lips and teeth and tongues, moaning as their bodies were filled with sensations they had spent the last week deprived of.

Pietro nudged Kurt backwards, pushing him to lie back on the bed. He crawled over him, straddling his hips as he luxuriated in the joy of Kurt's lips and body against his. He needed Kurt so badly right now, his lust starved body crying out for that connection that existed between them after all the pain of the last week. He clutched at Kurt's body with desperate hands and felt Kurt's hands grasping him just as forcefully. He couldn't wait. He needed to get them off as quickly as possible. He needed the release. He needed to feel that connection and he thought maybe Kurt did too.

He felt Kurt tugging insistently at the knot on his pyjama bottoms before giving up and forcibly ripping the string apart with a growl. Pietro helped him, kicking the bottoms off, breaking their kiss and yanking Kurt's shirt over his head and throwing it to the ground before setting to work on Kurt's trousers. He felt Kurt's urgent hands pull his own sleep shirt from his body before lunging forward, biting and licking at his chest and nipples. Pietro's breath shuddered erratically at the feel of Kurt's teeth and tongue as he was caught up in an intense wave of pure unadulterated need.

He finally managed to undo Kurt's trousers, pushing them down. Kurt helped him, kicking the offending garment away. Pietro lowered his body to Kurt's, propping himself up with his hands, grinding his heavily leaking cock down into Kurt's quivering dripping member. The two boys gasped and moaned as they undulated together, grinding up against each other with hard desperate thrusts. Their bodies were shaking, a fine gleam of sweat covering Pietro's shoulders while dark rivulets of perspiration appeared in Kurt's fur as they worked towards their release.

Kurt bucked up with a howl of Pietro's name as he hit the pinnacle of his desire, waves of ecstasy washing over him as he arched into Pietro, who cried out his own climax. Kurt lay there panting, Pietro's comforting weight slumped against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Pietro, rolling them to the side, holding his white haired boyfriend close. They basked in the glow of their combined release and the sense of closeness that was reawakened between them. He'd needed this, needed to feel the strength of their connection after so much pain and heartache. He kissed Pietro's forehead softly.

"I love you." Kurt whispered, purring heavily.

"I love you too." Pietro smiled softly before nuzzling Kurt's furry neck, inhaling the other boy's unique comforting scent.

Pietro lay there for a long time, listening to Kurt's soft purrs, their bodies tangled together under the sheets. It was extraordinary to him. Just a few hours ago he had been lying here feeling like his life was over. He had actually been able to feel the will to carry on ebbing away under the pain and now here he was once more in Kurt's arms, his heart and body glowing with happiness.

Kurt loved him back, they were together and nothing was getting in the way of that again. The future didn't matter so much anymore. He was still frightened but he was no longer unsure. Kurt was what mattered to him. The future would come when it was ready but for now they were safe and loved.

Kurt shifted against Pietro. They had lay here for well over an hour, enjoying their embrace and afterglow but he knew it was only a matter of time before someone told the Professor what had happened at school and that he had gone missing. They were probably worried and looking for him even now.

"What's wrong?" Pietro asked, feeling Kurt shift against him, sensing the other boy's sudden tension. Kurt sighed.

"I didn't give zhe others much in zhe vay of an explanation before I bolted and came here. I have already missed two classes. Zhey vill be worried and searching for me. I should contact zhem and let zhem know I'm ok." Kurt admitted. Pietro looked thoughtful.

"Why don't you just call them or send a text? Tell them you're a little freaked. They'll understand after what Adam did." Pietro suggested, Kurt nodded.

"Ja, zhat's a good idea. I don't have to tell vhere I am, just zhat I need some time to meinself." Kurt said, untangling himself from Pietro and reaching over the side of the bed. He grabbed his pants and pulling them towards, him he unzipped several pockets before finding the one his phone was in. Pietro sat up watching him as he dialled Rogue's number. She would just be on her way to her last class of the day by now. It only rang twice before she answered.

"Oh mah gawd, Kurt where are yah? Are yah alright? We've been worried. Yah just took off and nobody knew where yah were." Rogue shrieked in concern. Kurt smiled, recognising that she wasn't angry at him, just worried.

"I am ok. I'm sorry I ran off, I vas just a bit upset and needed to be alone. Am I in a lot of trouble after vhat I did?" Kurt asked, knowing that he had assaulted a fellow student. No matter how much the guy had deserved it, he was still probably in trouble, especially as he had left school grounds and skipped his last few classes. He heard Rogue sigh in relief.

"No, yah're not in trouble. Kitty and ah were witnesses. We told them what Adam did. They're a bit unhappy that yah ran off but ah reckon they understood it." Kurt heard the sound of a scuffle and Scott's voice in the background. He gave Pietro's a thumbs up to let him know he wasn't in trouble. Pietro just smiled.

"No, Scott, git off. Its mah phone. He called me, not yah. Let go." Kurt heard Rogue hissing. He chuckled weakly, realising that they were probably fighting over the phone.

"Fine stop whining! Kurt? Here's Scott, he wants tah talk tah yah." Kurt tensed as the phone was passed over, knowing that Scott might not be as understanding as Rogue had been.

"Kurt?" he heard Scott's voice echo through the phone.

"Ja, I'm here." Kurt said, nervous.

"Are you ok? Rogue and Kitty told us what happened. I can't believe that guy did that to you. We told the Professor what happened. He helped straighten it all out with the school. You won't be suspended or anything. Are you coming back to school? We've all been really worried about you." Kurt let out a sigh of relief as Scott sounded concerned rather than angry.

"Nein, I don't zhink I can face coming back in yet. I just need some time to meinself. I vill see you at home in a vhile, ok?" Kurt asked, knowing that he didn't want to leave Pietro's side just yet.

"Ok Kurt, we'll see you later. Hang on for Rogue. She wants to talk to you some more. Bye, Kurt." Scott said to the sound of Rogue in the background.

"Bye, Scott." Kurt said and waited patiently for Rogue to come back on.

"Kurt?" he heard Rogue's voice.

"Ja, it's me." Kurt answered.

"Scott says yah're not coming back tah school. Are yah sure yah're gonna be alright on yah're own? Is there anything we can do?" Rogue questioned.

"Nein, I vill be fine. I just need some time. I vill see you later." Kurt said, smiling softly. Despite the grumpy Goth impression she worked so hard to cultivate, she could be a true mother hen when she really cared for someone. It made him feel warm to know that he was one of the few people she cared that much about.

"Ok Kurt, I'll see yah soon. I hope yah're not too upset. Bye."

"Danke, Rogue. Auf weidersehen." Kurt said, hanging up and turning to Pietro.

"So everything's ok, right? You're not in trouble or anything?" Pietro asked.

"Nein, zhe others and zhe Professor spoke to zhe school for me." Kurt assured.

"That's good, you don't deserve to be in trouble for defending yourself against that asshole." Pietro said his voice slightly heated.

"Ja, I didn't even zhink of the zhe trouble I could have been in. As if it wasn't bad enough zhat I broke another students nose, I ran off afterwards. I'm lucky zhe Professor vas able to straightened everyzhing out" Kurt mused. Pietro nodded in agreement before taking the phone out of Kurt's hands, setting it aside and pulling Kurt to lay back down with him. He ran his hand down Kurt's side, feeling the ribs and prominent hipbone, frowning as he was reminded of Kurt's gaunt state.

"You're so thin. What happened?" Pietro whispered, distressed at Kurt's weight loss. Kurt ducked his head.

"I just haven't felt up to eating much since ve..." Kurt trailed off. Pietro gritted his eyes, pained about the way Kurt had obviously been starving himself since their breakup.

"Well, we'll just have to get you fed back up again. I heard you say that you weren't going back to school. Why don't you go and start us a shower while I order a pizza? We still have plenty of time before school finishes." Pietro offered, coaxing a smile out of the blue furred teen.

"Ja, zhat vould be good. Ve're starting to get a little stuck togezher." Kurt nodded, getting up and walking to the bathroom. Pietro smiled before picking up his phone. He dialled the pizza place and ordered an extra large ham and mushroom with extra cheese, their favourite, and then as an image of Kurt's prominent ribs crossed his mind's eye he ordered a whole chocolate fudge cake and a pint of cookie dough ice-cream too. Pietro put the phone down and made his way through to the bathroom, not in the least bit bothered by his nakedness. Kurt had seen it all before after all.

He stepped into the bathroom and saw Kurt already in the tub, soaping himself up, his eyes closed under the spray, lost in a world of his own, his back to Pietro. The pale haired boy smiled wickedly and tip toed over to the tub. He slowly reached out his hand, intending to pinch Kurt's ass and give him a scare when he let out a surprised squeal as Kurt whipped around, grabbing his arm and hauling him into the tub, crushing their bodies together, a dazzling smile on his face.

"So you thought you could scare me eh? Did you forget about mein heightened senses?" Kurt laughed. Pietro cursed himself. He had forgotten.

"Hey, I was doing pretty good. I could have gotten away with it." Pietro argued in delight. Kurt just shook his head before leaning in and kissing Pietro, their slick wet bodies sliding against each other.

"Vhat am I going to do vith you?" Kurt said jokingly as he broke the kiss. Pietro smiled.

"You could try loving me." Pietro suggested, eyes gleaming with laughter.

"Ach, I already do. Trust me, I really do." Kurt said softly, bringing his lips down for another slow sweet kiss.

"Come on, we had better get cleaned up before the pizza gets here." Pietro said when they parted. Kurt nodded, smiling happily as they proceeded to wash each other's bodies and hair. When they were finished, Pietro zipped out the room hiding behind the door and peeking his head around the corner.

"Vhat are you doing?" Kurt laughed puzzled at Pietro's actions.

"Hey I remember the last time I showered with you. I'm just protecting myself from the spray is all." Pietro laughed teasingly, Kurt snorted.

"Dummkopf, come back inside." Kurt grinned. Pietro did as he said consumed with laughter, which turned into squeals as the second he got close enough Kurt shook like a dog, spraying him with water.

"KURT! I can't believe you just did that." Pietro scowled, trying not to laugh at the pleased grin on Kurt's face.

"Let's call it revenge for attempting to scare me, ja?" Kurt said, laughing wickedly as Pietro huffed.

"That's not fair. You caught me before I could do anything." Pietro pouted.

"Oh vell, better luck next time." Kurt snickered, passing Pietro a towel. Pietro threw his head back, finally giving into his laughter as he wiped himself dry.

"You really are incorrigible, you know that?" Pietro laughed.

"Ja and zhat's why you love me." Kurt announced, smiling sweetly.

"Maybe it is. Its either that or your hot ass." Pietro joked, basking in the warm glow caused by their familiar banter. He snorted as he watched Kurt twist his spine backwards at an angle no normal person could ever manage, regarding his own ass, his tail swaying happily.

"It is pretty nice but I zhink I prefer yours." Kurt announced, straightening back up, turning to face Pietro.

"You think?" Pietro said, cocking an eyebrow as Kurt sidled up to him.

"Ok, I know yours is definitely nicer." Kurt said huskily, grabbing said ass and pulling their bodies close and kissing Pietro hungrily. Pietro reluctantly pulled out of the kiss at the sound of the doorbell.

"That's the pizza. Go dry yourself off while I answer the door." Pietro ordered, using his speed to leave the room and throw on some clean clothes before he answered the door. He paid for the pizza then put the ice-cream in the freezer and left the cake on the counter. They could eat both items when they finished the pizza, he thought, taking the pizza upstairs. He walked in his room to find Kurt drying his hair, bare chested, wearing just his trousers. Pietro licked his lips hungrily but it wasn't the pizza he was hungry for but that could wait. He placed the pizza on the side, opening the lid, letting the delicious smell waft out. He smirked as he heard Kurt's stomach growl angrily. The smirk died on his face as Kurt doubled over clutching his stomach.

"Kurt are you alright? What's wrong?" Pietro asked, frantic as Kurt panted.

"It's ok, I'm fine. The smell of the pizza just hit me is all. Its been a while since I ate anything." Kurt assured, straightening up with a wince. The second the smell of the pizza had hit his nostrils his stomach had reacted violently to the starvation diet he had been on the for the last week, sending a roaring pain in on itself.

"Ok well let's get some food in you then before it happens again." Pietro said, still worried, picking up the box and leading Kurt to the bed, placing the pizza between them. Pietro only ate a couple of slices, not really that hungry, leaving Kurt to demolish the rest of the pizza in record time, his body obviously taking full advantage of the fact it was finally being given food. He listened to Kurt's stomach growl again, more softly this time, once they had finished the pizza, signifying that Kurt was still hungry.

"Hang on a second. I ordered something else. I'll go get it." Pietro said before zipping downstairs. He cut one slice off the cake, putting it on a plate for himself, before picking up both plates and taking them upstairs. He was determined to sit and watch Kurt eat the entire cake. He was going to make sure Kurt put back on the weight he had lost. He walked through the door smiling, handing Kurt the plate with almost a full cake on it. Kurt's eyes widened in surprise.

"Eat it. I'll not have you starving yourself and you need the calories." Pietro demanded, his tone brooking no protests as he started to tuck in to his own slice. Kurt smiled, warmed at Pietro's obvious concern for his welfare as he proceeded to devour the whole cake without objection. He licked his lips, patting his stomach happily when he was finished. He could almost feel the strength returning to his limbs as his body worked to quickly digest the badly needed calories.

"You finished? Good I got ice-cream as well. I'll just get it." Pietro said as Kurt leaned back, a content look on his face.

"Zhat's not necessary, Pietro. I'm fine now." Kurt assured his concerned boyfriend.

"You're gonna eat it anyway. I don't ever want to see your bones sticking out again. It hurts me too knowing you've been starving yourself." Pietro said, gently brushing his fingers across Kurt's cheek as he stood up. Kurt ducked his head, ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose. I vas just hurting so much I couldn't make meinself eat." Kurt apologised knowing that he had let it get out of hand.

"I know, I'm sorry too, just don't do it again, ok. I'll go get the ice-cream." Pietro said softly, walking out the door. Kurt waited for Pietro to return, lying back on the bed, satiated at his first real meal in nearly a week. He sat back up as Pietro walked back in, carrying a tub of ice-cream and a spoon. They sat feeding each other, sharing the spoon, laughing and talking, teasing each other with bites of the sweet treat as they polished off the tub, lying on the bed afterwards in each other's arms in comfortable silence. Kurt glanced at the clock on Pietro's bedside table. School had just finished. The Brotherhood would be coming home soon. He should really be thinking about leaving.

"Pietro, school's finished. I should go. Zhe others vill be back soon." Kurt whispered gently. Pietro's arms tightened slightly around his waist.

"Stay just a little while longer. Just until they get home." Pietro pleaded, not wanting to let Kurt go so soon.

"Ok, just until zhey get back." Kurt agreed, not actually wanting to go himself.

"Kurt? Will you come over tonight? The others will be going to the dance. They won't be back till late. They won't expect me to go with them. They still think I'm sick. We could have the place to ourselves." Pietro asked hopefully.

"Ja, zhat vould be nice. I'll tell zhe others I don't feel like going to a dance. Zhey von't question it after vhat has happened today. I'll come over as soon as they are gone." Kurt agreed. Pietro smiled happily and pushed his lips to Kurt's for a deep kiss that became more passionate as it went on. They were just getting into it when they heard the front door slam and the others calling Pietro's name.

"You had better go. They will probably be coming up to see how I am." Pietro said regretfully, mollified by the fact that he would be seeing Kurt again quite soon.

"Ok, I vill see you in a couple of hours. Bye, mein liebe." Kurt said, pecking Pietro on the lips before picking his top off the floor, pulling it on.

"See you soon, blue. Bye." Pietro said, watching Kurt disappear, his heart warming at the new moniker Kurt had gifted him with. He might not know much German but he knew what 'mein liebe' meant. He pulled off his top, throwing it over a chair and kicking the evidence of their meal under the bed before jumping back into bed pulling the covers up over him with seconds to spare before Lance walked in his room.

"Hey Pietro, how are you feeling?" Lance asked, checking up on Pietro's condition.

"I'm actually feeling a lot better but I don't think I'm going to be up to going to the dance with you guys tonight, sorry." Pietro said, faking a slight weakness to his voice.

"Hey, that's ok. We didn't think you would be. As long as you're feeling better, that's all that matters." Lance said understandingly. Pietro gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks. I hope you guys have a good time." Pietro offered.

"I'm sure we will. Hey, I know what will cheer you up. I've got some gossip for you." Lance said grinning. Pietro's eyes narrowed, suspicious, hoping that something else had happened to catch Lance's interest today other than Kurt's run in with Adam.

"What?" Pietro asked, preparing to keep his cool if Lance was going to tell him about what he thought he was.

"You remember on Monday when that fag was hitting on Nightcrawler? Well I only heard it second hand, but it turns out the freak tried again today. He actually grabbed Kurt and kissed him. Gross, huh? Anyway, apparently Kurt pushed him off and decks the queer, breaks his damn nose. They had to take the pansy to hospital so I guess the blue fuzzball is not a fag after all. I kinda wish I'd seen it. Who knew blueboy had it in him?" Lance laughed. Pietro clenched his teeth and forced a smile onto his face.

"Huh, yeah, wish I could have seen that myself." Pietro said, thinking about how much he would have enjoyed seeing Kurt's fist ploughing into Adams face. Lance laughed in agreement.

"Yeah, Kitty told me about it. She was really upset. Seems fuzzy went missing right afterwards. You should have seen the X-Geeks running around trying to cover fuzzball's ass with the school. Kitty said they got a call from Kurt and he wouldn't come back to school so who knows if he'll be back on Monday or not." Lance said dismissively, obviously not caring one way or another about Kurt's fate.

"Anyway, I'd better go and let you get some rest. I gotta go get Kitty for the dance in a few hours and I'd better eat before I get ready. You know how bad the food is at these things. Do you want anything?" Lance asked, Pietro shook his head.

"No, I'm fine, thanks. I'm just gonna sleep some more." Pietro said, grateful when Lance merely nodded and left. He rolled over in bed, letting his teeth unclench. He'd hated hearing about Kurt's altercation with Adam. He sighed before getting up and began changing the sheets on his bed. When he was finished, he lay back down, staring at the clock, counting down the minutes till the dance would start and Kurt could come over.

Kurt ported straight to the Institute bathroom, deciding that despite showering with Pietro, he should wash Pietro's scent off him to stop Wolverine from smelling it. He knew that they were going to be found out sooner or later but he wanted to keep his life with the X-Men as long as he could. He stepped under the showers spray and replayed everything that had happened in the last few hours, the fight with Adam, his joy at telling Pietro he loved him and having the sentiment returned, Pietro's concern over his health and even their intimate reunion.

He felt himself harden as he remembered the intense encounter, reacquainting themselves with each other bodies. He felt the arousal fizzle up inside him at the memory and he recalled how he and Pietro had both agreed that they wanted to be in love before making love. Well, they were in love now and had admitted it to each other. Did that mean that they were going to take that next step sometime soon? Was he ready for that? He thought carefully, examining his own feelings.

He was both nervous and excited at the prospect of sex with Pietro. He knew he was naive in a lot of ways, but even back home in Germany he had had access to the internet. He knew the rudiments of gay sex. He had thought it sounded a little painful, sticking something so large into a relatively small hole, but it must feel good, otherwise people wouldn't do it. Would he enjoy it if Pietro did that to him?

One thing he knew was it would be less messy for him to do those things with a guy. A little known secret about his physiology was that even though he had a fast metabolism, his body also utilised a much higher percent of the food he ate. A normal human only used about 20 percent of what they ate, whereas Kurt was up there in the 90 percent category, the waste coming out as a urinary derivative, meaning his back passage was pretty much unused. It was slightly embarrassing so it wasn't like he talked about it with anyone, but now he found himself wondering what it would feel like to have something up inside, stretching him.

He bit his lip as he realised he'd been softly stroking his hardened cock at his musings. What would it feel like to have something inside of him? He licked his lips nervously, trying to imagine what it would be like to feel Pietro's cock inside of him as he stroked harder, his mind's eye providing him with pictures of the act. He knew that Pietro would have to use his fingers first to stretch him open. He let his own hand drop down behind him. He circled his hole with his finger, feeling the muscles jump at the contact. Imagining it was Pietro doing this to him, he pushed forward, letting the tip of his soapy finger breach the opening. It was an odd sensation but not unpleasant. He pushed the finger further inwards, burying the slick digit in his tight hole. There was a brief twinge of pain which faded quickly as Kurt kept up the steady motions on his cock.

He felt his muscles tensing around his finger he tried twisting it. The feeling was definitely interesting. He pulled the digit back till it was nearly out before pushing it back in. He started up a rhythm, pumping his finger in and out of his body as he pumped his twitching cock, giving himself over to the sensations running through his body, imagining that it was Pietro doing these things to him. He felt the muscles in his ass ripple and squeeze his finger tightly as his climax throbbed through him, his knees weakening and his finger slipping out of him as he sank to the shower floor, savouring his ebbing orgasm.

He sat there for a moment panting breathlessly. He swallowed thickly as he got up, using the shower head to wash away his release. He quickly cleaned himself up before stepping out of the shower. He honestly didn't think he was going to have any problems letting Pietro do that to him. He chuckled weakly as he dried himself.

Kurt sighed as he finished up, knowing that as soon as he got dressed he was going to have to go downstairs and face the others and be berated by questions and concern about what had happened today. He might even have a lecture in store for having skipped out on school. He was going to have to apologise to the Professor about that. He only hoped everyone was as understanding as Rogue and Scott had been on the phone earlier.

Kurt hadn't been wrong. Everyone was understandably concerned about him, asking him questions, assuring themselves he was all right. Evan had even congratulated him on breaking Adams nose, going on and on about how good it must have felt. It had been all Kurt could do not to try his hand at breaking Evan's.

Much of the X-Men's fussing had died down when, to their surprise, Kurt abandoned the last week's fasting and gorged himself stupid when they all sat down to dinner. Rogue sat by him, helping to re-fill his plate every time it was empty, encouraging him to eat more. She didn't know exactly what had brought back Kurt's appetite but she was taking advantage of it. She had been beside herself watching the younger boy waste away.

They had all protested a bit when he announced he wasn't attending the dance, but given the day's events, they let it go. Kurt watched from his bedroom window as people began to leave, anticipation filling him. Any second now he'd be safe to port to Pietro. Kitty and Jean had already been picked up by their dates, now he was just waiting for Scott, Rogue and Evan to leave. His head pricked up as he saw Scott's racy red sports car winding down the driveway.

A wide smile spread across his face. It was time. He let his powers out, confirming that Pietro was the only one in the Brotherhood house before disappearing in a puff of brimstone.

**#**

**Yeah i know the thing with kurts unique digestive system has cropped up before i tend to use it in most of my stories as i just like the idea of it. Im pretty sure i've read a few other peoples fics who have used the same thing but i think in their cases that they used in more in regards to pietro.**

**Anyway the next chapter should be nice and quick and our two favourite boys are finally gonna get laid yay! (took me bloody long enough to get there) please review if you've enjoyed and constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well i promised you sex so here it is, i hope you guys enjoy.**

**#**

Chapter 14

Pietro was jittery. The others had left half an hour ago so that Lance could drop Toad and Freddie off before going to fetch Kitty, which meant that Kurt could be here any second. He had spent the last few hours up in his room, thinking about something very serious. Before he and Kurt had broken up, they had been close to throwing caution to the wind and having sex. The only thing holding them back had been the desire to be in love before making love.

They were in love now and they both knew it. Pietro could feel the joy rising inside of him every time he thought about Kurt saying those words to him. They had come so close to losing each other. The last week had been hell for both of them, confirming that this wasn't a fling and wasn't a crush or teenage curiosity. What they had was real, the love they felt was real and neither of them was going to let it slip away again.

Pietro licked his lips. He had made his decision over an hour ago. He was ready for the next step. He wanted to have sex with Kurt. It was Valentine's Day and he wanted to make love to the person he was in love with so at sometime tonight he was going to ask Kurt to take the next step with him. He wanted this, he was ready, if Kurt wasn't he would wait. He didn't want to pressure Kurt, but he wanted Kurt to know that he wanted that with him. He'd flicked through the book he'd gotten from the library over a week ago that explained what to do.

He'd jerked off thinking about what it would feel like to plunge himself into Kurt or to feel Kurt deep inside of him, both scenarios had filled him with a frisson of excitement and lust. He didn't care who did who, just that they would finally be together like that. He was nervous as hell and at the same time excited. If Kurt was ready too, they would both be losing their virginity tonight. It was an overwhelming idea. Although he and Kurt had become very familiar with each other's bodies, often bringing each other to pleasurable release, actual sex seemed so much more significant, such a big step, one that he was sure he was more than ready for. He only hoped Kurt felt the same, he thought, as he dithered about, cleaning his room, waiting for Kurt to arrive.

Pietro smiled wide with happiness and nerves as he heard Kurt's signature bamf heralding his arrival. He turned seeing Kurt's equally wide smile and threw himself into Kurt arms, pulling Kurt into a deep kiss.

"Hmmm I missed you." Pietro murmured as he pulled away from the kiss.

"It has only been a few hours since you saw me." Kurt said, smiling giddily.

"I know, but I still missed you." Pietro said shyly, returning Kurt's smile as he ran his hands lightly up and down Kurt's back before leading him to the bed.

"I missed you too. I love you." Kurt said shyly, as if to check that Pietro still felt the same as he sat beside his boyfriend on the bed.

"I love you too." Pietro said, feeling warmth blossom inside of him as he pulled Kurt into a deep meaningful kiss, only pulling back when his lungs started to scream from lack of oxygen. He drew back panting. He saw the fire in Kurt's eyes and threw himself into another kiss, swooping down and claiming Kurt's lips, attacking them hungrily.

Kurt met his kisses with a fierceness of his own, abandoning himself to the feeling and sensations of having Pietro devour his mouth and caress his body so skilfully. He let his own hands explore, wandering over the familiar terrain of Pietro's body, seeking out all the spots that made the silver haired teen quiver. He let his tail come up, aiding in his quest, fondling the plump globes of Pietro's ass as his hands grasped and caressed Pietro's back and sides. He could feel Pietro's wakening erection digging into his hip. He pulled Pietro backwards onto the covers, allowing their whole bodies to touch.

Pietro let himself be pulled forwards as he ground his swollen length into Kurt's. He started to divest Kurt of his clothes and felt Kurt doing the same to him, their efforts hampered as neither seemed willing to stop the kiss or touching each to distraction. Finally they were both naked, tangled together amongst the sheets. Pietro broke the kiss. He wanted to tell Kurt, he needed to tell him. Now he wanted to take this further. He felt the nerves building up inside of him as Kurt looked on, confused about why they were stopping, heat still burning in his eyes.

"Vhy are ve stopping? Vhat's vrong?" Kurt asked, concerned as Pietro pulled back, looking like he wanted to say something. Pietro sat up in bed, silently trying to gather his courage to tell Kurt he was ready for more than just frottage or jerking one another off.

"Nothing's wrong, I just... I've been thinking about it and I want to go all the way. I'm ready for that now. I love you and I want to make love with you. If you're not ready yet we don't have to do anything. I don't want to pressure you. I can wait. I just wanted you to know how I felt." Pietro said steadily, wanting Kurt to know he was serious, that he'd given some thought to his decision.

Kurt's mind was whirling. Hadn't he been thinking about this just a while ago? He was ready, he knew he was, he wanted it but the idea of actual sex was daunting. He wasn't sure if he really knew what he was doing. His cock didn't seem to have any objections. It was still rock hard and throbbing at the prospect of going further but Kurt didn't really trust his cock to be an objective judge on the subject.

Kurt sat up, facing Pietro, looking into his eyes. Pietro was still waiting patiently for his answer. He saw the nerves but also the excitement and need there. Pietro was ready. He was ready, they were in love, and they both wanted it. There was no reason not to do this.

"I'm ready. I've been zhinking about zhis too. I love you and I vant to take zhe next step vith you." Kurt announced bravely. He saw Pietro smile and he smiled back, pulling Pietro down for a kiss. They were really going to do this. They continued to kiss for a moment, a sort of relief washing over them at their mutual decision before they broke apart.

"Do you know vhat you are doing?" Kurt questioned. He felt the nerves in his stomach as he drew back, admiring Pietro's naked body and the stiff shaft he could see bobbing with the other boy's anticipation.

"Umm, I've got a pretty good idea. I mean, I've read about the subject a bit. What about you?" Pietro admitted blushing.

"Ja, I zhink I know zhe basics." Kurt said, his own blush rising.

"So, umm, whose going to, y'know, who?" Pietro said, feeling a bit awkward. He wanted to make love to Kurt but they were both a bit unsure of exactly what they were supposed to do. This would be their first time together and it was kind of nerve wracking. He wanted it to be good for both of them.

"I guess maybe you should be on top. It vould be less messy." Kurt said, his cheeks burning mauve. Pietro gave him a confused look and he haltingly explained his unique digestive system to the other boy, only to have Pietro burst out laughing.

"PIETRO! I just told you something incredibly personal and you're laughing?" Kurt squeaked mortified. Pietro choked back his laughter after seeing the embarrassed and offended look on Kurt's face.

"Oh god, no, Kurt, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you, really. I'm not, I'm laughing at the irony. I'm built the same way. I stopped going to the bathroom like a regular person about the same time my powers kicked in. I swear I'm not laughing at you." Pietro said, confessing his own unusual body functions. He'd always thought he was the only one and it had just struck him as ironic that both of their bodies worked like that and they both turned out to be gay. It was like they had been built especially for a homosexual relationship. Kurt felt relief flooding him as Pietro assured him that he wasn't being laughed at he chuckled himself as Pietro explained the irony of the situation.

"So if ve're built zhe same vay, who is going to do vhat to whom?" Kurt asked, laughing as he relaxed. His and Pietro's laughter had helped dispel the nerves they had both been feeling. Pietro chewed his lip, looking around before his eyes lit upon the book on his bedside table.

"Ok, I've got an idea. If the book lands face side down, you top, if it lands face side up, I do." Pietro suggested, looking to Kurt for confirmation of his idea. He flipped the book up in the air at Kurt's nod and both boys watched as it landed.

"Face side up, so how do you vant me?" Kurt asked easily, not bothered by being on the bottom.

"Ummm, I guess on your hands and knees. I think I read that it's the best way to start." Pietro said, trying to remember everything he had read. They were going to need to be slick. He didn't have any lube, did he have anything else?

"Hey pass me the bottle of lotion out of the table." Pietro said. He watched as Kurt obeyed his orders, passing him the bottle. It wasn't lube but he was sure it would work as well.

He watched as Kurt got into position, shifting a little nervously. He came up behind Kurt and ran his hands up the back of the blue teens muscular fur covered thighs and over his ass, caressing the firm rear. He hooked his arm under Kurt's waist, pulling the other boy back against him so Kurt was almost sitting on Pietro's thighs. He turned Kurt's head to the side and kissed him passionately, letting his hands roam over Kurt's front, caressing his chest and tweaking his nipples, making Kurt moan and hiss, bringing back the mood they had been in before he had suggested sex. He let his hands wander lower, stroking Kurt's engorged cock while he slid his own up and down the cleft of Kurt's ass. Kurt shuddered and growled at the sensation, his ass clenching and releasing as he lost himself in the sensations Pietro was producing.

Pietro released Kurt's mouth and pushed him forward onto his hands. He ran his hands down Kurt's side and over his back, feeling the muscles tense and jump under his touch. Kurt's fur was so soft. He could never get enough of the feel of Kurt's body under his hands. He continued working his way down to Kurt's ass. He might not be an expert in these matters but he knew he had to get Kurt as relaxed as possible, otherwise this was going to hurt, and the last thing Pietro wanted to do was hurt him. He continued his hands journey and began squeezing and moulding the cheeks of Kurt's pert ass, caressing Kurt's long tail as he did so until Kurt began to make little shifting movements, pushing back into Pietro's hands.

Pietro moved Kurt's tail to one side and ran his finger down the cleft of Kurt's ass. Kurt shivered but didn't protest the action. Pietro licked his dry lips as he parted Kurt's cheeks, exposing the tight pucker within. He tapped it with his finger, feeling it twitch. Kurt moaned at the touch, anxious lust filling him as he waited for Pietro's next move.

Pietro uncapped the body lotion and spread a thick amount over his fingers. He began circling Kurt's hole with his finger, spreading the slickness over it and massaging the twitching muscle before slipping the tip of his finger inside, pushing it slowly up to the knuckle. He could feel Kurt's muscles clench down on the digit.

Kurt moaned as he felt Pietro's finger touching him in such an intimate place, nervous anticipation filling him as Pietro massaged the area. He tensed slightly as he felt Pietro's slim finger slip inside. It was different to when he had done it himself. The sensation was still strange and alien but it felt good.

"Are you ok? It doesn't hurt, does it?" Pietro asked worriedly, waiting for Kurt to respond before he could continue.

"Nein, I am ok. It feels odd but not in a bad vay." Kurt assured. Pietro nodded and began pushing his finger in further, then pulling it out. He began a rhythm of pushing the slippery digit in and out of Kurt's body, twisting it gently as he did so, trying to loosen the tight ring of muscle. He watched his finger disappearing in and out of Kurt's body. It was incredibly erotic. He felt Kurt's muscles give the occasional squeeze and he imagined how that would feel on his cock, which was dripping steadily onto the bed sheets.

"Ok, I'm gonna add another finger now. Try and relax, ok. I don't want to hurt you." Pietro said. He quickly smeared more lotion onto his fingers before placing them at Kurt's hole. He very slowly pushed the digits inside Kurt. Pietro stopped at the slight wince that flittered across Kurt's face and he tried to think what would make this easier for Kurt. He began stroking Kurt's cock with his spare hand, making Kurt groan and begin to rock slightly into Pietro's fist. Pietro began pushing his fingers the rest of the way inside. He twisted and wriggled them, trying to find the spot he'd read about. His fingers brushed over a small lump which caused Kurt to shudder and howl.

"Vhat vas zhat?" Kurt panted. Whatever it was, it had caused fireworks to spark off inside off him and his cock to throb deliciously. He'd never felt anything like it.

"That was your prostrate. You like it?" Pietro smirked, once more brushing his fingers over that spot, making Kurt throw back his head and cry out.

"I zhink I'm going to die of it. Don't stop." Kurt ordered and lightning shot through him as Pietro obeyed, brushing that spot again. It was incredible. Suddenly he understood why people enjoyed being on the bottom.

Pietro started twisting his fingers in and out of Kurt's body, scissoring them to stretch the tight ring, making sure to brush Kurt's prostrate every so often with his movements. After awhile he pulled his fingers out, considering the book had suggested using three fingers in preparation if the person on top was of a large size. Pietro figured as this was Kurt's first time, he could use all the preparation he could get and slipped his fingers back in, adding a third.

Kurt felt a brief hint of pain at three fingers filling him which quickly disappeared as Pietro touched his prostrate. He was panting and began pushing his body back onto Pietro's fingers, taking them deeper inside. Pietro's fondling of his prostrate was starting to drive him crazy and he knew if they didn't get on with it he was going to end up coming just from having Pietro's fingers buried inside him.

Pietro was thoroughly enjoying himself. Watching Kurt squirm and thrust back on his fingers was incredibly arousing. The way Kurt's muscles moved sinuously under his fur, the way he panted and moaned under Pietro's touch was amazingly erotic. Pietro pouted when Kurt reached back, grabbed his wrist and pulled his fingers out. Kurt looked over his shoulder at him, his eyes burning with lust, not pain.

"I vant to feel you inside of me now." Kurt said huskily at the confused and concerned look on Pietro's face. He had been getting close and he wanted to come while Pietro was inside of him. Pietro nodded and poured a large amount of lotion into his hand, using it to slick up his swollen shaft. He shifted closer up behind Kurt and slowly pressed the head of his cock against Kurt's hole and pushed forward. There was a bit of resistance and then the head popped through. Pietro bit his lip, resisting the urge to just slam home. It was so fucking tight but he could see Kurt wincing at the larger intrusion and he held still, trying to give Kurt time to adjust.

"Are you alright?" Pietro questioned breathily as he fought to control his instincts to thrust.

"Ja, just give me a second." Kurt answered. Pietro's cock was much larger than his slender fingers and Kurt tried to make himself relax. It was working and the brief twinge of pain began to fade. Kurt shifted slightly in experimentation.

"I'm ok, you can move now." Kurt said Pietro nodded and slowly began to sink the rest of his cock into Kurt's ass. He watched as his pale member slide inside the tight blue hole. He sucked in a gasp of air as he was buried to the hilt inside of Kurt. He could feel Kurt's fur brushing his thighs with silk and the muscles of Kurt's ass rippling around him. It felt so good, like Kurt was squeezing the life out of him. He could come from this alone. He fought to remain in control and let Kurt adjust.

Kurt controlled his breathing as he felt Pietro's long hard cock push deeper inside of him, penetrating breathed slowly, trying to remain relaxed. When he felt Pietro all the way inside, he squeezed experimentally and was rewarded with strangled sound from Pietro. Kurt smirked and gave Pietro a smile over his shoulder, letting the other boy know it was alright to continue.

Pietro pulled out, pushing back in slowly. They moaned together at how good it felt. Pietro began gently thrusting and Kurt began pushing back to meet him, their bodies moving in perfect synchronisation. Their rhythm started to become faster as the two boys got caught up in the sensations, panting and moaning. Pietro tried to adjust his angle to hit Kurt's prostrate. He was rewarded with a yowl and Kurt thrusting back into him hard. He started to speed up his movements, making sure to hit that spot at least every other thrust, making Kurt thrash his head and groan, muscles straining as he complied with Pietro's movements.

"Oh god, Kurt, so good, so tight, so hot. You feel so good." Pietro babbled, feeling Kurt's muscles clenching down on his swollen member as he plunged it inside Kurt's hot tight hole, ramming it in harder and harder as Kurt encouraged him, his grip on Kurt's hips probably bruising the other boy.

"Yes, don't stop, Pietro. Harder, oh got, bitte stoppen sie es nicht fuhlt so gut (translation: please don't stop feels so good)." Kurt growled, slamming backwards to meet Pietro's thrusts, wrapping his tail around Pietro's waist to help the other's movements. Electricity danced up and down his spine and into his groin every time Pietro hit that spot inside of him that made him see stars. He felt high with sensation and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Pietro knew he was getting close to coming. He wanted Kurt to come with him. He leaned over Kurt's back and reached around, grabbing Kurt's dick and began stroking it as he thrust, determined to bring Kurt over the edge with him. The feel of Kurt under him and around him was too good. He felt Kurt's ass muscles rippling around his cock, squeezing hard as Kurt let out a animalistic yowl as he came. Pietro felt his own orgasm strobe through his veins, shooting out of him and coating Kurt's inner walls with such force it left him weak and shaken as he cried out and slumped over Kurt's body.

After a few minutes, Pietro shifted from his place on top of Kurt. Both boys were panting and shaken from their release. Pietro let his now softened cock slip out of Kurt's lax hole, making the other boy moan at the sudden emptiness. He rolled onto his back, taking Kurt with him. Kurt shifted so they were facing each other.

"Are you ok?" Pietro asked, panting slightly.

"Hmmm, more zhan ok. You have got to try zhat. It vas incredible." Kurt purred, feeling completely satiated. He couldn't even be bothered to open his eyes as the rush from his orgasm slowly subsided.

"That good, huh?" Pietro smiled. Kurt just hummed in response, snuggling closer. They lay there basking in the sensations and each other's closeness for over an hour. Pietro absently stroked Kurt's furry arm as he thought he was officially no longer a virgin. It had been incredible. The way Kurt felt around him was better than he'd have ever imagined but he wanted more. He wanted to feel Kurt inside him. He wanted Kurt to know what he'd felt. He let his hand wander lower, stoking Kurt's stomach and side, then around his back to begin fondling his tail. Kurt moaned at the sensation and opened lust glazed eyes.

"Vhat are you up to?" he said purring.

"Up for another round? I want to feel you inside me this time." Pietro announced, giving Kurt a cheeky smile before kissing him. Kurt responded to the kiss, wantonly devouring Pietro's mouth. He felt his cock start to respond at Pietro's ministrations. Oh yeah, he was ready for another round. He broke the kiss and began licking and nipping his way down Pietro's neck and chest, caressing silky white skin with his hands. He began massaging Pietro's ass, making the pale boy moan.

"Ok, up on your knees." Kurt commanded when Pietro was suitably gasping and squirming. Pietro eagerly complied, raising himself into the position Kurt had adopted not that long ago. Kurt copied Pietro's movements from before, parting Pietro's cheeks and slipping a slicked up finger inside Pietro's grasping entrance. He moved his finger carefully, allowing Pietro to become adjusted, knowing that his fingers were a little thicker than a normal person's. He began thrusting it gently, searching for that place inside Pietro that would make the other boy see stars.

Pietro gasped at the alien sensation of having Kurt's finger in his ass. He hadn't had any activity back there for a long time and certainly nothing that felt as good as this. He nearly swallowed his tongue when Kurt found his prostrate, lightning consuming his body and turning his brain to mush as he began to encourage Kurt's actions.

"God, Kurt, more, I need more." Pietro whined as Kurt continued to manipulate his prostrate, making him shake and whimper. He felt it as Kurt's finger pulled out, only to be replaced by two. It was more difficult to take but Pietro controlled his breaths, wiling himself to relax and the brief pain faded, allowing for more pleasurable sensations as Kurt twisted and thrust his fingers inside, opening him up to take Kurt's cock, continuously manipulating his pleasure spot.

"Now, Kurt, want you inside. I don't want to wait any longer." Pietro begged impatiently, his body thrumming from Kurt's careful manipulations. He felt it as Kurt came up behind him, guiding his cock to Pietro's hole. Pietro sucked in a breath and tried to relax as he felt the head of Kurt's cock breach his opening. It stung a little but he could cope with it. He started to push backwards, taking Kurt's cock deep inside. He groaned as the thick shaft slowly filled him. His breath hitched as Kurt pulled up flush against him. He'd never felt anything like it

Kurt's cock was really inside him. He could feel it deep inside. He clenched his ass, making Kurt gasp and babble in German. he smirked and encouraged Kurt to move.

Kurt started moving, slowly at first and becoming faster as Pietro didn't seem to be in any pain. He let his tail slip under their bodies and wrap itself around Pietro's swollen cock, squeezing and making Pietro moan. The feel of Pietro's ass clenching around his cock was intoxicating. He gripped Pietro's hips, pulling the other boy back into him harder. Adjusting, he experimented with his angle, trying to get Pietro's prostrate. When he heard Pietro howl and start babbling, he knew he'd gotten it and began aiming his thrusts at that sweet spot, making Pietro quake and cry out, pushing his hips back to meet Kurt's as they moved in perfect accord.

Pietro was getting close. Between Kurt's cock mercilessly pounding his prostrate and Kurt's tail squeezing and stroking his shaft, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. He could feel the movement as Kurt slid in and out of him, penetrating and pleasuring him. It was too much and he came with a yell, being carried away on a tide of sensual sensation, his ass muscles clamping down hard on Kurt's cock. He felt Kurt thrust twice more before he felt Kurt's cock straining and hot liquid coating his insides as Kurt came with a shout, his body tensing abruptly before becoming boneless and sinking onto the bed over Pietro. Pietro lay there panting into the bed sheets as his body came down from its high. He shifted slightly at Kurt's weight, Kurt got the message and moved to lay beside him. He moaned, his asshole twitching as Kurt pulled out of him.

"Hmm, love you." Pietro murmured as he manoeuvred himself into facing Kurt, the other boy's arms wrapping around him and pulling him close.

"Love you too, liebling." Kurt purred happily, giving Pietro a sweet lingering kiss, his boneless body tangled up with Pietro's. He used his tail to pull the sheets over them when he felt Pietro shiver slightly with the cold, his body glistening from their recent exertions. They lay there dosing, neither wanting to break the warmth and intimacy of the moment. They spoke in hushed whispers, declaring their love and happiness at being together, each revelling in the other's closeness and their shared experiences as they discussed what they had done, neither feeling the slightest hint of regret, happy that they're first times had been so perfect and with someone they loved.

Pietro groaned as he heard the downstairs door slam shut and Lance shouting angrily. He'd almost fallen asleep. He turned over looking at the clock. It was only 9 o'clock. The others were back early. He wondered what had happened.

He sat up and nudged Kurt, who had fallen asleep. Kurt mumbled sleepily but didn't wake. Pietro nudged him harder.

"Come on, Kurt, wake up. The others are back and they'll be coming to check on me." Pietro said, knowing he had to get Kurt out of there before anyone came upstairs. He could hear Lance yelling and the house started to shake. Kurt woke up with a start.

"I'm avake, I'm avake, stop shaking me." Kurt said blinking his eyes.

"It's not me, its Lance. He's having a tantrum about something and shaking the house." Pietro explained as the tremors faded.

"Oh, sorry. Vhat time is it?" Kurt asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"It's only 9. Something must have happened. You need to go before one of them comes up here." Pietro said, worried as he heard the yelling getting closer. Someone could come upstairs any minute. Kurt nodded, concerned as he too heard the shouting. He quickly gathered up his clothes in his arms and leaned back onto the bed, giving Pietro a fierce kiss.

"Ok, I'm going. I'll talk to you later. I love you. Bye, mein liebe." Kurt said as he broke the kiss.

"Ok, I love you too. Later, blue." Pietro smiled, somewhat dazed by the kiss. Kurt winked and disappeared. Pietro got out of bed, pulling on some clothes and opened his windows, hoping to get the smell of sex out of his room. He decided it was a better idea to go downstairs and see what was happening than risk someone coming into his room and recognising the scent. He composed himself, trying to appear natural before stepping out of his room and making his way downstairs. He leaned on the banister halfway down the stairs, observing the other boys hollering at each other in the hall.

"Hey, what's going on?" Pietro shouted, drawing the rest of the Brotherhood's attention.

"Hey, Pietro, you look better." Lance said, calming down a little at the sight of the younger boy.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better. All I needed was a day in bed. Anyway, what's with all the shouting?" Pietro asked again, hoping to distract the other boys from his health oops. He'd forgotten he was supposed to be sick.

"These two morons decided to start a fight with the X-Geeks. We nearly destroyed the damn gym. Again." Lance said, shouting the last few words and going red again as he pinned Toad and Blob with a furious gaze, remembering why he'd been angry before Pietro came downstairs.

"Hey, it wasn't our fault, yo. The X-Geeks started it. You're just pissed 'cause Kitty Kat wouldn't give you any." Toad shouted back. Pietro watched as the other boys promptly forgot about him as they launched back into their fight. Pietro sighed and walked upstairs, throwing a lazy goodnight over his shoulder as he went. Nobody acknowledged him.

Pietro shook his head at the other boys' idiocy. They never won the fights with the X-Men. You'd have thought they would have learned by now. He was going back to bed. He didn't feel like dealing with this.

He had been feeling pretty damn good. He and Kurt had had sex for the first time tonight, well, and for the second time too, really. He locked his door and went to lie on his bed. He closed his eyes, remembering all the sensations, how Kurt had felt so deep inside of him. It had been amazing, everything he could have asked for his first time.

It was strange. He and Kurt had been intimate for weeks now but actual sex felt different. He felt more grown up somehow. It was silly really. He was still the same person he'd been before. It's just now he knew what it felt like to make love to someone.

If the Brotherhood hadn't come home they would have probably done it again but that would have to wait now for the next time they could arrange to find some privacy. He sighed dreamily, smiling as he thought about how it had felt plunging into Kurt's warm willing body and feeling Kurt thrust into his, hitting that spot inside that made his vision waver. He felt his cock twitching as he imagined what they might do next time. He had found Kurt to be very adventurous and willing to experiment once he had gotten past the shyness and they had first started being intimate with each other. He suddenly couldn't wait to see what the two of them could come up with.

He pulled the covers around him as he shivered, the cold February air circulating around his room. He decided to have a shower before he changed the sheets. He needed one. A fine sheen of sweat from their activities had dried on his skin, leaving him feeling a little tacky. He pulled the sheets off the bed, leaving them in a pile on the floor before making his way to the bathroom to shower. He could still hear the other boys arguing downstairs.

Kurt had ported directly to the empty Institute bathroom, jumping into the shower to wash his and Pietro activities from his body, wanting to get rid of the scent of sex before he went downstairs and Wolverine smelled it on him. He inhaled deeply, smelling the scent of sex and Pietro. It was an arousing smell that made his cock twitch in memory of everything that had happened tonight.

He soaped himself up slowly as he closed his eyes, becoming lost in his memories of the last few hours. He felt different somehow, more self assured. Maybe he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was that had changed but it was a good change. It had been amazing. The feel of Pietro plunging into him had been so much better than he'd imagined. He hadn't known how good it could feel.

He started to wonder why anyone would ever choose to be straight. They were really missing out. The prostrate was a wonderful thing and the feel of being balls deep inside Pietro's hot tight ass, well there just wasn't anything to compare.

He quivered in excitement as he thought about all the things they had left to explore about each other's bodies. He'd read about a few things. He knew there were more positions than the one they had tried. They had only used the easiest because it was their first. He couldn't wait to try out some more.

Kurt grumbled as he made his way back upstairs. Honestly, couldn't the others get through a single social event without getting into a fight with the Brotherhood? He'd gone downstairs to get something to eat just to find the others receiving a lecture off of Wolverine and the Professor about not using their powers in public. They had been whining, proclaiming how it wasn't their faults, how the Brotherhood had started it. It was probably true. He knew he was only annoyed because their little fight had cut short his time with Pietro.

He rolled his eyes and stalked into the kitchen, piling a sandwich high with everything he could find before wolfing it down. He was ravenous. He'd eaten more today than he had in the whole of the last week combined, probably making up for the loss of calories when he and Pietro broke up. It was hard to imagine how awful he'd felt when he woke up this morning compared with how good he felt now, his body still buzzing from sex with Pietro.

He pinched the flesh at his hip, nodding, pleased he was already starting to regain some of the weight he'd lost. It would take a couple weeks to eat himself back to normal but he was determined to do it, knowing that Pietro worried about how thin he'd gotten. He'd devoured a whole bag of Twinkies, sneaking the bag into the bin, hoping it took Beast a while to notice someone had stolen his hidden stash before he wandered back out of the kitchen, only to find everyone still there.

The Professor and Logan had left but the rest were still arguing about the nights events. Scott was yelling at Rogue and Evan for starting it, nursing a swollen jaw while Jean tried to play mediator. Rogue told Jean to butt out and pointed out that she and Evan had had things under control until he had walked over and picked a fight with Lance. Kitty was moaning about how Lance had only seemed interested in making out and fighting, he hadn't even listened to her when she told him not to get involved.

Kurt shook his head. Poor Kitty, she really didn't realise what a jerk Lance was. Oh well, she would figure it out eventually. She had been warned. He only hoped she wasn't hurt too bad when she realised the truth.

The others had spotted him and Evan tried to draw him into their argument but he had just given Evan a scathing look and told him to grow up before stalking off. Kurt locked his bedroom door behind him, shutting out the others' yelling, thanking god that the Professor had added a modicum of sound proofing to their rooms.

He picked up his phone and lay on the bed he scrolled through the names in his call list. He smiled when he reached Pietro's number. He and Pietro had been worried about someone from their teams going through their phones for some reason and so had decided to give each other an alias. Kurt was down on Pietro's phone as Katrina and Pietro was listed on Kurt's phone as Petra. He just hoped nobody ever asked him who Petra was. He pressed the button, dialling Pietro's number. He listened as it rang twice before picking up.

"Hey, Kurt." Pietro's voice echoed down the phone.

"How did you know it vas me?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Because my phone came up with the name Katrina and a picture of Gizmo from 'Gremlins'." Pietro answered laughing.

"Vhy Gizmo?" Kurt questioned.

"Because you're both cute and furry." Pietro teased.

"Dummkopf, I'll let you get away vith zhat just zhis vunce but don't expect to get away vith it again." Kurt growled laughing.

"Awww, is that anyway to talk to your lover?" Pietro said, rolling the word lover around his mouth seductively.

"You're an idiot. It's a good zhing I love you." Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's antics.

"Aww, thanks, I love you too and your tight ass." Pietro purred, making Kurt groan.

"You're insatiable. I suppose now you'll start asking for phone sex." Kurt laughed.

"Well, I hadn't actually thought of that but now you mention it, what are you wearing?" Pietro laughed before dropping his voice to a husky over the top whisper.

"Just mein sheep shorts and a t-shirt so don't get too excited. I'm not having phone sex vith you. Somevun could hear." Kurt protested laughing.

"Aw, come on, Kurt, it was your idea after all." Pietro whined piteously.

"It vas not! I vas only joking. I didn't think you vould take it seriously. I vouldn't even know vhat to say." Kurt said, feeling slightly embarrassed, contemplating what would happen if someone overheard him having a conversation like that. He let his senses out. The others were still downstairs but that could change at any moment.

"Oh ok, party pooper, I suppose we've done enough for one day but don't get too comfortable. One of these days I am going to talk you into phone sex, count on it." Pietro announced good naturedly. In all honesty he didn't need to get off again, he just loved teasing Kurt.

"So if you didn't want to describe all the ways you want to have my hot sexy body in that delicious accent of yours, what did you want?" Pietro teased. He heard Kurt huff before answering.

"Vell, I just vanted to talk to you and say goodnight properly. Ve had to say goodbye in a bit of a rush earlier." Kurt said smiling and blushing a bit at Pietro's approval of the way he talked. He was relieved that Pietro wasn't going to try and push the issue on phone sex. He was alright saying things to Pietro's face and actually doing them was fine but when it came to describing those things in intimate detail over a phone, that where he struggled a bit. He honestly wouldn't know what to say.

"Yeah, I know. The idiots I live with told me all about it. Something about a fight. They're still down there arguing. Honestly, I left them to it. I don't feel like hearing about another one of their stupid fights." Pietro said. He could still hear them yelling. It had been over an hour. He wished they would just give it a rest.

"Ja, I vent downstairs to get something to eat and zhe others vere being chewed out by zhe Professor. They were still there arguing vith each other vhen I vas finished. I just ignored zhem. I wish zhey vouldn't get in zhese fights. It vill only make it harder for us vhen ve get found out." Kurt said considering. He knew it was just a matter of time but he felt so much more peaceful now that he knew he was going to stay with Pietro no matter what.

"Yeah, I know what you mean but we can't make them get along and it would only make them suspicious if we tried. I had better go. I think the others have stopped arguing. Will I see you tomorrow?" Pietro asked as he listened to the others come upstairs. He'd already changed the sheets before Kurt called and shut the windows after letting the scent of sex air out so he was safe if someone came in.

"Ja, do you vant to meet me at zhe park around six? I vill call you if anything changes." Kurt offered, thinking about what excuse he could use to sneak off.

"Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, blue." Pietro said smiling.

"I love you too, guten nacht, silber (translation: good night silver)." Kurt smiled as he hung up. He sighed, staring up at his ceiling, feeling truly happy. He couldn't wait to see Pietro tomorrow. It was silly really, but having finally had sex with one another had made him feel even more connected to Pietro than before. He was in love totally and completely with the other boy and it was an incredible feeling. He drifted off to sleep with a gentle smile on his lips and genuine happy purrs thrumming through his chest.

**#**

**So who wants to see what happens next? Don't forget to leave a review if you liked.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay more sexy fun i hope you all enjoy and i'd like to thank everyone for all their kind reviews they really help feed the plot bunny. And i want to say thanks to my wonderful beta noxlumen for all her hard work and patience with me, you rock sweets!**

**#**

Chapter 15

The next few weeks went as expected for the two boys as they continued to try and hide their relationship. Opportunities for sex weren't that good. They had almost gotten caught once when they had decided to go all the way during school hours down in Forge's old lab, not the best place for making love but they had been too into each other to care. Nobody had walked in on them but they had accidently fallen asleep afterwards, missing two classes which took some fancy explaining when people noticed.

Pietro sat on his bed. It was a Saturday morning and the other boys had just left to go to the cinema. He had already called Kurt, inviting him over, now he was just waiting for Kurt to make his excuses and arrive.

He smiled thinking about the night before. He had finally convinced Kurt to try phone sex. The blue furry boy had struggled at first, feeling awkward, but had soon lost his reservations as Pietro knew he would and really gotten into it describing in detail exactly what he wanted to do with Pietro's lean muscular body.

Pietro felt a thrill go through him remembering Kurt's words. Hearing those saucy dirty things being said in Kurt's purring German accent was incredibly sexy. He loved to hear Kurt say such shocking things, that rolling accent filling his head with images of what was being described. Pietro heard Kurt's signature bamf and pounced on his startled boyfriend before the smoke even had time to clear, attacking his mouth hungrily and pulling him onto the bed.

"Vhat a velcome." Kurt panted as their lips broke apart and he landed with a bounce on the bed.

"Hmmm, sorry, I got myself a little worked up thinking about all the things you were telling me last night." Pietro said, teasingly crawling up the others boy's body like a cat stalking its prey. Kurt blushed a little but smiled, bringing his hands up to curl around Pietro's waist.

"Hey, I vasn't complaining. Ve may only have a couple of hours before zhe Brotherhood come back anyvay. Ve should make the most of it." Kurt said, giving Pietro a saucy look, his mind syncing into Pietro's perfectly as he pulled Pietro's face down for another heated kiss, nipping Pietro's lips and sucking on his tongue, making the other boy moan and start tugging at his clothes.

They worked together, only stopping their kiss to whip off each other's shirts, exposing their bodies to each other's hungry eyes and wandering hands. Pietro broke the kiss, nibbling Kurt's neck and shoulders. He placed a hand in the middle of Kurt's chest, keeping him down as he worked his way down Kurt's body before using his speed to abruptly flip Kurt over. Kurt quickly got the message and reached over into Pietro's bedside drawer, passing the pale haired boy the tube of lube they had bought. He felt it as Pietro caressed his body. He began purring at the sensations as Pietro fondled the base of his tail and parted the cheeks of his ass.

Pietro felt a thrill going through him at Kurt's purrs. He lifted Kurt's tail and admired the tight hole that was twitching in anticipation for him. He'd had an idea that he wanted to try out. He leaned forwards and ran his tongue wetly over Kurt's hole. Kurt yelped and shook at the sensation.

"Oh mein gott, vhat are you doing?" Kurt asked panting. He couldn't believe Pietro had just licked his ass! It had felt really good. He waited to see if the other boy would do it again.

"Just something I wanted to try. I'll stop if you don't like it." Pietro said before leaning down, twirling his tongue around the puckered entrance of Kurt's body. Kurt moaned his approval and Pietro continued dipping his tongue inside the tight ring of muscle and wriggling it around.

"Oh gott, don't stop, feels so good..." Kurt moaned, making small shifting movements as Pietro penetrated him with his tongue, flicking it in and out, mimicking the motions his cock would soon be performing. Kurt was going out of his mind as Pietro's slick agile tongue licked and squirmed inside of him. He felt Pietro add slick fingers to his opening, pushing them inside, stretching him open and hitting his sweet spot, making him scream and quiver as Pietro used fingers and tongue to drive him to distraction.

"Pietro, I vant to feel your cock inside of me. I can't hold out much longer." Kurt begged as he writhed and whimpered in pleasure. Pietro heard Kurt's words but he was enjoying himself too much. He loved having Kurt at his mercy like this, hearing the other boy's exquisite whimpers and watching him squirm so deliciously with pleasure. He pouted as Kurt reached back grabbing his wrist and halting his fun.

"Pietro, if you don't get your hard cock in mein tight ass zhis instant I'm going to come vithout you." Kurt demanded bossily. Pietro felt a bolt of electricity shoot straight to his cock. He loved it when Kurt got all demanding and hearing those sorts of words coming out of Kurt's mouth always got him hot. He considered his options before flipping Kurt back over. He used his hands to spread Kurt's thighs and settled in the space between them.

"I want to be able to see your face." Pietro said in explanation of the change in position. Kurt nodded as Pietro lifted his hips, wrapping one lean slender leg around Pietro's waist and allowing the other to be manoeuvred over Pietro's shoulder, opening him up wide. Pietro grasped Kurt's hips in a strong grip, seeking Kurt's hole with his cock, slowly pushing into the tight grasping channel, making them both moan. Pietro didn't stop until he was balls deep inside of Kurt, the position opening Kurt up so much wider, allowing him to sink that much deeper within. Both boys let out twin groans as Pietro settled deep inside for a second before pulling slowly out, only to slam back in, making sure to slide his cock across Kurt's prostrate as he did so, setting up a rhythm of long deep thrusts. He could feel Kurt raising his hips and trying to push back to meet him, his head thrown back in pleasure.

Kurt used his leg, wrapped around Pietro's waist, to pull himself harder into Pietro's thrusts. He could feel every inch of Pietro's long hard shaft inside of him. The muscles in his ass were tensing and rippling with pleasure as his prostrate was forcefully hit with every stroke but he had already been close to coming. He searched his mind for a way to bring Pietro over with him when a wicked idea entered his head. He let his tail search out the tube of lube that was still lying on the bed. He squeezed some of the liquid out, covering his tail, most especially the spaded tip. Pietro hadn't noticed his tails actions, too caught up in driving Kurt out of his mind with pleasure, delighting in his blue furry lover's gasps and growls.

Pietro's eyes widened with surprise as he felt something slick and flexible probe his hole. He twisted his head around and saw that it was Kurt's tail. He opened his mouth to say something then nearly bit his tongue off and jerked forwards hard into Kurt as he felt Kurt's tail twist and wriggle inside his tight puckered entrance. He let out a moan that started all the way down in his toes as Kurt began pumping his tail in and out in the same rhythm as Pietro plunged himself into Kurt's body. It was an extraordinary sensation thrusting deeply into Kurt and feeling Kurt's tail penetrate him at the same time. It was so much more flexible than Kurt's cock if not as thick and he could feel it wriggling as it moved inside. He cried out in pleasure as Kurt found his prostrate and started stroking it with the tip of his flexible tail. Pietro bit his lip, trying to hold off from coming as sensations flooded his body and tried to take over his mind.

"Oh god, yes, Kurt, don't stop, feels so good, harder. Kurt, touch yourself for me." Pietro shouted, caught in the dual sensations, seeking Kurt's mouth out for a hard kiss as he moved. Kurt eagerly complied, meeting Pietro's hard desperate thrusts with a need of his own, also upping the strength of his tails movements. He began lightly stroking his own member. He could feel his orgasm slam through him, causing flashing lights in his brain and behind his eyes. He screamed Pietro's name, the muscles of his ass milking Pietro's cock, his tail quivering with pleasure right against Pietro's prostrate, causing the other boy to howl his release, biting hard into Kurt's shoulder and following him over into bliss, spraying Kurt's insides with his climax.

Pietro shivered and let out a moan as he felt Kurt's now lax tail slip from his body. He shifted his weight to lie on his side, letting Kurt's leg fall off his shoulder and his cock to slip out of Kurt's tight hole. He pulled the other boy with him. Panting, he took Kurt's mouth in a deep desperate kiss.

"I don't think I ever realised just how versatile that tail of your really is." Pietro chuckled breathlessly in amazement. Every time with them just seemed to get better and better as they tried out new things.

"Are you complaining?" Kurt asked jokingly, trying to catch his own breath.

"Hell no, feel free to use it on me anytime you want." Pietro laughed, laying back smiling. Kurt grinned wickedly.

"So if I vanted to use it now, you wouldn't have a problem?" Kurt asked teasingly, letting his tail run up Pietro's inner leg and thigh and using it to caress Pietro's balls, making the silver haired young man shudder.

"Oh god, you're insatiable, you know that? I think you're trying to kill me." Pietro groaned as his cock twitched, starting to respond to Kurt's manipulations despite having only just come a couple of minutes ago.

"Ja, and you know you love it. Ve haven't been able to have full sex for days now. Maybe I'm just making up for lost time and you did say anytime I vanted." Kurt reminded Pietro, smirking wickedly as he pushed Pietro onto his back and began licking and kissing his way down Pietro's body, manoeuvring himself to sit between Pietro's spread thighs. He dipped his raspy tongue in and out of Pietro's belly button a few times, making Pietro thrash and moan, before licking Pietro's newly engorged cock. He was just getting into it when he heard a noise right outside the door. He and Pietro watched with wide eyes as the door knob started to turn and he dropped flat to the bed, trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible as Pietro quickly drew the sheet over him.

Pietro panicked when he saw someone turning his door knob. Oh shit, he hadn't locked it. He hadn't bothered. They were supposed to be alone. He used super speed as the door began to open, drawing the sheet up over himself and Kurt. He felt Kurt lie flat to the bed and he messed up the blankets over Kurt. He propped his knees up on either side of Kurt's body, hoping to distract from any lump Kurt might be making and composed his face into looking sleepy just in time as Toad poked his head around the door.

"Yo, dawg, are you still in bed?" Toad asked, looking at Pietro curiously.

"Yeah, I couldn't see a reason to get up so I thought I'd have a nice lie in. What are you doing back? I thought you went to the cinema." Pietro lied, swallowing and trying to keep his voice even, acutely aware of the feel of Kurt lying between his thighs while Toad stood just a few feet away.

"Oh yeah, I forgot my wallet the others are waiting downstairs for me but I thought I heard some noises, moaning or something. Did you have a nightmare?" Toad asked. Kurt lay there rolling his eyes at Toads inane conversation, wishing the slimy little creep would just get lost. His eyes flicked forwards, taking in the way he was still positioned, his face so close to Pietro's genitals, the long smooth shaft still delightfully erect and Kurt got a wickedly cruel idea. Should he? Would they be able to get away with it? Toad wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box after all and he was kinda innocent to these things.

"Um, yeah, I did, just finished having it before you came IN!" Pietro squeaked slightly on the last word, his eyes going large as he felt Kurt's warm raspy tongue lick his still swollen erection in one long slow stroke. Oh god he wouldn't, would he? They'd never get away with it! Kurt was too good at this. He'd never be able to keep himself composed. He bit his lip and started to tremble slightly as he felt Kurt move down and start licking his balls. He thickly swallowed the moan that tried to work its way up his throat.

"Wow, must have been a bad one. You're still shaking from it." Toad said concerned. Kurt listened with a smirk on his face. He'd stop if it sounded like Toad was getting suspicious but for now he continued licking Pietro's balls, letting his piercing vibrate across the skin. He wished he could purr to add to the sensation but Toad would be able to hear it. He slowly sucked in one ball, swirling his tongue around it before moving to give the other the same treatment.

"Yeah it was pretty bad, really shook me up. Shouldn't you be going? You'll miss your movie." Pietro said, struggling to keep his voice even and trying to stop himself from trembling as Kurt gave his balls the royal treatment, trying to drive him out of his mind. It was all he could do to keep his composure and not moan.

"It's ok, we left pretty early. It doesn't start for another hour. You know, you should really wear more clothes to bed. Its still winter and pretty cold, see you're shivering." Toad said pleasantly, not making the slightest move to leave. Kurt grinned and carefully spread the cheeks of Pietro's ass, exposing the twitching pucker. It was time to return the favour.

"Yeah, I know, but I felt too hot when I went t-to bed." Pietro stammered slightly as he felt Kurt part the cheeks of his ass. Oh god, he wasn't going to do what Pietro was thinking of, was he?

"Fair enough. I had better go. The others will be getting impatient. Do you want us to bring you anything back?" Toad questioned cheerfully, not aware of a thing. Kurt listened in and wetly laved his tongue over Pietro's pucker, all the way to the tip of his dripping cock before moving down and starting to wriggle his tongue inside Pietro's tight hole.

"No-I-don't-need-anything-I'll-see-you-later-bye." Pietro said quickly, nearly biting through his lip, praying that Toad would just leave now before he gave himself away. He was clenching his teeth to hold back his moans as Kurt's raspy agile tongue licked over his hole and up his cock before slipping in and out of his hole in a parody of what his tail had done a little while ago. He forcibly suppressed the urge to start thrusting back into the sensation.

"Ok then, dawg, see ya later." Toad said, waving before walking away, leaving the door open. Kurt continued his ministrations on Pietro's hot rippling cavern, pushing his tongue in deep. He heard Pietro make a slight strangled sound.

Pietro waited until he heard the downstairs door slam shut before whipping the covers off Kurt's body and glaring at him incredulously.

"What the hell were you thinking? We could have been caught!" Pietro asked squeaking, his squeak turning into a full throated moan as Kurt ignored him and continued alternating between Pietro's hole, cock, and balls.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. I vould have stopped if he started to get suspicious." Kurt apologised before continuing to work Pietro's body, knowing that Pietro would be much less likely to yell at him if he was being pleasured.

"You couldn't resist? Jesus, Kurt, that feels so good. No, stop trying to distract me." Pietro laughed a little hysterically, trying to think through the sensations Kurt was creating. It was difficult to stop himself from just lying back and giving into Kurt's ministrations.

Kurt really was too good at this sort of thing. Pietro knew that when Kurt gave him a blow job, if he had asked Pietro to sell him his soul he would have happily handed the damn thing over, no charge. Pietro groaned and thrashed his head. Oh god, Kurt had started purring. Kurt knew how hot that got him. He felt the vibrations tingling though his needy channel as Kurt pushed his tongue deeper inside, licking the sides with that raspy tongue, the piercing vibrating steadily and driving him nuts. Kurt's hand came up and began stroking his cock, adding to the sensation and suddenly he forgot what had pissed him off as he desperately needed to feel Kurt inside him.

"Oh god, fuck me, Kurt. Please, I can't take it any longer. I need you inside." Pietro begged mindlessly. Kurt smiled, mission completed. He would still be in for it when this was all over but Pietro would have gotten over any real anger he'd had. He pulled his tongue out of Pietro's twitching channel and grabbed the lube from where it was lying amongst the covers. He lubed up his fingers, pushing them into Pietro's ass to make sure he was properly stretched before slicking up his cock. He hooked Pietro's legs over his shoulders, lifting the other boy's hips and began feeding his cock into Pietro's grasping entrance. Both boys moaned deeply.

Kurt immediately began a fast but gentle rhythm, pulling Pietro's hips back to meet his thrusts. He wasn't going to last long. There had been a sort of excitement at being caught that had helped work him up. Knowing that Pietro had to stay silent as Kurt tortured him had been surprisingly erotic.

"Gott, Pietro, I'm not going to last long. Help me, let me see you touching yourself. Come vith me." Kurt commanded. Pietro obeyed instinctively, too caught up in sensation to really think properly as he started stroking himself in time with Kurt's thrusts.

"Jesus, Kurt, harder, I'm so close." Pietro gasped. Kurt obeyed and began slamming into Pietro, making the other boy cry out with pleasure, desperately holding back his own release, wanting to see Pietro go over first. Pietro's body bent like a bow as he screamed his release, spilling over his hands and shooting out to land on his and Kurt's chest and stomachs. Kurt let go of his control slamming hard into Pietro's rippling heat a couple more times before coating Pietro's inner walls with his climax as he roared with pleasure. He made sure to angle himself to land on his side, pulling Pietro with him so as not to smother the other boy with his weight. He pulled Pietro into a hard kiss before letting his softened cock slip out of Pietro's tight hole, making them moan into each other's mouths, the kiss slowly turning soft and languid.

"I haven't forgotten what you did, you know. You can't fuck yourself out of trouble." Pietro pointed out, smirking at Kurt's wince and guilty look.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done it but it seemed a good idea at zhe time. Are you really angry vith me?" Kurt questioned, giving Pietro his best kicked puppy look, golden eyes impossibly large and sad. He felt hopeful at the fact that Pietro hadn't pulled away and was still holding him tightly.

"No, I'm not angry so you can get rid of the puppy look. I know I should be but we did get away with it. We're lucky Toads so oblivious. If it had been Lance we wouldn't have been so lucky." Pietro lectured sternly, trying to keep the smile off his face. He had been terrified at the time but now thinking back on it, it was oddly exciting getting away with something like that right in front of someone's face. He suddenly understood why some people got off on doing it in public places. His mind raced as he wickedly contemplated what he could do to get back at Kurt. Maybe a blow job in a busy movie theatre or under the table of that restaurant in town that had the floor length table cloths. Hmm, the idea had merit.

"Ja, I know, I'm sorry. I von't do anything so risky again, I promise, traurig (translation: sorry)." Kurt said feeling a little nervous at the calculating smile on Pietro's face. What had he let himself in for? He felt a frission of slight fear and excitement wondering what ideas the other boy was considering. He knew Pietro too well not to know that he was contemplating methods of revenge. Kurt just hoped it was nothing too embarrassing or that would get them caught.

Pietro got his revenge nearly a week later. He had chosen the restaurant idea. Kurt had been nearly beside himself with embarrassment when a waitress came over for his order while Pietro was deep throating him under the table. She had given him a look as if to say he was crazy as he stammered about needing a few more minutes. He'd nearly bitten clean through his hand as he came, making a murbling noise, trying to contain his cries of release. Pietro had quite calmly crawled out from under the table, holding the fork he had supposedly gone down there for, before sitting in his chair opposite Kurt, smiling like the cat who had gotten the cream. Kurt flushed with embarrassment at the knowing smirk a middle aged woman wearing too much make-up sitting at the bar gave them, obviously knowing what Pietro had done. Kurt glared at Pietro's smug smile and wickedly dancing eyes. Kurt leaned over the table and gave Pietro a wicked smile full of dark intentions.

"Go ahead and smile. I know you're feeling pretty pleased vith yourself right now but just remember I am going to drag you back here next veek and zhis time I'm going to be zhe vun under zhe table and you vill be zhe vun zhe vaitress zhinks is insane." Kurt promised, dark eyes flashing menacingly. Pietro just smirked, knowing that Kurt wasn't really angry, just a little embarrassed.

"I look forward to it." Pietro laughed smugl,y waving the waitress over for their order.

The next month or so carried on for the two. Kurt did indeed get his revenge. Unfortunately Pietro was less able to contain himself at Kurt's skills and had shouted out, nearly giving them away. He'd had to explain to the waitress that he'd just got a sudden cramp, stammering awkwardly as Kurt had continued and upped the stakes by starting to purr. The waitress had stalked off complaining that she got all the weirdo's.

As time went on the two began to wonder if they would ever be caught. The strain of constantly lying to everyone was getting to them, most especially Kurt, who had become very close to certain people at the mansion, most especially Rogue, who they had discovered was his sister. Only adopted, of course but it was still family, something that Kurt had lost with that fire in Germany. He and Rogue had embraced the relationship to each over whole heartedly, if not their connection to Mystique. They became much closer, beginning to feel like a real brother and sister, and it was killing him to lie to her about something so important in his life.

Both Kurt and Pietro had been relieved when Evan left the X-Men to join the Morlocks, hoping to gain control of his powers. Kurt had wondered if the cold shoulder he and a couple of the others had been giving Evan for a while had anything to do with his decision but couldn't honestly bring himself to care, just glad that the other boy was gone.

Kurt and Pietro's relationship carried on too, getting stronger all the time as the two boys fell even more deeply in love. They began taking more and more risks to spend time with each other. They were very nearly caught on several occasions but a quick lie here and there and nobody ever seemed to be any the wiser. They were starting to wonder if maybe they should just tell everyone what was going on and come out of the closet that way. At least then they wouldn't have to keep worrying about what would happen when they were caught. They talked about it a couple of times but always ended up deciding to wait, neither wanting to lose their friends and teammates any earlier than they had to.

**#**

**Poor Toad so oblivious. Our favourite boys should be coming out in the next chapter or so, hands up everyone who wants to know how their teams react.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think as always opinions and ideas are welcome.**


End file.
